Future Shock
by megamatt09
Summary: The Legion of Super Heroes prepares to investigate one of history's greatest mysteries. What in the world happened to Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

"Auror's Log for 508-QWC9 for December 20th 2012, this is Harry Potter and this may be the last time you ever hear from me. If there is anyone out there to hear this, that is. The end of the world is near and it's not some Muggle bullshit mass hysteria event regarding what the Mayans said either. It's far more dire than that."

A fresh faced green eyed man stood in front of the recording device. He looked rather haggard, even though he had not aged a day past eighteen or nineteen years old. Regardless of that fact, his green eyes burned brightly in a vibrant manner.

"Those who haven't been killed due to the plague have gone feral," Harry reported. "If anyone sees this record, do not go into the Forbidden Zone. I have gone all over the world searching for a cure, a way to counteract this but I've found nothing. I've watched everyone perish, friends, enemies, complete strangers, and those who haven't perished. Who've actually been infected by the plague and survived? Their fate is far worse than that."

Harry placed his hand against the pillar that he stood next to. He was surrounded by what seemed to be mountains of books, as far as the eye could see.

"It's far worse than that," Harry repeated as he peered forward towards people, who may or may not be looking back at him sometime in the future. "For those who come along to find what might be my last log, if there are any survivors, anyone who hasn't been infected by the plague. I'll offer a short explanation in regards as to how this came to pass. There was once a wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the self-styled Lord Voldemort, who having returned to a physical body, used my blood for a ritual but the ritual was much more than what it seemed. It was a curse that affected every wizard, every witch in Europe, who ever picked up a wand. It was not obvious at first but over the years, the madness took over many people. I was only spared due to three artifacts that I acquired, that made me the Master of Death."

There was a sound of a tower crashing behind Harry, alongside a feral roar. He knew that they were getting closer so he started talking more quickly.

"This is far worse than any zombie apocalypse," Harry stated in a low whisper as he heard a humming off in the distance. "If I don't make it, hopefully another will rise because this could spread out into the Muggle World. I've drawn up several runes, that will hopefully seal the survivors in a single area, the area in question being what was once a prominent magical school."

Harry offered a twisted smile at that, as if he was remembering some private joke.

"We're going to need bait for the trap," Harry said, edging back when there was a feral growl in the background.

"You don't have to do this," Another, this time female voice commented from the shadows, although she could not be seen, merely heard.

"I have no choice, it's my blood that's tied into the curse. Trust me, it will be okay. There will be a tomorrow," Harry argued, reaching over to take her hand from where it rested in the shadows, he squeezed it firmly, and she inclined her head with a nod at his word. She understood what had to be done, that didn't necessarily mean that she had to really like it.

Shifting the hold she had on his hand, she intertwined their fingers then clasped his hand firmly. The image started to flicker and got grainy. There were sounds of what appeared to be a struggle in the background, something crashing through, and everything went black.

"They call it the Forbidden Zone," One of the voices stated in a hushed tone when they were certain that the images had ceased playing.

"We know! You've only told us about a million times!"

"But what happened to this Harry Potter?" Another voice asked, with an equally hushed tone to her voice.

A third voice offered her own unique perspective. "History…is pretty vague about this, he's an interesting young man, but history is extremely vague about him. The few historical scraps we've been able to piece together indicate his most epic battles, his defining moments, have been mostly been hidden from view. There are books about him but for years, they were considered to be a work of fiction and half of it may be nothing more than the deluded ramblings of a mad woman with extremely poor writing skills. But there is enough truth to what's written for us to get a vague picture."

"It's not like Kal-El, were there is documented evidence of his deeds and we know for a fact he existed. If it wasn't for this recording, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, The Last Wand Waver, The Master of Death, The Unwritten Hero,….."

"How many bloody titles does he have anyway?"

"Quite a few actually. I was just naming some of his more prominent ones, but this recording….it's documented proof that Harry Potter existed. It cold hard photographic evidence, something that's lasted through time," She stated in an excited voice.

"Indy! You're such a nerd sometimes."

"Hey! I'm merely trying to learn about some of the more unappreciated heroes throughout history," The girl offered from where she stood in the shadows, her face completely hidden. "You see, some might consider him to be like Clark, but he's very different from Clark."

"Yes, he's very different, as in we don't have an entire wing devoted to him on the third floor," Another member of the group said, her voice rising in excitement. "The Legion of Super Heroes was founded…."

"By three alien nerds to be a glorified fan club for Superman! I know," The girl known as Indy commented with a grin.

"HEY!"

"Oh come on! It's accurate and you know it," She piped in and there really was no disputing it. "Although he was a one woman man."

"Yes and her initials were LL," One of the members of the Legion chimed in.

Indy spoke once again without missing a beat. "You do realize that could really refer to about twenty eight different people right?"

"Or more."

"Nope, it's twenty eight, I got really bored one day and actually counted them out," She stated with a cheeky little smirk on her face. "So Imra…."

There was a loud sonic boom, which heralded the telltale sign of time travel that left what she was going to say lost to the annals of time.

"We have a guest, pretty much exactly with when the history books said she was going to leave, so the time space influx matrix lines up properly," Indy stated as she scrambled to greet the person on the other side of the gates.

The girl flew head over heels out of the portal and landed with a huge crash. She grimaced as she scrambled up to her feet. She had long blonde hair that flowed down past her shoulders. Her blue eyes were a pair of simmering bright sapphires, with intensity and passion dancing in them. She was wearing a white top that wrapped tightly around her magnificent bust and she had a black skirt that showcased her alluring legs that stretched on for miles. She completed the outfit with a pair of black high heel boots.

"Those landings get easier with time, trust me, I know," Indy stated as she walked forward, her hood still over her face to obscure it. "Hello, Kara, welcome to the 31st century!"

* * *

**Chapter One: Message In a Bottle Part One: SOS.**

Twenty three year old Kara Zor-El took a moment to shake the cobwebs from her head after she landed. She recalled putting the Legion ring on that sent her here to the future. She really had nothing left to accomplish on Earth, now that Kal-El was ready to complete his destiny. If she wasn't sure of it, she wouldn't have left, no matter what Jor-El told her.

Still, she knew that her cousin would eclipse pretty much everything that she accomplished in her short time on Earth or even on Krypton. Despite being older and in some respects more powerful than him, Kara always would be in his shadow as long as she lingered in the past.

She turned around slowly, to see that she was standing in the shadow of a large statue of her cousin. Blinking, she looked at it again, starting at the feet her eyes trailed their way upwards as she took it all in. It was larger than life, and well crafted, but there was one thing that stood out in Kara's mind and she couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Why! In the great name of fucking RAO! Is Kal-El wearing his underwear on the outside of his clothes!?"

There was much snickering from the Legion girls around her after hearing those words and Indy was the one that decided to chime in.

"That's one of the….many interpretations of Clark's costume, although that is one of the more absurd ones, yes," She offered with a smile.

Kara stopped as recognition dawned upon her. "Chloe, is that you?"

Indy paused. "Technically."

"What do you mean technically?" Kara asked.

"I'm surprised you remembered me actually, because Clark certainly doesn't, and neither does history," Indy or Chloe, rather stated. "They remember Kal-El, obviously, kind of hard to forget him. They remember Lois Lane, again, really hard to forget her, even after what happened. They remember Lana, she's kind of infamous for her own reasons but that's neither here nor there. And they remember Jimmy…the younger Jimmy….little Jimmy."

"Right," Kara commented with a nod of her head.

"She wasn't on world during the mind wipe, she was searching for Kandor," One of the other members of the Legion reminded her.

"Oh! Yes! That's correct, I'd almost forgotten," Chloe stated as she leaned back and Kara caught sight of something interesting.

"Chloe, your eyes…."

"I know, it's a side effect, in fact, it's the entire reason why I was brought to the future, and it's why requested Clark's mind to be wiped, because, I knew he'd go through another one of his guilt trips and that's not fun for anyone to be around. Ever," Chloe said, but then she shook her head when she realized she was rambling.

The woman's short blonde hair framed her face, her skin was also a slightly darker shade than Kara recalled. Her eyes were the most striking feature that Kara noticed, they were a vibrant shade of violet.

"Compliments of your old friend Milton Fine, You know? Brainiac," Chloe commented lightly. "He tried to do the body jacking thing. Complete with hentai action…."

"Yes, of all the things he picked up from humans, why did it have to be tentacles?" Kara asked as she shook her head and shuddered in disgust.

The third blonde in the room remained silent. She had long flowing blonde hair that shined in the moonlight and blue eyes. She was dressed in a skin tight white body suit that clung to every single curve of her body. Her breasts were rather healthy looking at about a D-Cup and her long legs stretched for miles. A healthy, fit ass that was an enticing sight for anyone that saw her from behind.

"Imra, it's good to see you again, we met briefly," Kara said as she locked eyes with the blonde from Saturn's moon, Titan, known as Saturn Girl.

"Yes, it's good to have you here, Kara," Imra stated as she pulled her into a tight hug. "We've been waiting for you to show up for a long time. History says that you left the 21st century to go a thousand years into the future, and history also says that Kal-El took the final step shortly after you departed to became the hero that he was believed to be."

"Took him long enough. I swear! That was dragged out to the point of frustration, like they were trying to fill ten seasons or something, but I guess that's in the past," Chloe commented and she looked at Kara, who'd wandered into the next room while she was rambling, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Kara was caught off guard by the visual of the handsome young man with vibrant green eyes, like glowing emeralds. The picture was a bit faded and worn, almost looking like it was an oddity. Never the less he had messy black hair and a faded lightning bolt scar, along with muscular features. He looked quite delicious.

"So! Which planet is he from?" Kara asked as she eyed him with interest, her super powered hormones getting the better of her.

"He's from Earth, we think," Imra commented as she took a good long look at him as well, appreciating the rarity that was a Harry Potter photo, while she didn't chronicle his exploits as obsessively as Chloe did, she did appreciate his accomplishments.

"No fucking way!" Kara exclaimed.

Chloe looked at Kara with a smile, appreciating that Clark would likely have had a stroke if he would have heard her usage of colorful language. "Yes, fucking way."

Kara looked absolutely skeptical. "No! They don't make them like that on Earth, sure some of them look pretty...okay...but nothing like this."

"Well, they must have put all of their effort into making this one then," Imra suggested with a dry chuckle.

Kara could not tear her eyes off of his face but she did pride herself on having some degree of self control.

"What happened to him?" Kara wondered, curiosity having gotten the better of her.

"Don't know, I'm trying to conduct an investigation, Harry Potter is one of history's greatest mysteries," Chloe told the blonde Kryptonian.

"Because, you need a hobby," Imra added with a smile at her.

"Oh yes! Because trying to chronicle lost and obscure parts of history is just a hobby," Chloe stated with a biting sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Plus! There's this slight chance, a theory you've gotten into your head, that he still might be out there," Imra added to her.

"He might be," Chloe admitted with a shrug.

"So, regarding your possession…."

"It took me a long time to control my powers, but I'm good now, in fact, I might be one of the most useful members of the team," Chloe stated as she looked at the scraps of data she uncovered on the Last Wand Waver. "Indigo really wasn't that bad, she was just corrupted by Zod. We merged once the Legion fixed the corruption, it was a really advanced computer virus that bent her to his well and made her a him."

'_Typical Zod, __making other men kneel before him,'_Kara thought as she prepared to get introduced to the other members of the Legion that were in the house but not before sneaking one last look at the gorgeous man in front of her.

"So, he's a human?"

"Well, kind of," Chloe offered with a shrug. "You see, Homo-Magi, they're similar to humans but not really."

"So he's a magical user!" Kara exclaimed in an excited voice.

"Yes, but they were closer to Kryptonians than humans, or at least this one was," Chloe offered as she clicked through the data.

"His green eyes! I swear I've seen eyes like that before, they're most certainly not human," Kara persisted.

Chloe smiled, amused at Kara's excitement, which was infectious.

"They say he gets them from his mother, Lily Potter, maiden name Evans, although she's the only one in her entire bloodline that had eyes like that, she was easy enough to trace," Chloe informed Kara. "There's a theory that she was adopted but there's no concrete proof."

Kara found this fascinating, then again, she found history as a whole fascinating. Her aunt Lara helped chronicle history, something that was frowned on by the Council, who wished to create their own history. She was a great historian and doctor as well, although she stood in the shadow of her more famous husband.

* * *

"So all is quiet on the western front?" Chloe asked as she turned to Irma. The group of three blondes were sitting around, they would be joined by the others shortly.

"More or less, yes," Imra agreed. There were days like this, where the Legion did not do anything but there were days where they could not catch their own breath.

Kara sat back and waited for the others to join them. If she was perfectly honest, she did not really mind the fact that there was not that much to do. In fact, the blonde's smile got even brighter at the fact that she escaped the madness that the past sometimes was.

"So, did you get a chance to take a look at some of the records?" Imra asked Kara.

"Yeah a few….so about Kal…."

"He sacrificed his life to save many, hundreds of years ago but he did live a good long life, that much history tells us," Chloe told her somberly. "He outlived many of his friends and I think that if I knew him well at all and I did, there was a part of him that was glad he was able to move on to the great beyond."

"Yes, I'm sure that he was," Kara stated. Kal's problem was that it took him a while to embrace both sides of himself. Kara thought that there needed to be a balance. There was his Kryptonian side and the side of him that was raised Human, embracing one side too far than the other, would almost be just as bad as refusing to embrace it at all.

A striking girl with midnight black hair entered the room. She had bright blue eyes and high cheek bones, along with rosy lips. She was wearing a white outfit that once again clung to her body, showcasing her ample breasts. They weren't as big as the three blondes in the room, but still a respectable size. Her ass was heart shaped and she had long striking legs. She had a look of innocence that was also combined with a look of mischievousness.

"Kara, this is Tinya Wazzoo…this is…."

"Oh! You're Superman's cousin!" Tinya stated in an excited tone as she nearly knocked over several things on the table.

Imra's telekinesis kept them from crashing on the floor.

Kara frowned. "Actually, given that I'm older, he would technically be my cousin."

"Right! I didn't mean to offend you, sorry, sorry, sorry," Tinya stammered as she felt flushed due to her embarrassment.

Kara gave her a "fine, it's really okay, I'm not offended" type of look.

"Where are Luornu, Nuru, and Salu?" Chloe asked curiously, wondering where the other three important female Legion members had gone off to. The men were on a mission she knew that much, it was an area of the galaxy that made females sick and increasingly moody, hence why none went with the guys on that particular mission.

"They're downstairs, but I just noticed something, there's an SOS! You've got to see this! Seriously you won't believe it!" Tinya told them as she bounced up and down, not realizing what that did to her body. She acted like she inhaled a truck load of sugar.

"Easy, before you phase through the floor," Imra commented, after briefly pausing to watch her bounce up and down, after all it was doing wonderful things to her breasts, and Tinya nodded at her words.

"Okay! calm down! I'm being really calm!" Tinya stated as she was merely left with a nervous eye twitch.

"Is she like…."

"No, she just has a lot to live up to, with who her mother is," Chloe whispered to Kara and she nodded. She was no stranger of living up to her family members. Her asshole of a father was a scientist, although not on the level of Jor-El, which is probably why he was an asshole. Her mother on the other hand was a brilliant scientist that might have been smarter than Jor-El, although her achievements had not been given the proper credit they deserved by the Council.

Kara looked over a portable computer she held in her hand, about the only thing that she salvaged from her old life on Krypton that she had on her, with her ship being destroyed.

"We have an SOS!" a voice yelled.

"Where is it coming from?" Kara asked, she was now excited because she wanted to go on a mission.

"It's coming from the Forbidden Zone."

Kara saw the looks on the faces of everyone in the room and those were the types of looks that were reserved for those being sentenced to the Phantom Zone without a chance of parole.

* * *

"So when do you think they sent out the SOS?" Kara asked curiously.

"Well, given the nature of time and space, it could have been anywhere from ten seconds ago to hundreds of years ago, the world as you know it has changed," Imra stated.

Kara smiled, she was curious to see what the Earth of the future looked like and she had a feeling that it was very different.

"Superman left the door open for Earth to accept aliens of different species and Earth finally entered the galactic order, although there were some hostilities towards that. Both from humans and other species, who said humans were barbaric and backwater," Imra explained. "Then, there are those who wish to destroy all aliens, wanting to have Earth strictly for humans. Of course, depending on what system of beliefs that you have, humans had to come from somewhere in the first place and Earth was colonized by aliens that evolved or devolved into humans a long time ago. Then again, the previous inhabitants of the planet prior could have been wiped out by an alien invasion that left the entire planet frozen for centuries."

Kara found all of this fascinating.

"Are you sure that this SOS came from the Forbidden Zone?"

"If someone is trapped there. We have to rescue them before the occupants find them," Imra said lightly as she turned her head around and the humming escalated even more from where she sat.

Kara decided to ask a question that had been on her mind. "What is the Forbidden Zone?"

"Well, it used to be the European Union. Now, it's an area of Earth that is forbidden for all species, alien and human, to even step one foot into," Chloe explained to her over a comm unit as she continued her job as Mission Support from HQ, while Tinya, Imra, and Kara made their way to Earth. "Although now they're mostly hanging around a small part of it, around where Scotland used to be or around that area."

"Funnily enough, I did figure that much out," Kara said blandly as she shook her head. "But…."

"The Forbidden Zone is occupied by the last survivors of a lesser group of Homo-Magi who could only perform magic with the aid of a wand, if you can call them survivors," Chloe stated. "Harry Potter sealed them off from the rest of the world, but naturally magic has flaws just like any science. In fact, some might say that magic is science…."

"...That we don't understand yet," Kara concluded, recalling the lecture her mother gave her when she was little.

"Forbidden Zone ETA is three minutes," Imra told them from the pilot seat.

"Right, we're good to go on this end of things," Chloe concluded as she waited, her hands folded over each other nervously. She stood in the center of several holographic interface screens that floated in the air surrounding her, each one feeding her a constant stream of information.

"So what happened?" Kara asked, not wanting to know but at the same they, she wanted to know.

"Anyway! Half of them were infected and descended into madness quickly, becoming feral and unfeeling, they would be called monsters in some respects, I suppose," Chloe admitted to the group. "I'm sure the others would have descended into madness as well, but they were overwhelmed by the first wave of those who had been infected by the plague. They hungered for the one thing that they couldn't have now, since it had been burned out of them."

"Magic," Imra picked up. "They wanted to harvest the organs of those who were still whole and then they consumed them."

Kara pulled a disgusted face at the thought. "That's repulsive."

"It gets worse. They found out that there is a small amount of magic in all living sentient creatures, although for most it's such a miniscule amount that they can't perform it. Homo-Magi at one point only made up less than one percent of Earth's population," Chloe explained. "So they started to hunt Mundanes….that is non-magical users, they called them Muggles though, stupid fucking name that it is. Entire villages were consumed before Harry Potter sealed them in the Forbidden Zone. I don't know how they explained it, most of these records were lost to time."

"And…they must have perished by now, given that their food supply has dried up, right?" Kara asked.

"Provided they didn't turn on each other in a fit of feral rage," Imra added as she guided them to their destination.

They were hovering over what appeared to be a village, although it was obvious that no one had stepped foot in here for hundreds upon hundreds of years.

"Hogsmeade Village, it's right at the center of the Forbidden Zone. No one's probably been here for hundreds of years since it's still mostly sealed off to the rest of the world," Chloe added.

"Right, thanks for the exposition," Imra stated dryly, as she picked up thoughts that were twisted, demonic and ravenous with hunger.

"Just explaining things to the newbie here," Chloe offered.

There was a dark shape that popped out from behind a shack and jumped at the ship. The face was gaunt, waxy, it's teeth were crooked and rotting.

"They should not have been able to see us!" Tinya yelled but Imra shook her head.

More of them popped out of the ground, like rodents smelling a meal and they dove right at the ship.

A mysterious energy caused the ship to veer off course. There was something strange in this place.

"We have some live ones here!" one of the hooded figures growled.

"Good! I'm starving!"

"We're going to crash right into the center of the Forbidden Zone!" Imra warned them as the ship bucked wildly, seeming to be completely out of her control, somehow, someway, they'd done enough damage to the ship that it effect the flight controls. The infected still seemed to be swarming around it. However, they hadn't strayed far into Hogsmeade village.

"Your SOS….."

"Wait! Don't tell me! It's coming right from the center of the Forbidden Zone?" Kara ask, exasperation in her voice no matter how calm she tried to keep herself.

"Actually! It's deep underneath the center of the Forbidden Zone, it's very odd," Chloe said.

"Indigo! Just….just...try and isolate a more accurate location, and….."

They were firing on the ship with what appeared to be scavenged weapons and there was something in the air that was causing the controls to behave quite sluggishly.

Kara saw out of the corner of her eye what once might have been paintings but they appeared to be chewed on, at least judging from the teeth marks on the canvas.

Imra steered the ship, she was trying to crash into the nearby lake, which would be the safest landing zone. She flew right past the forest, where there were a few carcasses of what appeared to be a mythological creature known as a centaur.

She crashed the ship into the lake, where the skeletal remains of Merpeople rested.

In hindsight, that landing could have been a bit better. She heard the strangled voices at the edge of the lake, low, gravely, and feral.

"Come on! Pretty! Come out of the ship!"

* * *

Imra groaned in frustration, she supposed that pretty much any landing that they could have walked away from might have been considered to be a good landing but she, Tinya, and Kara were rocked by the impact.

"Well, we were able to crash through the lake. We're underwater now though, so that's wonderful," Imra stated as she saw a glowing light in the distance.

"Which means that you're actually closer to the SOS signal," Chloe told them in a slightly garbled voice, although they understood enough of what she said.

"I'm surprised that any of the electronics managed to survive coming into contact with this place. Our ship barely just held up," Imra commented and looking up she saw the hideous creatures circling them from above. "Oh! That's bloody great!"

"We just got to find a way out of here," Kara said soothingly to the other blonde as she looked around. "Do we have anything on this ship that could blast them?"

"Yes, but good luck at getting the weapons to work under these conditions," Imra replied as she clenched her fist in frustration.

Kara sighed, there was a huge part of her that was afraid of that but she could hear the thumping on the side of the vessel.

"We're going to have to try though," Imra added, as she tried to get into the computer systems, although they were partially fried. It was a small miracle that their ship did not bust apart in an explosion yet.

"It's right on the other side of the wall where you are, do you see it?" Chloe asked.

Tinya answered that question, biting down on her lip nervously. "I don't see much of anything…only a small carving of a snake on that wall, you guys see it too right?"

"You should see it, there's something alive on the other side," Kara stated as she focused her super hearing and she could only make something out.

"Living or living dead?" Tinya asked as she saw the hideous face of one of the survivors of the Forbidden Zone on the other side of the window. She scooted back as she wondered what they were going to do.

Imra paused. "I don't know, but all these thought patterns, it's making it kind of difficult to concentrate all things considered."

"I understand," Kara said with a frown as she saw the group of infected. "They backed off from the exhaust when they went out for us, I don't think that they like fire."

"Well, that's…."

"Heat vision, obviously," Kara told them as if this was elementary and placed her hand upon the latch to open the ship.

"Here, we'll use these to defend ourselves," Imra stated as she handed Tinya a grenade. "They blow up in a huge fireball, it might damage the ship but….the ship's the least of our concerns right now."

Kara stood, doing something either extremely brave or brazenly stupid. She had no idea what it was going to be classified as.

"Come out my pretty! Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" One of the voices cooed with a ravenous tone to it's voice and Kara knew that she had to keep things together. The blonde held her head up high and prepared for the moment of truth, as she, Imra, and Tinya adjusted their breathing apparatuses.

Kara's eyes glowed, and she shot a beam of heat out from the ship's exit.

The crazed survivors of the Forgotten Zone scattered. Imra and Tinya followed her, the three girls swimming for the exit.

'_Zombies! Right on our asses,' _Imra thought as she paused to use a telekinetic shield which stalled them, at least for a couple minutes.

They hit a wall, quite literally and Kara grabbed onto it, trying to use her super strength to break the entrance open, even though there was no door.

'_Rao damn it! What did they seal this with?' _Kara thought as she kicked the head of something that was literally nipping at her heals. She could have sworn that she saw someone's head exploding when it made contact her foot but it was hard to feel sympathy for something that was already more or less dead and she wanted to get inside before it was too late.

She busted open the entrance as Imra and Tinya threw the grenades expertly over their shoulders. The water started to boil and caused the zombies to stagger back.

"Hurry!" Kara shouted as the two girls flew through the door.

They hurried and Kara grabbed onto the doors, forcing them back together, then welding them shut with heat vision.

There was a loud thumping from above.

"Well, that's wonderful! Now we're locked in!" Kara snapped.

"Yes, not one of our more successfully missions," Imra admitted crossly as she heard the thumping of a series of rocks bouncing off of the exit. The blonde shifted nervously and she looked over her shoulder. "So now what…."

"That should hold," Kara said.

"Look! It's another one of those log things that Indy had earlier!" Tinya stated as she pointed excitedly towards it.

Kara reached forward, wondering what would happen if she touched it. The three dimensional image of Harry Potter appeared. His green eyes looked very blood shot and he looked like he had been working hard.

"Auror's Log for 510-QWC12 for December 23rd 2012, this is Harry Potter and we're heading to the distant past for a rare item that will hopefully stop the curse from overtaking everyone in the world. I've come to the conclusion that we can't hold them in the castle forever," Harry stated to anyone who could hear his voice. "If you received my SOS. That means that the wards around Hogwarts are failing and I have failed my mission, which mean that it has been truly lost to time."

The group kept their eyes locked firmly onto the young wizard and waited patiently for what he was going to say next.

"They will not rest until they consume every single sentient creature on Earth and steal whatever lingering magical energy that rests within them, for magic is nature, and it flows within all of us. Although, only those who have the strongest concentration of magic are able to perform spellwork," Harry explained tensely. "The term Muggleborn is the biggest lie that the universe has ever seen and there is not a single creature on Earth who is completely devoid of magic. Which would give my Uncle a stroke, if he hadn't died of a massive heart attack due to his being clogged with more fat than a fry cooker already."

Kara saw that there were mostly decomposed remains of what appeared to be a very large snake.

"It's a Basilisk," Imra commented.

"Legend states that Harry Potter slayed this mighty snake when he was twelve years old," Tinya added, she had heard the story from Chloe so many times that she could recite it to the very last period.

"How do we get out?" Kara whispered.

"You don't, you need to find a way to finish Harry Potter's work, before it's too late."

A gaunt man who looked to have a permanently solemn expression on his face showed up. He looked like nothing could make him happy. He was a sickly white and he gave off an air of not being happy about anything.

"Who are you?" Imra demanded. He appeared to be a spirit of some sort, although half of the one he once was.

"I was once a poltergeist named Peeves, I am nothing now," He said in a solemn voice. "I was one of the lucky ones, once their live prey dried up, once they consumed every last magical creature around the Hogwarts ground, they turned to the world of spirits. Given the leader of the group was known for her obsessive ability to research, she found a way to do it, to drain the magical power from ghosts, to consume them. I was once vibrant and full of life but I've been reduced to nothing but tears."

The shell of a poltergeist broke into a depressed round of tears.

"It's all so awful, Myrtle, Nick, the Baron, Lady Helena, all of them, consumed to satisfy their hunger, but their never satisfied, never full. This is the only magic left that they haven't been able to consume," The shell sobbed with a somber look dancing in his eyes and he inclined his head towards the Basilisk

'_Good! Bait for a trap,' _Imra thought. She realized that they completely lost their connection with Chloe, who was likely freaking out something fierce about now.

"And then there is what's behind this chamber wall, not even Lord Voldemort passed beyond that door and I'm certain he tried," The shell stated as he looked on the verge of bursting out into tears once more. Life was so miserable and meaningless, there was no enjoyment in it.

If he could, he would slit his own wrists.

Kara held her ear to the door and then stepped back, using her X-Ray vision to peer behind it. She managed to see that there was something behind this wall, although the enchantments prevented her from looking for too long.

The inscription was Kryptonian and Kara decided to say the words etched on the wall in her native tongue.

"Hope never dies,"Kara stated in Kryptonian and the walls cracked open to reveal a room.

She saw him there, submerged in what appeared block of ice. It was Harry Potter, in stasis, frozen in the ice and she could still hear a heartbeat. She saw a few magical artifacts, wondering if any of them could help them.

Then she spotted another figure also encased in the ice, wrapped securely in his arms and that blew her mind.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	2. Message In a Bottle Part Two

**Chapter Two: Message In a Bottle Part Two: The Forbidden Zone.**

Kara did not have much time to be surprised, in fact, she could still hear the thumping from outside the door.

"Are they trying to bust in?" Imra asked with a frown as turned to question the rather pathetic shell of a Poltergeist.

"Yes, they try, they know that there is magic in here and every few days, they try to find their way inside," The shell stated briskly and he looked as if he was uncaring whether or not the people on the other side succeeded. To him, life lacked meaning.

"But!….It's really him! Encased in the ice and it's…."

"We know! But he can't very well help us if he's a human Popsicle," Imra snapped at Tinya and in return she gave the blonde a cross look indicating that she knew that.

"Yeah! I know but…."

"Breaking him out here and now wouldn't be a good idea. The shock might be not so good for his body or mental state, depending on how long he has been in stasis," Kara commented without taking a breath. The twenty three year old blonde Kryptonian looked at the second figure in the ice, it was almost like looking into a funhouse mirror from the past.

"Look alive, both of you," Imra warned them, she thought that they were trapped here with nowhere else to go.

"If there's a crack, anything, they can get through, this chamber has to be sealed tighter than anything else," The shell commented, although he looked extremely uncaring about the fact and his solemn voice did not show any emotion whatsoever. "So I would suggest that you find a way out of here…."

"I think we might, but….you do realize that if he put them in here, they're going to be pretty pissed at him," Kara said, nervously biting down on her bottom lip.

"Yeah, that thought did cross my mind," Chloe told them in a faint but thankfully audible voice.

"Nice of you join us Indigo, we've got a problem…."

"You crashed into the Forbidden Zone, with no way out, yeah, that's the definition of a problem," Chloe replied without taking a breath. There was no time to take one.

"I could fly us out of here," Kara suggested, almost slapping herself for not thinking of the extremely obvious answer sooner.

"No, that might the best idea, the hyper gravity fields around the school prevent anyone from leaving by the air, otherwise the creatures would have used a broomstick to escape," The shell offered as he looked above them. "Providing of course they didn't eat it already to consume the magic in them like they did everything else."

Kara heard the thumping getting louder and much more frantic, there had to be a way out.

"Time is not on our side….that's it, time, of course, if there's….the Legion Rings!" Kara yelled to them.

"I beg your pardon?" Imra asked as she raised an eyebrow and Kara launched into an explanation.

"Well the Legion Rings blast us to any point in time, so why don't we go to a time where the Forbidden Zone wasn't here?"

Chloe was the one to field that question. "It sounds like a sound strategy, but given the nature of the magic in the area and how it's grown hostile, you could rip a hole through time and space and collapse everything around us."

Kara threw her head back and sighed, so far two of her brilliant and quite obvious ideas have been shot down. She was not having a good day but they would all be having an even worse day if those monsters got inside.

"Come out and play, we'd love to have you all for dinner!"

"Hey! I got first dibs…."

"No! I get first dibs…."

"Lovely, they're fighting over dinner," Imra stated dryly as she heard both their voices, as well as the harsh and malicious thoughts that were coming from them. It led her to having quite the headache, almost like someone was trying to split her skull open with a spike.

"If Harry Potter was here, well as here moving around and not frozen, I'm sure he could…."

"Maybe he did," Kara stated as she rummaged through the artifacts on the floor. "One of these items might be the key to defeating those things."

"Well, if…."

"Yeah I know! Another lame idea, but you know what's another lame idea?" Kara asked in a faux innocent voice before she snapped. "GETTING EATEN!"

Imra and Tinya blinked at her outrage and there was a seconds pause before they nodded. It was really hard to argue with a statement like that.

"Let's see…some really gaudy sword, no, no, no….Yes! We might have something that could get us out of here, let's see, if the inscription says….Ah yes! A Portus Transporter!" Kara offered in triumph as she read its inscription. "Able to transport anyone, anywhere, no matter what the circumstances."

"And you know this how…."

"It's written on the bottom in Ancient Kryptonian, do you know how to read or write it?" Kara offered as she threw her head back with a sigh.

Imra's response was short, sweet, and very much to the point. "No, I can't say that I do...but….we need to get out of here and apparently that's our only ticket."

"Providing it works," Kara stated as she heard the thumping get louder and she could have sworn that she saw a rotting hand reach in for them through the walls.

"It's got to work but….what about them?" Tinya asked as she looked towards Harry Potter and his companion.

Kara looked towards them and she made a split decision, she just hoped that she wouldn't regret it later. "Yeah….we better take them with us, to see if we can do anything to help them."

"Is that such a good idea?" Chloe asked in a nervous voice.

Kara paused for a moment blinking in confusion, before she responded. "What do you mean?"

Chloe was only all too happy to inform her of what she was thinking. "Well, what if the reason why he encased himself in ice was to protect himself after he got infected, or to keep himself from infecting others. Or it could be a trap?"

"If it's a trap, we'll deal with it, but we can't leave him down here alone. Besides, if it is the real deal, it's a chance to meet a living legend, and I'm sure you'd jump on him….jump on a chance at meeting him," Kara stated as she corrected the Freudian slip she made.

Chloe was going to ignore the implied implication.

"Plus, it would be a lot more pleasant dealing with only two of them, than a couple hundred," Imra stated, although that was more of a ballpark figure. She watched Kara look at the device in her hand and the question of what a Kryptonian device was doing here was something that could stand to be debated later. But, it was well known that Kryptonians had visited Earth many times before Kal-El even arrived.

"Destination?" the device questioned and Kara did a dance in triumph upon hearing those words, it worked.

"Transport for the five of us! Out of here, back to the Legion Headquarters, and do it NOW!"

No sooner did they transport off with the two iced heroes in tow, did the infected break through into the room and dive at the small bit of Basilisk skin like it was an all you eat buffet, fighting over the scraps. The shell of a poltergeist stood there, unblinking, uncaring.

* * *

"Well, we've opened up the can of worms to end all cans of worms," Chloe concluded with a sigh, she wondered how things could get this bad. Actually, she wondered if the situation could get much worse given what happened.

"They've gotten the taste of us or the scent of us, but surely…."

"Could they reach us? No, not likely," Chloe admitted as she shook her head with a sigh and she continued to cycle through everything. "The Forbidden Zone was just that, completely Forbidden and well…"

"Are you saying that we shouldn't have investigated that distress signal?" Kara asked her and Chloe shook her head in the negative.

"I'm not saying that at all! But we have opened up the Pandora's Box to end all Pandora's boxes," Chloe concluded as she tried to assess the damage, but there was no end to the frustration she was currently experiencing.

"Yes, we got that the first time you told us," Kara stated as she looked around the complex. All was calm, too quiet, and that caused a knot to twist in her stomach the more that she thought about it. "If you thought…."

"If I'd thought that there was a problem, I would have been a bit more worried than I was before sending you in, but the message you found indicates that the Forbidden Zone is failing," Chloe said as she peered over her shoulder to look at Kara, nervousness evident in her eyes and in her mind. The blonde turned her gaze back to focus on the computer screen in front of her as her heart skipped another half of a beat.

"This may constitute as a problem, if he's….."

"We've got to find a way to break him free from the ice first. The problem is, if it didn't melt after all these years, it's likely to be enchanted," Chloe stated as she brushed her hand against the ice. She would likely break any tool she used trying to crack it. "And magic experts in this time are few and far between. It could take years for us to even crack the ice by scientific means."

"Surely you can think of something, though?" Kara asked and Chloe offered the girl a smile.

"Believe me Kara, I'll think of something but there aren't that many options to break the ice, so to speak," Chloe said quickly, as she put on her thinking cap so to speak. The expression sounded cliché but never the less it was accurate.

Chloe was trying to figure this out but her mind was stuck in a loop, a never ending question repeating itself as she kept asking herself, _'What to do, what to do, what to do?'_

Kara brushed her hair out of her face and looked at Harry, who appeared lifeless within the ice. She could tell that in another time, he was so full of life and now he was trapped in the ice, never to possible break free. The blonde's heart steadily beat faster. Her eyes could not quite meet the other person in the ice. She threw her head back with a frustrated sigh, in order to get her hair out from the front of her face.

_Well this is….well this is just great,' _Kara thought as she walked back. She was sent to the future and already she had more questions than there were answers.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Imra asked.

"I'm not having second thoughts, I'm just completely….well look at her!" Kara offered as she pointed at the girl in the ice, then crossed her arm together under her chest. "My father once cloned himself and my aunt….what if he cloned me and this is the result?"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation, but it will have to wait until we break the ice, if we ever do. Quite honestly, I don't think that we'll ever figure that out any time soon," Imra stated as she crossed the room to join them. She could hear the faintest thoughts from the two but they were fleeting, flickering, they barely lasted more than a few seconds. The blonde's eyes fixated on the two of them, she could not tear her eyes away.

"You wish you knew what was happening as much as I do, don't you?"

Kara's question went unanswered for what appeared to be an eternity, but was really only seconds.

"You know, if I knew, I'd be more at ease," Imra stated as she kept watching the man in the ice. If she could pull one thought out of his mind as to how he got there, it would make everything going on around them much easier to deal with.

Chloe was still hard at work at her computer console. She was running several in depth scans, while at the same time doing her best to bring up any information that there might be on record on the use of magic or magical stasis. She was also scanning through several papers by Victor and Norah Fries since they were still the documented experts when it came to cryogenics even after all this time.

"Magic, most of the information regarding it was destroyed or lost," She muttered to herself, but it was loud enough for the other two to hear her. "This isn't going to be a picnic to say the very least."

Chloe kept pecking away at the database. It was rather dangerous to be a magic user for a period of time, given that there were many alien races that tended to go after magic users.

"Fuck! Nothing on enchanted ice….okay stasis fields, anything about that?" Chloe asked herself out loud, her very obvious annoyance visible for the world to see.

Kara once again was staring at the block of ice containing Harry Potter. She only briefly suspected how creepy this might have seemed, staring at someone, while he couldn't move. She couldn't look at the enchanted ice with her X-Ray vision for too long either, without getting a throbbing headache. The blonde slid back, panting after a brief moment of attempting to do so.

"No luck finding anything on that end?" Chloe asked.

"I thought there might be a flaw," Kara commented as she made her way over to place her hand gently on the ice block containing him.

"Even a Kryptonian would likely shatter their knuckles if they tried to break that ice," Chloe stated, she'd assessed that much from her initial studies.

"You could throw it inside the sun and….it wouldn't melt, I know," Kara said.

"That shouldn't be possible….."

"It's magic, facts, figures, and logic is largely irrelevant," Kara replied with a shrug as the blonde sat down and there was a second where something seemed to stir in the ice.

But, perhaps it was just her imagination, combined with the fact she hadn't slept in a while.

* * *

"Well, I've got good news, bad news, and strange news," Chloe concluded after a deep thought and that got the attention of Kara, Imra, and Tinya.

Tinya's eyes flashed for a few seconds and she crossed her arms. "Please get the bad news out of the way first."

That was a sentiment that was appreciated by all and all three of them nodded in agreement as well. Chloe offered a slight smile before she jumped in with an explanation. "Okay, very well, the bad news….well I still haven't figured out a way to get him or her out of the ice."

"Surely with all of the resources available, you must have been able to find something?" Kara protested and she racked her brain for a solution as well, but there was nothing.

"Unfortunately, scientific knowledge and magic, rarely intersect to work well together," Chloe stated to the trio of girls. "But you want to hear the good news, before hearing the strange news?"

All of them nodded, that was something that they all wanted to hear and Chloe was not about to leave them hanging in suspense.

"The good news is that I've been able to verify that nothing followed you here, as well as the fact that is the real Harry Potter and not some knock off clone or robot version of him," Chloe stated and that was news that was well received by herself and the rest of the girls.

"And what about…."

"She's Kryptonian, he's…..well I haven't been able to pinpoint exactly what he is, but then again I haven't been able to access Homo-Magi DNA….but I'm pretty sure that it's far different from this, then again, I'm just guessing really," Chloe babbled and Imra cast her a bit of a smile.

"And babbling, don't forget you're babbling as well," Imra offered Chloe and she shook her head.

"Yes, I'm babbling as well, can't forget I'm doing that, but you want to know the weird part about this?"

Kara paused, she was almost afraid to ask but then again, she figured that this was information that they really needed to know. The blonde kept her eyes locked on the other blonde.

"They've been in stasis for a very long time," Chloe told them and there were sounds of surprise but Kara jumped in, without any tact.

"How long?"

"About three thousand years," Chloe told them and there were some sounds of awe made by the group.

"Well, we have a good idea how far these two went back in time, and it was fortunate that no one came across them before then," Kara stated, but she was still trying to piece together how this other blonde Kryptonian, who resembled a teenage version of herself, came to be. She wondered if there was some weird alternate dimension sort of thing happening, or time travel and de-aging, or perhaps a clone thing, yes, it was possible for it to be a clone thing.

"We do know this ice held for an extremely long time and according to your solemn friend at Hogwarts, no one had been able to access that part of the chamber until Kara," Chloe stated. "There must be something special about you."

"Or it was sheer dumb luck," Kara corrected her and Chloe shrugged at that.

"Sometime's sheer dumb luck is better than having no luck," Chloe offered the other blonde, then she looked over at the ice and whistled. "You did say that they took a little trip through time to find the artifact."

"Which I'm sure they either didn't find or at least he hinted that they didn't find," Kara stated as she tried to piece together the few fragmented jigsaw puzzle pieces that she had in her head. She looked at the figure in the ice.

"That's turned up about as hot as it's going to go, it'd even burn your hand, and it isn't even causing the ice to melt," Chloe informed Kara as she eyed the chamber.

Kara thought about heat vision but there was a chance that she would rip the person inside in half. !She would need a counter spell and…..that would require her to go through all sorts of trials to have the ability to perform magic because Kryptonian magic was far different than Earth magic. It was not an ability that was gifted by birth but rather it was earned. Very few survived the trials because most could not separate their minds from science and logic to think outside the box. The Council made sure of that with their regulations.

Most of the family on her mother's side had passed the trials however, but Kara never did, due to the fact that her mother died before her trials could occur at the age of eight and Zor-El forbade her to learn such unnatural arts.

"Anything happening on Earth?" Imra asked, switching gears as she looked over her shoulder towards Chloe.

"Well, not precisely," Chloe stated. "At least nothing that would require the Legion's attention…oh this is useless."

Chloe shut off the chamber after saying those words, it had been at it for nearly eight hours and not even one drop of water.

"Most of the Earth, is a No Man's land to begin with, after the death of Kal," Imra informed Kara and she nodded. "There are alien refuges all over the planet and a lot of the humans have formed packs that war with each other, some willing to work with the aliens and others wanting to remove them from the face of the planet."

"And what is the Legion doing about this?" Kara inquired.

Imra offered her a mournful smile. "The best that we could actually but our best….we can't be everywhere. Earth is still a low priority planet, that said, it seems to be a Nexus point for every single alien conflict over the past six hundred or so years."

"At least," Chloe stated as she scanned the records. It was back to the drawing board. She wondered if a particle accelerator would be able to break the ice, although she would have to take extra care not to break the person inside the ice.

That would be the huge problem.

Kara once again looked at the ice, she was pretty sure that she was missing some trick, but there was nothing that she could think of that would even chip away at the problem.

Something was happening. The ice shifted, which caused Kara to fly up into the air and almost bump her head into the ceiling due to her surprise.

"Look!"

"Did one of the ten million things that failed actually work?" Chloe asked in astonishment.

"We'll know in a minute," Imra stated as she sensed an even stronger thought pattern. Something was happening, although what it was, they would know shortly.

* * *

Harry Potter was starting to come back to life after being put on ice for some time, and he had no idea how much time had passed.

All he knew was that he had been placed in stasis along with his wife, the reasons why, well they were slowly coming back to him. Slowly coming back to him as a jumbled jigsaw puzzle, but something had caused him to perform accidental magic which began to melt the ice.

Now, he was in this lab and he had no idea where he was. Harry Potter had woken up many times in the past with no idea as to where he was. Especially, during those years where the Department of Mysteries got it into their heads that destroying him might be a way to stop the plague that was infecting the wand wavers.

Of course, one could not simply destroy someone who had merged with the Deathly Hallows, although that process nearly destroyed him. However, there were many things that would have destroyed him that he ended up surviving in the past.

Harry's temper was on a hair trigger as he knew that he was not in Hogwarts.

"Okay!…um hi?"

His eyes fixed on the figures standing in the shadows. He had no idea where he was, he had no idea what was happening, all he knew was that someone had gone into the Forbidden Zone, because that was the only way that his body could be anywhere but the secret room beyond the Chamber of Secrets.

"I know you're confused but…."

"Do you have the slightest idea what you've done?" Harry asked as he nearly collapsed. Being in stasis for what might have been thousands of years had caused him to suffer from a state of dizziness and vertigo but once again, Harry adapted quite quickly to his surroundings.

"I know, I know," one of the voices commented, a blonde. "Your mind is confused…."

If there was one thing that Harry Potter hated more than anything else, it was someone delving into his mind without his consent. He had enough of that with the twinkling old fool and his greasy pet bat all of those years ago.

Imra thought that she might have upset him. Mostly, due to fact she was hurled back rather roughly by a telekinetic force which caused her to go crashing to the ground.

"I'll grab him," Kara stated and moved to do so, only to be shocked when he faded into nothingness, which confused her greatly.

"He disappeared," Tinya whispered, only to scream when she found herself suddenly hanging upside down by her ankles.

"No, he's invisible," Chloe stated as she bit down on her lip.

Kara cut Tinya down with heat vision and she looked around, trying to use her X-Ray vision to find him.

She couldn't even see him, she couldn't hear him, but she knew that he was here. Call her crazy, but she could sense him. She wondered if she acquired another Kryptonian power, in this case a sense that humans didn't even have. Never the less, unless she fine tuned it in the next few seconds, it wasn't going to really help her at all.

Suddenly, Kara found herself trapped in an energy bubble. She had no idea what happened, her super senses couldn't comprehend anything.

"He's pretty sharp for someone who has been asleep for three thousand years," Chloe said as she tried to see if she could scan for any signs of life. Suddenly, she felt shackles wrap around her feet and ankles. She struggled to get out, but even with her enhanced abilities the blonde couldn't break free.

"Look! I like bondage as much as the next girl, but don't you think this is a bit forward?" She asked as she struggled to free herself once again, with little luck.

Tinya and Imra helped free her as Kara managed to break her way through the bubble.

It was then that the lights went out, plunging everything surrounding them into darkness and causing them all to become rather frustrated by the course of events.

"Okay, either someone forgot to pay the power bill, again, or he's messing with it," Chloe stated as she went to put back up power on.

The ice broke the rest of the way and the young blonde slid out of the ice. She was looking around wildly, confusion swimming through her eyes. Her mind exploded into a heavy amount of panic.

"HARRY, HARRY!" The blonde shouted frantically, although it was in Kryptonian, so only Kara was able to make it out.

The older blonde edged carefully towards the younger blonde. Kara kept a careful watch on what seemed to be a younger counterpart of herself. "Okay! Listen!…We're here to…."

Kara received a super powered Kryptonian punch to the face for her trouble, which did hurt. She flew backwards from the force to land rather hard on the ground.

The younger Kryptonian looked around in frantic shock, they weren't supposed to be out, if they were out, that meant that the protections around the Forbidden Zone had failed. That's how the charm was intended to work.

"OKAY! That's it!" Kara yelled out in fury as she tried to tackle the younger blonde to the ground.

"LET ME GO!" She shouted as she struggled with what appeared to be her older counterpart. She wondered if she had been cloned, this girl looked so similar to her it was eerie, though perhaps a bit more mature. She scratched, clawed, and tried to push her way out of the grip that the older blonde had on her.

"Not until you calm down!…AH!"

Kara was grabbed firmly by the shoulders and lifted off by an invisible force. She could tell that he was still a bit disorientated after being submerged in the ice for that long.

"Don't you dare put my hands on my wife again," A harsh voice stated, but Kara freed herself with little effort.

"Please! Show yourself! We're not any of those Forbidden Zone people! We're here to help you! Please, let us help you!" Kara stated as she leaned forward with her hands intertwined in front of her in a pleading gesture and her white shirt rode up to show off her taunt midsection. Her mature and quite spectacular breasts, a product of a recent growth spurt, straining against the fabric of her outfit.

There was a pause after that and Harry reappeared. The female Legion members had been knocked around a bit, largely because he'd gone invisible and due to the fact they weren't willing to hurt him over what was basically a misunderstanding.

"You don't know what happened, do you? You don't know what you've been dragged into?" Harry asked as he was reined in his temper. He could destroy every single electrical device in this place if he lost it, and then there would be nothing to keep himself and his wife from leaving.

"We freed you….I think," Chloe stated but Harry shook his head.

"No. The charm work….it was only intended to free us if the protections around the Forbidden Zone were starting to fail," Harry told them and the true horror of what happened struck them.

That did not improve anyone's mood at all.

* * *

"So….how…..we got off on the wrong foot first of all but…."

"You should have never removed me. I could have tried and stabilized the fields in the inside," Harry offered bluntly.

Kara looked at Harry, shaking her head in annoyance at his attitude. "While playing tag with those hideous things? I might…."

"Fought worse actually," Harry commented as he looked at her with a slight smile, although it quickly grew into something more serious. "This is the 31st century?"

"The year 3081 to be precise," Imra confirmed to him.

"That means it held for over a thousand years, but my attempts to find the proper artifact to take it down, they were all for nothing," Harry offered.

He didn't take the drink that was offered to him. He did not have any reason to trust these people beyond casual conversation. Being entombed in ice for three thousand years had made him slightly more jaded than ever before, perhaps.

"Three thousand years, even Hogwarts was built over the top of me, and it's a wonder….who managed to read the inscription?"

Kara looked at Harry with a smile. "I did."

"That's interesting, because it should have been nearly impossible to translate, but I guess that there's something special about you," Harry offered her with a smile.

"Sheer dumb luck really and….you seem unconcerned that the Forbidden Zone breaking open…."

"Would you rather me run around like a chicken with its head cut off and thus not accomplish anything?" Harry asked, as the younger blonde in his lap shifted. She seemed a bit agitated by the presence of this other blonde for some reason, looking at her, Harry could understand why.

"Well, no, that wouldn't be good for any of us," Chloe admitted as she moved back. "Could you….I don't know, reapply the charms or something, do what you did before?"

"If it was that easy, I wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation with you, now would I?" Harry asked and she shook her head.

"Yes, well….there must be a way to destroy them…."

"Again, if it was that easy, I wouldn't be sitting here, having this conversation with you," Harry stated as he shook his head. "You're saying that there were hundreds of them?"

"Yes, and….while we didn't count them, it was most certainly more than a hundred but less than a thousand," Imra told him and Harry raised an eyebrow. "I know, it doesn't narrow it down at all, now does it?"

"No, it doesn't, but my fears are that there are more of them, which means they're converting the sentient magic that they consume into more creatures, I'm not even sure Riddle thought the plague would be this successful," Harry muttered to himself.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle…he was your greatest enemy," Chloe whispered, more to make conversation than anything else.

"In his own delusional dreams perhaps, but he was a bit of a nuisance really, given some of the other threats that faced the world after he was gone," Harry said. "In the end, he was just some scared little boy with issues, crying out because Daddy didn't love him enough."

"Ouch," Imra stated at that dismissal.

"There were books about you…."

"Yes, I've seen those books about me, highly inaccurate, well not so much for the first five years, but year six and seven, someone was taking huge creative liberties," Harry stated in disgust. "If I find out who sold my story to that squib and allowed them to mangle a good chunk of my life so badly, I will….well they're likely already dead, so the point is pretty bloody moot, isn't it?"

Harry could see beyond what was able to be seen by most people's eyes. And he could see that these girls were quite powerful. Which made him glad that they weren't actually trying to hurt him or his wife. After all, he'd been frozen for three thousand years, so there was no telling whether or not he'd lost a step.

"So what really happened to you? I'm sure most of the accounts are as skewed as these mythical books that were released," Chloe said to Harry.

Harry paused and decided to offer the most direct answer. "Well it's a long story, and one that we don't have time for."

"Yes, in case you've forgotten, those monsters are about to break out of the Forbidden Zone and terrorize people, so right now we need to deal with them first," Kara commented as she looked even more anxious.

"The charms haven't failed completely, but a skilled mind will be able to find ways around them now, especially if they've already been tampered with," Harry said thoughtfully. "You may have resources that could sneak us back into the Forbidden Zone and finish what I started all those years ago."

Imra and Tinya didn't look too thrilled about going back there but they understood that there was a job that needed to be done.

"They will not rest until Earth is a dried out husk, devoid of all life, you saw what the Forbidden Zone was like, that will be the fate of everyone on Earth if they get free," Harry explained to them. "And they might not stop at Earth."

"Do you think they can…."

"If it all possible, they will find a way, there is still a modicum of intelligence buried within the layers of insanity," Harry explained as he got to his feet. "Some do have a gravely inflated sense of their own intelligence, but that's beside the point."

"You know, I believe that introductions may be in order," Imra stated.

"Well, that would be a polite thing to do," Harry stated. "I'm Harry James Potter, you might have heard of me."

That got a round of smiles.

"Chloe Sullivan, but I'm mostly called Indigo these days."

"Imra Ardeen, Saturn Girl's my codename."

"Tinya Wazoo, I'm Phantom Girl."

Kara smiled. "Kara Zor-El, um….Supergirl I guess."

She wasn't too fond of that name now given that people would think that she was in her cousin's shadow. She would have to think of a new one.

The younger blonde narrowed her eyes at her for a moment before speaking. "Kara Potter….formally Zor-El, I don't have a codename."

Kara the younger and Kara the elder stared at each other for a long moment, but Harry figured that the two of them would have to set their differences aside for now because they had a job to do.

**To Be Continued in Part Three.**


	3. Message in a Bottle Part 3

**Chapter Three: Message In a Bottle Part Three: Search and Siege.**

"There has to be a way to defeat those things," The older version of Kara stated, frustration burning in her eyes. The unsaid part of that statement was that if there was a way to defeat these things, she most certainly hadn't thought of one.

The younger version of the blonde Kryptonian placed her hand on her chin and threw her head back with a pained grimace in her eyes.

"Well...there is a way to defeat them….but it's really….let's just say that it's a pain in the ass and leave it at that, okay?" Kara the younger offered, before moving to stand next to her husband, as the Legion prepared to make their way back to the Forbidden Zone.

"My wife said it best in her elegant way," Harry commented as he sat down in a nearby chair. "We did find a couple of artifacts, one of them modified in the right way could take them down or severely weaken them at least."

"Good, zap them, then," Chloe told him, wondering what the hold up was, but Harry just fixed a beady gaze on her. The young blonde took a step back for a second due to that look and his eyes remained locked onto hers. "Yeah, I know, if it was that simple, you would have done it already, right?"

Harry gave her one of those roguish smiles that was entirely distracting and made her panties damp, so it took her a couple of seconds to shake the effects of it off. "You're catching on pretty fast. You see, the problem is that the artifact in question is kind of a paradox, like most magical artifacts tend to be."

Imra jumped in. "In the sense of…."

The older Kara interrupted her by jumping in with an explanation of her own, or the best one she could piece it together from her very sparse knowledge of magic and that was mostly theory. "Magical artifacts tend not to work in the way that you intend them to more often than not, right?"

Harry gave her the same smile he'd just giving Chloe and she paused upon seeing it, she could have sworn that it was calculating as well, but there was nothing obvious about it.

"Correct in sense that if conditions aren't exactly ideal, or the calibration of the magical artifact are off…well, everything will just be thrown off kilter if one thing is wrong," Harry said as he snapped his fingers and there was no further emphasis needed other than that. "So the same artifact that could potentially destroy the creatures….could empower them instead."

"No way! There's no way those things could be stronger!" Tinya cried out, she'd been pretty freaked out by her close encounter of the undead kind earlier that day.

"They used to be pretty weak, but time has made them stronger. Of course, if my former best friend hadn't thought that she knew more than she really did, I would have been able to herd the infected through the archway and it would not have spread as fast or as far as it did," Harry said. The best he could do was herd them to the area around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade village, then seal them in before they started going after Mundanes.

"Do you mean kill them…."

"They were already dead the moment the infection was in their body, there is no cure, I spent almost fifteen years of my life trying to find one as the infection got worse with each passing year," Harry informed them. "But no! She had to use these bloody meteor rocks that she found in the United States to try and cure them through some mad scheme, and they…."

"Meteor rocks?" Chloe asked with dread and she wanted to head desk at that news. She had her fair share of encounters with the meteor infected during her life, given that she nearly got killed by one of them about once a week for years.

"Something that you've had a problem with in the past?" Harry asked her, even if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, one could say that I've had a problem with them," Chloe stated with a prominent sigh. "Many long stories, not nearly enough time to tell them all."

"Well, we don't really have time to go down memory lane right now," Kara the elder said as she leaned back. She knew how to shield herself from the meteors now, although she wondered if Clark ever learned that during his time.

It didn't matter, that was the past, this was the future, this was her new life now, and the legacy of Superman was just that, a legacy. Kara wanted to start fresh here in the future, it was time to build her own legacy.

"We're nearly approaching the Forbidden Zone," Imra stated as she peered out the windows, this time they were better prepared but at the same time, she wondered if they could be ever be prepared enough.

"I don't like this place, at all," the younger Kara whispered as Harry pulled his wife in with a one armed tight hug, an action she felt solace in.

"I know, I know, it will be fine," Harry whispered soothingly into Kara's ear as he nuzzled the top of her head and the blonde nodded.

The older Kara saw his arms wrapped around her and she would be lying if she said that she didn't imagine herself in the same place. Then again, her younger counterpart must have been no older than seventeen or eighteen, although with Kryptonians, looks could be quite deceptive.

She needed to focus on her mission, there would be plenty of time to ogle the merchandise later on.

"So, we're going to reach the Forbidden Zone in about two minutes," Imra stated as she looked over her shoulder from the pilot's seat to face Harry, who looked extremely stoic, his face void of any expression. "I trust you have a plan?"

"Yes, I have a plan, but you're going to need to trust me on this one," Harry told the group and there was a few seconds where the green eyes of the young man fixed forward.

"Trust you on…."

"Yes, trust me, it's going to be a bit rough, even though she was driven insane, she might be preparing for us, but she's got her flaws and she's not as smart as she likes to think she is or was, especially now," Harry commented. He knew that by downplaying his intelligence so as to not hurt her self-esteem during their time at Hogwarts hadn't done her any favors either.

"So, what is your plan?" Imra commented.

"We're going to need a diversion, so another team can sneak back into Hogwarts, get into the Chamber of Secrets, get a hold of the artifact before they find it and more importantly figure out what it is," Harry told them as he looked towards the girls. Chloe was naturally back at headquarters functioning as mission support. "However, they have all of the exits covered, well almost all of the exits."

Harry had a plan in place that should see them all through this, but they needed to get that artifact before the Infected did. If they used it to get stronger, than there would be no force in the world that could contain them.

* * *

"Soon, the greatest source of our powers will return and we will have strength beyond all measure once we drain every last drop out of him," A voice whispered, hollow and lacking any emotion. "I can't believe he did this to me! Turned me into this! But once I have his magic, I will be whole once more! He was part of the machine! The machine which I will rip down, and bring forth a new order from its ashes. He could have stood beside me, instead he stabbed me in the back, but with his death I will be whole once more!"

There was some grumbling at that from the other infected nearby her.

"Don't forget you stupid Mudblood! You need to cure us! Because it was your fault that we turned into this mess in the first place," A voice attempting to be sophisticated drawled, his face was sunken in and he looked hideous, not unlike a zombified ferret.

"Quite! You product of incest!" The girl hissed angrily.

"Incest, is that supposed to be a band or something?" One of the purebloods turned into a Forbidden Zone Zombie inquired to another who shrugged dumbly.

Another former pureblood shook her head. "No dumbass, incest is a particularly bad brand of aftershave."

The creature that was once alive and known as Hermione Granger wanted to bang her head into something repeatedly. She thought that Ronald Weasley was bad, but he was a scholar and a gentlemen compared to some of this crew.

Harry had sealed her in this location for one thousand years and that pissed her off. After all, he would not been nothing if it were not for her. He would have not been anything….in fact, and it was his fault that she resorted to double negatives!

Hermione recalled how Harry warned her that the meteor rocks were a stupid fucking idea and obviously, that flaw was Harry's fault! He must have sabotaged her experiment! She shook her head, due to the fact her eye sockets were sunken in and hollow she couldn't roll her eyes. She didn't blink, she didn't sleep, she merely waited.

She was Hermione Granger! She didn't make mistakes after all. She was the smartest girl in her age or any other age! That was what all of the teachers at Hogwarts told her and since they were authority figures, they had to have been telling the truth!

"You better be ready, for when they return, this time I want them captured. I'm certain that they will taste great, even if they won't taste as good as Harry Potter," The creature hissed as her discolored drool dripped from her mouth. "Don't worry, Malfoy, I will allow you to have a taste if you do not bungle this plan. I know that you've wanted take Harry Potter into your mouth for years."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he tried to hide the eagerness in them.

"Listen, we need to….do something with...the thing...you know what I'm talking about," One of the people stated.

"Yes, I know the thing….we need to execute our plan so it reaches a level of succession that quantifies our hard work and accomplishes our desired objective," Hermione commented in a way that she felt made her sound smart as she reached into her private stash.

'_House elf, the other white meat,' _she thought to herself licking her lips. She had to carefully fatten them up a little bit, but they tasted great once they were. She thought this as she chowed down on the delicious remains, drawing the residual magic from them.

Some of these house elves had a good heart, although their hearts were not as good as Luna Lovegood's, but that was beside the point.

"We've searched the Chamber high and low Gran…."

"MISTRESS! YOU ARE TO CALL ME MISTRESS!" Hermione shrieked at the top of her lungs in a high pitched and fairly annoying voice. It sounded like a dying cat in a hailstorm.

"Begging your pardon, Mistress, but Harry Potter….well he tends to…."

"Fuck over people's lives! That ungrateful bastard, I know! He fucked over mine pretty spectacularly after all!" Hermione snapped out, if it wasn't for her, Harry would have died at least seven or eight more times than he actually did.

"Well, he's hiding the object…."

"He once again denies us our right to be normal again! Perhaps he wishes to….." Hermione said and she went into a coughing fit. That last house elf didn't quite agree with her.

She was feeling a bit dizzy and she saw the hopeful eyes of the other infected circling around her, hoping that her body would give out. That way they could consume her shell for power.

She wasn't about to be taken down that easily, she was too stubborn to go down that easily. Her body might not have been as strong or durable as it once was, but she still had enough strength to stand up and do what needed to be done.

"I'm fine, leave me," Hermione hissed in anger. She was short tempered after being trapped with these dunderheads for the past one thousand years. If she did not need them as fodder to get her old life back, she would have killed them all happily.

Hermione had consumed the entire Hogwarts library in an attempt to find the knowledge that she required to return herself to life, only to find out that the answer lied within the person who caused this entire problem in the first place. Harry Fucking Potter mutated them into this and once Harry Fucking Potter had been destroyed, then she would finally be free.

At least that's what she mentally pieced together. Regardless, the brunette was not in a sound mood to begin with and her mental state was getting far worse the longer that she waited. She looked around frantically while rubbing her hands together.

"Mistress! They're approaching once more….."

"So they did uncover his body and he's returned to finish what he started," Hermione stated, as she gave a grin that showed off all of her rotting blackened teeth. "My old friend….he returns, once I break open his body, I will consume the power of the Deathly Hallows."

"Then you can use their power to restore us, right?" One of the wizards stated hopefully with a pleading look in his eyes. He was about nine years old when he was changed and thus he kept that mindset, not maturing a moment past that point, even though he had been here just as long as any of them.

"Of course," Hermione said with sickening sweetness, although she knew that she would kill every last one of them and then use the power to ensure that the world would be reformed in her own image. She came to the conclusion over the past thousand years that Riddle had the right idea, but he made the mistake of surrounding himself with idiots. The moment she took up the so called dark arts, her mind had been opened to new possibilities.

There was no question in Hermione's mind that she would destroy Harry, he was weak, mediocre at best, and ran on luck. She had saved him so many many times and if it was not for her, he would have died countless more times then he did from his first year onward.

"He approaches! Prepare yourselves, and remember the plan!" Hermione stated, eager for her class reunion.

She knew how to drain Harry's power and it would make it demeaning as possible for him.

* * *

The ship brought the Legion back into the Forbidden Zone Territory once again and once again, the waves of magic in the air had caused the ship to crash into the ground.

"Just like Harry, too stupid to not think of a different plan," Hermione stated, the abomination's eyes glowing.

"Yes, Potter is quite stupid, hanging around like a Mudblood like you for all those years."

"QUIET MALFOY!" Hermione shouted and Malfoy fell back into line. He had his own plans for Potter and he was going to overthrow this foul waste of oxygen and magic, steal her life energy as well, along with the life energy of everyone else. He would be the strongest most powerful sorcerer who ever lived for there would be no one to challenge him.

The scavengers made their way to the ship but something was wrong. There was a voice that popped up.

"Hello, the Legion is not here at the moment, please leave a message at the Earth Shattering kaboom."

No sooner had those words escape from Chloe's mouth, then the ship begin to heat up, before exploding into a furious super nova, which incinerated several of the creatures. Unfortunately, Hermione was still crafty enough have a shield up. The other infected scrambled backwards from the blast and then realized that the charred remains were up for the taking. Greed and gluttony spread through their eyes.

Then they pounced on their fellow Forbidden Zone residents, trying to consume their body and drain the energy from them.

"DON'T HOG IT ALL…."

"You idiots, you fools, you imbeciles, you dunderheads, you pinheads, you peabrains, you STUPID, STUPID, PEOPLE!" Hermione howled angrily. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"

Hermione punted the decapitated head of one of the destroyed Forbidden Zone residents into the distance.

"Can't you see he's trying to trick us…."

"Oh! You think you're so smart or something…."

"Smarter than everyone in here put together! You all would have eaten each other had it not been for me!" Hermione hissed looking like a nasty snake as she glared at them with beady yellow eyes.

The shell of Draco Malfoy shook his head in disgust. If he hated one thing, that was someone who had a self deluded sense of their own worth and an ego to match. Those people were pompous and he hated arrogant people, it was his personal pet peeve. Where did they get off strutting around like they owned the place anyway? It was quite frankly disgusting.

"Just stick with the plan! He's got to be around here somewhere," Hermione grumbled, through her gritted, rotting teeth. Black tar dripped from her mouth.

Suddenly, two of the heads of the Forbidden Zone Residents clonked together with their blood spurting out of the side.

"Spread out, they can't be far!" Hermione demanded, she refused to believe that Harry Fucking Potter, the fourth most stupid boy in her year at Hogwarts, would have been able to defeat her, Hermione Jean Granger! The smartest witch of her age or any other!

"Oh, Hermione, Hermione, honestly, why don't you go to the library?" Harry's voice taunted from afar and she looked around, trying to find it. "Honestly, Hermione, you'd find all the answers in the library!"

"You….this is all your fault….I used to be amazing…."

"Well, perhaps you were, but you always did have a slightly inflated sense of your self-worth and a narcissistic need to show off your knowledge, although we all have our quirks," Harry stated with a smile. "Let's delve where the problem started, your childhood….well, it always seemed pretty odd that you'd find any excuse to spend time away from your parents and you wiped their memories when you had a good enough excuse and never restored them, did you?"

"You have no right to judge what I done…"

"Oh, I see, you did it for the greater good, just like your hero, isn't that right?" Harry asked with a smile, pleased to see that he was pissing Hermione off. He taunted them and they ambled forward, but she reeled them back.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM, HE'S MINE!"

"Jesus, Hermione, switch to decaf, it's a lot better for you," Harry commented as he shook his head, waiting for the girl to try and attack him. However, he was just merely the distraction, bait for lack of a better word, at least until the moment they could liberate the artifact.

The fact that the thing that was once Hermione hadn't figured out that out yet, meant that her intelligence had degraded to a nearly subhuman level and given how she was only intelligent compared to the wand waving Neanderthals, that really was kind of sad.

"Come on Hermione! You know, you're supposed to be the smartest girl of your age, surely you can defeat someone who was a C Plus wizard at best?" Harry asked as he watched Hermione, bracing himself to bolt the moment things got ugly.

Anything that he shared with his former classmate, well she wasn't in there anymore. Of course, the mutation had cause the absolute worst aspects of Hermione's personality and she had many, to multiply dozens of times over. Anything decent about her was gone forever.

"I'm going to…."

"No, Hermione, you're not going to do anything," Harry stated as he knocked down several of them like they were dominoes. The bright lights connected with them and Harry braced himself as all of them moved over towards him, like he was the top dish on the menu.

Back inside the school, Kara, Kara, Tinya, and Imra kept making their way forwards, aware of the fight that was going on outside of the castle walls.

"He'll be fine, he always gets out of these stupid situations that he never should have survived, without a scratch on him," The younger Kara stated as she looked over her shoulder towards the other girls. "He drew most of them out."

Tinya nodded, that was good, she honestly didn't trust herself to utter one single word. Mostly, because her throat was not working the way that she wanted it to and words failed her.

"He said it would be down below," The elder Kara commented as she tried to scan with X-Ray vision, although it was much harder to do it inside this school than it was anywhere else.

"Yes," Imra told Kara and again she was an immense bundle of nerves. She turned to the younger model only for the unasked question to be answered.

"Don't worry, I know what it is and have a pretty good idea where he was hiding it," The younger blonde stated absentmindedly, she had half of her attention directed to the battle outside. She knew that if that witch did anything to her Harry, she would tear the girl's head off and stick it where the sun didn't shine, then she'd throw her into the sun.

She was annoyed by the existence of that monster on general principle, she wasn't what she once was to begin with. She was a zombie who had distorted memories of the original.

"One level down,"

They nodded, they felt this was putting a lot of pressure on them, but they had to trust their instincts and trust that they would all get out of this alive.

Imra held up her hand and the other three females paused, curious.

'_Harry, how are you holding up out there?' _The younger Kara whispered to her husband, nerves racking through her body.

'_Oh you know, with two legs, two feet, things like that,' _Harry continued as he tried to lighten the mood and he took out the zombies with ballistic fury. _'Well, I'm tricking them into attacking each other, the magic has degraded whatever intelligence that they had left and I know how to push all of her buttons, you want to go to your right, by the way.'_

"So, to our right," The younger Kara told them as she let in one breath and let out the other breath.

"Right, to the right," Imra stated. "So what are we….."

"That," the younger Kara told them as she pulled out a box that could be mistaken for simple rubbish and opened it slightly, to reveal a golden ring with no distinctive features or markings whatsoever. In fact, it was an object that could have been considered a dime a dozen.

"You know, I was looking for something more extraordinary," Imra remarked dryly.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you," Younger Kara dead panned without any emotion in her voice.

There was a huge explosion that resounded outside as Harry and Hermione were fighting, or to be more accurate, Harry kept dodging out of the way of Hermione's quite feral and uncoordinated attacks.

"I thought you couldn't apparate on Hogwarts grounds, genius?" Harry taunted her as he popped out of the way and Hermione once again smashed into the ground. The Whomping Willow was once here but now it was a rotted stump.

"Stand still….."

Hermione found herself contained in a golden cage and she was trapped, her eyes burning as she hissed and scratched at Harry.

"You couldn't bring yourself to crush me, could you?" Hermione asked. "You couldn't even kill Voldemort! He had to slip on a banana peel and you got lucky. You always get lucky!"

Harry knew that he had to find a way to kill this menace but she'd consumed the most magic out of every other infected. She also tested the meteor rocks on herself and got the most direct exposure. Hermione headbutted the cage, showing off her rotting teeth, as she tried to break free. She looked like an animal and she needed to be put hand down.

"You know Hermione, proper dental hygiene is a must, your parents would be ashamed of you right now…."

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS!" Hermione howled like a demented harpy and if there were any windows left to shatter, they would have broken then.

"Oh, the parents that you condemned to death after wiping their memories without their consent and knowledge," Harry reminded her. "Honestly, Hermione, did you really think that one through? Their own daughter….that would be something a pureblood would do, something so short sighted and foolhearted."

"Just you wait, Harry Potter! You better let me out of this cage so I can kill you!" Hermione howled, beyond all logic and reason. Her mind was completely gone and Harry could tell that she was about out of the cage. It was almost like she had some help or perhaps the charm was not applied as strongly as he wanted it to be.

The Legion Girls had escaped Hogwarts, just as Hermione burst out of the cage, ready to rip Harry to shreds.

The elder Kara flew forward at super speed to punch Hermione in the face, causing her to be taken off guard. She followed it up by grabbing her and then curb stomping her into the ground.

"That's just going to make her angry, I'm sealing the gate, it won't last as long but that should keep her and the rest of them in, until we have a more permanent way to keep them there," Harry told them and he could see that they had the ring, which was good.

A blast of light engulfed Harry and the girls as they disappeared from the scene. Hermione dropped to her knees in shock upon witnessing this. The other infected backed off as she stared at her hands and her body quivered. She looked over towards a blank spot on the grounds, her eyes wide.

"FORGIVE ME!" She wailed in despair, although there was confusion as to who she was talking to.

The moment she recovered from her anger, they were going to get blamed about this somehow. All scrambled to try and not be in the front of the pack.

* * *

"We got out of there, alive, I guess one could say," Harry concluded tensely.

The younger Kara offered a frustrated sigh. "Yes alive, I guess there's that. They aren't going to stay in there for long."

The elder Kara leaned back. Without realizing it, she sat a little closer to Harry than she might have anyone else. There was just something about him that put her at ease.

"So, this ring….it could stop them for good?" Chloe asked, trying to verify a theory that she had about it.

Harry nodded. "Yes, it should….or it could empower them even more. Trust me, the infection would have spread eventually, but it would have been far more manageable without those rocks and the ritual Hermione attempted. Those rocks…."

"We know they cause problems, there's an entire archive about the meteor rock infected, some of them went on to live mostly normal lives, but many perished, there is a list of tragedies a mile long," Imra told them as she crossed her legs, her bare feet swaying.

"And this might be the most tragic of them all," Kara the younger commented as she blew her hair out of her face.

"She was once…..well, I won't deny that she did have her issues, but you tend to overlook certain flaws with your friends, and in this case, my friends had many flaws," Harry concluded. That girl she once was, was long since dead, now there was this distorted abomination, who had a face somewhat similar to hers and some rather fractured memories.

"Welcome to the club, we have cookies," Chloe stated with a grin as all of them laughed.

Harry offered her a smile, and shook his head. "So, are there many more members of the Legion?"

"Yes, a few, you might get to meet them, right now they're on various missions," Chloe concluded and Harry smiled.

'_A lot more attractive females, like these three I hope!' _The younger Kara thought to herself gleefully. The talent she scoped out already was perfect, given that her and Harry were essentially Kryptonian royalty, they were entitled to a Collective. It was only fair and they had met a few interesting women during their travels through time.

"I'll look forward to meeting them all then," Harry concluded with a grin and Chloe could not help but get caught up in their eyes. "That is, if you'd like me to stick around?"

"Of course! We'd like you to stick it to us!...Around….stick around...because I mean…..it's not we have the knowledge that we need to take care of those Forbidden Zone people like you do," Chloe stated as she kept her eyes firmly locked onto him, despite her rambling speech just then.

Harry's smile got even wider as he kept his eyes on her. "Okay, that's pretty much fair, you've got a point there."

"There is more than enough space, at one point, part of this place housed a super hero team that was virtually unlimited, although a few unfortunate events have thinned out the hero population and the Forbidden Zone is not the only area of Earth that is not fit for any human habitation," Imra explained. "After Superman…."

"What's a Superman?" Kara the younger asked curiously.

"My dork of a cousin, don't worry about him," Kara the elder offered calmly without missing a beat.

"So is he…."

"You know, Kal-El?" Kara the elder pointed out, hoping that the girl would take the hint.

"Sorry, I don't know who Kal-El is," Kara the younger stated with confusion in her eyes.

"Well, there are an infinite number of alternate universes out there, so some of them may have had universes where Kal might have never been born, never made it to Earth, was born a female, or did make to Earth but died due to a ship malfunction," Chloe rattled off without missing a beat.

"Sure, let's go with that," Tinya stated, the multiverse was not a fun area to try and wrap one's head around.

"How did you two get together anyway?" Chloe asked, the archives never said anything about Harry Potter being married.

"Harry found me in stasis in the Department of Mysteries when he was searching for artifacts to deal with the infection," Kara the younger stated. "We pretty much bonded the moment that we touched…."

"No offense, that sound like a really stupid fan fiction cliché," Chloe offered but the younger girl glared at her and she threw her hands back.

"I don't expect anyone to understand it! RAO be damned if I understand it half of the time," The younger Kara commented with a smile. "That's just what happened."

"We got married, given that she was the only female at the time that didn't want to rip my throat out for insane reasons, that was a good thing," Harry continued.

"I'm sure that you must have been popular in your world," Imra pressed on and Harry just smiled at her.

"A sorcerer never reveals his secrets, my lady," Harry stated mysteriously, leaving them to guess about which girls he may or may not have slept with during his time at Hogwarts was half of the fun. Given the fictional works in question was a children's series; one would think that he had taken a vow of celibacy or never gone through puberty.

That was fiction, Harry knew what the reality was.

"So, Kara….the younger one that is," Chloe stated as she slowly looked at her. "Are you…."

"I'm fine, if that's what you're asking," The younger version of Kara commented, but it had been a long time since she was able to spend some private time with her husband. "We're going to have to do an in depth study of the ring."

"Providing it's not another useless hunk of tin and a dead end," Harry added in frustration. If the Veil had not been destroyed before he got there, that could have still been an option. He was doing an in depth study of the Veil after Sirius went through it and it may not have been a portal to the afterlife per say although by this point, it was very likely Sirius was dead.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll have plenty of time to study it here," Chloe said with a warm smile.

'_And because you want plenty of time to study the real deal up close,' _Imra thought to herself and to Chloe as well, even though she was trying to hide her own interest in Harry Potter.

"Well, we'll see what happens, it should prove to be a very interesting, if you don't mind, my wife and I are going to retire for the evening," Harry told them.

The girls couldn't help but wonder how old Harry was really. While, he resembled your average twenty one year old, there was a sense that he lived much longer.

It would have been kind of rude to ask someone about their age all things considered.

"So, having two Kara's around here might get a bit confusing," Chloe suggested and there were some nods in agreement. "One of you might want to think of an alias or something."

"I'll figure something out," the elder Kara commented. While normally, two girls of the same name wouldn't be too much of a problem, if the two girls didn't look pretty much exactly the same, except one was a bit more mature.

* * *

Kara, the younger, sat down on the bed waiting for her husband. She had been trapped for a thousand years but the two of them were free now. Even though they weren't truly free until the situation with the infect was resolved. She was wearing a tight white top that hugged her breasts firmly, alongside a nice pair of tight shirts that snugly hugged her sexy ass. Her dazzling legs were on full display. Harry looked her over and she smiled at him.

"So, what do you think?"

"Beautiful, as always," Harry told her as he was wearing nothing but a nightshirt and boxer shorts. Kara looked at her husband with pure adoration in her eyes and a wide smile on her face.

"A charmer, as always," She commented lightly as Harry sat down next to her. "So….this has been an interesting night….older alternate universe version of myself or maybe I'm the younger alternate universe version of her. Of course, alternate timelines tend to make my head hurt."

Harry chuckled. "Tell me about it."

Kara frowned. "I believe that I just did"

"I know honey, it's just, I can't believe that they haven't killed her yet," Harry whispered as he wrapped his arm around Kara and pulled her in.

"Do you think that there's any part of….well her left inside that abomination?" Kara whispered to Harry.

"Hermione Granger died, that's just a moldering corpse with all of her flaws and none of her positive attributes," Harry told Kara with focused expression. It would be easier to do what he had to do when he realized that his former friend was not in there any longer "So, apparently you might have had a cousin."

"Might have, but didn't," Kara offered with a smile. "Then again, given that Jor-El was assassinated in his lab and my mother had no sisters, I suspect that I'll never know what that was like."

"No, I suppose not," Harry commented to the blonde as he pulled her towards him.

"Your mother…."

"Yeah, from what I found out about her, it made going to the fucking Dursleys even more of a bitter pill to swallow, my blood was the only thing that was supposed to have kept me safe," Harry told her. "Which means, Dumbledore could have put me anywhere on Earth and it still would have worked but naturally, he had his own world view and anything outside of that worldview was something that he woefully misunderstood. He understood two colors, black and white. He wished to redeem that which could not be redeemed."

In the end, Snape was still a creepy, depraved stalker, no matter what kind of sob story he told. In the end, Draco Malfoy was merely an irredeemable little ferret. In the end, Ron Weasley, was a jealous douchebag that wanted what he couldn't have, that much was proven with what he did. His own sister, that was something that turned Harry's stomach, Ginny was not without her flaws but what Ron did to her, he couldn't condone that at all.

"Har, everything will be okay, won't it?" Kara whispered in his ear, nuzzling up against his face.

"Yes, Kara, love, it will be, we'll stop the curse for good this time," Harry offered her and Kara straddled his lap, so that she was facing him.

"Make love to me, please, it's been too long," Kara whispered in his ear.

It had technically been only a couple of days from her perspective and not several thousand years, but he wasn't about to argue.

Harry captured her lips in a smoldering kiss which she returned. The blonde's lips hungrily met his as Harry ran his hands gently all over her body. She tensed up for a moment but she knew that Harry would take good care of her. His hands reached underneath her shirt to feel her up as he kissed the side of her neck, as he turned around and tilted her back onto the bed.

* * *

The older Kara watched the entire adventure from the door, unable to tear her eyes away. The screams of pleasure from her younger doppelgangers mouth had turned her on and seeing what Harry did to her, that caused her to drool from both sets of lips.

It took every bit of self-control that she had not to try and join the show. She looked down and saw that her left hand was subconsciously shoved down her panties. Slowly, she lifted up her hand and looked at it, eying it and slowly her tongue licked her hand. She tasted the delicious juices that were coating it and thought about what he would taste like in her mouth and other parts of her body.

Her nipples got hard to the point where they nearly ripped the fabric of her shirt. She felt a warmth pulse between her thighs and she tried to get out of there before she was caught. She didn't want them to think that she was some kind of pervert or something.

She subconsciously started to play with herself once again as she imagined being shoved against the wall and Harry having his wicked way with her from every angle.

'_Ohh, fuck I need a cold shower,' _she managed as she tried to get down the hallway. Her panties and skirt were utterly soaked and it felt like she was bombarded by super powerful pheromones.

Any friction against her womanhood caused her to want to cum. It seemed like nothing that she could do could stop this burning desire that rose through her body.

She managed to make it to the shower in time, although what she did in there was not clean at all.

**To Be Continued In the Next Chapter.**


	4. Settling In

**Chapter Four: Settling.  
**

It had been an interesting couple of days to say the very least, the older version of Kara recalled. To say the very least, she never thought that her trip to the future would be this eventful. She leaned forwards the bathroom mirror, a bright smile appearing over her face as she blew her hair out of it, the smile getting even brighter as she shook her head and then moved out of the bathroom.

It was an interesting night, she got a free show and it took a while to make it to the shower. Currently, she was walking inside the Legion headquarters, wearing nothing but a white towel. She made sure the towel was tied over her maturing breasts. The blonde thought that the time travel had kick started another maturity and had caused her to grow in a few places. Also she was getting urges that she had to suppress back in her time, due to no one being able to keep up with her.

The last thing she needed was to fuck someone to death or something, but that would be going out with a bang to say the least.

"Hey, Kara."

She turned to see Harry standing right behind and he said that in such a low tone of voice that Kara felt a heat pulsing through her body. The twenty three year old Kryptonian kept her eyes on his body. He was wearing a tight shirt that emphasized every inch of his muscles, along with a pair of dark pants that wrapped snugly around his lower body. The two of them looked at each other for a long moment, before she finally found her voice.

"Harry," Kara whispered as she caught sight of him, she desperately hoped that her nipples were not poking through the towel. She'd just had a really long cold shower where she rubbed herself raw and she wasn't looking forward to having another one so soon. The blonde bit down on her lower lip as she looked at him.

"Hi, Kara, how are you doing this morning?" Harry asked her.

Kara managed to remain cool, he was just a guy, albeit a really hot guy. Still, her heart beat against her chest with a thump, thump, thump, drumming against her ribs.

"Fine, I'm really fine," she managed as she kept her bright blue eyes locked onto his emerald green orbs. There was a second where she imagined dropping the towel, ripping off his clothes, and having her way with him. Or, letting him have his way with her, Kara was so horny that she couldn't really be fussed either way.

"That's good, if there's anything that you need, anything at all let me know…..and you did give it to Hermione last night, so I'm pretty sure that deserves a reward," Harry offered as he stepped forward, nearly closing the gap between the two of them, before he pulled away.

"Well….I got a lucky shot in on her and she's…..well she's pretty bent, isn't she?...I know she was your friend…."

"My friend died centuries ago, the thing that vaguely resembles her is not Hermione Granger," Harry corrected her as he reached up to cup the older blonde's chin and she felt shivers go down her spine.

Kara tried to resist the temptation to use her X-Ray vision, although come to think of it, that really wouldn't be necessary, given that she got quite the show last night to begin with. She felt a pulsing desire race through her body as her heart rate quickened and the blonde was about ready to push herself against him, but Harry stepped back for a second.

"You're amazing," Harry whispered into her ear and the blonde was shaking, her knees practically knocking together.

"...Thank...you," Kara whispered longingly, her tongue tied, she shook her head in order to clear her thoughts. "So…you married a younger version of me…."

"Yes, but with an infinite number of universes out there, there's an infinite number of possibilities," he stated, purposely backing the older blonde against the closet wall and the towel rode up a little bit to expose her tender womanhood, although he acted like he didn't notice.

If he stepped much closer, they would be touching, it was like legalized torture for her. The blonde tried to think of other things that were contrary to the fact that he was so close to her, contrary to the fact that they were almost touching.

"So do you think….that it will work out?" the older blonde Kryptonian questioned, she could most certainly feel her nipples poking hard against the towel and Harry looked directly into her eyes.

She nearly came undone right there, thankfully she mastered some self control, otherwise she would fuck him in the middle of the hallway, any consequences be damned.

"Depends on what you mean," Harry whispered to her.

She shook her head as her heart rate sped up. Females the world over would be powerless to stop him from doing whatever he wanted to them. It was a good thing that he was on the side of good, because he was reducing her self-resolve to jelly and Kara was pretty sure that he wasn't doing it on purpose.

At least for the most part.

It was hard to really look him in the eye up close.

"Stopping them, before they harm anyone else?" Kara clarified as she realized that holding a coherent conversation while wrapped in a towel was much harder then she'd ever thought it would be. She saw that it was slipping down her breasts, exposing a little bit of them to Harry and she tried to correct that fact, although there was a little voice screaming in her head to let it fall and let him see her in all of her naked glory.

"We will stop them, a thousand years has passed, I'm sure with the help of the Legion, we'll stop them from destroying the Earth and any other worlds in their quest to find a cure that doesn't exist," Harry explained to her.

"Why don't you just bomb the entire Forbidden Zone?" Kara asked before she could help herself.

"If I knew that would work, I would have already tried it," Harry reminded her as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

The younger Kara walked up to join them with a smile on her face. She was dressed in a tight black top that fit her like a second skin and a pair of black jean shorts. The elder Kara could not help staring at her tight ass and wondered if her own ass looked that good.

That was a thought she never thought that she would have.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Kara," Harry concluded as he let the older blonde breath and likely slink off for yet another cold shower, where she would spend some close personal time with her fingers trying to get relief that wasn't coming without the wizard's mighty staff inside her.

'_So did you have fun?' _the younger blonde projected to her husband.

'_Yes, I don't think she realized that we intentionally put on a bit of a show for her last night, __and her resolve is pretty strong,__ but another nudge could break her,' _Harry thought, wondering if he didn't push things a bit too far.

'_I wonder how long before she realizes that her fingers won't be sufficient enough to properly get her off,'_the younger blonde commented innocently.

* * *

"The Ring is a curiosity," Imra concluded thoughtfully. The blonde telepath sat there staring at it, she enjoyed a challenge, she enjoyed unraveling the mysteries of life and this was quite the mystery to say the very least.

"Well, yes, someone could call it that," Harry agreed with a smile as the younger Kara sat in the background, exploring some of the archives at her leisure and reading up on history. "When I found it I was skeptical about its powers, but at the same time, she's convinced herself that the ring could make her invincible."

"She's already pretty tough to take down," Imra commented with a grimace.

"That much is true, yes," Harry told the blonde as he tapped his fingers against the table and continued to study the ring. "She's going to be even angrier than ever before, given that the ring that she sought was there the entire time and now I have it."

"The Legion will help you however we can," Imra told Harry as she absentmindedly placed her hand on top of his to give him some reassurance. While, she was not crazily obsessed with the legend of Harry Potter like some people here were, having him here was an experience that she cherished.

She dare said that she was a bit more in awe of meeting him then she was when she met Kal-El all of those years ago. Technically, it was only a few weeks from her perspective, but that was the nature of time travel, time worked different in the planes of the past, the present, and the future.

"So the ring was created by a wizard named MacGuffin? Huh, that's a really weird coincidence," Chloe said.

"What's a really weird coincidence?" Harry asked, but she shook her head.

"It appears that during his travels, Riddle found out more about magic than most human minds were even meant to comprehend," Chloe explained to him, as she waved off his question. "Yet, years ago, there was a hidden society of magical users that were visited by a plague. All but a few turned into soulless monsters that fed off of the happiness of others."

"Dementors," Harry whispered.

"Yes, there was this cursed altar that was buried in the mountains of Albania, or so legend has it, after the ring was fashioned to enslave the Dementors," Chloe continued as she consulted the notes that she made. "I wonder what happened."

"All of the Dementors were herded to the center of Antarctica and behind a wall, where no one living could pass," Harry informed her. "That was one of the few things the post-war Ministry ever did right."

"Well, sometimes they have to do something right, with the law of averages being what it is," Chloe stated with a slight smile and Harry nodded.

"This ring allowed them to be bound to humankind, I'm not sure if Riddle ever knew about it, but he may have found the altar and created a ritual of his own invention to ensure that should he ever die, than no one else will get a chance to live," Harry stated.

"But it didn't turn them into full on Dementors, then?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I'm certain that they didn't get turned into full on Dementors," Harry commented with a grimace. He had no idea whether that would have been better or worse, which was a thought that terrified him. He flipped through the pages of his book and shook his head. "However, they may have gotten turned into something worse."

"Wonderful, no wonder it was called the Forbidden Zone," Chloe stated as she shook her head. "But this ring…."

"Is a variable which could turn out for the better or it could turn out for the worse," Harry said and sure enough, he was of two minds regarding the ring.

He saw that the ring was glowing in his hand and his eyes were locked curiously onto it.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Chloe asked.

"Not normally," Harry stated as now started beeping out something that sounded like a particularly demented Morse code.

Imra sensed a twisted thought pattern inside the ring. It was very brief but at the same time, it was extremely hostile.

"Is there….there's something sentient in there," Imra whispered, then she linked Chloe and Harry's minds to hers so they could hear it as well.

"It's a soul of the damned, one of those who were consumed by the soul eaters, you know the Dementors. He says that it has happened before, it will happen again," Harry whispered as he placed a hand on his head.

"How cryptic can we get?" Imra asked as she shook her head.

"Very cryptic knowing our luck," Chloe muttered and Harry contemplated putting the ring on, but after a few seconds of critical thought, he saw that for the stupid idea that it was. Knowing his luck it would end up turning him into an Alpha Dementor, or something worse.

It was not simple as putting on the ring and zapping his enemies. If it was that simple, he would have done it already.

The good news is that he got a DNA sample from one of the infected and most disturbingly, it was bubbling inside of the tube, trying to escape and consume anyone nearby. The desire to consume everything magical was down to the genetic level.

Which meant that when the Forbidden Zone citizens consumed each other, their need to consume magic escalated even greater. It twisted his stomach to even think about it.

"So, are you still looking for a cure?" Chloe asked.

"No, I'm past that point," Harry told her waving them off. "I'm looking for a way to destroy the virus whole sale and anyone who carries it, in one fell swoop."

Harry supposed that some people would argue that the hideous monsters should not be killed, that they should be given a chance for redemption. Many of those bastards had white beards and twinkling blue eyes.

"So, do you need any help?" the older blonde Kryptonian commented as she arrived to join them. She was dressed in a white top that was really stretched tight around her maturing breasts. Her tight white shorts added to the appeal that she had and showed off her stunning legs, along with her shapely ass.

The younger Kara looked up to shamelessly check out the ass of her older counterpart.

Did her ass look that hot?

Once again, that was a question that she never thought that she would ask herself, but never the less, it was the question that was on her mind.

* * *

Harry had been in ice for a very long time and given his performance in the Forbidden Zone yesterday, while solid, he still thought that there was room for improvement. There were many people who said one could not improve upon perfection, but Harry disagreed, there was always room for improvement, especially considering that perfection was a mythical status.

Of course some people thought that they were perfect, but that was another story for another time.

Regardless, some people expected Harry to have all of the answers for them, and he went back and forth between being the Magical World's savior or their scapegoat, depending on what side of the bed the idiots running that place woke up on that day. The green eyes of the young sorcerer were locked forward on what he had to do and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

'_Focus and do, get things done,' _Harry thought to himself as he sent a spell at one of the heavy bags. Technically, it hit dead on, but Harry thought that it didn't land on the ground where he wanted it to. So he repaired the bag and tried once again.

Once again, Harry sent the banishing spell and it impacted against the bag. The bag flew backwards to crash against the wall. He smiled in spite of himself, a perfect hit, well for the most part.

'_Not too bad, but I've got to try again,' _Harry thought to himself as he scanned the bag. There was a few seconds where he shook his head to focus, then he locked onto his target.

He was going to focus, he was going to do, and he was going to get it done. He lifted his hand up and slashed it down at a diagonally.

The beam connected against the heavy bag and nothing seemed to happen for a moment, then the bag fall apart cut perfectly in two.

"Not bad."

Harry turned around to see the older blonde Kryptonian standing there with a smile. He was pretty sure that she was checking out his ass before he noticed she'd arrived, but he didn't call her on it.

Kara was hovering a few inches off of the ground, but she dropped down and making quick strides, stretching her legs as she did, walked over towards Harry.

"I've been in ice for about three thousand years, reflexes aren't what they were before I went in," Harry informed her.

Kara was dressed in a tight white top that stretched over her large breasts and black shorts that fit snugly around her supple ass. Her long legs were exposed and they looked soft, along with a hint of subtle muscle.

"So your powers are….fine, but how is your hand to hand?" Kara asked him with a smile.

Harry smiled back at her. "Much better than many of the other foolish wand wavers with their silly incantations out there. A lot of them would be useless without their little wooden sticks."

"They seem really fragile, though." Kara stated as she leaned against the wall. This stance caused her shirt to push up and show Harry her delicious abdomen with a sexy little belly button. Harry wondered if she was a sensitive as his Kara was down there, along with other places.

"Yes, even more so then they look," Harry commented as he looked up into her eyes. "So, how is your hand to hand?"

Kara smiled at him. "Pretty good actually, I had to learn it….because I learned my lesson after how helpless I was after I lost my powers one time. I don't want to ever go through that ever again."

She realized that being a Kryptonian, there were certain things that could strip her of her powers. She managed to find a way to shield the worst effects of the Green Kryptonite, but other versions of Kryptonite, that was still a work in progress. She was getting there however.

"Yes, losing our powers can give us an interesting perspective on how much we rely on them," Harry said with a wide smile to Kara, who nodded in agreement. "So, I'm a bit rusty, do you think that you can…."

"Sure Harry, I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with you...on the mats," Kara commented with a pause and a flirty smile. Her initial shock this morning was over; he merely caught her off guard, but she could match him easily.

"I find it much more interesting to go a few rounds without the use of any powers," Harry told her, his smile getting even brighter.

The blonde bit down on her lip, before her smile lit up the entire room and she placed her hand on her chin, looking thoughtful. "Well, that's a challenge, isn't it?"

"You aren't afraid of a challenge are you?" Harry asked her.

She shook her head, her grin growing wider, if that was even possible. The two of them locked eyes as they continued to size each other up.

Harry didn't want to rely on his powers too much, given the fact that there was such a thing as power dampening Rune stones. Also, he pretty much started to learn magic without a wand from the get go after learning from Hagrid that his got his wand got snapped.

"Ready when you are," Kara whispered as her hair framed her face in a slightly seductive, slightly teasing manner.

"Always ready for a pretty blonde," Harry stated and Kara didn't say anything in response to that, although her smile was really wide.

The blonde aimed a kick towards Harry, but he blocked it with expert skill and ease. She was frustrated as her kick bounced off of his forearm. She tried for another one, but once again he blocked it with skilled reflexes.

Another kick shot forth from her, but this time Harry caught the foot and Kara could have sworn that he brushed his fingers along her bare foot. This caused her to shiver, her eyes closing shut, and she bit down on her lip.

"Are you okay?"

Kara grabbed Harry and she hurled him halfway across the room. She was about ready to make a cutting remark, but Harry landed in a low crouch in a three point stance with a great deal of grace.

"Very good, nearly caught me off guard," Harry offered as Kara jumped towards him, striking while the iron was hot. Her soft bare legs wrapped around his waist and took him to the ground.

She was on top of him, her legs brushing against his ribs. She pinned his arms down over top of his head with a predatory smile on her face.

"Oh, very good," Harry grunted as she straddled him and she let up on him a little bit, releasing his arms. "However, just because you're on top, doesn't mean you're in control."

He placed his hands on the bare flesh of Kara's back and while he didn't move them that much, the sensation of his hands upon her flesh, made it extremely hard for the blonde to concentrate.

The blonde rolled off of him and the two went a couple of more rounds, this time Harry ended up on top of Kara, with her face down on the ground. His crotch was tight up against her ass and this was making things extremely difficult to concentrate.

"And some time's it means that you're in control, all depends on the angle," Harry breathed into her ear, his hot breath brushing against the back of her neck was almost as unbearable as his length pressing against her ass.

"Oh….ah…that's nice," Kara breathed out as Harry let her up.

She looked at him adjusting her shirt in the process, which actually showed him more of her cleavage. Her already tight shorts were riding up her ass a little bit and Kara stood there with her legs spread. She could feel the warmth that was slowly rising between her thighs.

"So do you need a drink?" Harry asked her with a roguish smirk on his face, that made her feel all the hotter under the collar.

'_Yeah, I need a drink of something,' _she thought saucily, but then she shook her head to clear it.

The blonde stepped over and she got a drink of water. She slowly popped the top off the ice cold water bottle. With her powers, she did not normally need to remain that hydrated, but given that Harry had her all worked up, she figured that a drink of water would be refreshing.

She purposefully spilled the water down the front of her white top after she finished drinking. This caused her tight white t-shirt to cling to her ample breasts and create a wet t-shirt effect. He saw the outlines of her bare breasts underneath her shirt as it clung to her and her nipples poked against her top.

"Oh, how clumsy of me," Kara commented with a mock innocent voice as she lifted her arms, which allowed her already tight wet shirt to get even tighter.

Harry could see her bare breasts from the other side of the shirt and they bounced, with a hypnotic effect that was directed towards him.

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us," Harry offered as he stepped towards her and placed a hand on her thigh.

Before the two of them could go much further with exploring this arrangement, there was a siren.

"For you newbies, that means we've got a situation," Chloe explained over the intercom and Harry and Kara looked at each other, before sighing.

"We'll finish this later," Kara whispered seductively to Harry.

* * *

"So, is this about the Forbidden Zone residents or is it something else?"

Chloe placed her hand on her chin as she waited for the rest of the group present at the Legion Headquarters to arrive. Kara had switched out of her wet t-shirt for a fresh white shirt. The blonde sat down on one side of Harry, with her younger counterpart sitting down next to her.

"Well, this might qualify as something else, although we shouldn't rule them out, but this is a different type of madness, than their brand of madness," Chloe told them in her usual rambling manner.

Harry said nothing, although he was already loving what could potentially happen. Never the less, he remained patient and fairly calm as he saw Imra show up, followed by Tinya, and two young other women that he didn't know.

One of them was a striking blonde female with silvery hair and deep blue eyes. She had soft looking lips and facial features, wearing a skin tight silver suit. The silver suit clung to a pair of D-Cup breasts, her stomach was nicely toned and her ass was extremely shapely and drool inducing. Harry noticed that there were a lot of fairly attractive blondes hanging around the Legion and this was a fact that he approved of.

The other girl was a very attractive female with short brown hair that framed her face then fell down to her shoulders, her eyes were an exotically striking purple. Her lips were pursed into an extremely warm smile as she checked Harry out. Then again, both of the new arrivals were checking Harry out. This was a fact that had the younger blonde Kryptonian grinning, although she tried to remain cool and casual.

It would be poor form if she started bragging.

"Hello," the blonde said brightly with a smile, but then she was caught up in his green eyes. They were stunning. "And you are…."

"Oh! Introductions, this should be fun," Chloe commented with a smile on her face. "So anyway, this is Nura Nal, her codename is Dream Girl."

She pointed out the blonde to Harry, who reached forward to kiss her on the hand, causing her to flush a little bit.

"A pleasure to meet you, Nura, I can see why you chose that codename," Harry said knowingly and the blonde looked at him with a smile.

"And this is Luornu Durgo, or Triplicate Girl," Chloe informed him as the dark haired girl offered him a short nod and a brighter smile.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Harry commented as he kissed her on the hand and she went rather red.

"And you are…."

"You might have heard of me, my name is Harry Potter."

That got the desired reaction as both of the girls looked at him, their mouths hanging open.

"Oh! I thought that…. But! I never thought….Oh!…..I think I just embarrassed myself," Luornu commented as she clapped her hand over her face to cover it and shook her head.

"Well, it happens, trust us," Imra dead panned as she shook her head. As amusing as this was to her and she was sure it was amusing to others as well, they had to get back to the matter at hand. The blonde brushed her hair from out from in front of her face.

"Yes, we know it happens," Chloe stated, thankfully she had enough tact, that she didn't start asking Harry twenty questions, even though she had a million of them.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Harry asked, deciding to get down to business now that a few more members of the team were here.

"Well….there's a bit of a problem….regarding two ships crews going completely insane, the female crew members on each ship went mad with lust violently attacking the men and then their bodies shut down from over stimulation," Chloe whispered in a somber voice.

That was something that was….extremely dark and twisted and Harry waved for her to continue, which gave Chloe the opening she needed.

"The ships video files are most certainly not PG….even though that rating system has been obsolete for about seven hundred or so years, those of us who spent time in the 21st century know what I'm talking about," Chloe stated.

Harry smiled. "Yes, vaguely."

"So, best we can tell from initial scans, something infected these people, but we don't know what, as for the bodies….well, there is a huge black market trade for alien organs, so it isn't unusual for the bodies on crashed cargo ships to go missing in action," Chloe explained.

"It's a pretty big problem and there's is much sabotage on that market, it's a very dangerous problem and one that the Legion has been trying to counteract for quite some time," Imra continued.

The younger blonde Kryptonian placed her hand on her cheek and she looked at them. "So….could someone be behind this…."

"I'm not sure…."

"Whatever Harry did, it sealed them the Forbidden Zone for the time being, although I'm beginning to think that there was some far darker force behind that," Imra continued.

Harry smiled. "Really, you and me both."

"Who could it be though?" Tinya asked as she nervously pulled on her hair, her eyes going wide.

"Could be anyone," Harry stated. He had dealt with many enemies during his travels of the world that wanted to make a name for themselves against the Master of Death. Some psycho with a wand and some Daddy issues was the least of the problems that Harry had to fight during his existence. "The only issue is that I don't have a clue."

"That could be a really big issue," Chloe said as nervousness filled her being. "So…."

"Let's worry about this crisis first," Harry suggested as he looked at the reports. "They all exhibited signs of becoming sexual deviants after being exposed to whatever caused this."

"Yes, although I'm at a loss to see how something could cause people to make an impromptu porno," Chloe said as she tried to consider all of the possibilities in her head but she had nothing.

"That is the question now, isn't it?" Harry asked as he prepared to view the logs.

It was not fit for the eyes of those who were easily offended. In fact, viewing it, Harry was not even sure that some of those positions were possible, although given an inventive mind, he was sure that anything was possible.

"There's something in their eyes," Imra whispered as she could not tear her eyes completely away from the images, which were both beautiful and horrifying, erotic and disturbing. It was a weird mix.

"Yes, madness gripped them, almost like they were possessed."

"I'll see what else I can dig up, see what these three cargo ships had in common route wise," Chloe suggested with a half of a shrug of her shoulders

* * *

Kara looked at the statue of her cousin. It was amazing how much she stood in his shadow in some ways, given that she was technically older and potentially more powerful. In fact, there was no potential about it; she was, because female Kryptonians absorbed yellow sunlight far quicker than their male counterparts. It was just a matter of biology, nothing to really be ashamed about all and all.

"So….this is Superman?"

Her younger model showed up and looking at him, with a slightly appraising and very critical look in her eyes.

"Why the fuck did he think it was a good idea to wear his underwear on the front of his pants?" the younger Kara questioned with her head tilted to the side cutely

The older one grinned then she shrugged shaking her head. "Well…..that was just his thing...I guess. Kal….was a bit odd some times, he got it from his father."

"Oh! That was….Jor-El….right?" the younger version of Kara inquired and the older one nodded in affirmation.

"You do know him of him, don't you?" the older Kara asked.

"Yes, he was my father's brother….they didn't get along, of course Jor-El was killed in his lab when I was very young," the younger Kara explained to her. "He was a celebrated scientist, but he also had many enemies, he told the Council that the planet was dying and….."

"Yes, I can see what happened," the older version stated as she saw the light, different universe and everything. She wondered if Kara's ship punched through the time space barriers and landed in this world. Or there was some kind of time shift that merged universes together.

Chloe did mention that there was a lot of information lost in a great Crisis, although she quipped there seemed to be at least half a dozen great Crisis events, some of them on infinite Earths. There had been some merging and contorting of the worlds never the less.

The blonde smiled as she thought about it and that's when you didn't factor in alternate timeline theories. When you factored those in, oh boy did things get insane.

"So older less awesome version of myself…."

"First of all, I'm far more awesome than you are, and second of all….." the elder blonde stated but then she stopped as the younger one started cracking up. "You're having me on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kara the younger commented. "So what do you think of Harry?"

She somehow knew that she was walking into this one. "He's amazing."

"Yes he is, he has many virtues, attributes, qualities about him, and he can go the distance," Kara the younger whispered with a lustful smile on her face. "And I've always been good at sharing my toys with others."

"You think…."

"It was a figure of speech, did I get my sense of humor surgically removed before I was twenty?" the younger Kara asked in exasperation.

"Well….how did you know that I was going to say anything?"

Kara the younger rolled her eyes. "Well maybe it's because I am you, duh!"

"Duh? Is that the best…."

"Yes! It is," Kara the younger piped in and she inclined her head with a mocking bow. "I am seventeen years old, I picked up how human teenagers talk by watching television. They do all sorts of weird things and stuff!"

'_Oh boy, are we in trouble?' _Kara the elder thought to herself in exasperation.

"You know, it's going to be confusing if we have the same name and Harry calls for Kara to come to his bedroom, we won't know which Kara it would be," Kara the younger commented idly.

"Yes, awful," Kara the elder stated dryly, thinking that it would be the best thing that ever happened to her, if Harry summoned her to his bedroom and she helped him polish his wand.

"It would be awful! But….calling each other Kara the younger one and Kara the older one, seems like quite the mouthful, now doesn't it?" Kara the younger one inquired to Kara the older one.

The older version of Kara smiled. "Yes, but….a name…a name….kind of putting me on the spot…."

"I've always thought the name Karen might be nice."

The older version of Kara spun around and nearly staggered to the ground. Harry casually caught the blonde in his arms smiling at the befuddled twenty three year old blonde as he did so. Her chest pressed against his as he helped her up.

"Oh….how long have you been standing there?" she demanded when she finally regained her senses.

"Long enough to get the…..get the gist," he answered as he looked at the blonde who really was staring him down. "So Karen might suit you well….Starr as a last name."

'_Soon to be Potter,' _the younger version amended mentally in her head with an evil grin that was concealed thanks to the shadows.

"Karen Starr, sounds nice," the older version of Kara, now named Karen, smiled as she tested out the name in her head. "Rolls off the tongue quite nicely."

"That reminds me, there was something that I forgot to give you," Harry whispered to Karen and the beautiful blonde looked at him, with an appraising look in her eyes.

"Oh and what's…mmm, hmmm."

Her next words were stopped by a deep kiss by Harry. This was not a slight peck on the lips, there was no mistake about what this was. This was a full blown kiss which would blow a person's mind. Karen's mind was about ready to explode with the sensations that had been introduced into it.

She was slumped against the wall, barely hearing Chloe's request for a mission statement and both Kara and Harry were gone.

She was nearly rendered into a catatonic state by that one powerful kiss.

'_Those lips….they should be registered as deadly weapons,' _she thought to herself as she tried to snap herself back to reality.

**To Be Continued. **


	5. Under the Influence

**Chapter Five: Under the Influence**

"So, now that everything is set up and ready to go, we'll head off on the mission," Imra said to Harry and Karen, who looked at each other. It had been less than six hours since their last little encounter.

Had Karen been a bit quicker on the uptake after all that happened, she would have grabbed Harry and slammed him into the wall just like that, then had her way with him. She'd been thinking about all that she would have done to him and then even more.

However, now was not the time nor the place, she needed to remain focused and professional. The blonde brushed her fingers through her hair as she waited for Imra to pass the baton to Chloe for the mission briefing.

Chloe was all too happy to play the role of technical support; she'd been doing it for years after all, so it was a roll that she excelled in and felt comfortable with. "Well, as you know, things have gone from kind of odd to really fucking weird."

"Then again, what out there is normal?" Harry asked Chloe and she had no answer for that one. The blonde placed her hand on the top of her head, she did in fact wonder what was normal.

"Well be that as it may, we've got a problem," Chloe told him and once again, she paused to double check the mission parameters. "Sector Five is known to be one of the roughest sectors in the galaxy for some time now. After the Guardians of Oa downsized, there hasn't been a Green Lantern patrolling that Sector for some time."

They all nodded the information about how the Green Lanterns had been divided and the eventual war of the light was available in the reports for anyone interested in perusing it at their leisure.

"So, Sector Five being right smack in the middle of this little bit of chaos, it's not surprising at all that something really fucking weird is happening there," Chloe told them and there were nods all around. "What is kind of surprising is the fact that the same glowing ship has been hovering just at the edge of the crime scene every time an incident like the ones reported have happened."

"Seems to be a pattern there," Harry concluded, he didn't believe in coincidence and his extensive training was telling him that it wasn't the case here as well.

"There is no seeming to be, there is a pattern here," Chloe corrected. "I'm not sure if that set up that red fog as a speed bump for any ships to pass through that they want to raid. For all I know they could simply be using it to their advantage."

"Right, right," Karen nodded with a smile.

"The ship we're sending you out in is shielded so there shouldn't be a problem," Chloe informed them and she could almost see the argument forming on Harry's tongue so she decided to cut him off at the pass. "I'm simply saying there shouldn't be a problem, but still, best to be on your guard, just in case."

The last two Legion ships they sent out had been lost in the Forbidden Zone. Fortunately they were well connected so they'd been able to get hold of a new one and dare she say it, a better one for this mission.

Karen whistled, she was impressed by this ship, almost as was impressed as she was by Harry. It was small but efficient and it could hold three people comfortable.

"I notice that there is no room for prisoners," Imra commented to Chloe, bringing up the concern before Harry had a chance to. Of course, she might as well have plucked it out of his mind for all that she knew.

"Well, prisoners aren't on my mind first and foremost," Chloe said waving off that concern. "We don't have the jurisdiction to hold anyone, so….let's just hope that the local authorities are going to be accommodating."

Harry could almost tell via Chloe's words that the local authorities would be less than accommodating to them. His emerald green eyes locked forwards onto the ship.

"Well, there are other ways to deal with the current problem," Harry offered them as he locked his eyes on theirs. "Providing of course, that they are being infected by the fog in a different way than the people on the cargo ships."

"Well, we're going to have to find out," Karen offered speaking up for the first time. She waved towards the ship. "After you."

Harry started walking forwards with a smile, but then paused. "You know, I'm well aware you only offered so that could stare at my ass as I walked to the ship."

"Damn! My nefarious plan was found out! Oh, be still my beating heart, whatever should I do now?" the Kryptonian female asked dramatically with a cheeky smile on her face as she looked back at him. "Well, do you blame me for wanting to enjoy the view?"

Harry fired back another grin as he almost faced her, his eyes lingered on her impressive breasts for a moment. "Not at all my dear Karen, not at all."

Harry walked towards the ship; it was a silver color, with a bit of blue trim where the various pieces of the ship connected. There were no windows, or to be more specific, there were no windows visible on the outside of the ship. He knew that the windows were camouflaged so that people couldn't peer into the ship from the outside, but those within could still see out them clearly. He thought it was a nifty little feature.

"So do you fly?"

It was Imra who asked Harry that. He noticed that there were only two chairs at the front the ship, with a bit of room for a passenger in the back. He supposed that someone could sit on the floor, but he doubted that would be very safe.

"Yes, I can fly a plane, nothing like this though," Harry told her.

"Well, maybe one day I'll teach you how, it might be very useful," Imra told him as she sat down in the pilot seat.

Karen gestured towards Harry, offering him the second seat. Shrugging, he took it.

A second later, Karen plopped herself down onto Harry's lap. He smiled as she managed to strap both of them in. They were confined in the same area, but somehow the blonde managed to slowly writhe her cute ass into his crotch.

"Comfy?" Karen murmured as Harry lifted up his arms and folded them over her chest.

"Very much so," Harry whispered into her ear and Karen closed her eyes. She placed her hands on top of his and started to rub them softly. "Aren't you?"

"Yes," Karen told him as she leaned back, pushing her ass into his crotch again and her chest into his hands. She was content, although any further fun would have to wait until after the mission.

Imra smiled, although she did shake her head to clear it. One could cut the sexual tension in the air with a knife and she was feeling the heat quite strongly herself. Never the less, the blonde focused forward as she prepared to fire up the ship.

"I'm feeding the coordinates into the navigation computer right now," Chloe told Imra over the comm link and the blonde nodded in response. "Everyone hold on, this could be a bumpy right."

The ship shifting caused Karen to press even further into Harry's lap. He was trying to control the stiff bulge growing in his pants, but she was making it difficult to do so with her constant shifting and writhing.

He could see her grin thanks to the reflective surface of the ship and yes, she knew precisely what she was doing.

* * *

They were getting closer to reaching Sector Five and Imra didn't know why it hit her so strongly, but never the less, she was feeling an incoming sense of dread that swam throughout her body.

"There's two cargo ships coming through the sector right now," Chloe informed them over the comm system.

"So all we have to do is shadow one and the shrieking madness that influenced the others should kick in," Harry commented as Karen trailed her tongue over his finger. It was warm, wet and he could see something reflected in her eyes.

"Don't you like it?" Karen asked in a breathy voice.

"I like it, but….we should stay focused," Harry managed, although he felt her erect nipples underneath his hand and there was a certain part of his body that had a mind of its own, to the point where it was pressing hard against her ass.

"Oh, we need to stay focused, I'm sure I can give you something interesting to focus on," Karen said hotly and the seat belt that contained them got even tighter. The blonde imagined turning around and riding Harry to a relentless climax.

"The ship's readings are all off, nothing should be able to get through into the ship!" Imra cried out, she was getting a headache that was making unbearably hard to focus. The fact that Harry was this close to fucking the hell out of Karen and the lustful thoughts rolling off both of them didn't really help with her state of mind at all. Especially given that she imagined Harry doing any number of naughty things to her.

"What's off about the ship?" Harry asked her as Karen shifted against his groin once again.

"Maybe we should take our clothes, it's getting a little hot in here," Karen cooed as she felt the warmth reach her loins and with it the need to be filled immediately.

"No, Karen, it's not that," Imra told her, although now she felt like she was sweating. She tried to shut down that train of thoughts, but they were being projected really loudly from the other two nearby her. The fact that Harry seemed to emit some kind of pheromones didn't help either.

And it was the type that hit women who had an attraction to him hard and stripped away their inhibitions. Imra engaged the auto pilot of the ship.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he felt lust and desire burn through his body. "Do you need a drink?"

"I know something that she can drink," Karen breathed and now she turned in the chair, pressing her cheek against Harry's before she leaned back. She was about ready to rip the seat belts out of the chair and perhaps the entire chair out, then make use of the space in the back.

Imra, ignoring what was an extremely enticing suggestion, shook her head. She put up more mental shields, but they were being hacked away just as quickly as she managed to put them up. She trailed one hand downwards between her thighs, but stopped herself just in time, she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing.

"Imra, what are you doing?" Chloe demanded over the comm system, the readings she was getting from the ships diagnostic systems where the definition of really fucking weird.

"Harry," Imra murmured underneath her breath.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO HARRY!" Chloe shouted in a scandalized tone of voice, there seemed to be quite a bit of jealously present in her voice as well.

"What…no…um….no….there's something making it's way into the ship and yes, I realize that shouldn't be possible," Imra whimpered as she closed her eyes and mentally counted to thirty. before she popped them open.

"If it shouldn't be possible then…"

"I realize that! Believe me, I realize that! Let me try and land the ship. We're going to crash if I don't, the auto pilot doesn't seem to be working properly," Imra told Chloe frantically as she tried to deactivate the auto pilot and land the star craft. The readings were way off and the blonde telepath struggled to figure out what she should do.

Then the readings hit her and she should have known what was going on the instant that they went off, but for some reason, she had neglected to understand it the first time she read them.

'_Of course,' _Imra thought to herself, she should have recognized the symptoms the moment she saw them, but yet, she had what the humans might have called, a blonde moment.

The blonde shook her head as she reared back and bit down on her lip.

"Harry, Karen….this is….Red Kryptonite dust, you need to…."

"Sweat it out?" Karen asked with a lustful grin on her face, she had no problems sweating it out, especially when it was with Harry.

There was a crack as the chair was pushed backwards and Karen sank her fingernails into Harry's neck as she prepared to snog his brains out. Harry cupped her ass and then explored her soft, feminine curves, running his hands all over her body.

"Oh, is that for me?" Karen cooed at him but their fun was interrupted when something struck hard against the side of the ship.

Imra saw the warning lights blaring on the ship and Karen managed to clear her head long enough to focus, anger literally burning within her eyes as they glowed red.

"This is what happened to the other ships, they were attacked after going through the dust," Imra muttered.

Harry managed to engage his brain for a moment, although it was hard as Karen was still grinding on top of him despite her renewed focus.

"Later, I swear," Harry breathed into her ear.

"Better not be too much longer, I can't wait," Karen managed and she couldn't help but grope Harry's package before they broke apart.

Harry engaged his Occlumency skills to block out the feelings of lust, as well as the thoughts of wanting to tie this blonde babe up on the floor and having his way with her over and over again.

"Right….we're not a Cargo Ship, so why are they attacking us?" Harry asked.

Karen shook her head and anger flared through her bright blue eyes, that were currently glowing red. "Obviously! It's because these fuckers are getting really tired of living!"

Imra shuddered despite herself and she made a mental note never to piss off a horny Kryptonian female.

"We're going to land on that moon over there, let's see if we can reason with them," Imra told them.

Karen cracked her knuckles, she had her own ways of reasoning with them, because how dare they interrupt her and stop her from fulfilling her needs!

* * *

Imra managed to land the ship without crashing, but given that she was expending every limit of her concentration towards blocking out other things, it was quite the impressive feat in of itself. She once again was bombarded with a stream of lustful thoughts from Karen, but they seemed to have tapered off ever so slightly from Harry.

Harry and Karen had pulled apart for now, but she could have sworn she saw each of them giving the other "fuck me" eyes every now and again. Imra just chose to ignore it for now and chalk the feeling in the pit of her stomach as butterflies, even though it seemed to be coming from a little bit lower.

Another ship landed right beside them. The ship resembled one of the Cargo Ships, so it was obvious that they had stolen spare parts or perhaps an entire ship. It was a brilliant strategy really, an attempt to make everything look like it was on the level.

"Scavengers," Imra whispered as she saw the ship door open outwards.

There were alien races that had no home planets, who'd banded together and survived by scavenging off of others for all that they could take. They often sold what they could to the highest bidders, given the massive black market trade for weapons, food, and medicine, those who bought it didn't care where it came from. In fact, the market price would be far less as scavengers often bartered for goods instead of credits.

Some of the wilder ones often attacked those who had offered the deal after it had gone through, then took the contraband to the next trader. It was a hostile operation and a viscous cycle.

Harry couldn't understand whatever language these bug eyed creatures were speaking, but he was pretty sure whatever they said was hostile. They pointed razor sharp fingers towards them.

"They must be joking," Karen said, as rage continued to flow through her eyes.

One of the Scavenger's spat acid towards Harry and the girls, which they ducked. The acid connected with the ship and melted right on through the area it made contact with.

"Well, if that's their idea of a joke, then we might die laughing," Harry grumbled as he waved his hand, a ball of mud rose up underneath where they stood and smothered two of the aliens to death. Harry refused to play around with these things, they were predators, and he wasn't about to be their prey.

Karen punched one of the aliens in the face, cracking several bones. Her fist would have taken its head off, had the alien been a little bit weaker. The hideous creature dropped to the ground with a thud.

One of the aliens expanded much like a puffer fish. He had spikes all over his body and he shot them at Harry, Karen, and Imra.

Quickly, Harry cast a ricochet spell on the spikes which launched them back at his adversaries. There was a loud crack as the spikes impaled several of them, punching straight on through them.

A huge alien which looked like a cross between a rhinoceros and a gorilla stampeded towards Karen, the blonde having seen the creature coming caught it's punch in her hand at the last moment, then proceeded to twist it's arm behind it's back and force it down to a kneeling position.

"Remember, keep one alive so we can interrogate them," Imra ordered, thankful that they were on a moon where the atmosphere was breathable to all of them.

"I know, I want him to suffer," Karen growled out as she pushed the arm slowly up her enemies back and there was a loud cracking sound as she snapped his elbow.

Once again, Harry couldn't understand what was being said, but after that he was pretty sure that he was about ready to give up.

Imra moved over, she tried to translate the beast's hostile thoughts.

"This one's going to be a tricky nut to crack," Imra muttered as she bit down on her lip, only for Harry to grip her hand and squeeze it softly, causing her to relax, even if it was just a little bit. The blonde shook her head and turned back to the problem at hand.

"Just take a deep breath and focus," Harry told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Imra blinked at that, Harry's strong arms around her waist, weren't helping her focus any, but she somehow managed to do so.

"Right, focusing," she breathed out, before she looked at the creature and went through its brutish mind. It was hard to really get a fix on what it was really thinking. Yet, she had to try and try she did, she shifted through the shattered memories.

"I think there's some force manipulating these creatures, their minds are simple, little better than intelligent animals, so they are easily led," Imra breathed as she stepped away from Harry with great regret.

"Any idea who's behind it?" Karen asked, wanting to use her heat vision to blast this thing's head off for what it interrupted, but she managed to hold back from doing so.

"You know, that's a good question and one that I don't have the answer to," Imra offered, possibilities entered her mind but without any concrete proof, she didn't want to give voice to them. "I'm going to take a look at their ship, the two of you stay put."

The pull of the Red Kryptonite was very strong, and it was effecting Harry and Karen inhibitions greatly. To the point where it took more self control than they had.

"We should tie him up, so he doesn't go anywhere," Harry stated, then used a spell to wrap thick cables around the creature, making it uncomfortable for him to even move.

Karen offered him a passionate smile and then she commented in a low purr. "Oh! Into bondage, are we Harry?"

"Depends on why you're asking," Harry whispered to her as she moved closer, both of them coming face to face with each other.

"The ship was cozy, but there's plenty of space out here, there no one but this guy around and he's not waking up any time soon," Karen whispered to him as she leaned in to nibble on his neck. The red Kryptonite residue was on both of the ships and had ensnared the two of them quite strongly. She whispered huskily in his ear as she traced his abs and then, with another quick movement, pushed her hand down his pants. "I want you."

Harry could not resist, especially with her firm grip around his tool. His eyes closed shut as he knew what was going to come next.

* * *

The final tally was two really hot blondes curled up next to Harry on a moon they'd cracked through their actions. The green eyed wizard smiled down at his conquests, as their naked bodies pressed up against his.

"We better…check in...with Chloe, because...she must be...really worried," Karen whispered breathlessly.

"We better not give her the full details," Imra commented, not wanting to detach herself from Harry just yet, but she understood how her friend would be feeling once she found out what they'd gotten up to.

"Yeah, she'd be pissed that she missed this," Karen concluded as she traced Harry's abdomen with her fingers.

* * *

"So, I don't think that any of us expected the mission to quite go in that direction," Chloe concluded with a half raised eyebrow towards Harry, Karen, and Imra, who all returned looking disheveled. They did bring back data and there was a bit more on it then what she thought they intended for her to see.

"It's just as well, if it didn't go in that direction, I most certainly would have jumped Harry anyway when we got back, and he deserves it for teasing me something fierce," Karen whispered as she grabbed a handful of Harry's ass.

Chloe closed her eyes in order to take a deep breath, much to her dismay, a lot of the ship logs had unfortunately been lost on the way home. Which meant Harry was doing a fucking great job in building up some anticipation in the back of her head. She still got to see some of it, it just wasn't the full on porno she would have liked to see.

'_Guess I'm going to have to do some first hand research,' _Chloe mused to herself as she brushed her hair from her eyes and bit down on her lip, offering a brief moment of pause, then she brought her hand up to her chin.

She shook her head, she always made these weird hand movements when she was nervous or perhaps, because she didn't have enough caffeine, or maybe it was because she had too much of it. Yes, caffeine, that was the ticket, she needed plenty more caffeine, she needed to recharge in the worst way.

'_What a morning,' _she thought to herself as she shook her head. She took a few steps over to the coffee machine and prepared to indulge herself in her favorite beverage.

The younger Kara was waiting for her there with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Sooo….your husband…."

"I'm perfectly aware of what my husband did, thank you very much," the blonde commented with a grin on her face.

"Right and…."

"I went a long time with Harry to myself, but other girls allow the possibility to explore different angles," Kara stated as she took a cup of coffee of herself, she thought that she really shouldn't, but at the same time, she couldn't resist. "Plus, with a sex god like Harry, it would be quite frankly be selfish of me if I horded the merchandise, in any case Karen and Imra aren't the first girls we added to our fun."

"...Right," Chloe said, somehow in her caffeine addled mind that did make a ton of sense. She shook her head and Kara smiled. She could see Harry and Karen over in the corner, she still trying to get used to the name, but it was more of an alias than anything else.

"Well, it isn't often that you find a man on any planet that has a twelve inch dick and knows how to use it," Kara stated sweetly with blunt and unrepentant honesty. "Especially, given how most Kryptonians are known to be faster than a speeding bullet."

Chloe managed to not spit her coffee on anything of value, but that was something that amused her greatly. That could have been because she had a dirty mind by nature though, she didn't know for sure. However she shook her head, trying not to laugh, although coffee came flying out of her nose in the process.

"They always said that Clark was faster than a speeding bullet….oh boy," Chloe commented, laughing as that statement took on an entirely new meaning for her. She shook her head as her eyes watered.

"There was an energy signature on the smugglers that's pretty close to that of the infected in the Forbidden Zone," Harry said to Chloe as he managed to detach himself from Imra and Karen and the young woman turned around to face him, nearly banging her knee onto the edge of the table in surprise.

"You're kidding me!" Chloe whispered and Harry looked at her with an eyebrow half raised and she couldn't help but laugh, she could have slapped herself for not seeing it. "Okay, you're not kidding me, but that's just…."

"Yes, I know that's just..." Harry stated as he took a cup of coffee. There was that one time where he downed eighteen cups of coffee in about an hour and boy was that a mistake. However, while he knew that he shouldn't, he did. "...But, it just proves that there is a more manipulative force at work. Who knows, it might be dating back to Riddle himself, maybe even before that."

"Who do you think it is?" Chloe asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Your guess is pretty much as good as mine right now, if I knew, we'd be in a lot better spirits then we are now, you know."

"Yes, I know," Chloe agreed as she did a half shrug of her shoulders, then took another cup of coffee. She had a greater tolerance than many thanks to her upgraded powers.

"Well, we turned the smugglers that survived into the authorities, of course the fact that they'll be out within a week if enough credits exchanges hands, it's not that reassuring," Imra said as she sat down across from Harry, Chloe, and Kara.

"Government's vary little the universe over, even after a thousand years," Harry said. Of course, he got out of a tight spot with the Ministry after he finally realized that if he shoved enough gold underneath their collective noses, they would leave him the fuck alone.

"That's the unfortunate truth," Chloe stated, but she decided that politics were too ugly of a subject for her to discuss. "So….looks like this mystery just had several new layers added to it."

Harry could had said something, but he just nodded instead. He needed to make some headway on the ring so he would be retiring to the lab for the evening. Hopefully, it had stopped making different animal sounds, he could have sworn it was doing that just to piss him off.

"Well, I'll see you all later," Harry told them as Karen rushed over and threw her arms around him, giving him a burning kiss, their lips molded together as their tongues dancing together for dominance.

"You better," Karen warned him, she wanted to indulge himself in him even more, from every different angle possible and her filthy mind concocted some amazing scenarios. The blonde blew her hair from her face as she locked her eyes onto Harry.

"Oh, I will," Harry offered as he captured Imra into a one armed hug and pulled the telepath in close to him. He kissed her deeply, and that kiss only increased in intensity when Harry push her back against a nearby wall. The blonde was about to lose her mind since Harry was really indulging himself in her lips.

Kara got the last kiss, wrapping her arms around Harry. Shivers tingled down her spine as her husband pulled away.

"Good night Chloe," Harry told her.

Chloe leaned in with her eyes closed, but Harry was already gone and she quickly slid back into her seat with a narrow eyed pout.

"No worries, your time will come eventually," Kara said with a cheeky grin, patting her on the head, and Chloe shook it in exasperation.

'_I really wish that ship had more room….__even though I did have to stay back here to function as mission support,'_Chloe thought, wishing that the ships log had more actual details of what happened, beyond the brief hint she'd gotten to see.

Perhaps she missed something, she would have to comb over the ship's logs one more time, just to make sure. Plus, she might also find a detail or two that the others might have missed about what the hell was going on here.

* * *

About two hours later, Chloe was still combing over the details of the log in obsessive detail. The blonde bit down on her lip, she was pretty sure that she missed something vital.

"You know...if you're so desperate to see a performance, I'm sure Harry would be accommodating to your needs and who knows, there might be audience participation this time."

Chloe nearly jumped up out of her chair and she turned around to see Imra standing in the doorway. The blonde had a cheeky smile on her face as she approached Chloe, sliding into place behind her seat.

"Actually….believe it or not, I'm not playing voyeur...at least, I wasn't after about half an hour," Chloe commented and there was a slight raise of Imra's eyebrow. "After going over the footage a few times, there's nothing there beyond what I already saw the first time."

Imra got a bigger smile on her face at that.

"And nothing that's super incriminating at that," Chloe added as her frustration was obvious. Imra patted her on the side of her face, which only caused to expand Chloe's frustration to an entirely new level. "Harry seems to think that they're involved."

"Well, Harry theories are usually spot on, so I would have to agree, they could very well have something to do with this," the blonde telepath mused as she sat down on the chair next to Chloe. "I've been….looking into his mysterious origins. There's something more to him than meets the eye."

"So….do you think that Harry knows?"

It was a simple question really and the response….well, Chloe wasn't too sure about what she was expecting with that one. Never the less, Imra had a smile on her face.

"He knows a lot more than he lets on, a lot more than he even cares to admit," Imra added as she turned around. "I've just been getting to know two of our newest members."

"I'm sure you have," Chloe muttered underneath her breath as she tapped her finger on the table. She realized that thanks to her, history did not remember her. Clark didn't remember her the moment she left, no one did.

It was for his own protection, due to the fact he had a guilt complex a mile long. Therefore, she managed to give him that one last nudge that would lead him to becoming what he could be and the rest as she said, was history.

"Well...what happened to you, there was a reason that Brainiac went after you, other than a means to get to Clark," Imra whispered to her.

"I know, I know," Chloe stated, she didn't need to go down that road once again. It was an ugly chapter of her life printed on a blood stained page as far as she was concerned. It was over, it was done with, there was no more to it than that.

Once again, Chloe pondered the newest arrivals and….well, life seemed to be getting far more interesting now that they were settling in. Of course, Chloe would be ignorant if she didn't think that things were interesting before, but that was a different story entirely. Never the less, the blonde pondered what her next move would be.

"So we're back to square one with this entire mess and Harry's still trying to figure out the ring," Chloe commented as she shook her head. "That's the ugliest, most bland thing that I've ever seen in my life, to be honest."

"Well….it wasn't meant for beauty, I don't think," Imra told Chloe, although there was an instant where a smile crossed her face.

"Yeah, I know that," Chloe agreed as she waved her hand. The blonde brushed her hair from her face and bit down on her lip as she focused, flustered as she might be.

She wanted to take a tiny peak at Harry, see how he was doing, but Imra grabbed her gently by the hand and pulled her back.

"Just a word of advice, I wouldn't bother him while he's in there, it's pretty delicate work," Imra advised Chloe, although she did wish that Harry would come out of the lab too, because she wanted to talk to him a bit more. The blonde placed her finger around the blonde lock of hair in her hand and closed her eyes as she held it between her fingers.

"Right….not bothering him, really I'm not," Chloe whispered as Imra corked an eyebrow. The other blonde sighed, then again she was one of many in the Legion who wanted a piece of Harry Potter.

"DAMN IT!"

"Well that can't be good," Karen stated, taking a bite out of a sandwich as she slipped into the room. The blonde had peanut butter all over her bottom lip and she took a half of a step forward, but the door cracked open from the other side so the blonde waited to see what would happen next.

There was another click, click, then the door swung open completely. Harry stepped out of the room and the ring could be seen levitating above a table, encased in a glowing white light.

"It's not supposed to do that, right?" Chloe asked, she was rather ignorant about magic in general, so she thought it might be best to defer to an expert who might be able to teach her of such things.

"No, it's not, we might have a bit of a problem," Harry informed her as the ring hissed.

The only good thing about it was that it wasn't fucking humming and it was not shooting random multicolored bolts of lightning all over the place. Those were two small facts that Harry could take solace in. Something else was about to happen though, he just wasn't sure what it would be.

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Feeding Time

**Chapter 6: Feeding Time. **

"What in the hell was that?"

Personally, Harry thought that question was more than fair, but at the same time, it was one that was extremely difficult to answer. Even more so when you took into account the fact he wasn't certain what exactly happened himself.

"What's the deal with the ring anyway?" Chloe asked Harry, who shook his head.

"You tell me, and we'll both know," Harry muttered, the ring was suspended above the table and encased in a bright glowing light. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop or perhaps the ring to do something beyond making funny noises. He crossed his fingers that nothing too….insane...would happen, but at the same time, he knew that there was a chance that the ring could punch a hole through time and space.

Kara turned up then, dressed in a night shirt that went down to her knees. Several other members of the Legion joined them and once they did, Chloe was quickly in her element.

"Shrinking Violet, Dream Girl, make sure the front entrance to the base isn't damaged, and that nobodies trying to break in!" Chloe ordered the two newcomers. She focused intently on the ring although she had to turn her mind back to the matter at hand. Her eyes flashed violet as she focused.

At exactly the same time Chloe's eyes flashed, the ring stopped glowing and dropped into Harry's hand. The once plain gold ring, now had a glowing inscription circling it that most certainly hadn't been there as of three minutes ago.

"Okay, this….this has just gone from kind of really fucking weird, to really fucking strange," Chloe stated after taking note of the new addition to the ring. So far, all was calm right now, but that didn't really mean anything. Chloe knew better than to think that just because things were calm now, didn't mean it wasn't just the calm before the next storm.

Karen showed up then and she looked ready for anything to happen, before she stepped into the room fully, she paused to look over her shoulder nervously.

"There was an explosion in Room Three!" Tinya said as she popped up from the floor below them.

"Room Three, well that's not good," Chloe muttered to herself. She was trying to keep a positive spin on everything, but even she knew that if anything escaped through the portal in that room, it would be game over for them all.

"What's not good?" Harry asked her and Chloe was all too happy to explain the situation to him, at least the best way that she could.

"Room Three contains a portal to the Phantom Zone, some of the most dangerous criminals in the twenty eight galaxies were imprisoned there, but….if a rift has been torn in the dimensional barrier, anything could have gotten through," Chloe stated, without taking a breath. Not that she needed to given her upgrades, but breathing allowed her a connection to her humanity.

Harry remembered running into several mentions of the Phantom Zone during his research into the Veil, but this was the first that it had really been brought up during a conversation outside of that.

"Time and space functions differently in the Phantom Zone than it does here," Karen stated, picking up where Chloe left off. She had been trapped in the Phantom Zone for a long time, what seemed like decades from her perspective, thankfully for her sanity, she managed to keep her wits together. The fact she didn't break mentally during the time she spent trapped there showed the true strength of her character.

Given that nearly everyone trapped in the Phantom Zone hated Jor-El and to a lesser degree her mother, she was very fortunate not to be hunted as someone's trophy. Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to broadcast her identity.

"The security system isn't showing anything out of place," Imra said from the console she was using to scan the facility. "However, given the unpredictable nature of a rift in time and space, it could happen two minutes from now, or ten hours in the past. Until we know for certain whether or not there's a breach in Room Three, I've put the force fields up."

"That should buy us about seven minutes and forty nine seconds," Chloe muttered as she bit down on her lip so hard that it left an indentation.

Kara and Harry locked eyes onto each other, considering the mental bond that they shared, it was obvious that they knew what the other was thinking. Never the less, emerald green eyes met ice blue and Kara was the first one to speak, mentally at least.

'_What if the ring drew them here?' _Kara questioned him over the bond.

'_Don't think I haven't thought about that __already,' _Harry responded, he had this sixth sense that usually warned him when shit was about to hit the fan. He thought that he might have developed it sometime after he merging with the Hallows, but perhaps he had it before then and was simply unaware of it until afterword's.

He needed to fine tune it however, but sometimes it was on the ball and when it was on the ball, it was really on the ball.

"Stay sharp, Kara," Harry whispered into the blonde's ear, nodding she swallowed a lump in her throat as she maneuvered her way into position.

Chloe frowned as she shifted through the security footage that HQ's camera's had recorded in the last couple of hours. Perhaps it was a just false alarm, a false alarm would actually be the best that they could hope for. Any number of things could have come through from the Phantom Zone and given that they had a wing dedicated to celebrating the life of the son of Jor-El, it wasn't going to end well for any of them if whoever came through ended up being hostile.

"Nothing yet so far ," Chloe muttered as she answered the unasked question.

"Oh there's something out there alright, we just haven't figured out what it is yet," Harry corrected her her as he cracked his neck and stretched his arms. So far, he hadn't heard anything except for the sound of the refrigerator in the next room, but that meant little to nothing.

"Oh and what…."

"We'll find out when it happens," Harry whispered to Chloe as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She closed her eyes, relaxing into the embrace.

Luornu split herself into three, then sent each one down a separate hallway as a way from them to cover a lot of ground quickly. They returned about five minutes later with a frown on their faces.

"Anything?" Imra asked them and they responded in the negative.

"I don't like this," Harry whispered and while there were times where Kara was a trifle bit annoyed about how pessimistic her husband could be, there were times where he was right on the mark and as she felt shivers roam down her spine, she thought that this seemed to be one of those times. Her neck craned back a fraction of an inch as she prepared for what was going to happen next.

"What don't you like?" Chloe asked.

"There's something down the hallway," Tinya whispered, quickly answering the question. The dark haired girl took a half of a step down the hallway, but she couldn't help but wonder if she was walking into a trap.

Thankfully, the other members of the Legion were there to back her up and that was quite certainly a good thing.

* * *

Tinya made her way down the hallway as the lights flickered above her head, which caused the tension she was already feeling to heighten even further. They once got their hands on some horror movies from the 20th century, it was a rare find and she knew from her watching them that flickering lights was not a good thing.

"Salu, Luornu?" Tinya asked looking back over her shoulder nervously, she though the her teammates had followed her down the hallway, but the girl weren't there. Letting out a full body shudder, she faced forwards once more and nervously continued down the hall. She stopped sudden when she heard….well, she heard something. It sounded like something straight out of a horror movie from the 20th century.

"Just stay calm," Imra commented right into her ear.

"I AM CALM!" Tinya yelped out out in shock as her heart rate sped up rapidly in her chest, but the way that she said it wasn't encouraging at all.

"Are you sure that you're calm?" Chloe asked with a teasing tone to her voice and Tinya nodded her head, she was sure, oh yes she was very sure.

"I'm pretty sure that the gateway or a rift into Phantom Zone hasn't opened," Harry offered Tinya and her shoulders slumped in relief. However, Harry wasn't done yet. "But just because the Phantom Zone Portal wasn't opened, it doesn't mean that something didn't slip through the barrier between the two dimensions."

Tinya honestly hoped that it wasn't be the Infected. Despite the fact that they remotely destroyed the two vehicles when they escaped from the Forbidden Zone, it didn't really mean anything, since they might have tracked them here, somehow, someway, likely by magic.

Her mind was nervously running a mile a minute, she let out another yelp when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She ended up nearly phasing through the floor, but she caught herself in time and looked up to see Salu standing there, her eyes glowing a weird purplish color.

"You've got to calm down, Phantom Girl," she commented in a breathy voice. "If you don't you could end up lose control of yourself and lose track of the person in the tower as a result."

"Right, right, sorry, Salu," Tinya said, she could barely make heads or tails out of what happened. "Did you find anything?"

Nodding slowly Shrinking Violet lifted her hand up and beckoned for Tinya to follow her.

Phantom Girl shook her head in an attempt to clear it and refocus herself, she knew that there was strength in numbers. So there was no doubt in her mind that once they caught up with Triplicate Girl, she would provide the necessary numbers they needed given her powers.

"I heard something on the other side of this door," Salu whispered as she waved the nervous girl forward.

Tinya grabbed onto the latch of the door and pushed it open. The dark haired female's mouth falling open as she saw something truly shocking on the other side.

Salu was slumped against the wall, with a tired expression on her face, looking like she was suffering from a really bad case of the flu.

"You children are so gullible," the Salu behind her whispered, Tinya tried to scream out for help, but she was cut off by the faux Salu clamping a hand over her mouth. "Your powers are merely something to wet the whistle, I'm going after the real powers later."

Tinya's eyes widened in terror, she couldn't scream, she couldn't fight back, she was pinned against the wall as this parasite drained her of her powers. She felt herself grow drowsy as all the warmth was leeched from her body and when it was finished, she slumped to the ground as the world around her faded to black.

Trailing a tongue across her lips, the faux Salu shifted fluidly into Tinya's form as she turned away from her most recent meal and walked out of the room. The being know Parasite was an old enemy of Superman and had been for years. Unfortunately, the last time Parasite did battle with the Caped Crusader, he'd ended up getting trapped in a cell deep underground. While it wasn't quite the Phantom Zone, it couldn't even drain a cockroach so he had been stuck there until now.

Now, he was in a place where there a lot of young, willing, and powerful females alongside one extremely powerful male. He would taste each one in turn, he had an entire buffet available to him and he would consume all their powers, it would be delicious.

'_Ahh the telepath, now this could be tricky,' _Parasite thought to himself as he looked around, slinking in the shadows preparing to pounce.

He found himself trapped there against the corner and knew that he was not strong enough to take on a Kryptonian, at least not yet.

"IMRA, GET DOWN HERE! SOMEONE'S DONE HERE!" The Parasite yelled in Tinya's voice as he moved around debris to stimulate the fact that she was trapped underneath it.

The Parasite created a mental shield around its thoughts made up of false memories and it tried to keep its head up off of the ground. There were a few seconds where it gave off the impression that it was trying to push itself free from underneath the debris.

"Help me, help me, help me," he moaned out as he gave the impression that Tinya was to trying to break free from where she was trapped, but there was no easy way out for her at all.

"I'm coming! Hang on!" Imra called out as she scrambled down the steps and she let out a sharp breath when she nearly tripped in her haste to get there.

Tinya was laying there on the ground in front of her, but she also noticed two scrambled and weak thought patterns on the other side of nearby door.

"I think Salu got taken down as well," Tinya whispered tensely, watching with eager eyes as Imra turned her back to her slightly.

Imra moved in the direction of the door, and then stopped suddenly to block an attempt by Tinya to grab her from behind.

"The Parasite," she grumbled loudly as she hurled the creature down to the ground.

"So you about know me, I'm touched," the Parasite said with a creepy leer as it tried to get back to its feet, while still staying in the form of Phantom Girl. "But now you're the one that's about to be touched!"

It tried to force itself onto Imra in order to drain her powers, but she hastily erected a telekinetic shield which the creature bounced off of.

'_Harry, Kara, Karen, it's the Parasite! An enemy of Superman, I'm sure you may have come across some information about him in the archive, he already drained Salu and Tinya! Chloe seal all the exits! Make sure he doesn't escape! I'm going to….'_

Latching his hands around Imra's throat, Parasite slammed her hard against the wall and keeping her pinned there, he began to feed from her. The blonde strangled frantically against his hold and her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets when she felt her powers being drained from her. She tried to shout out in the hope it would allow the others to find her, but all that came out was a weezing gasp due to the grip Parasite had around her throat. There was nothing that she could do to keep this thing from taking her powers.

"Oh, there's nothing better than your power….well, there is actually something better, that's a Kryptonian," Parasite commented as he dragged Imra's unconscious body into a storage closet.

The Parasite assumed her form and waited to see who would turn up. Much to his agitation, it was not one of the Kryptonians.

* * *

"The Parasite huh? Well obviously with a name like that, we know he's some kind of power drainer," Harry commented as he took careful note of his surroundings, trying to find any hint of the creature stalking them.

"Thank you for that impressive deduction, Professor Obvious," Kara retorted sarcastically as she used her X-Ray vision, but she couldn't make out anything of note.

"I snuck a look at the Legion's files," Karen added nervously. "He….he has the ability to drain people and also to assume their forms. So he's pretty much double trouble."

"Wonderful," Harry stated dryly, he wondered if things would get even worse from this point forwards. He knew after encountering Polyjuice for the first time in second year and again in his fourth, that the person next to him might not be precisely who or what they seemed to. So he'd have to double check everyone, even more so than he unusual did.

'_Keep your wits about yourself, __Potter,' _he thought to himself while pondering his next move. His hand rested on the door knob in front from him, and after taking a deep breath, he opened it and shot down the hallway with Kara and Karen following closely behind.

He made his way towards a Storage Closet where he'd heard some panicked breathing. He could tell that the person inside was in a lot of trouble, so there was no time to mess around. Grabbing hold of the doorknob he practically flung the door open.

Imra was slumped up against the far wall, her wrists having been bound hastily to it, she'd have been able to get free easily enough if it wasn't for her current condition. Right now, as drained as she was, there was pretty much nowhere she could go and nothing she could do. Harry moved towards quickly and after untying her hands, helped her up onto her feet.

"Thank you," she managed to rasp out in a near whisper, there was obvious bruising around her neck.

"Providing you are the real deal, we'll find a way out of here, but we've got to find everything else before…."

"I'm the real deal, I swear, Harry," Imra whispered to him and he continued to hold her up, because quite frankly she couldn't stand on her own accord.

Kara and Karen stood out in the hallway near the door, ready to attack at a moment's notice. The two blondes kept a watchful eye out for trouble as Harry helped a third out of the room.

There was a sudden loud crackling noise followed by a hissing in his ear. Harry pulled the communication device free from where it rested in his ear, he examined it closely before exchanging wary looks with the three blondes. The Parasite must have disabled the League's communication system.

"We're on our own now, without technical support," Karen admitted clenching her fist. If he'd done something to hurt Chloe, she was going to take his head off at the first opportunity.

"No problem," Harry commented as he looked around. "We've just got to stick together moving forwards."

"Right, we've got to stick together," Kara agreed, since the Parasite was using divide and conquer tactics, sticking together gave them the best chance to finish this battle quickly.

The Parasite was somewhere close so the quartet kept to the shadows. The lights had gone out with the comm system so Harry was illuminating their path using a charm.

"He hungers for everything but what he likes the best are Kryptonians," Imra informed them weakly.

"Given that he was an enemy of Superman, I'd guessed as much," Harry replied to her, before he looked over his shoulder he could hear a thump, thump, then a crash in the distance.

Karen nearly banged her head off the ceiling when she jumped into the air due to her shock at hearing it, but a quick scan of her X-Ray vision showed that there was no one coming up behind them. Not that it improved her nerves much at all, but she really had no need to lose her head. The blonde turned her head from one side, then turned it to the other, before she felt Harry pull her into him.

"We'll find him, and we'll shut him down," he whispered into Karen's ear and the blonde nodded her head in agreement of his words. She could take faith in that, she knew that Harry wouldn't let anyone down, even when the chips were down. As the three blondes stood beside Harry an idea popped into Kara's mind.

"Don't worry! I've got a cunning plan," Kara whispered excitedly with wide eyes as she bounced up and down so fast it almost appeared like she was vibrating.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, before asking warily. "Should I be excited or scared?"

"My plans always work!….Except for when they don't work," Kara admitted and Karen corked an eyebrow, before offering a small snicker.

"Well, you can't argue with that kind of logic," Karen stated as the younger model of herself bit down on her lip. The pout that she was giving on her face was kind of adorable, not to mention hilarious at the same time. The older blonde shook her head in bemusement. "So, what kind of plan do you have running around in your devious mind?"

Kara shrugged. "It's kind of a long shot and yes Harry, I know that the long shots are sometimes the only shots we have."

"I didn't say anything," Harry stated, throwing his hands up into the air.

"But, you were thinking it!" Kara argued, she knew her husband very, very well after all the years spent together and Harry had a look on his face akin to having been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You do realize that you would be a delicacy to him?" Imra managed, she held her head up and shook it in hopes of clearing some of the cobwebs out.

"Yes, I realize that," Harry confirmed and the smile on his face shifted to a smirk.

"But, you have a….yes, I know you're thinking of something devious," Imra commented. Her powers being all wonky had lead to a headache that made it extremely difficult to concentrate, let allow breath.

"Oh, you're begging to know me well, are you?"

Harry would have taken this further, but he had no idea where Parasite was. Given that he absorbed Shrinking Violet's powers, he could be hiding anywhere the same size of a gnat.

"He never used to be able to chain powers together like this, which mean he's evolved," Imra breathed out slowly, before she felt herself be stricken by a sudden wave of dizziness.

Harry craned his neck from the left to right and then turned back to his wife, it was go time.

"Kara, your plan," he whispered as he kept an eye peeled for Parasite, he figured that they would have only seconds to react when he did pop up.

There was nothing better than a high pressure situation to get the juices running in the morning, least that's what Harry figured. Never the less, he waited for his wife to plan.

"Well, we're going to have to contain him and send him back to where he came from, right?" Kara inquired and there were several nods in agreement at this. The blonde bit down on her lip for a moment so she could review the plan in her head. "So, we need the perfect bait for the trap."

"I'll do it," Karen chimed with a firm and fixed expression on her face, which caused Harry and Kara to turn towards her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Karen?" Harry asked her and the elder blonde looked extremely focused. It was rather unnerving in all honesty.

"Yes, I'm sure, trust me," she confirmed without a moments hesitation.

"Okay, so now that it's settled," Kara whispered, careful not to give any hint of the plan away to Parasite, in case he was listening. "We're going to have to move quickly."

The plan was insane, however, it just might work. Or perhaps it would get them all killed, there was really no middle ground.

Harry thought those plans were the best kind, but perhaps being put on ice for some long had made him a trifle insane.

* * *

The hairs stood up on the back of Karen's neck as she waited for Parasite. The blonde took another half of a step forward and peered over her shoulder once more, knowing that he could pop out of the shadows like a slasher villain at any moment.

'_Well, this is it,' _she thought to herself, before she frowned. _' It's pretty much, do or die time now.'_

She could hear a faint rustling off to the side and the blonde once again wondered if he was trying to lure her into a trap.

"KARA COME QUICK!"

'_It's showtime,' _Karen thought to herself.

"Tinya! Don't worry, I'm on my way!" Karen managed she moved to push the door open and she could hear the faint buzzing behind her, she turned around to see the Parasite standing behind her. He was wearing Tinya's form, but the eyes were glowing a malevolent shade of purple.

"NOM, NOM, NOM!"

"Okay, that's just kind of creepy and not creepy in the cute kind of way either," Karen dead panned, she dodged around Parasite's attempt to grab her, then sped off down the hallway with the purple people eater in hot pursuit.

'_Okay Harry, Kara, your up next I guess,' _Karen thought to herself as she flew down the hallway but Parasite had plenty of speed on his own. When he shrank himself down to microscopic size, he could cover a fair bit of ground.

She had an advantage over him though and that was the fact while she was faster than a speeding bullet, he wasn't.

Parasite followed Karen into the next room.

"Come out my pretty! Come out and play! I just want a little taste," Parasite whispered disturbingly as it moved to search the room. "You see, that's the trouble with you broads! You say no, but you don't really mean it."

Seeming to appear out of thin air, Harry trapped him within a containment field. The Parasite gave out a shrieking moan as he collapsed to the ground. The next spell the emerald eyed wizard used siphoned off the stolen energy that the Parasite took and returned it to those that he stole it from, along with giving them an immunity to his powers in the future.

"You dare!" Parasite yelled, he was now a burning purple mass of puss and it was not a sight for the weak at heart.

"I've dared for years," Harry remarked dryly and then the Parasite got excited as he looked at Harry.

'_And he now he has one of those,__ I'm going to molest you and take your powers __faces,' _Harry thought to himself with a shake of his head. He had run into those looks far more often than he would have cared to admit. Fortunately, he knew exactly what he had to do.

"Oh, so much power, this is going to be so good!" Parasite said excitedly.

"Dude, get a room!" Kara yelled out with a disgusted look on her face. She was getting the impression the Parasite was going to tug one off right there and lose himself in orgasmic joy.

"Come to me! Come to Daddy, little boy!" Parasite yelled out before lunging at Harry, but he teleported out of the way. "Oh, are we playing hard to get?"

"You don't want to eat my powers, you don't know where I've been," Harry stated dryly as he waited for the Parasite to do something stupid and then he would have him.

"Well, I'll have you know that I have a cast iron stomach and I can digest anything, so c'mere, come on, COME TO ME!"

Parasite dove at Harry once again, but he conjured several white hot knives and flung them at the creature with a super sonic fury.

"With just your own powers, you're as fragile as the next person, although you've learned something from draining Superman's powers over the years, haven't you?"

"Oh, are you kidding, the guy tasted the best!" Parasite cheered. "Of course, his tendency to polish his telescope while staring at his neighbor was kind of squicky, but a guy has to have a hobby."

"Where do you come get off calling someone else creepy, anyway?" Harry asked as he once again dodged his outstretched hands. Parasite bounced back up like a demented monkey and three cutters were flung towards him, the first two he was able duck but the third caught him across the side.

"Hey, you've just got to call a spade a spade, boy," Parasite growled, showing off his demented smirk while he licked his lips. "But I'm going to get off on you now!"

"Oh kay, yeah, this guy's really creepy," Kara stated as she used her super breath to send the knives that had fallen on the ground hurtling towards him.

One of them stabbed the Parasite in the back and weakened him severely. He gave a pained grimace, but that was not going to stop him from eating.

"Think that a little knife like this is going to stop me," Parasite grumbled, he reached an arm around his back and tried to pull it free from of his body. "AH HA-HA!"

Pulling the knife free, he lunged forwards suddenly and grabbed Harry around the shoulder, then tried to drain his powers. The key word being tried, because it most certainly didn't work, as the creature found out the hard way.

Parasite was flung backward and smashed against the far wall. He fell to his knees feeling even weaker than before.

"NO! I must have you! I must! I MUST!" Parasite stated as he crawled forwards on his knees, but Karen jumped down and curb stomped him right on the back of the head.

"And I got the power back on!" Chloe cheered out over the comm system as Parasite rolled over on his back.

"Good one, Chloe," Imra stated as she came out of the shadows to place a containment field around the Parasite. "So, this plan of yours….."

"Don't worry," Kara commented as she pulled a crystal out of her pocket. Karen recognized it immediately as one of the Phantom Zone containment crystals. "Don't worry creepy purple pervert! I'm sure that you'll find the phantoms to be quite the delicacy though, so you better enjoy them because you won't be getting out any time soon."

The Parasite disappeared with a loud crack and an even louder bang, as he was sucked on through to the other side.

It wasn't easy, but it worked and sometimes that was the best you could hope for.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't that pleasant, but at least we got the job done," Harry concluded as he collapsed down into a chair. Salu, _Luornu_ and Tinya were all accounted for so he felt like he was going to just take it easy for a while. The green eyed wizard felt a bit winded from the battle, although he didn't collapse in the aftermath like the rest of them did. Still, he had to play duck and run a lot while they were getting Parasite into position and it had been a long time since he had a fight that intense.

"Yeah, we got the job done," Kara agreed as she sank herself down onto Harry's lap and the green eyed wizard wrapped his arms around her.

"The others will make a full recovery," Imra stated as she sat down across from the two of them. The blonde blew her hair from out from underneath her face. "On an added note….I think that I've discovered what might have happened."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"The problem with history is that nothing is ever certain," Imra admitted to him as she slid back in her chair. "Even less so given how many times there has been a great crisis with history being rewritten in the aftermath. We have records of infinite Earths, some of which have been destroyed, others of which have just been moved or rewritten, so the further back you go, the more you tend to take all historical references with a grain of salt."

"Okay," Harry said as he invited for her to continue and continue was she did.

"The issue is this," Imra commented to him as she locked her eyes onto his. "You and Kara….well, you're not native to this time line….and the Forbidden Zone exists outside of the pull of time as well."

"So the infected, they shouldn't really exist in this dimension and neither should we," Kara added as she snuggled into Harry closely.

"Yes, and no, there's a lot of paradoxes out there, some of which we're not able to….we're not able to figure out," Imra said as she cupped her chin in her hand and then threw her head back. Her sigh became even more extreme. "I do know that you're not completely human."

"Well, wand wavers have argued that they are different species than the mundanes," Harry told her.

"I mean you specifically, your far more complex than that, I'm not sure what you are exactly, but I know the key lies with your mother," Imra stated just as Tinya walked into the room in a daze.

"Hey, Tinya, are you feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, it would have….thank you," Tinya said in a bit of a rambling manner as she tried to get her bearings together.

"Sit down, I was just addressing some information that might be able to shed some light on what Harry is," Imra stated.

Tinya, before she could think better of it, blurted out the first thought that came to mind. "Other than…well, other than amazing?"

"Yes, other than amazing," Kara confirmed with a bright smile to her as she pulled out a chair for her and Tinya eagerly took offered seat next to her.

"So, you mentioned my mother?" Harry asked Imra, who nodded.

"Yes I was speaking of her, the circumstances in regards to how she was adopted were quite curious," Imra commented to Harry and the wizard half raised an eyebrow. "And judging by the expression on your face, you had no idea that she was adopted, did you?"

"Not in the slightest," Harry admitted to her with a shake of his head. Although that would explain so many things about Petunia and Lily given how they were absolutely nothing alike and looked absolutely nothing alike. "It does explain some things."

"I'm sure it might," Imra agreed as she gripped Harry's hand and squeezed it, the blonde shaking her head. "So…."

"Yes, so," Harry told her, although he was rather enjoying the interplay between the two of them, he wanted to get down to business. "What happened in regards to my mother's adoption?"

"Well, I'm…. still trying to piece this together from historical records, which are…."

"I know, hard to piece together even in the best of times," Harry interjected.

"Right, it seems like her birth parents may have abandoned her….but, that's not the strange part, her….origins are similar to Kal-El's, in that they were both sent off of what was a doomed planet, but its hard to say, perhaps I'm reading more into this then I should," Imra suggested as she looked at Harry. "Tell me, how much to do you know about Peve-Rell?"

"Well, that's the story with the three brothers…."

"Actually I'm not talking about that glorified work of fiction, although it does have a few fragments of the truth to it from what I've been able to piece together," Imra stated with a smile. "Death is a curious entity, although many have been given her a negative reputation, that she doesn't really deserve."

He was intrigued at that, really he was.

"Continue," Harry told her and Imra did so.

"Very well, I'll continue, but your mother may be a descendent of Peve-Rell, but I'm not sure if she was a pure Kryptonian, in fact one might consider her to be an urban legend within her own right," Imra stated and she paused, before trying to reign in her babbling. "Be that as it may, the green eyes that you and your mother share, there was only one other person who had that particular shade of green."

"And you think it's her," Tinya piped in, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"It could be her, but who was she?"

"A brilliant inventor, apparently, given that she may have created the objects in question and passed them down to the son she said with...well, the exact name is shaky, it's said to be either Har-Zod or Har-Rell. Regardless, the son is said to have then passed them down to his three children before he disappeared," Imra informed him.

Harry smiled, although he figured that the true story was no where near as exciting as the fictional tale.

He was intrigued and there was no doubt in his mind that more information could be dug up when the time was right. He knew that Dumbledore was lying through his teeth about ninety percent of the time and the other ten percent of the time was a half truth at best.

Then again, that was just the way Dumbledore learned how to deal with people and he never was taught any differently.

Regardless, it raised certain questions about the blood protections that Harry wished to have answered.

**To Be Continued.**


	7. Chapter 7: Demons In My Mind

**Chapter 7: Demons In My Mind**

The battle with Parasite was such that it still rocked the minds of the members of the Legion of Super Heroes even after several days had passed. Their three newest members had earned their stripes by luring him into a position where he could be trapped and disposed of. Although as Harry had told them, it was a team effort, therefore all of them should be pleased with the work that they did. It was a learning experience and one that all of them wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

Tinya Wazzoo decided to get up early this morning. Perhaps she wanted to get a jump start on the day. She was much too fond of her bed on some mornings, that was something that she learned the hard way many times over the years. Never the less, the dark haired female made her way downstairs from where the bedrooms were located and ended up stopping dead with her eyes wide open when she looked into the nearby living room.

The sight was such that anyone would stop dead like a deer in the headlights upon seeing it and it caused her mouth to hang open halfway as she looked upon it. She forced herself to take a breath, even though it was really hard to keep her head up and do so.

The object of interest for the Legion females as of late, Harry Potter, was sprawled out on the couch and he had his shirt off as well. Along with the rest of his clothes Tinya observed, after she was able to draw her attention away from his muscular upper body.

Laying next to him was Imra, who had a content smile on her face and if the wet spot on the couch next to them was any indication, Tinya could piece together quite vividly what they were doing in her mind. She shook her head as she tried to clear the images of what they were doing and what she imagined Harry could do to her from her mind. It was hard….well it was hard to keep her head up above water.

'_Damn,' _she thought to herself as she noticed Karen and Kara sprawled out on the ground next to them. Kara was using Karen's breasts as a head rest, while the older blonde had her arms wrapped around the head of the younger one. A small amount of drool escaped Kara's mouth and her fingers were a bit south of Karen's stomach.

She felt slightly flushed as she turned away, not wanting to come across as a character of a teenage vampire novel by staring at them any longer. Heading to the kitchen she decided to pour herself a glass of milk.

Right now, Tinya was dressed in a transparent white nightie, it was see through and if she shifted enough, you'd be able to see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She felt that she should be comfortable while sleeping, but at the same time, she realized that there might be people who'd raise an eyebrow at what she choose to sleep in.

She bent over the counter with her legs spread as she leaned in to reach for a glass. After a moment she realized what she was doing and flushed. Moving to the fridge, she took the milk out of it and poured herself a glass of it, although she was distracted by her thoughts to the point that she poured until it was nearly overflowing.

"Oh, hello Tinya, didn't expect someone to be down here this early."

Tinya gave a surprised squeak and spilled the milk down her top, causing the transparent material that she was wearing to become even more so.

The dark haired girl shook her head and thanked her lucky stars that Harry had slipped on a pair of pants. He was still shirtless which kind of distracted her, but that was beside the point.

"Oh! Hey! Harry! Good morning," Tinya managed to get out as she turned to look at him, then she bit down on her lip nervously. "I would ask if you couldn't sleep….but, it seems like you've had a restful night."

"Oh yes, although it was intense one," Harry told her with one of those winks that caused a girl to get damp in the panties. He reached towards her. "You might want to get that cleaned up, milk is really sticky and it could leave a permanent stain."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to walk around with white fluids all over me," Tinya stated in agreement, but then she clapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she just implied.

Harry corked an eyebrow and his grin widened. "Oh, do tell?"

"Well….you…well...you see….oh damn! How red is my face right now anyways?" Tinya asked him. Harry smiled at her while he casually poured himself a glass of milk and then grabbed a cookie.

"Nice vibrant shade of crimson," Harry stated casually as he indulged himself in the cookie. "Mmm, soooo good."

Chocolate had stuck to his finger, he reached forward and offered it to Tinya.

"Want a taste?" Harry asked, he could see every single inch of the woman in front of him, but he decided to play it cool and enjoy the view, rather than bring it to her attention.

"Um…."

"Don't worry, I won't bite, unless you want me to," Harry offered her, but she backed off a bit.

"So…yeah….I need to take a shower," Tinya managed to get out as she shook her head.

'_And it looks like it's going to be a cold one,' _Harry commented mentally to himself as he ignored the chorus of snickering blondes who'd pretended that they were asleep.

"I'll just...whoops...so...sorry," Tinya said apologetically after she slipped and spilled milk down the front of Harry's pants.

"It's alright, it happens to the best of us," Harry told her. "You're really not having a good morning, are you?"

"No...I'm not, just...just let me, clean this up," Tinya stuttered apologetically as she went down one knee and tried to dry Harry's pants. She was unintentionally groping him, but Harry tried to remain stoic. However, there was something hard and stiff much lower that told the true story.

"So…that's the best I'm going to….you know…."

"You know, if you get these pants off my body, you might have a little bit easier of a time," Harry told her and Tinya nodded in an excited manner.

"Yes...I'm…sure, I'll do that," she managed to get out, before she pulled Harry's pants down "I'll get them back to you soon! Don't worry! I'll get the stain out!"

She was stopped cold by the monster that she unleashed and her eyes widened in shock. Tinya couldn't really help herself. After she heard Imra screaming in pleasure the other night, she'd been having rather vivid dreams about Harry Fucking Potter fucking her.

'_Maybe this is another __dream,' _she thought to herself, although there was something about that fact which she doubted.

"You want it, don't you?" Harry whispered to her and heat rose up between Tinya's legs.

"Yes...please," Tinya breathed out, leaning in Harry lifted her up, then pinned her down onto the counter as he kissed her breathless.

She was experiencing so many heated sensations running throughout her body that she hadn't felt before and Harry's lips….well, there was no question what they were like, they were like magic.

And his hands, well his hands were even better.

* * *

Tinya was left walking a bit crookedly, but it was more than worth it in the end. She turned to him with a flirty little smile on her face. "Sooo...I'm heading to the shower….if you want to join me, I'm sure we can help each other get clean."

"I'd thought you'd never ask," Harry told her as he watched her delicious ass and long beautiful legs as she walked off. He was hard once again and ready to indulge himself once more in this alien beauty.

* * *

Salu sat back comfortably in her chair with a bright smile on her face as she thought about the nice day ahead of them. Things had been intense lately and there was the looming specter of the Forbidden Zone still hanging over them.

"Harry!" Salu Digby, the dark haired heroine known as Shrinking Violet yelled out when the emerald eyed wizard entered the room. Popping up out of her seat, she greeted Harry with a warm hug. "Thank you for saving us from Parasite! I don't know….I don't know what we would have done without you!"

"I'm sure the Legion would have found a way," Harry offered her, while returning her hug and offering an additional squeeze of reassurance.

"Yes….well...I'm kind of upset about how well I did," she stated, hanging her head, she almost whispered out her next sentence. "I'm relatively new to the team and I feel like I blew my big test."

"I wouldn't say that you've blown anything, I've made enough mistakes to fill seven entire books," Harry told her with a wink and she perked up a tiny little bit at that.

"Really?"

"Yes Salu, really," Harry commented with a light chuckle, he was glad when he could perk up others through his own misfortunes.

"But!….The legends say…."

"Well, if they're anything like the legends about me in my own time, I wouldn't put too much stock into them," Harry told her and Salu nodded as she stretched in front of him. She didn't mind that her shirt rode up as she did so, in fact, the girls of the Legion were intrigued about Harry Potter as a whole. After all, he was strong enough to keep up with two Kryptonians, which proved to be a good indication of his stamina.

"I'm sure you must have done some amazing things," Luornu Durgo, the dark haired heroine also known as Triplicate Girl, offered to him after she entered the room and then she divided into three.

"Yes, tell us Harry," one of the duplicates commented as she began to rub his shoulders with a smile.

"I'm sure that you have some amazing stories about your conquests to share with us," another dupe whispered eagerly into his ear as she began to rub his neck and shamelessly draped her leg over his. She offered a vibrant smile as she preformed the deed.

"Conquests do you mean…."

"Over the forces of evil, naturally," Luornu said with a knowing smile and wink as she ran her fingers down Harry's cheek, then she sat down in front of him.

Harry had to love a girl who had the potential to be walking orgy all on her own but, that was beside the point.

Imra showed up at that point and nudged the dupes to the side. She leaned in to capture Harry's lips in a fiery kiss.

She smiled at the thought of one of his powers, he was able to send out pheromones like it was no one's business and the fact it ensnared girls, powerful, beautiful, and smart girls at that, was saying something about how powerful an ability it was. Of course, it merely removed what little inhibitions they had. Therefore, her smile grew wider as she thought about exactly what he could do with them.

"So, how are you coming on the ring?" she asked.

"I think I might be closer to cracking the code today than I was yesterday, although I'm taking every step to make sure nothing tears through the dimensional fabric of space this time," he told her and the blonde offered him an enchanting smile.

"Well, I should hope so," she stated as she placed her hand on his knee and she leaned back for a second to shake her head. It was hard to stay upset with Harry, even though he had the tendency to come as a grumpy asshole at times.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault…."

She stifled his protest with another kiss, her tongue delving a little deeper into his mouth this time. He was someone that she could see herself spending the rest of her days with and given the lifespan of her race, they would spend a very long time together.

It might seem odd to some people that some girls would accept being part of a collective, but really, it depended on the person. Most people couldn't give them the love and attention that Harry could, although he wasn't without his own flaws. Then again, Imra might have been a bit more than suspicious if Harry came across as someone without them.

"I understand love, believe me, I do," she whispered into his ear with a smoldering grin on her face. "And I can see that you're doing what you can and I know that you'll succeed."

Harry felt his spirits rise due to her support, kissing her back for a moment. He then turned to look at the other two girls present in the room with them and he could almost sense their plans on how to get him into bed. Not that they needed to do much scheming, he would happily take care of all of their needs.

Any sexcapades would have to wait for now though, as a problem presented itself. As another member of the Legion joined them in the room.

It was hard to keep his eyes off of her since she had a commanding presence that demanded his attention. She had long silvery white hair that fell to her back and shimmered for all to see. A tight white top wrapped around her amazing DD Cup breasts. Her white pants were equally as tight, fitting her lower body like a glove and there was a subtle pattern of clouds embroidered into them.

"Nura, what's the matter?" Imra asked her in concern.

"I've had a vision, we're going to all die at the Arch Demon's hands," Nura stated, her eyes glowing faintly. "And his daughter….his daughter will be sacrificed to ensure his ascension."

Harry didn't believe in Divination, but he also knew that Naru's powers worked in a different way than what he learned back at Hogwarts and he could tell that this was a situation that needed to be at least checked out.

Chloe turned up to join them and she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the situation in front of her, almost immediately the seriousness of it set in.

"Seems like I got here just in time," Chloe commented and Imra turned towards her.

"We need you to research an Arch Demon," Imra commented and Chloe whistled at that request.

"Oh! Of course! All I've got to do is punch up the Google, enter that extremely vague term and I'll get started right away!" Chloe stated sarcastically, then she waved her hand and several holographic screens popped up in front of her face.

Sometime about seven hundred years ago, the Internet was renamed the Google, because of the search engines total domination over everything Internet related. It was a monster that could not be stopped, that would not be stopped, and everyone should have seen it coming.

Some might say that Google was an even greater force than the Illuminati and pulled the strings of even that shadow organization.

* * *

"Well that's interesting," Chloe said after letting out a low whistle and several nervous gazes locked onto her.

Harry spoke first of them all, since he was wondering what they all wondered. "Is this the good kind of interesting or the bad kind of interesting?"

"It's just interesting!" Chloe snapped at him and Harry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Sorry! I've been taking lessons on being needlessly vague and pointlessly cryptic from you."

Imra sensed the frustration and the agitation coming from her and she was feeling more of her fair share of it herself. So with that being said, she decided to prod Chloe into answering the question. "Chloe, what is it…."

"Well, it's simple, yet needlessly complex, if that makes any sense at all," Chloe said as she rested her hand on the side of her chin. She double checked the information that she printed out, before she explained. "There have been several Arch Demons, or at least demons who've claimed to be the Arch Demon like Ba'al, Diablo, Mephisto, Beezlabub, _Betelgeuse,_ but none more powerful than this one. I'm sure he's been known by many names, but there's one name that keeps popping up."

"Trigon," Nuru whispered with wide eyes as she shifted over to join them. Her nerves felt like they were on fire and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the name was Trigon. What was that? Another vision, or a brief flick of something?" Chloe asked her and Nuru nodded her head stiffly.

"Yes, it was something alright," she agreed as she brushed her hair out of her face. She wasn't certain what that something was, but she was most certainly knew that she didn't like it.

"Tell us about Trigon, Chloe," Harry encouraged her and Chloe frowned at that request before biting down on her lower lip, but he continued to speak. "I think I might have run across the name before…."

"Oh! Please tell me you didn't do anything to piss him off! Please tell me that!" Chloe said, almost chanting it verbally and mentally. She looked at Harry with wide eyes, almost hoping against hope that he didn't do something like that.

"I don't know, maybe," Harry offered while racking his brain for any encounters he might have had with Trigon. Someone like that….well, he thought that he might have remembered them, then again he'd been pissing people off since the day he was born. "….Not to the best of my recollection, but you know how things can go."

"Well...as long as he doesn't recall something that you don't recollect, we should be fine...I think," Imra added nervously from were she stood next to Harry. "So this Trigon…."

"He was defeated a thousand years ago by a group of young heroes called the Teen Titans," Chloe explained to them. "Legend has it that there was a prophecy involving him siring a half-demon daughter that would allow him to come through a portal, which would allow him to conquer Earth and many other realms upon her sixteenth birthday. The plan was foiled by the Titans, but much like the Terminator, he claimed that he'd be back."

"A daughter, you mentioned something about his daughter?' Harry asked after turning to Nuru.

"My visions...they can sometimes be helpful...but other times, they can be grossly inaccurate," she informed him in an apologetic voice. She wanted them….well, she wanted them to remain calm and not get too upset with her.

"Just focus Naru, we'll see if we can find anything helpful," Imra said to the Legion females and Harry, all of them who nodded.

"There's something about…the Forbidden Zone."

"Oh for fuck sakes, not again!" Harry grumbled, he would be extremely happy to see the back of that place. He was hoping to get the ring working soon, so he could end that curse and hopefully bring the infected some kind of peace, even if they'd been douche bags like Draco Malfoy in life, but it had been slow going.

"Do you think…."

"I think Trigon might see those in the Forbidden Zone as the perfect pawns," Chloe stated, she tilted her head to the side and rested her head on her hand cutely as she looked thoughtful about it. "I just don't know if anyone would be arrogant enough to think that they could be considered an equal to Trigon."

"Oh believe me, in that world, there are people that arrogant. Hell, your average pureblood is probably that arrogant by their eleventh birthday," Harry said darkly, before he once again shifted his head a half of an inch to the side.

"There are?" Chloe asked as she read over the report. "If this is coming from the Forbidden Zone and he's made contact…."

"If Trigon can get into the Forbidden Zone, then the Infected in the Forbidden Zone can get out of the Forbidden Zone," Harry managed.

"Well, we're going to have to find the tear between dimensions before they do," Imra stated.

She could tell that Harry wished that he had made more headway on the ring than what he'd been able to so far.

"I think we should keep this strictly to a fact finding mission," Chloe suggested. "I would say try and avoid any trouble, but I know better than anyone else that most times it can't be helped."

"Chloe, I don't go looking for trouble, trouble always finds me," Harry told her, with a roguish grin that sent liquid hot desire burning through her body and mind.

"Well, at least history has gotten that much accurate," Chloe said with a crimson blush, before she turned around to do a proper head count. "So Shrinking Violet, Saturn Girl, and Dream Girl you go with….you don't even have a codename yet, do you?"

"It's a work in progress," Harry stated as he looked over his shoulder and walked off without another word.

"Right you go with Harry Fucking Potter or He-Who-Does-Not-Have-A-Codename-Yet...," Chloe continued, before she paused and blinked, at the realization that was quite the mouthful. "...to the Forbidden Zone, don't attract any attention if at all possible."

Harry smiled, but then he heard an ominous echo that didn't seem to bode well for their future endeavor.

'_He's trapped me, Harry Potter trapped me….Harry Fucking Potter,' _the voice whispered and he couldn't help but stand up straight when a shiver ran down his spine.

* * *

"You know, I'm not accustomed to being forced to wait to get what I want!" Hermione snapped with a scowl as she looked into the light.

"You will be silent WHORE! Unless you wished to be trapped in this hell of your own making forever!" Trigon bellowed from where he looked down upon her.

"NO! You don't understand! I have the power! I have the knowledge! I'm the smartest witch that ever lived!" Hermione cried out as her eyes darted around the room crazily. "I have powers that you have never seen before! I will be the one to save the universe….."

"You are amusing insect! Nothing more, one I may keep as a pet," Trigon commented idly. "But despite that factor, you are nothing more than an insect on the tapestry of life, a worthless footnote in history and nothing more. You are of marginal intelligence and even more marginal looks. The fact you think you had anything to do with the success of one of the greatest heroes the universe has ever seen is laughable at best."

"HARRY FUCKING POTTER IS A MEDIOCRE DUNCE THAT CAN'T HOLD A WAND WITHOUT MY CONSTANT INSTRUCTION!" Hermione shrieked in a tone that could break glass. She fell to her knees and began to sob, lifting up her hands she stared at them for a moment, before she began to sob even louder. "Yes….I understand….I understand….in the end….they were right."

Hermione was speaking to her hands as she was saying this. The bushy haired sorceress had gone around the bend. She was interrupted by a knocking coming from the door and it quickly grew frantic.

"It seems like you have issues," Trigon commented with dry amusement.

"I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!" Hermione howled out, continuing to speak to her hands as walked towards the door. "They don't understand…I am special….I am beautiful…..I am powerful…..I will crush Harry Potter and those bitches….they cannot stop me…..for I am Hermione Jane...or is it Jean...Granger….Best Student in my year….smartest witch who ever lived."

"Mistress! We have trouble…."

"I'll say that you do if you've interrupted me for a trivial matter, COLIN FUCKING CREEVEY!" Hermione growled at the young man before her. "Spit it out! Before I suck your brains out through a straw, you little shit!"

"Well...um, you see…um….yeah…really."

"TALK TO ME BOY!" Hermione shouted through her rotted teeth, which were dripping with a green slime currently and burned through the ground were it landed when she spoke.

"We have….detected those woman and Harry Potter….they're here!….they're here in the Forbidden Zone!"

"Potter! This time I'll get him for sure!" Hermione said, her eyes burning with greed.

"You idiot, he's leading you into a trap," Trigon muttered shaking his head. "Then again, you do come across as an insufferable know it all with delusions of grandeur."

Hermione turned towards the six glowing eyes in the shadows. "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!"

She stormed off down the hallway, only to stop suddenly when she saw several of the Infected burned to a crisp on the ground before her.

"These people are incompetent," Hermione grumbled, after palming her face, she rolled up her sleeves and got down to work. If you wanted a job done right, you always had to do it yourself, Ron 'black Hole for a stomach' Weasely had taught her that.

The brunette witch carefully stepped over the bodies, before she continued to walking down the hallway, only to once again stop when she heard voices nearby.

"Right there...it's in there...the portal...we've got to shut it down…."

"Portal," Hermione whispered to herself as her face twisted into a wide slasher grin. She licked her lips in glee, if she was able to get through the portal, the harvest of magic on the other side would be delicious.

Nura, Salu, Imra, and Harry had made their way into the Forbidden Zone and Hermione Granger hungered for fresh meat.

"So….you're trying to get to a portal, huh?" Hermione asked. "Well you're going to have to go through….."

Harry banished Hermione into a nearby wall causing her to crash through it before she could launch into a monologue. Unfortunately, she had absorbed so much magic since becoming an Infected that a Killing Curse wouldn't work even work on her now, which was intriguing to Harry on a few different levels.

Hermione grumbled in agony as she pushed herself back onto her feet, immune to the killing curse or not, she still felt pain. Looking around she saw that Harry and those Bitches had slipped passed her.

"So, my daughter summoned you here did she?"

That was the question that Trigon asked as Harry and the Legion showed up.

"I will soon absorb more power from this realm then I will ever need and when I do, I will finally return to your reality, leaving my daughter forever trapped in an endless void."

'_Not as trapped as he likes to think,' _a voice whispered directly into Harry's mind.

Harry shook his head, after all the bullshit he went through with Tom, he didn't like hearing random voices in his head.

"My daughter perished a long time ago, but her soul, her soul didn't pass on," Trigon whispered with fire burning through his six eyes from the shadows.

'_It's far more complex than that, but whatever you say, __Father,' _she whispered to Harry and this time, he was pretty sure that he was the only one that heard her.

Hearing a random female voice he didn't know inside of his head wasn't good, even for a wizard who heard female voices inside of it every single day.

"At last I'm free…."

Imra nailed Trigon with a telekinetic blast which slammed into him like a freight train and forced him back. She developed a throbbing headache just from doing so though.

"Believe me, you might have broken free from Limbo, but you still have to break out of the Forbidden Zone," Harry stated, while sending multicolor bolts of energy towards him.

Trigon offered a scornful laugh when the spells Harry used seem to simply fizzle out. "Foolish boy, that barely even affected me. Are you even trying child?"

"Merely a distraction," Harry countered.

'_Reverse the flow of the portal and suck him back into it, I trust you know how to do,' _the voice helpfully whispered into his ear.

"You're getting instruction from my useless daughter, aren't you boy?"

Trigon tried to nail Harry with one huge blast of energy, but the green eyed wizard dived out of the way. The Legion circled Trigon like a pack of female lions and he swung at them in an attempt to scatter them. He was no where near full power, but even at half power, Trigon was still an extremely formidable enemy. He lifted his arms up into the air once more and he swung for the fences sending energy blasts towards them, but Harry and the Legion scattered out of the way.

'_What's he trying to accomplish?' _Imra questioned them and Harry was catching on pretty fast. Being frozen for three thousand years had dimmed his reflexes some, but he managed to keep his head together.

'_He's trying to break my enchantments….__which means we'll have more than one problem if the Infected escape the Forbidden Zone with him,' _Harry thought to the girls and they nodded.

"Soon I will be free!" Trigon yelled out, only for to Harry lunge forwards and knock him back, using a combination of spells and physical attacks. The burning bright lights and slashing spells, along with the rapid fire flurry of magically enhanced punches bounced off of Trigon.

Nothing seemed to be working at the moment on the demon lord. Then a bright light erupted outwards nearly blinded them and Trigon's face twisted with glee.

* * *

Harry was pretty sure that he wasn't dead, because he had died before and this was nothing like it. At least, he was assuming that he wasn't dead, since there wasn't an ancient twinkle eyed bastard or a cute goth with an amazing rack nearby to greet him this time. Then again, it would be unwise to make any assumptions without the proper amount of data. Never the less, he shook his head to clear it and got up off the ground, this wasn't going to end that way. His emerald green eyes glowed with power as he looked up to see Trigon.

Trigon was still here, he was still trapped, which told Harry one important thing. Something went really and completely wrong with what he tried to do.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Trigon thundered out in his disbelief and rage.

"You're A FUCKING IDIOT! That's what happened!" Hermione shouted as she charged forwards towards him.

Harry had to admire Hermione for having the biggest balls he ever saw on a female, right before he offhand backhanded her into another wall.

It hit him suddenly that he was the only one there alongside Trigon and Hermione.

"What just happened?" Trigon demanded as he looked around and sniffed the air. Harry wondered what he was doing, but the Terrible One himself was all too happy to let him in on that secret. "She's here, yes, yes I can smell it, she's here and she's not getting away, not this time."

Harry really had no idea what happened, so with a shrug he conjured a battle axe while Trigon was distracted. He super charged it with magical energy and then doing a complete three hundred and sixty degree revolution swung for the fence.

He let go and the blade spiraled through the air to nail Trigon hard in the chest. He slid back a few inches as he bellowed in pain.

Hermione rushed Harry once again to try and attack him, the emerald eyed wizard casually offhand backhanded her away once again and she smashed into the ground like an afterthought.

Trigon stood up to his full height and raised his hands in Harry's direction, only to end up being drilled by him with a flying knee to the face and then the Arch Demon found himself quickly bound by glowing runic chains.

"No, I won't…."

"Yes, you will!" Rachel Roth, better known by the codename Raven stated when she showed up to join the party. She was wearing a sheer white robe that covered most of her body, but her glowing eyes could be seen under the hood.

Harry locked his eyes upon her as she blasted Trigon with a bright light that knocked him further back.

"Go! The portal will close any second now, you need to get out of here," she informed Harry.

Harry went to protest, only to stop when Hermione grabbed him around the ankle.

"Never thought you were the clingy type of girl, Mione," Harry managed to get out as he tried to kick her off and her eyes flared with anger.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" she thundered loudly as she looked up towards him in her rage and Harry took advantage of that fact to kick her off.

"Oh! That's right! You don't like your name being shortened for any reason isn't that right….Hermy-own-_ninny_ ?" Harry taunted her and Hermione growled at him, claws bared as she tried to impale him upon them.

Harry was just barely focusing on the other battles around him, right now he had to deal with Hermione. She tried to take his head off with the next attack, but Harry grabbed her hand and twisting, flipped her up into the air before he kicking her, causing her to crash into another wall with a careening thud.

A flick of his wrist caused her to be encased in a magical resin which would prevent her from moving.

"No!" Hermione shouted out, when she realized that she would be trapped in another prison.

"See you later, Hermykins!" Harry shouted over his shoulder, before he started to scramble towards the exit.

He was stopped short when a wall of fire that erupted in front of him.

Trigon was forcing the attacks of the robed figure in front of him back. Harry saw the portal shrinking above his head and there was fire surrounding him on all sides.

'_Well, this might __suck,' _Harry thought to himself, but he had no real choice.

Harry flew through the fire, which caused him to feel like every single one of his nerve ending was on fire. He screamed in agony, but he managed to pass through the portal.

He lost his right shoe in the process as well, but it could have been worse, much worse.

Harry was thrown head over heels from the portal and as a result, he crash hard into the ground with a terrific impact. Hitching in a pained breath, he rolled over onto his hands and knees. After rubbing the back of his head where it made contact with the ground, he looked up to see the Legion girls looking him over.

"The Infected shrieked out in some unbearable pain and then went catatonic," Naru whispered to him.

"Good, let's go," Harry told them as he felt the portal close shut.

'_You did it, __congratulations,' _the mysterious girl thought to him.

'_Well, you're the one who blasted Trigon out of the way,' _Harry thought back to her.

'_It was your charmwork __that reversed the portal to send him back from whence he came__….__though I'm currently trapped there as well,' _she thought to Harry.

'_Forever?' _Harry asked her.

'_Forever is a __long time,' _she commented. _'Don't worry, I'll be back eventually.'_

Harry shook his head, he went into this mission expecting answers, but instead ended up with a bunch of questions.

"Are they dead?" Salu asked as she looked over the Forbidden Zone residents who'd stopping moving the moment Hermione went through the portal.

"Well they aren't alive," Harry stated, but until he was sure that they'd been sent on for good, he was going to be cautious.

Hopefully, this was the last time they'd stepped into the Forbidden Zone for a long time, at least until they found a way to reverse the curse.

"Well, we won, so that's something," Imra offered to him and Harry eyed her carefully for a moment before responding.

"I'm not sure if we did or merely just delayed them," he corrected her, there was something off putting about the way Hermione was acting, even more so than normally.

There was a higher power involved, but who, what, were and more importantly why, those were questions that Harry had a lot of trouble answering.

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Chapter 8: Distorted Perception

**Chapter Eight: Distorted Perception.**

Was it the end?

Harry wondered sometimes if things would be easier if he did not even lift a finger but then he realized that was just not what he did. The entire Forbidden Zone mess got from kind of odd to extremely weird. His green eyes flashed as he mentally recapped every single of this entire mess, in all of its twisted glory.

If this was the end, then they were just resting. Maybe with their leader off on a mystic journey, he could get some peace and some clarity. Then again, there were other problems in the world that he would have to deal with, as the Parasite incident reminded him. There was no such thing as peace and quiet. He plotted his next move.

The ring still stood out to him as that one riddle that he could not solve. Of course, he was reluctant to pick it up after what happened last time. Granted, next time, he knew to put more protections up but knowing and doing were two entirely different things.

'_It feels like I'm being lead around in circles like some rat in a maze," _Harry thought to himself and he shook his head. The last thing he wanted to be was some lab rat. He was going to have to accomplish something, although he was not sure what and he was not sure when.

Karen stepped into the room and took the seat down next to him. "Hey, good morning."

"Morning Karen, how are you doing?" Harry asked her as he watched her saunter into the room with a smile across his face.

She smiled as she took a cup of coffee. "Good….better than lately anyway….have we seen the last of her?"

Harry smiled as he sipped on his coffee, looking thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Good question, with Hermione….you never know," Harry admitted and he was being honest. Hermione may have still had a few brain cells lurking around in all of that insanity and she sometimes was resourceful, although once she was taken out of her comfort zone of memorizing texts, she was like the empress with no clothes.

"Well, I'm sure that you could figure it out," Karen stated as she watched Harry eat a donut. Some of the cream was on his lips so she lightly scrapped it off and he captured her finger, sucking on it.

He smiled as he licked the frosting from her finger. She slowly placed her finger into her mouth, sucking it in and out with a thinly veiled look of lust in her eye. Karen offered him a smoldering smile as she brought up another point.

"Maybe we can have another early morning sparring session, after how well the last one went," Karen whispered to him and Harry's smile grew extremely wide.

"Looking forward to one actually," Harry commented as he saw Karen lean forward in her tight white t-shirt. She did that on purpose he expected but she had a body that she would be proud of. He leaned back on the chair and shook his head.

Chloe made her way in the room, looking a bit worn. Harry noticed how flushed and how agitated he looked. He knew that when women were sick, they could potentially get violent so he decided to breech the subject with her gently.

"Chloe how are you…."

"Fine, I'm fine!" Chloe yelled as she felt a throbbing going through the back of her head and she tried to ease on through the pain. She staggered but she could not really stand firmly on her feet.

Kara offered a shadow of a smile, just a small one as she leaned towards Chloe. "Really, you don't look fine."

Chloe shook her head; no she did not look fine because she did not feel fine, not at all. Her body and her head felt like elephants did a tag dance all over it. She felt her stomach turning in knots as she tried to hold her head up. The woman tried to keep herself out there and alive. She coughed and her body felt like that needles were stabbing through it as she tried to sit down.

She had not been under the weather like this in years. In fact, she was not sick ever since her encounter with Brainiac. He had left more behind that had changed her in ways which the rogue computer did not even intend to do, to the point where she was an entirely different person.

The entire mess with Doomsday made going to the future even more obvious. Clark would not remember her and the name Chloe Sullivan faded off into history after that point. Although there was that weird point in history where there was a rumor where she became Lois Lane after the real Lois Lane disappeared but Chloe silenced that one quiet easily.

The things people on the Internet came up with, it was completely and totally ridiculous. She wanted a hot drink and perhaps several cups of it and she would be fine. She had to be fine because the Legion needed her.

'_I just got to get my shit together,' _Chloe stated as she coughed once again. She felt a bit vomity and she knew that this was going to get far worse before it got better.

"You shouldn't be sick and we both know that," Imra commented as she turned up with Chloe.

"Imra, I've come up with a bug, it isn't the end of the world," Chloe protested with frustration dripping her voice as she tried to make the girl understand that she was in fact fine. Although she might not have felt fine but she was trying to put together a brave face and just push on through with her responsibilities.

"Well, I still think that you should get checked out, to make sure that it isn't anything to compromise your work," Imra commented and Chloe offered a cough as she held her chest, but withdrew her hand immediately to act like she did not.

"I…HACK….AM…HACK….FINE…HACK!"

Chloe spit something on the table and Imra captured it into a bubble. She would find out how fine Chloe was.

"You may have caught a virus," Imra stated.

"I swear, I've stayed clear of those types of websites," Chloe told her, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is a serious matter, Indigo," Imra told her and Harry perked up and Karen shook her head. Karen was now edged onto Harry's lap and carefully feeding him strawberries but the thought of it was lost with the warpath Chloe was on.

* * *

Kara threw her arms around Harry the moment that she saw her husband and greeted him with a kiss. The two enjoyed the smoldering lip action before Kara slowly pulled back.

"This place is so amazing, although…." Kara laughed as she said that. "They kind of picked some of the more absurd tales up about you."

"Well given the reality is me fighting off Basilisks and hundreds of Dementors, suddenly the absurd does seem less so, doesn't it?" Harry asked Kara and the blonde nodded in an excited manner.

"True, that's very true," Kara agreed as she leaned back and bit nervously on her lip. "I saw Chloe is she….."

"Well she says that she's fine," Harry told Kara and the blonde slumped her shoulders. A look on her face showed that she thought Chloe was less than fine and thus she was dubious about her health.

"What she says and what she does is two different things," Kara told him.

"Imra's going to run some tests, so hopefully we'll be able to get a clearer idea," Harry informed her. He wondered what Chloe could have caught. Of course his knowledge on computers was essentially limited due to not being allowed near them when he was with the Dursleys and being in a magical world of magic for most of his life after that.

So he was going to defer it to the experts.

"You're getting worse, just calm down…..I'm sure the world won't collapse because you're unable to work for one day," Karen protested.

"I swear, I'm reminded that you're related to Clark sometimes because of how much of a wet blanket you can be sometimes," Chloe stated in a huff. "I'm fine, I really am."

"Really, now?" Karen asked with a raised eyebrow as Chloe started a hacking fit of coughing once more.

"Yes, really, I'm really….oh….maybe I'm not, just a little bit," Chloe admitted tensely as she grabbed onto the rail. Kara walked over and she saw something flashing through Chloe's eyes.

"Look at that," Kara whispered as she watched her eyes with rapt attention.

"I don't read binary code, but I'm pretty sure that's not normal," Harry said to her and Chloe's legs buckled out from underneath her but she held herself up.

"No, it's not," Karen confirmed grimly. When she was certain that Imra would be back with those tests, they could get this show on the road.

"Well I don't know what's happening on, although I have to take some more tests," Imra said as she saw that Chloe was about ready to collapse down onto the ground. "And you better lie down until we figure out what's wrong."

"Yeah, a couple hundred years in bed and I should be fine," Chloe rasped but she felt like she was this close to having a system crash. She needed a reboot and state or maybe some new hardware inserted into her.

That came out a lot cleaner in her head than it did….well technically she did not even speak it. She was so delirious that she could not say anything.

"I wonder if she picked up some magical residue that played havoc with her programming, from the Forbidden Zone," Harry muttered under his breath.

"But she didn't go there, she was mission support…."

"It doesn't matter, we were there and we could have acted as carriers for her," Harry said as he waved his hand, thinking of the possibility.

Needless to say their mouths hung open at that thought and they wondered, could it be true? It was if nothing else possible but Harry would have to run a scan or two so he could find out about what Chloe might have caught. Magic and technology tended to be a rather volatile mix.

He prepared to do so as Imra made sure Chloe was tucked firmly into bed.

"Well that's better than any theory that I have, which is nothing," Imra added as she decided to defer this matter to Harry.

"That's good," Harry commented to her as he prepared to scan her, for better or for worse. He could see Chloe twitching and shivering underneath the covers and knew that time might as well have been running out for her.

He prepared the scanning spells and waited with bated breath. He continued to scan and tried to finish her off. The blonde shuddered and there was a constant muttering that she was fine as she was on the bed but she did not seem to be fine.

"Well, magical residue wise, she comes out completely clean," Harry told Imra and the blonde corked her eyebrow towards him.

"Are you sure…."

"Yes, Imra, I'm completely positive," Harry whispered to her and the blonde nodded as she looked at the other blonde. They were dealing with something that they had not seen before and given what Chloe's systems were like, that could be very bothersome indeed.

"No, NO!" Chloe shouted as her body jerked with a start and Imra rushed towards her.

"Chloe calm down, I know you're ill but everything is going to be fine," Imra stated as she saw the numbers continue to flash through Chloe's eyes as her body continued to spasm.

"No, it's a trap, don't…DON'T GO IN THERE!" Chloe shrieked at the top of her lungs. "You can't….you can't….NO!"

Harry was disturbed by the level of shrieks that she was giving. These were not the shrieks of a sane person and he shook his head as he kept his eyes firmly locked onto her. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Chloe calm down, it's going to be fine, really, fine," Harry told her as he was severely worried about what was happening.

"I WON'T GO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs as she thrashed underneath his grip.

Imra could see that her readings were weirder than they should have been but that was only the tip of the chaotic iceberg. She looked towards Harry, offering him a pleading gaze for him to help but there was nothing in his eyes, although than the determination that burned through them presently.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan felt like her mind had been entombed into some level of hell although exactly how that was, she did not know. The blonde's eyes were burning as she saw a rapid fire flash of light.

Everything, every atrocious thing that ever happened to her, it flashed through her mind and rocked her head. She closed her eyes and felt a shiver go through her body. More shivers followed that up as the blonde tried to hold her head up but she sank back onto the bed once again.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU WON'T HURT HIM!" Chloe shrieked at the top of her lungs and these screams chilled everyone to the bone. They sounded like she was being violently tortured.

"Chloe, Chloe, calm down, no one is hurting you," Imra stated in what she hoped was a soothing voice but Chloe lashed out.

She lashed out on everyone but Harry as her fever boiled over. Harry noticed this.

"Just let me talk to you her," Harry whispered to Karen, Kara, and Imra, all of them who nodded. "I'll…I'll be okay, but at the same time, make sure to stand by in case things get ugly."

"Right," Karen agreed as she nodded her head as she waited nervously on the other end of the room. She really hoped that Harry would be able to talk some kind of sense into Chloe and be able to do it soon. Her nerves were bundled up in her stomach as she kept watching everything around her.

Harry walked over Chloe and calmly and gently placed his hand upon the top of her head.

"Chloe, can you hear me, just calm down….we'll figure out something," Harry told her as he tried to find the source of her agony.

"No, too late…too awful, so much, hurt, no, pain, so much pain," Chloe murmured as she felt more bile rise to her throat. She was finding it hard to keep a stiff upper lip in the situation that she was in. Her entire body heated up and not in the good way.

"Chloe, you're….you're strong, I know you are," Harry whispered to her and he was trying to squeeze her hand tightly. The blonde's heart hammered across her chest and she lifted her head up. She was trying to keep herself from getting brought down from what was happening but it was hard to keep her head up.

"Chloe, focus, okay, you can do it," Harry whispered to her as he continued to squeeze her hand. "I know you can do it, just…."

'_I can't figure out what's happening with her mind, but there's something that's infecting both her mind and her body,' _Imra thought as Harry once again looked at Chloe. _'Could you try….try and get her to help because I don't think I can figure this out without her help.'_

'_I'll give it my best shot,' _Harry thought to the blonde as he looked towards the other blonde. He saw Chloe's skin turning into a bluish tone and there were symbols that appeared all over her body. These symbols were of a strange writing that Harry vaguely recognized although he did not have time to try and go in for a translation.

"Chloe, Chloe, please answer me," Harry whispered her as he bent over her. The blonde was not responsive to him, not at the moment. The blonde was whimpering and shivering. It was really hard for her to think about everything. "I need….I need you to open up your systems, see what's wrong."

The half machine, half female, shuddered and she felt paranoid, paranoid that someone was out to get her. She was screaming out loud but Harry held her in tight. He was not going to let anything happen to her.

"Chloe, it's okay, I'm here, help me, help you," he whispered.

Chloe shivered as she held her head up but she collapsed down onto the bed. She was trying to get back up but Harry held her tightly in his arms, trying to reassure her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Harry whispered Chloe.

Chloe managed to block out her own paranoid thoughts and managed to help Harry access her systems. This allowed her to get several things done and Harry was glad as he helped work through what she needed to do to fix the system.

"Just relax, I'll help you," Harry breathed as he was trying to understand her complex systems but about the most complex computer he used was a pocket calculator.

"Don't worry Harry, you've got her calmed down, I'll help you," Karen stated as she held Harry's hand and there was a second where the blonde held onto her hard.

He understood what was happening and he closed his eyes tightly. The two of them worked together as Chloe's mind was relaxed.

The system crash was affecting her human mind. She should have been used to something like this, in fact she had a high amount of encryption so when something affected her, something really affected her. Harry understand this much as he leaned over Chloe, stroking her hair reassuringly.

"It's fine, Chloe, you're doing well, you're almost there," Harry whispered to her and the blonde bit down on her lip as Harry continued to work through her systems. There was a few seconds where he thought that she slipped away from him and his heart fell.

Chloe's stubbornness returned in full force as she refused to let something like this to defeat her. She was holding her head up.

"Let's kick this virus's ass," Chloe stated in fierce determination.

"That's a good girl," Karen whispered as she tried to figure out if she recognized everything that was going on. The alien virus was something that was defeated by her enhanced alien systems. All she needed was a bit of encouragement and she was going to be pushed to the other side.

Chloe smiled, she was working through it, she was fighting it. It was a struggle but she had fought before and she would fight again.

"That's it Chloe, you can do it, you can certainly do it," Harry whispered to Chloe and the blonde nodded fiercely as there was something about Harry's confidence that infected her and allowed her to continue to press on.

"Yes, I can, yes I will," Chloe commented stubbornly as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She felt the virus leave her body as it was destroyed by her anti-bodies. All she needed to do was rest and she sunk into a deep funk, her head hitting the pillow as she crashed.

* * *

Much let everyone felt after they had a really bad bout of the flu, Chloe was pretty much shaken but she was not beaten, not at all. All she had to do was shaken off what happened and she would be more than good and ready to go.

"So how are you feeling?

Harry asked this question and he could see that Chloe looked back at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. She decided to speak with her usual round of blunt honesty because that was what she did.

"So tell me, does it look like a Steam Roller took me down or not?"

"Well, you've looked like you've had better days," Harry admitted to her and Chloe sighed. "However, you look far better than you did a while ago. Imra ran the tests, you are normal."

"First of all, you should know that I am never normal," Chloe quipped and Harry smiled. "And thanks."

"No problem at all, although hopefully you won't scare us like that again," Harry told the blonde and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll try not to, really I'll try," Chloe added as she leaned back and rested. It was a long day for her and she realized something that many computer users learned. No matter how good a system was, there was always a way for something to compromise it. "I wonder if something happened when the portal opened up to let out Parasite and I swear that if you say it's your fault, I will hurt you."

"I wasn't about to say anything of the sort," Harry stated to her although a momentary grin popped over his face.

"No, but you were thinking something of the sort, weren't you?" Chloe asked him and Harry gave a shrug. "Yeah, that look of innocent, I hate to be the one to tell you but it does not suit you at all."

"Then I'm going to have to practice it better, now won't I?" Harry asked Chloe and she smiled at him.

"You really should, you know," Chloe told him as she looked at him for a second. She was thinking about all of the legends that she ready about him but regardless, there was no legend that would describe how able he was to help her through her problems.

That made her see that there was more to the stories, well she kind of saw that already but that was reinforced more in her mind.

"I don't think I have anything contagious anymore," Chloe commented as her smile got wider as she looked at Harry.

"Yes, we established that when Imra did her scans, you're completely clean," Harry told Chloe and she smiled.

"That's good because I would hate for you to come done with something when I thank you for saving me," Chloe stated and Harry raised an eyebrow in question but her lips pressed against his in a burning kiss.

Harry returned the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her. The blonde melted into his embrace as his lips could be registered as deadly weapons. Not that it was a complaint.

'_Oh, he's going to make me have another system crash,' _Chloe thought with a sigh as she was interested in exploring some of the more, interesting facets of her powers with Harry. She settled with draping her legs over his lap and he roamed her body hungrily with his hands.

Harry explored her form quite expertly and her mind was in total shut down mode as Harry continued to work his hands over her body. Her shirt was pulled up.

"I think that you need a full physical, to make sure that you're fine," Harry whispered to Chloe as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed his chest and his abs.

"Yes, a full physical," she murmured as she closed her eyes and ran her hands all over his body. "And I can see that you're up to it, a lot, so let's go for it."

Harry smiled as Chloe tightened her grip around his neck. She was deceptively strong and now it was time for the both of them to indulge in each other.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan considered her mind to completely blown. She blinked as she felt Harry snuggle against her naked body. She draped her arms over his chest and draped her head over his chest. There was a second where she struggled to find the proper words to describe what she had felt.

"Amazing," Chloe whispered.

"I know I am," Harry told her as she smirked at him.

"Don't get a big head, although that would match other parts of your body quite nicely," Chloe stated as her fingers lazily trailed down his abs as she teased going a bit lower but she pulled back at the last minute. The blonde's grin got even wider as she leaned her head into Harry's shoulder and there was a second where the two of them relaxed together.

"So, you're feeling much better, I can tell," Harry commented to her and Chloe laughed as she leaned over and planted another simmering kiss on his lips which got his motor running.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, but I think that detailed physical told you everything that you needed to know about how well I feel," Chloe commented as she ran her hands through her hair. His already messy hair was becoming even messier and she loved it. The blonde continued to play with him as she straddled him, rubbing her moistened core over his once more stiffening prick. "But I always could use a second opinion."

"I'm sure that would be for the best, you know, just to make sure," Harry breathed as her bare breasts pressed up against bare chest and the two of them kissed each other, their tongues trying to battle the other for dominance.

* * *

Harry Potter redefined the term, burning the midnight oils the more that he thought about it. Yet, he was back to square one or back to the ring, to close the circle.

This time, he was taking every precaution in the world. He was not going to tear open tears in the dimensional barrier not this time.

"You've been staring at that for four hours straight, I hope you're remembering to at least blink."

"Hi, Karen," Harry stated without looking up and Kara showed up on the other side of him. The two blonde Kryptonians parked themselves down on either side of Harry.

"So how are you coming along?" Karen asked Harry.

"Slow but surely, I'm pretty sure…."

"But with Hermione gone, I'm pretty sure that none of them have even moved," Kara protested and Harry turned half of a gaze to her. The blonde slumped her shoulders and her mouth hung half open but she said nothing further to Harry.

"I know that she's been sent to parts unknown," Harry stated, to call that person by her name would imply that some sense of emotional attachment still existed which faded a long time ago.

"But will she ever return?" Karen asked and there was a second where Harry looked at the elder blonde.

"You know, I should really know better to say that no one will be gone forever," Harry told the blondes and they both nodded at him. It was a lesson both of them learned, although in very different ways. All they had to do was go with the flow and see where that flow had sent them.

"That's the truth," Karen commented as she sighed.

"Isn't it though?" Imra stated as she took another seat, and Tinya, Salu, and Luornu joined them as well. "Indy's feeling loads better I think."

"Given the fact that we need to surgically remove the smile from her face, I would think so," Tinya commented although given what Harry did to her, she would be grinning like a loon as well. In fact, she did when he did her.

"Well, that much is for sure," Salu stated, as she wondered when her turn would come with Harry. Although perhaps the Legion females should draw numbers or perhaps a mud wrestling tournament, maybe a wet t-shirt contest.

She had obviously been thinking of this extremely serious matter for a long time, long and hard but she would soon be ready to get everything done. The smile brightened across her face as she plotted her next move.

"That ring still vexes you?" Imra stated.

"I wouldn't spend countless hours staring at it, there's got to be a trigger," Harry whispered to himself. He knew from Dumbledore's experience that putting a magical ring on his hand and waving it around would be the epitome of all things stupid. Yet he had to figure out what to do and it meant long hard hours plugging away at the ring that was in front of him.

"Yes, there has to be but there somehow isn't," Imra stated to Harry as she knew that this time, Harry prepared himself and would not bust open any mysterious portals to the Forbidden Zone. However, she was still on edge but judging by the look on Harry's face, that was not something that she was alone in. The blonde found herself watching him and not just because he was attractive on the eyes.

Chloe returned, after a nice nap, she was back in business.

"Hey, lover," Chloe stated as she kissed Harry on the lips and he return the kiss. Limbs tangled around each other as they exploded each other's bodies, rubbing up against each other with the hint that there would be another round later.

"I think I got something," Harry said suddenly and out of the blue.

Chloe raised her eyebrow and once again, she offered the question of questions. "You think you have something or you know that you have something?"

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"Well, I love piecing together the mysteries of life just as much as the next person," Chloe commented lightly as Harry grabbed her around the hand and she eyed him. She let in one breath and let out another breath. "So, should we take the plunge?"

"If I can figure out…."

"All are doomed to despair and agony, when he comes," an ominous voice stated from the ring.

"Well that's….that's not what I expected," Harry said, he was back to square one. He was sure this artifact might be able to help him solve the Forbidden Zone problem once and for all but this was a dire warning and he could not make heads or tails of what it was trying to tell him, if it was trying to tell him anything that is.

"What does it mean?"

Harry wished that he had the answers but for every answer that he tried to get, there were going to be those people who were going to be doing nothing but changing all of the questions. He tried to figure this out.

"It means that this Forbidden Zone conspiracy might be going deeper than we thought it is," Harry informed the girl and Chloe half raised an eyebrow and her mouth hung open.

"Isn't it as convoluted as all hell to begin with?" she asked him.

"Yes and no and kind of," Harry told her and there were several sets of eyes on him so he decided to elaborate. "Well finding the cure, that could be a bother but now….it goes beyond what Riddle did. I wonder if the wand wavers were cursed to begin with and this was the trigger."

If he could figure out certain things about what he was doing, then he would be gaining some headway.

However, he might have unlocked the key as he saw a lot of strange markings on the ring that were most certainly not there before.

'_Curious and curiouser,' _Harry thought as he closed his eyes as he leaned back a little bit as he held the ring in his hand.

More questions but not so many answers. Which could be the title of his autobiography.

**To Be Continued. **


	9. Beach Day

**Chapter Nine: "Beach Day."**

For the first time in weeks or perhaps in Harry's entire life, it was time to sit down and relax. Days after the latest around of insanity in the Legion, Chloe was now draped over Harry's chest, wearing a tight white t-shirt and jean shorts, as he placed his hands over her stomach as they enjoyed the weather outdoors. It was bright and sunny.

"Okay, I've done some searches on the inscription of the ring, as I'm sure you have," Chloe stated and she waited as Harry nodded in confirmation. He placed his hand on the top of her hair and ran his fingers through it. There was a smile on her face as she paused. "I really wish that I would be able to make heads or tails of what's been happening."

"You and I both, Chlo," Harry told her as he kissed her lightly on the back of her neck and she shivered because of his efforts.

She was not quite sure what she imagined with him but she was certain that this was beyond everything that she imagined and better.

"I'm sure that you'll find something eventually but with the Forbidden Zone people….on hiatus, we can take a bit of a break," Luornu stated as she popped up next to them. Imra and Tinya made their way in. Karen and Kara had been up for most of the night spending some quality time with Harry, so they were pretty much zonked out, although they suspected that they would be joined soon.

"I wish I could say that we could," Harry told them but there was the sense that was going through his mind that there was some kind of calm before the storm.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think that…..well I think that there's something up," Nura said with a smile. "Nothing that's currently with Hermione trapped in that limbo dimension and then…."

'_Yes, unfortunately she's not the only one who is trapped,' _a voice whispered in Harry's ear. _'The reason why I haven't come out is because if I leave, then the door that would allow my father out into the world won't be secure.'_

'_Aren't you trying to find a way to mitigate that?' _Harry thought back to her.

She smiled. Sure he could not see it but he sensed it _'It's more of a long term project than anything. Don't worry, some day, I'll be back.'_

'_So that's your mysterious half demon friend?' _Imra thought as she caught the tail end of those thoughts.

'_Yes, she is, although I wish that there is a way to keep Trigon in there, without her sacrificing her life,' _Harry thought.

'_I've been in here for almost a thousand years, a few more weeks or months or even a year shouldn't matter, but if you have any suggestions, by all means,' _she said. She was honestly stumped about a way to get out of there as much as Harry.

'_We'll get back to you later, now that this link is opened,' _Harry thought.

The half demon did not say anything but if she lost this link to the outside world, then she might never return back.

'_So is she….'_

'_She disappeared, whether or not she was killed or found another door, I don't know,' _Rachel thought to him. _'With an infinite number of dimensions, she could have popped up anywhere or maybe nowhere. It's complicated to explain.'_

'_Yes, it's causing my head to spin just thinking about it,' _Harry thought.

'_And that's not even going into the alternate timeline theory,' _Rachel said dryly. _'Enjoy your life, I'll be fine, don't worry, and…..well I'll talk to you later, because things are getting a bit hot around here.'_

Rachel terminated the connection.

"If anyone can find a way, it will be you," Imra stated as Harry now stood on his feet, with Chloe moving over to check something. The blonde's arms were wrapped around Harry.

"Yes, it would be you," Naru added as she barely kept the smile off of her face. She had a vision of what her and Harry would be doing in the future. The time was not right yet but it would be the thing that dreams were made of. She got excited just thinking about it.

The blonde moved over as Chloe looked over to the corner.

Kara staggered into the room, dressed in nothing but a long short that went down to her knees. Karen was dressed in a tight white gown that was transparent and it allowed her to show off everything that she had to offer with the slightest movement.

"So, what's going on today?" Luornu asked as she craned her neck with a raised eyebrow.

"Well actually, not much of anything," Chloe thought as she frowned. Perhaps it was just her and the fact that she lived a mostly busy life, but the fact that she was unable to find anything out in this strange world really was something. The blonde brushed her hair out of her face.

"That's quite odd," Tinya commented with a smile.

"Well, we're bound to have a day that's slow, I suppose," Karen stated and she looked at Harry who was quite dubious about this. "Oh come on, you can't have any fault with this."

"I wasn't finding any fault with this, just merely curious as to why there doesn't seem to be anything happening," Harry said to her. He just found it odd that nothing was happening.

"Well we have days like this, it wasn't like the 21st century where it seemed to be the most crime ridden time in the world," Chloe stated, although it wasn't like that brief period in the 25th century where crime appeared to be stamped out. That was an interesting eleven day period from what the chronicles was able to state.

Tinya snapped her fingers. "I've got an idea, let's go to the beach!"

Harry smiled, he had never really been to the beach. Also the chance to see a bunch of hot girls in bikinis, that was not a bad thing that was a good thing.

"Well that's an idea, we could use some time to unwind, now with everything having calmed down," Imra stated and they all were agreement.

It was off to the beach to enjoy the nice weather.

* * *

Yes that was one of the best decisions that they could make. Imra was resting on the beach with a smile on her face. Her blonde hair was tied back so one could see her gorgeous face. She was wearing a white and red bikini top that wrapped around her nice breasts. Her flat stomach was on display, along with sexy little bikini bottoms that showed her toned ass cheeks. At the time, Harry ran his hands down her legs and her lower back, rubbing her down.

"Oh, that's the spot Harry," Imra purred as Harry gave her a good working over. The blonde closed her eyes tightly as Harry rubbed her down with the lotion.

She spread her legs for a second with the blonde breathing heavily.

Tinya was dressed in a black and white bikini, with the top being black and the bottom being a combination of the top colors. Her young breasts were currently being rubbed down through the top by one of Luornu's dupes, while the fingers of another dupe worked away on her thighs, rubbing very close to a sensitive part of her. The other one worked on her stomach.

"Feeling good, aren't we?" she breathed in her ear as she suckled on her ear lobe, making sure that Harry's eyes were fully on her.

Chloe relaxed for a second, given her powers, she did not need suntan lotion, in fact very few of them needed it. Still, they were not going to miss a chance for Harry to feel them up or for them to feel each other up. When tensions rode high, hormones tended to burst rather high.

Harry moved over to her. The black bikini was pretty much organic in style. It molded towards her body with Harry's hands working over her. The blonde closed her eyes as Harry worked his hands over her. It was pure magic being channeled through her hands.

"Wow, that makes you horny, doesn't it?' Harry whispered hotly in her ear.

"Yes," Chloe managed as she closed her eyes. She saw Kara straddling Karen and rubbing suntan lotion all over her body. If that was not an erotic sight, she had no idea what was.

The blonde's thighs were massaged as the green eyed wizard worked her over. Harry's fingers brushed closer and closer to an extremely tender part of her body.

Naru laid sprawled out on the beach. Her white blonde hair framed her face quite nicely and her dazzling blue eyes shined out in the beach. She was wearing an extremely tight silver top that caused her breasts to be about ready to bounce out. The blonde licked her thought and she knew that her turn was next. Harry's hands lingered on Chloe's ass for a brief second and he rubbed the lotion onto it, giving her a light swat on the rump.

That turned Naru on and she was far from the only one who was being turned on right about now. There was a wide ear to ear grin that went on her face and she eagerly waited for her turn.

"Are you excited?"

There was a moment where the blonde pushed herself up and she felt herself become really excited.

"Yes, very excited," she stated as Harry placed his hands on the back of her neck and she murmured underneath his hands as he kept working her over. The blonde felt the sparks of magic and energy appear from the tips of his fingers and he brought her further and further into a state of erotic fulfillment.

Karen was dressed in a skimpy red bikini that barely covered her growing endowment. Her breasts were fit to burst through the material and the lower material only covered what needed to be covered. Kara was wearing a far more conservative, but still extremely sexy, blue bikini. It was a baby blue in fact, which covered every single inch of her body. The blonde grinned wildly as she worked over her older double.

"So good," Karen breathed as she moaned. She wondered what it would be like to have both Harry and Kara's hands roaming over her body, teasing every single peak that she had.

"You know, I wonder if this would qualify as incest or masturbation or just plain hot," Kara whispered as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"All of the above," Chloe said with a grin as she stretched her legs out. She watched Harry's magical hands at work and she could sense that there were going to be hormones at worst.

Given the line of work that she was in and what happened to her in the past, she half expected something to attack her. That would be just her luck, now, wouldn't it be? However, she paused and she smiled, so far there was nothing that was going to attack her.

Good thing, bad thing, indifferent thing, people could be the judge of that all day and all night long. The blonde worked her eyes shut and a smile crossed her face as she prepared herself for what was going to happen next.

A quiet day in the beach with nothing happening out of the ordinary but she had to be honest with herself, that was sort of freaking her out a tiny bit.

'_Perhaps I should learn how to relax,' _Chloe thought, although she was sure that Harry would help her relax a little bit more if she just asked nicely.

The sun was shining, the birds was singing, it was a just one of those days where people were really happy to be alive and that was something that just had to make Chloe smile, there were no two ways about that. The blonde rocked herself back and forth as Harry moved towards her.

"Tense," Harry whispered and Chloe's smile popped into a nice little grin.

"Better now that you're here," Chloe replied.

* * *

It was really a nice thing to be able to relax with each other in a setting that did not involve people trying to kill them. There had been downtime for the Legion in the past although ever since Harry came there, things were insane.

Not that any of the girls complained about Harry for the various perks outweighed any drawbacks that would in fact be taking place. That had to make them all smile for sure, there was no question about that fact whatsoever.

Naru thought about what happened and there was something that she had to say. She thought of her visions and realized that now was the time.

"Harry, can I see you for a minute, please?" she asked as she got a look at him, hungrily looking him over with a grin on her face.

Harry smiled as he followed the blonde. She walked over, purposely swaying her backside from one side to the other as Harry followed her. The sight was completely hypnotic. It was quite a treat to see her and the blonde stopped a little bit more as she skidded to a stop.

She turned around and placed her arms on his shoulders.

"It's been a great day, hasn't it?" she asked him, a lustful purr in her voice as she looked him over. They were inside a changing room right now.

It was really weird, not too many people appreciated the beach any more. It was merely just the females of the Legion and Harry who were enjoying some fun in the sun with each other.

"It's amazing," she breathed as she closed her eyes and peered into his eyes, a hungry gaze in her eyes as she locked onto him.

"Yes, it's really amazing," Harry agreed with a grin as he was liking where this was going.

"Then again, there are more than a few amazing things around here," she commented as she pressed her lotion clad leg to his bare leg. She felt how strong and firm his leg was. The green eyes were full of passion and she could get them lust ridden.

She licked her lips and remembered the visions that she had. Seeing and experiencing were two different things.

"Kara is a great wife to allow you to spread the love," Naru stated as she trailed her finger down Harry's chest. "But then again, she isn't bound by Earth taboos, is she?"

"No she isn't," Harry confirmed as she felt her hands roam every last inch of his body and she worked her hands all over him, purring practically hungrily at what she was doing.

"That's a good thing for you, because someone like you, you're going to need a lot of love," she breathed as she nibbled on his ear lobe. She ran her hands all over his body, her hungry desire getting the better of her. She was growing even wetter by each passing second as she thought of what she wanted to do to him. The blonde ran her hands all over his body and she continued to stroke his flesh, feeling his strong muscles as she continued to work him over.

She ran her fingers down his stomach and felt a bulge appearing in the front of his trunks. Triumph spread over the sexy young blonde's eyes.

"Oh is that for me," Naru breathed as she squeezed him and smiled as his eyes flushed over.

"Only if you earn it," Harry told her as she pulled her hand out and smiled. She seductively trailed her tongue over her lips and looked at him.

"Don't worry, honey, I intend to earn it," she purred as she reached behind her back and slowly undid the strap for her top, allowing it to fall down to the ground, to show off her amazing breasts. Harry was spellbound by their size and firmness and she smiled as she did a little shake as she cupped them causing them to bounce before Harry's eyes.

She slid off her bikini bottom which was already soaked with her arousal. She exposed more of herself as she bent over; showing Harry all that she had to offer. From head to toe, she was amazing and really hot. Harry felt the fabric of his swimming trunks about ready to tear. She looked on with a smile on her face as she ran her hand down his abs and saucily grinned at him.

"Babe, I think I've earned myself some of this," she commented as she pulled down his swimming trunks with a sharp tug and revealed what he had on underneath.

* * *

Kara, Karen, Chloe, Imra, and Naru were all leaning against Harry, completely stripped nude and covered in bodily fluids. There was a sense that they were all fulfilled and the only reason why more girls did not join the party was the fact that it was hard to squeeze in this place as is.

It did not make things any less cozy than it was that much was for sure. In fact, it really made things cozy. Harry had a pile up of blondes as far as the eye could see, some of them were rather wrecked. And thanks to the time dilation spells, it did not seem like there was a moment that really passed on the outside. That much was for sure.

"So did you ladies have a good time?" Harry asked to the girls.

"Yes, with you, yes always," Imra managed as she felt Harry's arms wrap around her. The blonde took her turn in snuggling against him although she knew that she was only in this place because she reached Harry first. Regardless, she offered a smug smile across her face despite everything that happened and she felt her body heat completely up at the thought of what they just did.

He ran his hand down her blonde hair as the group of them relaxed. None of them were the least bit tired and that was an amazing thing to feel for sure with all of them.

"So, if you're ready to go again, we're game," Chloe managed as she kept stroking him and the blonde closed her eyes.

"Yes, love, always," Karen purred as she snuggled against him and they prepared for another amazing orgy of blonde girls with Harry in the middle.

* * *

"Let's go for a swim Harry," Kara suggested to him with a smile.

The water was actually pretty nice, not as covered with empty pizza boxes and used condoms. Alien technology had really made Earth a better place although there were some people who were against progress. There were those conspiracy theorists who thought that large corporations were the head of this as any attempt to make the world a better place, outside of some lip service, threatened their bottom line.

Regardless, Harry stood, refreshed from his romp in the changing room and his wife threw herself into the water. The rest of the group was sitting around, relaxing in the sun. Some of them were taking a nap, Chloe had been fucked into a state of where she needed to power down. She relaxed in the sun, allowing the nice rays to bounce off of her back.

"I bet you can't catch me, Harry," Kara said with a smile across her face.

Harry went towards her and Kara dodged his attack.

"No fair, using super speed," Harry told her and Kara stuck her tongue out playfully, which caused Harry to capture it into his mouth.

'_All is fair in love and war, babe,' _Kara thought to her as she pressed her lips onto his mouth and the two of them exchanged a heated kiss that caused arousal for everyone who watched it. The blonde was pushed into a heavy embrace as she closed her eyes.

"I think we'll join you," Imra said as she tested the water with her sexy little toes. Once it passed the muster, she pushed her way into the water.

Chloe once again smiled, she was sure that something was going to attack them, they were heroes after all, they tended to get in trouble on a fairly regular basis.

"Just a second," Chloe stated as she felt the sensations that coursed through her thighs as she made her way to her feet.

Tinya, Naru, and Luornu made their way to join them. The three female members of the Legion stepped forward to join them and there would be many more.

Harry was surrounded by a group of beautiful females, this was the life.

Karen locked eyes with Chloe who was just getting up to her feet. "You know, you could quit looking up at the sky and see that the world is not about to end."

Chloe offered her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I couldn't really help myself, you know."

"Well that much is obvious," Karen sighed. "I will throw you in the water and dunk you if you don't quit expecting doom and gloom everywhere you turn around."

"Sorry, sorry," Chloe stated as she pushed herself up but she nearly took half of a step forward when she looked up over her shoulder teasingly.

"You enjoy riling me up, don't you?" Karen asked her.

"Yes, just a little bit," Chloe said, barely able to suppress her grin. The blonde raised her eyebrow as Karen playfully shoved her into the water. "Okay, that's not funny."

"Well it's kind of funny," Karen remarked as she looked at her and she joined them into the water. She snuck up on Harry and wrapped her arms around her.

"Well, I've got my built in life preserver here," Harry stated to her and Karen just frowned.

"You know how to kill the mood, don't you babe?" Karen said to him as she smiled at him and his head was on her breasts as she smiled.

"Well, I know how to enhance the mood and you know how to enhance it too," Harry countered with the blonde reaching her arms around his other side. The blonde wrapped her arms around his body and the green eyed wizard rested his head on her lovely breasts.

"That much is true," the blonde agreed with a wide grin over her face as she continued to relax with Harry. His green eyes burned bright with the greatest of passions which continued to dance through his eyes.

"This is the life," Kara agreed as she wrapped her arms around Harry's other side.

Harry could not complain about his fate, he was sandwiched between two beautiful Kryptonian blondes and she loved every single moment of it. The two blondes wrapped their arms around him and there was a long moment where he appreciated the greatness that was his life.

"Yes it is the life," Harry confirmed with Kara pressing her lips onto his and Karen pressed her lips on the back of his neck.

"Hey, save some of that for us," Tinya stated as she bit down on her lip. She wanted a piece of Harry given that she missed it earlier.

"Yeah, don't hog it," Naru whined as her grin crossed her face as she looked at Harry and she trailed her finger down across her chest.

"Sometimes, I swear that I'm some sort of prize for you girls to take when you please," Harry told them and the girls all grinned, wide smiles crossing their faces.

"I really have no idea what you ever mean, Harry," Kara commented as she ran her finger down his lips and Imra went down to the other side of him. Her hand trailed down his toned abs and he pushed himself, with her fingers trailing all the way down his abs. The blonde grinned with wicked intentions dancing through her eyes as she continued to play with him.

Harry thought that they had a pretty good idea what they meant but they were just playing with his head. As long as they played with other parts of his body, then he was not too fussed about what they were doing.

Beautiful alien girls in bikinis that was the most amazing thing in the world and it made Harry enjoy the day in the sun and fun.

Chloe looked up into the sky.

Still nothing happened. There was no one attacking. That put a wide smile on her face.

* * *

The beach day was a good idea for them all to unwind, that much Harry would admit. The green eyed wizard placed his arms over each other and relaxed for a moment and the girls of the legions were also extremely pleased. There was one thing that was true in their minds without a shadow of a doubt.

Despite the fact that there was potential evidence to the contrary based off of past luck, there was nothing bad that happened. It amazed them to get through their day out with their sanity mostly intact but it was true.

"See, I told you things wouldn't be that bad."

Chloe smiled in spite herself. She hated when she was wrong most of the times but this was one of those rare instances where she was really glad to be sorely mistaken. Although given what Harry did to her and several others, the word sorely. There was tanning, sex, swimming, sex, playing volley ball, sex, sex, and more sex, just to name a few of the activities that Harry and the girls of the Legion.

Did Chloe neglect to mention sex? Because she thought that she might have. She wanted to do a full scan of her activities for the day and that was the one that burned out through her mind. The blonde pushed her hair out of her face and a wide grin appeared around her face. The blonde placed her hand on her hip.

"Well you did say that things aren't going to be that bad, you were right, I was wrong, are you happy now?" Chloe asked Karen.

"I'm thrilled beyond all belief," Karen stated with a grin.

Harry smiled, he had felt rather refreshed and he shared Chloe's sentiment, it was a day where nothing went wrong. Which made him a bit apprehensive about what tomorrow might be able to bring but that was a huge problem that they would have to take.

'_One thing at a time Potter, one thing at a time,' _he thought to himself. Although a fresh perspective would allow him to get to work on the ring. If he worked on it today after working on it for weeks, he might hurl the stupid thing halfway across the room.

"We should do this more often," Tinya stated as she licked her lips.

"Don't you mean we should do Harry more often?" Karen asked without any shame as she placed her hands on his shoulders. The blonde stroked the back of his neck and she brushed his back with her breasts.

"Hey, I'm not too broken up if that's what you're going to do," Harry stated.

Imra smiled a smoldering smile as she leaned forward to her and kissed her lover deeply on the lips. The two of them indulged themselves in their passions as her tongue wrapped around his as the two of them continued to heighten their passions.

"I figured that you would have no problems with that whatsoever," Imra said as she brushed her hand against him.

"It's always good to be on the same wavelength, isn't it?" Chloe asked and that was something that was appreciated and accepted by them all.

Before they could even sit down and relax after a long day at the beach, there was a little "beep, beep, beep" coming from the main central control area above their heads.

Chloe's face spread into a frown. "Well it looks like the holiday's over, ladies, gentleman. Back to business as usual."

Harry smiled, he agreed with Chloe that things were going to get really intense fairly quickly. He just had one of these feelings that there was something in the air although he could not really figure it out.

"So, I wonder if our beeper has been beeping for a long time or if it just started beeping, "Tinya wondered and Harry placed his arm around his girlfriend.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out before too long, won't we?" he asked and all of them nodded in confirmation. He swallowed that lump in his throat as he waited for what was going to happen next.

Imra wondered what Chloe was doing. She hoped that the headquarters did not get compromised once again. She had spent a lot of time beefing up the security after the Parasite incident but at the same time, one could never be too careful. The blonde nibbled down on her lower lip and curled her hand up and then opened it back up.

"I'm going to go up there in a few minutes if you…."

"Guys, you need to get up here, you need to see this….this is….well this is amazing!"

Chloe's words were something that intrigued Harry and he took the first strides up the stairs. There was a stampede of girls as he wondered what she should potentially qualify as amazing. There were any number of possibilities and each one seemed to be more outlandish than the last theory. His green eyes were flashing with many questions and those questions also flashed in his mind.

"Unbelievable."

"So we heard you the first time," Harry commented as he looked at Chloe for a second and the blonde looked back at him. "So what's on your mind….actually what's happening?"

"Well….this is one of the last places on Earth that I expected to fly on my radar….it's not the Forbidden Zone, don't worry," Chloe told him and Kara, Karen, and the rest of the Legion joined the duo.

"Good, that keeps us at ease, but what are you worrying about?" Imra asked she sensed something was up with everything and her mouth hung half open. The blonde hung her mouth open. She took a few moments to spit the words on her tongue out. "Is that….is that…."

Chloe could not help but offering her a teasing grin over her shoulder. The blonde and the rest of them looked at everything as Chloe responded with a crisp. "Yes it is."

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10: Last Child of Paradise

**Chapter Ten "Last Child of Paradise."**

"It's one of history's greatest mysteries," Chloe informed them as Harry, Salu, Imra, Tinya, Kara, and Karen made their way on board the ship. "Exactly what happened to them? No one in the know has really talked about this place since….well, since they all disappeared."

"I may have met one of them in passing," Harry stated with a smile on his face, which gave them the none so subtle hint that it was more than just in passing. "You know, during my travels of the world."

"Well, we both know you live an interesting life," Chloe said, there was a wide grin on her face as she got straight to work, tapping the fingers of her hand rapidly along the computers holographic interface as she brought up the information. "Over eight hundred years ago, the hidden group of Warrior Woman, known as the Amazons, vanished without a trace. Which was weird, because amongst their number was one of the greatest heroes this Earth ever seen. Some people put her on the same pedestal as Superman."

"They have called her, Superman, and Batman the Trinity," Imra chimed in, giving Chloe a chance to catch her breath and Harry looked towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"Who exactly is Batman?" Harry asked her and she smiled.

"That's a story for another day," the blonde telepath said evasively as she leaned back against her chair. She wished she was sitting next to Harry, but that wasn't possible right now as he currently had a blonde Kryptonian on each arm. "But the fact that we're actually getting a signal from this island or…."

"...Right outside it, distress signals are never really that precise," Chloe commented as she slapped a hand against the side of her face and chewed on her lip nervously. The blonde narrowed her eyes as she focused on the information in front of her. She'd always loved a good mystery, so there was no question about it, she was excited to find out what was going to happen next. "But we do need to check it out."

"So this Wonder Woman disappeared?" Karen commented, she'd heard rumors about the Amazons due to her study of Greek mythology, but Wonder Woman herself popped up after she made her way to the future.

She crossed her legs and her arms then looked off from one side to the other due to her nervousness as they headed off once more into the unknown. Noticing this, Harry reached over to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder to help calm her down. "Do you have any idea why?"

"We've been unable to dig up anything on that so far," Chloe replied after she double checked the records. The League had sent out a manhunt for her, but they had been caught off guard and overwhelmed in an attack by some of their enemies who'd taken advantage of Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman's absence.

A lot of good people were lost on that day according to the records, although there was little in the way of names. However, it seemed like most of the Justice League got destroyed in that attack.

"We might be able to get a better understanding as to what happened and why, once we step foot on Themyscira."

Harry nodded at that, he was very curious about what happened as well. Even though he had only been there for a short amount of time in the grand scheme of things, he thought that he'd connected to them like no man ever had before. Although that might just be due to the myths of them being violent man-haters, which weren't true in the slightest.

Given that some of the men who spread those rumors treated them much like how they would treat any other woman, it shouldn't be a surprise those rumors were spread.

'_Sooo...are you going to tell them that our meeting with said Amazon really wasn't that brief at all, involved multiple Amazons and it was quite intimate,' _Kara thought to him with a wicked looking grin on her face.

'_That's on a need to know basis, __plus this could just be a false alarm,' _Harry thought back to her with a slight smile and Kara nodded in agreement. _'They'll know if I need to bring it up.'_

'_If that's what you think is best, but we were on the Island for a long time. Even though we didn't find the artifact in question, merely a clue to where it might have been hidden,' _Kara commented as she leaned back in her chair.

Imra frowned, she thought that she heard some stray thoughts from Harry and Kara, except for that fact there was nothing but elevator music playing in their minds when she took a tiny peek. The blonde shrugged if off as she turned to face Chloe, who was still playing mission control from afar, on the nearby view screen.

"Now the coordinates of the island are far from precise," Chloe stated with a frown and she got the feeling that they weren't going to like this.

Salu was the next one that jumped in. "Exactly how imprecise are we talking about?"

"Well...you could land in the water if you're not careful, the island doesn't really play nicely with the rules of time and space," Chloe informed them and there was a second where Harry paused as his grin got even wider, there was one statement that popped into his head.

'_Wonderful.'_

"So once more we're journeying into the unknown? That would usually be a problem, but then again, that's why some of us signed up for this," Tinya commented, the dark haired girl leaned forward, her hand cupped to her chin, when she saw the mist which they were about to take said journey into.

They all braced themselves for arrival and Harry looked closely into the mist, he could see a flicker of the island, but perhaps that was because he always had that uncanny ability to see beyond what others perceived. Never the less, he was on a hair trigger as he craned his neck forwards.

"Imra you might want to turn to the left," Harry stated.

"Right," Imra agreed.

"No I'm pretty sure he said left," Kara stated as she smiled knowingly.

"Right," Imra repeated.

"No, he said left," Kara said again with a shadow of a playful smirk on her face, as Karen, Tinya, and Salu snickered quietly in the background.

"I KNOW HE SAID LEFT! I JUST SAID HE WAS BLOODY CORRECT!" Imra yelled at her, but she calmed herself down quickly as Kara tried to play innocent, whistling nonchalantly.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?' Kara asked with a sweet little grin.

"We're getting ready to land, so brace yourselves for anything, in case there are some wild Amazons running around," Harry told them.

That wasn't an attractive possibility, if the Amazons had gone crazy and their combat abilities remained intact? Well, the ride could get pretty bumpy.

Considering the fact they were extremely nervous with what this mission could bring, the group resolved to stay on their toes.

* * *

Silence was something normally embraced by most, but this particular silence put Harry Potter on edge. He hovered a few inches above the ground taking careful note of his surroundings and saw that there was nothing there. There used to be grandly constructed monuments, but no longer, they were taken down in all of the wrong ways.

Harry looked at what remained of them for a second, then shook his head. This place was once beautiful and now it had been turned to ruins. Dust, ashes, nothing remained where it once was. The skies above were a dismal red with grey clouds, it almost seemed like the heavens themselves were angry at it's destruction.

Imra echoed the sentiments that had been going through Harry's mind since the first moment that he arrived here.

"Disturbing," Was all that she was able to manage and he would have to agree, it did disturb him and his eyes carefully tracked across his surroundings. He wanted to see if he could find any sign of life, any sign of hope, any sign of….well, any sign of something, but he found absolutely nothing, less than nothing in fact.

His emerald green eyes followed the progress of dead looking leaves and sticks rustling on the ground, and he couldn't help but wonder what in the nine hells just happened. He was pretty sure that he was dealing with something supernatural, seeing as how whatever happened here….caused the Amazons to be….well, they just weren't here any longer.

Or at the very least they weren't visible any longer. Did they get lost to the pull of time and space?

Harry and the girls took a few steps forward as they prepared to journey into the unknown and the stale air practically choked the lot of them. They made sure to keep a close eye on their surroundings as well, just in case things weren't as lifeless as they seemed.

"There's nothing here, no sign of life at all, perhaps it was a false message?" Kara whispered to Harry, he shrugged in response and then he tensed up.

"There's something in the air," He informed her, Karen tensed up as well shortly after he did and Harry could see her doing so. "You feel it too?"

"Yes," Karen agreed, after swallowing the lump in her throat. Harry grabbed her by the hand gently and squeezed it, she smiled in appreciation of the gesture as she took a half of a step forward.

"Oh, I hope that's not as foreboding of a sign as I think it is," Tinya stated as she pointed to something on the ground. There were stacks of bones present there and the woman hitched in a breath at the sight of them. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders, then pulled her in close to him and she relaxed ever so slightly, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was walking into something really horrible.

"Stay sharp, there's something here," Harry stated to them, taking command of the situation, he really hoped that these weren't the bones of long deceased Amazons.

The bones started to glow an eerie gold and this didn't improve Harry's mood at all. His knuckles clenched until they were white as he watched bones begin to rattle to life. A sinister laughter laugh seemed to echo from out of nowhere as the glow enveloped them.

Karen used her heat vision on one of the skeletons, but it bounced right back at her. It was only thanks to her quick reflexes that she was able to dodge the beam.

"That didn't go well…oh boy, this might suck," Salu commented as she saw the flaming skeletons marching forwards. The term "suck" might not adequately describe the situation at hand, seeing as how it'd quickly taking a turn for the worse, at least that's what kept echoing through her mind. She narrowed her eyes, threw her head back and prepared for the worst.

The worst in this case ended up being the skeleton hurling flaming bones towards them.

Harry dodged the flaming bone hurtling towards his head by shifting it to the side at the last moment. It flew past him to land on the ground, where it promptly exploded into burning embers. Narrowed his eyes, he measured the distance between them and lined up the target. Then he fired off a handy little spell which froze them in place.

This allowed Kara and Karen to make the next play. They flew into the skeletons with a super sonic force which caused them to scatter like bowling ball pins.

"The deceased spirits of warriors long past, although they aren't the missing Amazons, because they were far more brutal than this," Harry stated as he watched Imra put up a telekinetic shield to block a flaming sword slashing towards her head. Kara disarmed the skeleton, ripping the sword and it's arm clean off, then Karen delivered a rocket buster of a punch to quite literally knock it's head clean off.

"These things might be dangerous, but they're not really that durable," Karen stated to them as she literally smashed her hand through another ones rib cage. She rocked another one with a huge headbutt and its face crumbled at the point of impact. The blonde was starting to feel much more confident and she lashed out with a snap kick that shattered another skeleton to pieces.

The skeleton herd was quickly taking out as Harry started mowing through them with blasting spells aimed towards the ground, they might have been immune to direct damage spells, but the ground wasn't.

Their bones were rather brittle, seeing as how they were here for a long time. That said, Harry didn't have clue as to who cast the spell or why, all he knew was right now they had to deal with the situation at hand and keep moving forwards.

He felt drawn towards a door, which had been sealed tightly shut.

"If someone sealed it…."

"...Then they were trying to hide something, but what, what exactly were they trying to hide?" Imra wondered out loud and Harry placed his hands on the edge of the door frame.

"Your guess is a good as mine, it's stuck tight, Kara, Karen, give me a hand."

"Of course," Kara stated, she was curious about what was on the other end of the door since her X-Ray vision couldn't even see through it. She placed both hands on the door and gave a strong push, but all that happened was some of the marble cracking and slightly giving way.

Karen quickly moved to help her and this time in tandem, they gave another strong push against the door. The marble holding it in place shattered under the force and it went crashing to the ground sending up a massive dust cloud.

With a wave of his hand, Harry used a spell to banish it and they could see inside the room clearly. There was a statue of a certain woman standing in the very center, who was really quite wondrous.

* * *

Harry paused, he could hardly believe it, there was magic in this temple the likes of which he had never seen before or he would ever see again. Okay, perhaps that was a slight exaggeration, but never the less, he was fairly impressed by what he saw and felt around him.

The statue on the other hand, well, the statue added an entirely new dimension to what he was experiencing. Feeling drawn towards it, he quickly moved forwards and holding his hand out in front of him scanned it carefully with his magic. He was pretty sure that he felt something inside the statue.

"Call me crazy, but I think that this statue was once alive," Harry informed the group of girls surrounding him.

"I'd call you crazy, if I wasn't sure that I just heard it's heart beat," Karen responded and Harry listened closely.

Sure enough, she was right and there was a pause as he thought about what he was going to do next. Throwing all caution to the wind, he placed his hand on the statue of the woman where her heart would be.

He wasn't sure what he thought was going to happen exactly, but he knew that nothing had happened so far, at least, not yet. Gingerly, he trailed his hand up the statue until he was cupping the side of the statue's cheek and after a moments pause, he retracted it.

"What happened here?" Salu asked more to herself then anyone else, but then she paused as she took note of a tattered notebook laying on the floor. Taking note of where her gaze had fallen, Harry took a step towards it, but there was a slight magic to it that caused hairs on the back of his hand to stand up.

"Something….that shouldn't have...I think," Harry whispered and once again there were some….nervousness...that ran through their minds.

Harry gently levitated the notebook off of the ground. After his experiences with the diary, he figured that if he was going to open it up, he should do it from a distance, otherwise he might cause a panic or much, much worse. His heart skipped a steady beat in his chest as he prepared to indulge himself in the contents.

An eerie whisper resounded that caused Harry to arch his eyebrow slightly.

'_Turn back, turn back, all is lost, do not go further.'_

Harry didn't scare easily; in fact he didn't scare at all. That being said, he was fairly confused by what was happening. He took half of a step forwards, but nothing happened as of yet. The Legion girls were also nervous and they almost expected something to happen. Harry pressed forward with a bold determination to his movements.

"I found out what happened," Harry stated after he placed his hand on a stone and it whispered into his ear, explaining facts to him that he didn't know before. "At least I will have once my brain finishes assimilating the information properly."

"Oh...that's….that's nice?" Imra questioned nervously with a frown and she chewed on her lip until she left a slight indent upon it. She couldn't help but wonder if they were barking up the wrong tree here.

"It was Circe and Hercules," Harry said and then he paused for a moment, before continuing. "At the least anyway."

"At least?" Imra asked and Harry decided to elaborate.

"Including, but not limited to and there might be other facts I'm missing, the greek goddesses, I'm not sure where they went, but their presence used to be all over this island. I should know, because we lived here for seven years of our life," Harry informed them and Kara nodded in agreement, but this caused Karen to cork her eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought you said that you only here for a little bit…."

"Given how long we were in the past, seven years isn't an extremely long time. Who do you think gave us our hand to hand training?" Kara asked them.

"Makes sense," Karen conceded, after taking a few seconds pause to consider that question.

"The ritual we used to go back in time, caused us to age slower while outside of our native time stream, not that we're going to age all that much given our gifts," Harry informed them as he broke open a stone vault.

Karen knew from the first moment she saw him, that there was far more to Harry Potter than met the eye and he was proving that time and time again. The blonde found herself even more intrigued by him, she wished to learn more as time progressed, although the brief hints that Harry gave her before today was tantalizing information already.

"Hercules struck a deal with Circe," Harry stated as his eyes glowed, now that the information had been fully transferred into his brain. "He was sick of….well, he was sick of the Amazons spurning him, because he thought that he was the pinnacle of manhood. The reality is that he was a foul god in every sense of the word, she agreed to turn the Amazons into dolls for Hercules to play with."

Harry paused for a moment as the information continued to play through his minds eyes, and he couldn't help but grin at the next part. Not because of the fate of the Amazons, but because this was a typical case of Circe, being Circe.

"She stuck quite literally to the wording of their deal, she literally turned them into dolls that little girls play with, Barbies in fact, I don't know if you…."

"We've read the archives on Earth culture, proceed," Salu stated as she waved for him to continue, quickly trying to change the subject and looking a bit flushed. She wasn't about to admit that she had a Harry Potter doll that she played with when she was a little girl and undressed as well. That was an embarrassing memory to have.

"Hercules wasn't too happy about that fact," Harry continued and he looked over his shoulder towards the girls. "So, he confronted Circe and….well...things got a bit intense."

"Exactly what do you mean by intense?" Imra asked and Harry smiled.

"She transferred his brain into a dog that was about to get neutered," Harry told them and there was a sense that they were torn halfway between grimacing in pain and halfway between being amused by what happened. Never the less, Harry kept his eyes locked on the group as he continued speaking. "I can't say it couldn't have happened to a worse deity out there, when you really think about it."

"True," Imra agreed. "But the dolls…."

"Disappeared into the world, except for this clay statue…..Diana of Themyscira, but you know her much better as Wonder Woman," Harry commented and that got an immediate reaction.

"Wait….how….why….when….what…." Karen asked, but Harry placed a hand on hers to stop her rambling and smiled mysteriously.

"I'll explain more later, but we've got to get her off the island immediately," Harry told her and Karen blinked at that for a few seconds. "Trust me, we have to go, before the island attacks us again."

This was one of those, Harry was going to explain later things and the Legion girls knew that they had to work fast, because a rumble resounded over the island and he doubted very much that it was thunder coming.

* * *

"You're kidding me right?"

"Yes, Chloe, I obviously made up this elaborate story about what happened with the Amazons, just for the express purpose of fucking with your head," Harry offered her with an extremely dry tone to his voice and the blond in question couldn't help but sigh.

"Yes, well, guess I walked right into that one," Chloe commented, she couldn't believe how easily she stepped or perhaps blundered into it. She decided to turn her attention to the statue in front of her, it was hard for her to believe that one of the greatest female heroes that ever lived had been found trapped like this.

And she appeared to be alive in there, which caused Chloe to want to scream at the very thought. To be aware of the world around you, but not be able to experience it, that must be a fate worse than death. She pondered what she had to do next and there was only one thought that burned through her mind. Turning towards Harry, her mouth halfway open to ask him a question, she made a split second decision.

"We're going to have to find some way to free her, aren't we?" Chloe asked him, Harry shrugged before offering her his honest assessment on the matter.

"Yes, we are," Harry stated to the blonde and she nodded briskly. She paused for a moment, perhaps for a bit too long, but never the less, she was hesitating as she looked over the statue. She shuddered once more at the thought of what Wonder Woman might have been going through.

"Just be careful….Amazons are prideful and spirited warriors. She might wake up under the mistaken impression that you captured her." Harry warned her calmly, he was pretty sure that they could deal with whatever happened, but he was of the opinion it was better to be safe then sorry.

"I….yes, I remember what happened with you two," Chloe muttered in agreement with a grimace, but there was just one small problem, she had no idea what to do to wake her up.

Kara frowned as did Imra, Kara could hear a slow heartbeat coming from the statue, and Imra could sense a thought pattern. Of course, the thought patterns were wild and feral, so Imra couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going through her mind. The two blondes exchanged a nervous look towards each other.

"The problem, as I see it, is that I don't even know where to begin, I could do more damage because science…."

"...Never mixes well with magic, believe me, Chloe, I know this more better than anyone else," Harry explained to her and the blonde stood, mostly at ease, although there was some tension that danced through her eyes. "But….leaving her in this state isn't an option."

Harry lightly brushed his hand up against the statues cheek once more and a soft glow enveloped it. The clay was beginning to come to life, although he didn't notice it right away, seeing as how he turned his head to the side in order to look at the blond standing next to him.

"I think we should put our heads together," Harry added as he turned fully towards them, only to see Tinya with wide eyes widened as she pointed over Harry's shoulder towards the statue, which most certainly wasn't one any longer.

"...Guys," Tinya breathed outwards in a trembling voice and Harry turned around, his own eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

Harry saw her standing there over six feet tall in all of her glory and it was quite glorious indeed. They all took in her body, it was kind of hard not to, because she didn't have a stitch of clothing on it. She had sleek dark hair that flowed down past her shoulders and vibrant blue eyes that burned brightly. She had large breasts that were high and firm, the object of lust of many men and most women who gazed upon them, perhaps with a bit of envy as well. She was smooth in her most private area and she had a shapely ass along with long legs.

There was a sense where she was confused for a second, but she quickly snapped out of it and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do?" she demanded as feral unreasonable rage flashed through her eyes and there was this instant where Harry held his breath in then slowly let it out. He knew by now that the worst thing someone could tell a person in this state would be to calm down. There was no calming down considering the state of mind that she was in.

Diana had recalled a day with her sisters like none other, but that day slowly faded into nothingness. There was a few seconds where her eyes flashed and then she narrowed them as she closely watched the people in front of her, before deciding to take action.

"You better not have captured me!" Diana yelled out as she lunged forwards a throw a punch at the closest target.

Karen, not really in the mood to deal with this, blocked Diana's punch and grabbing hold of her elbow, twisted it behind her back with a pop.

Diana was about as skilled as Karen was strong though and in fact in the strength department, they were evenly matched so she quickly broke out of the hold. The only thing that they had going for them right now, was the fact that Diana was in a blind rage and was out of practice.

"Hold her! She's obviously not…."

Tinya and Imra did a remarkable job of holding Diana back, but she was an Amazon and they were made to fight. They were knocked off to the side when she threw them off her.

Karen engaged Diana in hand to hand combat, punches were blocked, kicks were caught and Karen flipped over onto her feet then slid smoothly underneath Diana's legs. She caught her with a rising knee to the back of the head and Diana hit the ground hard.

Diana pushed herself up off the ground smoothly and as did, she jabbed Karen in the throat. It wasn't enough to hurt her, at least on a permanent basis, but it was more than enough to knock her back several feet into the closest wall.

Karen bounced hard off of the wall and moved to continue the fight, only for Kara to stand in between them with her arms raised. Diana recognized her immediately and her rage quickly faded, then she took not of Harry.

"Did they….did they capture you too?" Diana asked them with hesitation in her voice, there was a part of herself that was extremely upset that she waited for their return and they never did. Which meant what they sought of to do hadn't been successful and that was what disheartened her the most.

"Calm down for a minute, Diana, and we'll explain," Harry told her and Diana took half of a step back with a nod of her head. "So Wonder Woman?"

"It's...a long story, but….never mind that, tell me yours first," Diana commented, not caring in the slightest that she was standing there completely naked.

* * *

"Well….you live an interesting life Harry, I don't think that I have to say anything other than that," Diana offered after things had been explained to her. There were looks of utter confusion from the Legionaries present seeing as how the two of them appeared to know each other very well and had quite the interesting past together.

"Interesting might not be the term that I'd use, but if it works, it works," Harry told the Amazon as she stretched out. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans that belong to Karen, although it was still a bit too small for her. And this was even after the charm work Harry did to make her clothes be a bit more comfortable than they were. "My mission wasn't a success."

Diana nodded at that, she'd waited a long time for their return and she figured that was the reason why.

"One day it will be through," Diana told him with a supreme amount of confidence dripping from her voice.

"If you say so," Harry said in agreement, he wanted to remain optimistic that he would win. Even though the Infected in the Forbidden Zone had been put on ice for now, he still had a lot to do. He rested his hand on the bottom of his chin for a moment, before speaking once more.

"It's good to see that you survived, but…."

"...I remember what happened, although what happened after I was turned into a statue, I have no idea," Diana admitted to Harry and there was a second where his green eyes locked onto her blue ones.

"The goddesses no longer have a presence on the island, it's almost like…..I don't know like they got disconnected….actually I'm not sure if goddesses can disappear, as for the rest of the Amazons….they were…."

"Perhaps the Dolls were distributed throughout the world," Kara offered to them thoughtfully as she ran her hand through her blonde locks. "So are you….thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking that they could still be out there, than…..I don't know, little dolls out there for hundreds upon hundreds of years, in any other corner the globe. That's a scavenger hunt…..I don't even know how to start, do you?" Chloe asked as she raised her eyebrow and directed a look towards Harry.

"It's a crapshoot," he admitted as he placed his hand on her's and the blonde closed her eyes for a moment. "But….I don't know."

Diana would hold onto the hope that some of her fellow Amazons were still out there, although whether they could be restored, that was another matter entirely. They were not on the island that much was for sure.

"Why did Circe leave me on the island in that form?" Diana asked and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, are you asking me how to fathom how Circe's mind works?" Harry asked her and Diana looked at him with half of a raised eyebrow. "Actually I'm not sure if Circe had any intention of keeping you in that form, it was just what happened and the will of the island….well...it kept you there."

"You mentioned something about the island's magic?" Karen questioned him and Harry smiled at the older blonde Kryptonian. She waited for him to explain and Harry decided to let her ponder the question, at least for a moment. She narrowed her eyes at him in frustration and then, suddenly, everything sank in. "You….you mean the island is sentient?"

"That's the best guess I've got and I've seen far stranger things," Harry commented and Kara, Diana, and Chloe all nodded in agreement, they were in the camp of those people who've seen far stranger things. That was just the type of lives all of them had lived. "So, we're going to head off….after we run a few tests on you."

Much to everyone else's relief, Diana didn't protest, because Harry, Kara, and Karen might be the only ones that could match her on a hand to hand basis. The entire group stared each other down and there was a long pause.

"Yeah, I have been out for the count for the past seven hundred years, closer to eight hundred if I think about it," Diana said in agreement as she looked towards Harry and Kara.

She wanted to reconnect with the two of them, but that could wait until later. She wanted to make sure that there were no nasty surprises that could affect everyone. Circe was spiteful and she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Where she ended up, Diana had no idea, in fact, the fact the presence of the goddesses were disconnected from the island was very unsettling.

"Don't worry, Diana, you won't feel a thing," Chloe commented to her and she looked at the princess who raised an eyebrow towards her. "A hot shower is more painful than what I am about to do to you."

Given that she could actively bathe in a volcano, that did wonders in putting her mind at ease. The fact that Kara and Harry sat on either side of her did the rest.

**To Be Continued.**


	11. Chapter 11: Duplication

**Chapter 11: Duplication. **

Like many moons across the galaxy, this one was a cold and barren wasteland, yet there was four explorers present who'd decided to explore it. Some might call them treasure hunters, some might call them adventurers, some might call them just plain nosy, never the less, they dropped down onto the surface of the moon in question.

The soil had a rather moldy quality to it, making it was hard for someone to get their footing upon it. They understood what they were dealing with and what they were dealing with was a place that wasn't habitable by human means, there might have been habitation here belonging to other alien races at one time, but they didn't know if that was true.

"Look!" one of the explorers stated whispered excitedly, he took a step forwards and saw a large metal box that was laid out on the surface of the moon. They must have been amongst the first of their kind to land upon this location and to say that this was exciting would be putting things very mildly, this was going to be the thrill of their lives.

"This must have been here for a very long time," the second explorer stated as he tentatively placed his hand on the side of an object. The object was extremely cool to the touch, to the point that frost slowly began to creep up his suit due to the momentary contact.

"Should we even be touching it?" one of the explorers, the only female of the group, questioned in a fretful voice. She was getting a vibe from the object that she didn't necessarily like.

The youngest member of the team, who was a bit of a hothead, looked at it closely with excited eyes. "Come on! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, it could be a parasitic life form that could destroy us…."

"Yeah, okay, thank you very much for the case of too much information about things that we didn't need to know," one of the explorers commented with a harsh roll of his eyes. He wasn't in the best frame of mind as is, the fact that there were parasitic life forms out her that could eat him? Eat his flesh? Well, that didn't really help his mood much any.

"Ah, will ya' relax already kid!" the laid back explorer stated as he put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "There ain't anything here that's going to eat your flesh, although considering that it's you, that might be a bit of an improvement."

"Oh funny! Very funny, you're a real laugh riot, you know that?" the younger explorer stated, but then he paused, because he heard something. Actually, everyone present heard something, it was coming from inside the case.

"...Fascinating," the lead explorer stated with an arched eyebrow as he stared at it with extreme intensity, almost as if he was waiting to see if something would occur.

"It's not going to be so fascinating if that thing kills us," the woman chimed in, hoping to be the voice of reason, even though there was little reason to be had amongst this group.

"I'm pretty sure it's not going to kill us," the lead explorer stated in a halfhearted attempt to ease his female companions worry, even then, he kept his eyes firmly locked on what was in front of him. His heart was beating a bit more heavily in his chest as his eyes followed the progress of what was breaking out of the case in front of him.

There were a pair of glow eyes in the shadows, he would say that it was fascinating, but his teammates might bludgeon him for saying it again so soon.

"Who are you?"

"We're…."

They felt as if they were being scanned, as a tingling sensation washed over their bodies. Then pod broke open, it was obviously some kind of containment device and by messing with it, they triggered a release and as a result, an individual stepped from the pod, eyes glowing and hands lifted into the air. The lead explorer raised his hand up and pointed towards the individual at hand.

"Don't be alarmed.…I come in peace, we come in peace," the lead explorer stated, but it had little effect considering the other being charged at him at super speed and there was a loud bang as the explorer crashed hard to the ground. He wasn't trained to fight so the robot overwhelmed him easily.

"You aren't fit to be assimilated, therefore you will be destroyed!" the robot yelled as his eyes glowed red and then he blew a freezing cold wind at the team, which quickly ended up trapping beneath a hard shell of ice, turning them almost literally into frozen popsicle's. "Your ship provides a means of escape from this moon, therefore I will be taking it."

The robot had been created a long ago in the 21st century by the brilliant, yet demented scientist Doctor Ivo. He had fought the Justice League many times over the years they were active until Batman had managed to devise a plan, with help from Superman and Wonder Woman to banish him to this distant moon where his pod laid dormant for years. Without any organic life forms around him, he'd laid dormant until these explorers woke up.

He had been programmed to copy and learn from people, then use their own powers to destroy them. The last time he'd down battle with them, he had given the Justice League one of their most savage beatings and not all of them survived. Regardless of that fact, while the android had no idea what time period it was in, it did know one thing, there would always be heroes.

Heroes that he would have to take out, heroes that he would have to terminate, his eyes glowed maliciously at the thought of what he had to do. Power radiated from the body of this android, this amazing android, code named AMAZO.

He was going to seek them all out, as for these four….well, they might be found, they might not be found, it was none of his concern. They didn't have any powers.

Revenge on the Justice League would be it's first priority. They had to be around in some form or fashion, he would find them and then he'd show them why he was superior to them in every single way.

The android left the moon and prepared to find its prey.

* * *

Diana felt like going to the healers on Paradise might have been a bit less nerve racking of an experience than this. Although to be fair, Chloe was right, this didn't hurt too much, in fact, she could think of many things that were far worse than what she was being put through right about now. Be that as it may, the most nerve racking part of this was the questions that were currently going through her mind. She was glad that Harry and Kara were both here with her, because it allowed her some solace.

"Don't worry Diana," Harry told the Amazon and she smiled as she looked at him, his hand was gripping her right hand firmly, while Kara was gripping her left firmly on the opposite side.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm fine, I feel fine, but…."

"...Appearances can be deceiving," Karen stated and Diana couldn't help but smile at her, it was strange to be meeting an older version of one of her best friends and lovers, but she had seen weirder. So she was going to take this meeting in stride.

"I didn't really think that I'd see you again," Diana remarked carefully to Harry and he offered her a teasing smile.

"So you doubted that I'd come back after dealing with things in the Forbidden Zone, even though I said that I would?" Harry asked her and Diana flushed in embarrassment. That wasn't what she meant and the Amazon Princess thought that she stuck her foot deep into her mouth.

"No, I never doubted that, but…. at the same time, it's was really hard not to imagine what would have happened if you failed. You told me about your mission and during my time in Man's World, I looked for you, but I found nothing. I'd been sealed out of the Zone so I assumed…."

"...You assumed that I had either been destroyed or made a noble sacrifice?" Harry offered to her and Diana nodded in affirmation. "Well, I don't know how noble my sacrifice was, but yes, I made one and I had to, in order to keep them at bay. Magic isn't forever though and I did come back."

"So far, the first round of tests are coming up clean, Harry touching you seems to have gotten your systems working again. Wow, that sounded a whole hell of a lot dirtier out loud than I thought it did in my head," Chloe stated as Luornu walked in to get herself a snack, she smiled at Harry, Kara, and Karen, glad that all of them returned safely from their last mission. She had huge crushes on all of them, but hadn't been able to act on that fact just yet.

Not because of any lack of wanting or any nervousness, but the fact that it seemed like one thing came up right after another, that was part and parcel of life as a member of the Legion thought. That said, she was still pretty despondent that she missed her opportunity on their beach day.

"So far, so good," Kara said encouragingly. "Oh, you're going to have to tell me about your time with the Justice League…."

"Oh, yes please!...I mean...well, it'd be interesting to have a first person account. Chloe left the first version of the JL, you know the Oliver Queen lead version? Although, I guess that wasn't the real Justice League, it was more a collect of ragtag misfits," Imra adding from where as she leaned against a nearby wall, her inner fan girl coming out to play.

"That's as good as a description of that particular League as any," Chloe idly said from were she was monitoring Diana's vital signs. They all looked to be pretty good, perfect even, then again, she was supposed to be the pinnacle of health and skill, being the wonderful woman that she was. The blonde then narrowed her eyes as she carefully double checked everything.

"Knowing Circe, there's always the chance that she'd turn me back into Clay after a certain amount of time had past, just to screw with me," Diana said and Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"We've got trouble!" Nuru called from the next room and Chloe turned her head slightly towards the younger blonde.

"What is it this time, another premonition?" Chloe asked and there was a bit of a momentary pause, before the other blonde shook her head.

"No, it's actually something that came out of Zone 51," Nuru said and there were a lot of horrified looks shared between the members of the Legion, strangely, Diana looked particularly horrified by this news as well.

Harry knew that he was going to regret asking this, but since he was Harry Fucking Potter, he was going to ask anyway, because that's kind of what he did.

"So, I know that I'm going to regret asking this, but what exactly is Zone 51?" Harry asked and Diana looked at him for a long moment, before she decided to give him an explanation.

"Zone 51 was a location...where, Superman, Batman and myself had to trap a dangerous threat that nearly brought about the destruction of the entire Justice League," Diana explained to him, her tone indicating just how dire the situation in question was. "It was an android….an amazing Android….hence the name AMAZO, who could replicate the powers and abilities of anyone that he touched."

"I see," Harry answered, well he kind of saw, but science was far from his strong suit. That was neither here, nor there however. "So if this...android...breaks out of where you have him held, bad things will happen in the aftermath."

"Bad things is putting it mildly, but yes, it wouldn't be good for any of us," Diana said as she looked towards the Legion, and found herself glad for the fact they were able to pick up on her urgency.

Imra took charge as only this blonde female could, her lips curled into a smile then she began to speak. "Well, we'll proceed with caution, but we need to intercept it before it does any damage."

"Yes, we know..." Kara started to say, only to quickly clam up when Diana when gave her a stern look.

"She's right, in the past the android managed to absorb the powers of the entire Justice League," she reminded them and there were nods all around to indicate they understood. "Zone 51 was the safest place in the universe to store it's prison at the time, it should have been extremely difficult if not impossible for it to break out."

"Trust me when I say that the impossible is often very possible," Harry reminded her and Diana nodded at his words, she was not going to argue with him as he tended to be correct with an alarming frequency.

"Something's coming, I'll see if it's friendly or not," Chloe said as she turned her attention to the Legion computer and the blipping beacon that flashed across it.

The beacon was kind of eerie the way that it was doing so currently.

"Team, let's gear up and move out," Harry said and Imra opened her mouth to protest, but then she closed it. She was about to say the same thing that Harry did, so it'd be kind of useless to protest and a lot easier to just roll with the punches instead.

* * *

Imra, Luornu, Nura, Salu, Kara, Karen, and Harry were the ones going on the mission. Diana wanted to come along, but Harry convinced her that there was one final round of testing that she had to undergo. And she agreed, not wanting to become a liability to the team even though her warrior spirit ached for some action, she would get her chance all too soon.

She had given them a detailed account of what to expect when they went up against this AMAZO, so it wasn't like she wasn't helping with the mission. Far to the contrary in fact, she was able to lead them in the right direction and it was Harry's hope that they wouldn't mess things up.

"On your toes everyone," Karen whispered, she knew that they might be walking into an ugly situation.

"Yes, we know, this isn't our first mission," Imra tried to say calmly, but she was tense as tense could be. Thankfully Harry was able to give her strength by gently grabbing onto her hand; she had no idea if she could have held it together otherwise. She could not hear any outside thoughts at, all which never was a good omen.

"All you girls will do fine, you've been at this for a long time and after Parasite…."

"Eww don't remind me of that creep," Salu said with a shiver, she felt dirty just thinking about her adventure with that creep, although calling it an adventure….well, that was the epitome of using the wrong terminology.

Harry looked at her for a moment. "I know, but….."

"...The ship should be there somewhere," Chloe advised them over a view screen, Harry smiled at her with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing, although he was thinking many things. The one thing that he was thinking was that obviously the ship would have to be here somewhere, there wasn't a shadow of a doubt in his mind that it had to be somewhere. "Yes, I know...but….you've got to figure out…."

Karen shushed them all as she craned her head, then she saw the sleek android in the distance. His eyes glowed and he had a misshapen head, but lack of good looks didn't mean that he wasn't pretty competent in his own right.

"So, you are the heroes that you were sent to face me, I find myself rather underwhelmed," AMAZO stated and Imra tried to grab hold of it's thought patterns, but she found nothing. Which was to be expected given that she was going up against an android.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual," Salu said as she looked at him, bracing herself for what was to come next.

It opened with a blast of Super breath in an an attempt to freeze them in their tracks and the group scattered, dodging out of the way. It was obvious that the robot was trying to take them down quickly.

"So, he can do anything that Superman could?" Karen questioned and she waited for the nods of confirmation, before speaking once more. "Good."

She reared back her head and then blasted him with a full force punch to the head. The android slid back several feet, but it easily blocked her follow up attack. Karen couldn't but grimace when it grabbed her by the elbow, then hurled her into the distance.

"It can calculate our actions before we can make them," Salu said as she narrowly dodged a beam that shot out towards her from the robots chest.

"I am far more than AMAZO ever was! The Justice League didn't tell you the entire story, did they? Or perhaps Batman and Superman kept it a secret from them until their dying day, not even their pet Amazon knew the truth," the android said viciously.

"Do any of you want to field this one?" Kara asked, she wondered what in the hell they were dealing with. Diana said that this was advanced AI, but the mouth on him seemed to indicate that it was far more than an advanced AI.

"Well, off the top of my head, I think someone might done the fusion dance with AMAZO," Chloe suggested. That statement went over about as well as she expected, which wasn't well at all, all things considered.

"Let me spell it out for you, my name is Corben, John Corben to be exact, but I'm probably better known as Metallo. I went around the bend a few times with the Man of Steel and his little playmates in the Justice League," Corben said as he stared them down. The group waited and watched to see what was going to happen next. "And you little children in this….Legion of Super Heroes aren't going to be a match of me, aren't you just Superman's fan club or something?"

He'd obviously gotten some information on board the ship.

"So, now you're supposed to be this AMAZO character?" Kara said as she struck a heroic pose with her hands on her hips. "I can't say I'm really impressed by you."

"Well, I honestly give a shit about what you think, love," Corben retorted as he stared them down, with glowing red eyes.

'_Hit him high, hit him low, hit him everywhere at once, he can't multi-task,' _Harry thought to them after doing some rapid calculations in his head.

'_Unless he absorbs my powers,' _Luornu thought to him and Harry closed his eyes in frustration, he hadn't factored that into his plans and he should have.

'_Must you be such a downer….never mind, we can work with it. Luornu stay back and act as support, the rest of you…take him down, but don't stay in one place too long,' _Harry said, doing what he did best and that was lead them.

Kara vaulted forwards in a somersault, but her leg was caught in mid air.

"I'm sorry love, am I still not impressing you?" the man-machine hybrid asked as spun three hundred and sixty degrees, before sending her flying.

Karen was the next one up and she nearly took his head off with a punch, but he dodge back at the last second, then kicked her away from him.

"This android of Ivo's was my only life line when Lex Luthor pulled the plug on me and…..well, that slippery son of a bitch finally got what was coming to him when I crushed his head like an overripe melon," he commented as he dodged a telekinetic attack from Imra as she tried to use several extremely large rocks to crush him. "You can do better than that, can't you, love?"

Imra flung several metal orbs that Harry conjured at the creature. It was a tandem attack.

AMAZO was learning more from them as time passed and Corben's human brain was ensuring that he could adapt to what was learned, it was a dangerous combination and one that pushed the Legion's back up against the wall.

* * *

Diana wasn't going to lie, she was grinning from ear to ear due to the fact that she had gotten a clean bill of health. Harry's magic had worked wonders upon her as she suspected and she was about to make her way there to help the group out the best that she could. The raven haired Amazon princess flew forwards with purpose, cutting through the air like a jet.

She'd actually gotten on the transport vehicle that brought them there and waited to see if they needed any back up. Given that they were up against AMAZO, Diana suspected that the group was going to need all of the help that they could get. It fought the entire Justice League to standstill once after all.

Not that Diana thought that the Legion was anything, but capable, it never hurt however, to throw a few extra hands on deck. She smiled widely as she landed smoothly on the ground, the Amazon princesses hair flowed in the wind as she stood to her full height, ready for action.

She saw the Legion from the corner of her eye, they were holding their own against AMAZO. However, she found out many times throughout her life, that there was a fine line between a group of people holding their own and a group winning a battle.

"Diana….it's nice to see you that you've joined the party," Kara commented, there was a few scratches on her face and Harry dropped down next to her a moment after.

"Did you know that John Corben's brain somehow ended up in AMAZO's body?" Harry asked her and Diana raised an eyebrow, her mouth hanging half open, before she shook her head furiously.

All in all, it was a bit of a nasty shock to her system to find out about it in this way. She didn't know what she expected going into the current situation, but that was the furthest thing from what she did, that much was for certain. The Amazon Princess craned her neck for a brief moment as she looked up into the sky.

She could tell that the Legion were fighting with everything they had.

"I'll see what I can do to distract it, because I'm sure that you have a plan to deal with him," Diana said to him and Harry smiled back at her.

"You know me all too well," Harry retorted smugly, he had in fact figured out a plan to deal with Amazo, unfortunately he also hadn't had the opportunity to implement it yet.

Luornu stood next to Harry and she offered this next statement in an extremely crisp manner. "Um, are you sure it's going to work?"

"I'm sure that I'm sure," Harry said to the duplicating girl and she nodded. Harry took hold of her hand and squeezed it, causing her to blush. "I'd say that you need to have faith, but I know that you already have it in spades."

"Yeah, I do," she replied as she shifted on her feet and held her head up in the air. She had to do this, there was no problem at all, she could do this.

Diana dropped down in front of the AMAZO/Corben hybrid to engage it in battle.

"Well, well, Wonder Woman, you're looking as spry as ever," Corben replied icily as he moved in to try and punch the Amazon Princess out, but she dodged his attack.

His attacks were rather varied and Diana knew that she had to summon every ounce of her resolve to even stand head to head with him. It struck her quickly that being stuck inside a clay statue for all of those years had dulled her reflexes.

Her mother said during her training that hand to hand combat was like learning how to ride a bicycle, once you learned how, you never forgot. Yet, Diana found herself to becoming winded a bit more easily than she would have been in the past as Corben went after her again and again.

Karen used her heat vision to knock the android backward onto his ass. It did a handspring in an attempt to bounce back up, only to land on his face as Imra pulled the proverbial rug out from under him, then she tried to trap him within a force bubble.

"Oh clever, very clever, but you know what? The Martian tried to do that before and I've got his powers as well," Corben stated as he phased through the bubble.

There was an explosion as Kara and Karen punched it in the face at the same time. The combined force of two Kryptonians damaged its shell slightly and Diana followed that up by kicking it in the back while he was hurtling through the air.

"No! I...just need...a moment….got to catch...my breath," he stammered sounding rather winded and flustered as he tripped over his words. Only for Harry to respond by grabbing by the head and yanking back on it hard slamming him back onto the ground.

"You don't have any lungs, so that's a no go!" Harry yelled out, sounding rather vicious.

Salu came out from underneath him and caused him to go flying when she expanded to her normal mass. She went off guard.

Luornu stood there, she hoped that Harry's plan wouldn't backfire in a horrible way for all of them, but she stood ready, willing and able, she closed her eyes then divided into three.

"Well, well, triple my pleasure, triple my fun," Corben whispered as he walked towards the three and prepared to scan them. However, his scanners quickly registered an error, there was some kind of residue on them that prevented him from properly doing so.

Diana grabbed him from behind, then kicked him hard in the lower back driving him into the ground. Kara grabbed one of his legs, Karen grabbed another leg and Diana grabbed his head. Then they proceeded to rip him to pieces. It would be an agonizing experience for anyone and it was an agonizing experience for AMAZO as he fell to the ground, a shattered and broken mess.

Harry looked closely at the remains of the android, he wondered if this would be the last they saw of this robot, although he seriously doubted that for some reason. A robot like this always managed to reconstruct itself no matter what the case was.

Imra used her telekinetic powers to hold the pieces apart and then Harry used a spell to banish the separate robot pieces to the far reaches of the universe where he wouldn't be able to reform.

Whether this would be the end of this android hybrid, only time would tell.

* * *

"So all and all, that was an eventful mission," Salu summarized with a smile on her face as Imra looked towards the dark haired member of the Legion.

"Well, if fun is the way that you want to describe it, yes, it's been a fun mission," Imra said as she placed her hand on the scrape that she suffered in battle, it was all about earning ones stripes and hell, what was life without a few scars? Without them, it didn't seem like a life worth living. That much was for certain as she massaged her elbow and craned her neck back, sighing at the thought of everything that had occurred so far.

"AMAZO is gone….although he should have never came back in the first place, those explorers were quite the nosy type, weren't they?" Chloe asked and Harry smiled.

"You and I are the last people who should talk about people being nosy," Harry offered the blonde and Chloe shrugged her shoulders as she admitted that Harry was in fact right, in his own blunt way.

Diana didn't see much action in the battle all things considered, but she thought that there would be more chances in the future. She was a bit sorer than she would have liked to be after an easy battle like that, but that was what the training room was for. It would help her to work out all of those kinks in her muscles and there were quite a few, but with time, she would be able to get back into shape.

"Don't worry, Diana, Harry and I will be able to go a few rounds with you, I'm sure older, less awesome me, over there will be able to help you as well," Kara said.

"I'm not less awesome than you! But yeah I'll help," Karen replied and Harry gave both of the blondes a "don't you start" look to put them back into line.

The two blondes clammed up immediately, although they had bright smiles on their faces. Harry decided to get another more information from Chloe.

"So…..what happened to our quartet of explorers?"

"We managed to rescue them before they froze to death, they were treated, and sent on their way," Chloe informed Harry and he nodded. "They were very lucky. Whether or not they'll learn from this experience….I don't have any no idea whatsoever."

There was something that told Harry that there was no way they were going to learn something from this. Perhaps it was just experience speaking, his own experiences, but the fact of the matter was that he knew that there was very little chance that people would learn from their mistakes.

"So you're fine?" Harry asked Diana quietly and she nodded.

"A bit tired, which I shouldn't be, but with some practice I'll be back to where things used to be," Diana said as she ran her fingers through her hair, she didn't really want to complain. There were days like this where she admired those without her gifts or super powered gifts in general, but still went out in the field anyways.

They didn't really have a safety net and the next time that they went out there it could be fatal, since they often went up against people who could and would kill them. Diana cringed thinking about it, but it was true. So as a result she admired them greatly.

"I'm glad, if you need anything, you know where to find me," Harry told her and Diana smiled at him.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that offer later," Diana said, but she wanted to hit the practice room first to work a little bit of the rust off. Then she would move onto more pleasurable endeavors, with Harry she always knew that it would be worth the wait. She had been considered a bit cold to certain people in a romantic sense, but why settle for the rest when you could go for the best?

She wouldn't want to make anyone feel inadequate, plus once Harry got his hooks into a woman, he left a certain imprint that caused them to keep wanting more and more.

"Luornu you did great out there," Harry complimented the girl and she looked flushed in spite herself as she bit down on her lip.

"You know, I didn't really do much of anything out there," Luornu commented to him, but he put his arm around the girl and took advantage of that fact to press her cheek against his.

"No, I think that you did plenty, you distracted him and a distraction is often times the most vital part of what we do out there," Harry whispered into her ear and she nodded at that, she would have to concede that much was true. "And as such, I think that mandates a little bit of a reward."

"Oh, I think so too," Luornu, biting down on her lower lip as she caught onto what Harry was saying.

'_Well, looks like she's going to join the club,' _Chloe thought to herself and there was a few seconds where she snickered as Harry lead Luornu off into the next room.

She kissed him furiously the moment that the door closed, she wasn't about to wait for her reward. She captured Harry's lips with hers and kissed him deeply.

She worked his shirt off and then started to hungrily run her hands all over his body. Her smile grew even wider as she worked her hands over his body and saw the treat that waited for her down below.

* * *

Diana waited outside, having caught the tail end of Harry's performance in there and it was getting her hot and bothered. She thought about heading to the training room straight away, but she kept her eyes on Harry as she let in a breath and let another breath out.

Training could in fact wait, right now she had other things on her mind that were as far from training is humanly possible.

It could wait, she prepared to pounce the moment that Harry stepped into the hallway.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter. **


	12. Earth Mover

**Chapter 12: Earth Mover.  
**

Diana of Themyscira was someone who'd learned patience over the course of her life; But, she was only patient to a certain extent. She knew what she wanted right now, and what she wanted right now was for Harry to leave the room he was currently in and then take her. Her body, her heart, her mind and her soul belonged to him and him alone, she'd offered that declaration during those long nights shared between herself, Harry and Kara, Diana, all those years ago. They had forged a connection that was so deep, she couldn't help but be saddened when they disappeared and as a result, she'd searched for them for many years. She had complete and utter faith that they weren't dead.

That faith turned out to be well rewarded and now Diana was going to make up for lost time, the Amazon Princess had a greedy glint in her eye that couldn't be matched by anything on Earth. She hungered….she lusted….she could taste….her mind grew wild with the possibilities of what her lover could do to her.

The door looked like it was about to open and Diana was ready to pounce on whoever exited like a panther who'd cornered her prey. The Amazon Princess hoped that this turned out to be Harry, because she would be highly disappointed if someone else came out through that door.

Well, she would settle for Kara and Karen, but it was Harry who she wanted the most, she went long enough without him and as soon as she saw his green eyes, the Amazon knew exactly what she wanted from him.

"Oh hi Dia…mphhpm."

Diana's lips smashed against Harry's in a rough kiss and he returned it eagerly, as the two of them indulged themselves in the lips and the passion of the other. His hands cupped her delicious rear as the two of them groped each other bodies.

Diana wasn't going to wait for Harry to catch his breath, she slipped her hands under the boxer shorts that he had slipped on and went for the kill, clenching his hardening length.

* * *

Fear was something that gripped the hearts and minds of even the most hardened of individuals, there was many things that even men with nerves of steels feared. The unknown and what lurked below being two such reasons.

Terror gripped the mind of this young girl as her eyes flashed with despair, she turned her head around frantically as took in her surroundings frantically. The fear was obvious in her eyes if one looked at them closely enough.

Dark hair and bright violet eyes, those were the only two feature visible from were she was crouched in the shadows. Looking around closely, she couldn't help but wonder if the coast was clear, if whoever was hunting her had given up.

Her blood ran cold as she heard one extremely chilling and mortifying whisper.

'_You will be mine.'_

The girl paused and shivers went down her spine. She scrambled forward, nearly slipping as she tried to get a better idea of her surroundings and where she was.

Her powers were still intact, but there was a huge problem. Mentally speaking, she wasn't, her knees felt like they could give out on her at any moment and that caused her powers to be effected as a result.

'_Damn it!' _she thought to herself as she held her head up high. She felt like she had rocks in her head and cement in her knees. A hand grabbed her around the shoulder and given that she was on a hair trigger already, this didn't improve her already tormented mood.

Suddenly, the earth rocked and trembled around her violently, causing her attacker to back off. After all, she could move mountains and the earth itself with the right kind of focus. But, if she couldn't focus, well that would hammer the final nail into the coffin, her coffin.

Quite frankly, she had nothing left to lose other than her life. Stone spikes thrust upwards from the ground below the person was trying to grab her. She fled, not waiting to see if he was impaled upon them or not.

The dark haired girl bolted from the shadows in a dead sprint. The cave walls parted in front of her with a wave of her hand and then she caused several stone steps to manifest from the earth in front of her, she scrambled up them, only to stumble upon reaching the top. She regained her balance and took a moment to catch her breath.

She really had no idea where she was going or where she was ending up, but it had to be better than the place she was now. She was nearly to the exit and could see daylight ahead, she paused for a moment, only for something to try and latch onto her ankle. She tore herself away from it, before she was pulled downwards, straight to her doom.

She kept moving forwards, because she had to, so the girl flung herself out into the outside world through the entrance of the cave. The first thing she noticed there was the sunlight shining down upon her, taking her off guard and causing her to jump with a start.

The outside world wasn't that much better than the world below, in fact, it was oddly barren and abandoned. It was depressing her so much that she almost longed for the doom and torment beneath.

She was dressed in a tattered white cloak, but that didn't take away from the amazing assets that were revealed now that she was in the light. She shielded her eyes from the sunlight with her hands and the cloak pulled away to give her amazing DD-Cup breasts, her thin waist, shapely tight ass, and long legs. She nervously backed up, but there was no place left to go.

Questions began to torment her and horrify her. Was she still on Earth? Were there even humans left on Earth? She didn't know and that scared her to death. The harsh light she saw above her wasn't the embracing warmth that she hoped for, the rocks beneath her feet began to rattle with her agitation.

She needed to slow down the beating of her heart and calm herself down, before the ground beneath her feet swallowed her whole. She would be trapped within a coffin of her own making if she didn't.

Her heart sped up a few beats as she kept walking forwards, step by step, inch by inch, her mind forced her body to move forwards, she wanted to reach out and touch someone, but the question was who?

Her knowledge of Earth culture was rather limited since she was living underneath the ground and given how much time might have passed since that was updated, any scant knowledge that she had was fairly outdated. She closed the hole in the ground behind her, trapping whoever was chasing her down there, hopefully forever. Nervously, the young female walked towards a crashed space station, it was high tech from her knowledge, although most of the paint was rusting off.

The doors were open and she stepped inside of it. Would it be a shelter or the latest coffin that she placed herself in? She didn't know, but it was more like home than the wild and open desert was, the harsh sunlight above was hard for her to accumulate to.

She tapped a side console and it came to life. The letters "JLA" were barely visible on it, not that she could make them out clearly.

"Error….transmission….end," the computer hissed out weakly.

"Um, hello?" she stammered out, tapping on the console as she did. "Is there….anyone out there?"

There was no answer, at least none that she could hear. She tried again; she refused to believe that she was the last survivor of Earth, whether it was beneath the ground or above the surface.

* * *

Chloe had been greeted by the curious thing when she woke up this morning and she'd deployed the Legion to Earth as soon as she possibly could to check things out.

'_Well, it looks like we found the old Watchtower….that was knocked out of orbit….about eight hundred years ago, give or take, maybe longer now that I think about it,' _Chloe thought as she closed her eyes. The blonde was amused by the fact one of history's greatest mysteries was being solved.

Chloe quickly focused on the task at hand. "So what's your location?"

"Out in the middle of fucking nowhere Chloe," Harry reported as he landed the jet in the desert, Kara, Diana, Karen, Imra, Tinya, and Salu having joined him for the mission. There was a moment where he paused to switch things off, before asking his next question. "So, we're about where we should be then?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Chloe confirmed as she consulted the archives, the Watchtower actually went down seven hundred and ninety four years ago, so nearly eight hundred years ago.

"So we….BY HERA IS THAT!"

"The Watchtower, yeah, it was knocked out of the sky some time ago, although Kal-El and J'onn were the only members of the original seven still alive by that point," Chloe said detaching herself from any past friendships she might have had, because it was just that, the past. No need to dig up dirty laundry, especially when she had a job to do.

The blonde focused her attention on the holographic interface screens open in front of her, monitoring the mission from afar, which is what she felt, she was best at.

"There's something out here," Imra whispered to them, she could hear the thought patterns in the distance, frantic as they might have be. The blonde couldn't help but think that there were going to be a problem as a result of this in the near future.

Harry, Karen, and Kara wondered what could be going on, but the Watchtower did in fact, signal the Legion Headquarters seemingly out of the blue.

"Well, fallen orbital satellites don't signal other places of their own accord so there's obviously something going on here," Harry stated and the girls all nodded in agreement. They understood that fact, which was why they were going to proceed forward with extreme caution. The group paused as something threw them off guard.

The ground beneath their feet shook hard suddenly, shaking the group as a whole. Tinya gave a squeak in surprise and it was almost like someone was controlling the Earth they stood beneath. Okay, control, might be a bit of a stretch because the person who was doing this, lacked a lot of the necessary skill to do so properly. Never the less, they rattled the Legionnaires pretty hard.

"Don't…NO!"

Kara frowned, that sounded the pitter patter of a hormonal girl with super powers she could scarcely control. Those were always fun to deal with and she should know, because she was one or rather is one. The blonde scoped things out with her X-Ray vision, She quickly spotted an attractive, but rather tormented teenage girl.

"You won't take me back!" she yelled as the ground rumbled beneath them and a mountain, that hadn't been there before, sprang up out of the ground.

This could constitute a problem but it was one where they were going to have to work around.

"Are you the one that sent out the distress signal?" Karen questioned her in a mostly patient tone, although she was ready to go in case the person in front of her lost her head. Upon hearing the blond's voice, the dark haired woman stopped and calmed herself down, it was almost as if she received a moment of clarity in a sea of insanity.

"...You….you got it?" the girl questioned them, relaxing, but only for a moment. Harry and Kara were relieved, because they knew that a fight with someone who had this little control over her powers would get ugly and people would get hurt, most likely the girl, intentionally or not.

"Yes, this used to be the satellite Headquarters of the Justice League….it crashed to Earth long ago, apparently the computers still worked," Imra said as she extended her hand towards the girl. Time seemed to stand still as the blonde telepath waited for the girl to take it.

"My name is….Atlee," she stammered as she looked at them with wide fearful eyes. They hadn't attacked her, but she was nervous that the person from below was still following her. "You've got to help me!"

"Just calm down so we can," Harry said and Atlee went to explain what was bothering her, but she heard something that gave her a start and she wasn't the only one that heard it, Harry did so as well.

"Um...I don't really know if you've noticed this, but you've got big trouble incoming, with a capital T," Chloe said and Harry tried to keep the biting sarcasm out of his voice, even though it was rather hard.

"Yes, Chloe, I understand, and I noticed," Harry said to the blonde as he tried to figure out what was happening, there was nothing in the sky above them. Funnily enough, the lack of any problems was more horrifying than there actually being a problem.

"Who's after you?" Karen asked Atlee and the younger girl felt a bit more at ease now that she was amongst friends. But at the same time, she was still nervous as fuck given some of the things that she had to deal with in the past and memories she couldn't even explain tormented her.

"They called him….The Terminator," Atlee breathed out as she closed her eyes, then shuddered in fear.

Chloe doubted that it was the Terminator that Harry, Karen and herself were thinking about, sadly any quip that she could have made would have been lost on the vast majority of the group.

"Chloe…."

"On it Harry," Chloe said without missing a beat, she'd already started to look up who this Terminator guy was when he was first mentioned. "No, you stupid computer, not Arnold….hmm...let me see, oh this might be the guy, yes, this has to be the guy….they call him Deathstroke and he's really….well, he's not someone to fuck around with, I don't think."

Harry nodded. "Naturally, naturally, of course, of course."

"He's believed to have died a long time ago though," Chloe added, but then she paused and smacked herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand. "Yeah, I know, there's a lot of that going around lately, isn't there?"

"Yep," Harry said without missing a beat, there was way too much of that going around.

* * *

Harry considered the potential fact that something had escaped the Forbidden Zone. He squashed that thought immediately however.

"So, we're possibly dealing with someone that's fairly dangerous," Harry said in a distracted voice as he searched around for the source of the potential disturbance. So far, there was nothing yet.

"Absolutely," Atlee said, she was a bundle of nerves, but Harry gripped her hand gently and firmly which allowed her to calm down, at least for a moment. "I'm sorry, I've just been…."

"We know, it's fine," Karen said looking forwards, she was helping Harry keep an eye out. The older blonde turned her attention back to Atlee and issued what she hoped was a reassuring statement. "I'll be damned before I let anyone hurt someone under our watch and I doubt I'm speaking just for myself."

Talk was in fact cheap and Karen wished she could….well, she wished that she could back up that talk with a bit more decisive action. All they could do for now was wait.

"...He's coming," Atlee whispered, but Harry motioned for her to take a step back as he asked her, without words, to calm down with imploring eyes. She did calm down, there was something about Harry's stance that put her at ease. "Just...please be careful."

"I always am," Harry said, although anyone who knew him well enough understood the folly of that statement. Kara was this close to breaking her silence by bursting into laughter, but somehow she managed to keep herself calm, admittedly it was very difficult for her to do so, but the blonde was able to. Her mind was….

….Her train of thought crashed off if the tracks as she noticed a group of about a dozen or so shadowed menaces walking towards them. There was no telling what they were and in fact, when Imra tried to get a thought pattern from them, there was nothing but eerie chanting.

"He's used these abominations to do his bidding in the past, I don't know how, he must have….the records are very unclear," Chloe said as she'd managed to dig up even more information about Slade.

"Yes, but is there anyway to defeat them?" Imra asked, although she wondered why they weren't attacking them straight away. What were they waiting for, why didn't they strike?

It was pretty obvious what they were waiting for, they were waiting for direction and since the leader of the group wasn't ready to, they wouldn't attack. Until that happened both sides played a waiting game.

"Well, we better make our move quickly," Karen stated and there was a chattering sound from the beings. "You know, before they make theirs."

"...Too late," Imra said as they projected thoughts that were extremely haunting and very horrifying.

Their eyes began to glow a warning red as they ambled forward. Kara caught the spear one of them flung at her in her hand and applied enough pressure to snap it, which they interpreted that as a sign of aggression.

"They're not going to let up now, they're going to take us down hard," Imra told them, plucking the images of their plan of attack from their minds.

"Yes, I noticed," Harry said as he slashed his hand downwards and a combustion spell caused the statues around him to burst into flames. They collapsed to the ground, reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes. He performed the act again and again, burning his way through statue after statue.

Imra hammered the statues in front of her with a telekinetic blast and they flew backwards to shatter against the closet object with a huge ker-plunk. They might be present in bulk, but they weren't very durable.

There was another ker-plunk as the Legion blew through their attackers. They were getting much closer to locating the master mind behind all this.

Harry was determined to find out who was underneath that mask and he did his best to quickly close in on him, stalking him much like a jungle cat did his prey, by weaving through the statues around them. As he passed each one, he touched them briefly causing them to explode a short time later.

Karen nailed one of them hard, knocking the head of her adversary right off. She found herself not really bothered by that fact as she nailed another of the statues right in the face causing it's head to explode from the impact, it's not like they were alive in the first place. Her palm stung from the impact, but she kept up her assault as she blew through them with thunderous blows.

Diana was a bit out of practice all things considered, but she held her own. She was still among the best in the world when it came to hand to hand combat, even though she was still working the rust off.

Harry magically scanned for a certain energy signature and just as he suspected, this group was made up of imposters and pawns, nothing more then that. He barely kept his attention on the fight against the slaves, he was confident that his team would keep them off his back until he located the master.

Atlee bit down on her lip so hard that it nearly bleed as she watched the fight happening around her. The young woman closed her eyes tightly and focused, using her powers to cause the ground beneath the bots to shake sending them tumbling to the ground.

"I'm almost there!" Harry yelled to his teammates, but more of them stampeded in. It appeared that this guy had them in bulk.

Harry raised his hand up into the air and he shot several cables outwards to wrap around the false ones and then he found out something interesting. One of the dupes was a bit more real than the others, it was technology sufficient enough to fool most magic, but it wasn't sufficient enough to fool Harry Potter.

"Got him," he whispered as he followed the mastermind, the hunt was on.

* * *

Harry didn't concern himself with the small potatoes, not when he could hunt down the big fish.

'_There numbers are dwindling,' _Imra informed Harry and the hunt was on.

'_Well, that just proves that he didn't have __an infinite number of drones,' _Tinya suggested through the bond, to the agreement with the rest of the group. _'So are you….'_

'_I'm very close to the target,' _Harry confirmed as his eyes locked forwards. He'd locked onto a very realistic duplicate of Deathstroke the Terminator, it was obviously a duplicate, far better than the rest, seeing as how the original Deathstroke died a long time ago.

"You should know that fighting me is a futile effort," a low and sinister voice whispered. The second Harry stepped forward, he was taken down to the ground hard. The spell he used to counter attack was dodged by this nimble man, who blended into shadows and began to stalk him like a jungle cat.

"I've never let that stop me before, I'm not about to start now," Harry grumbled as he got up to his feet. "Right now my team is taking down your lackeys…."

"Merely flawed extensions of myself, nothing that I consider to be long lasting," he said in a calm voice as he tried to punch Harry, but the wizard leaned back to dodge the shot. Harry nailed him with a hard shot to the stomach sending him staggering back a few feet. He tried to stab Harry with the spiked gauntlets he had on his hand, rushing forward to do so.

Once again, Harry dodged then sent a spiked net flying at his enemy, he dodged it with a quick duck and roll of his head. He kept bouncing back into the fight and Harry was impressed by his willpower, but that didn't mean that he was going to stop fighting. The tunnel was pitch black to the point where it was hard to see more than a few feet.

That wasn't a problem for Harry Potter; his Parseltongue abilities allowed him to function differently than others, he had a sixth sense of sort, it wasn't good for just talking to snakes and oral sex. He rammed his enemy with a rocket buster of a punch to the stomach.

The sounds of battle around them indicated that someone was winning the fight and Harry had confidence that it was his team. He couldn't imagine anything otherwise, considering how well they were trained in the art of battle.

He was getting closer to taking his adversary down, he would give someone like this no quarter, that much was for sure. He lunged forward and throwing two magically enhanced punches knocked his enemy down.

The enemy gripped Harry around the throat, trying to put him out with a sleeperhold. Showing the agility that he was famed for, Harry ran up the wall while in the hold and flipped up over the head of his enemy to break his hold.

A crack was heard as two spikes shot out toward him, but the Terminator caught them in midair like they were nothing special.

Harry paused, mildly impressed and slowly raised his hands, before clapping, it was a sarcastic clap, but it was a clap never the less. He was impressed and intrigued, more intrigued, than impressed really.

"You have some moves, but then so do I."

Harry vanished with a pop, disappearing into thin air. The enemy turned his head around and clenched his fist. Mild rage bubbled up with him as he turned around to try and get a fix on where Harry was.

"Apparently your so called skills are running like a coward, so excuse me if I do not find myself impressed," he said as he spotted a bird flying towards him. He threw a dagger at the bird impaling it with rapid fire fury.

The bird disintegrated into dust which slowly filled the area and grew thicker with each passing second.

The dust caused obscured the visibility of the area further, causing him to be blinded and there was a chuckle from Harry at that fact. Deathstroke rushed forward with his sword extended to slash at them, but his enemy wasn't there. Another lunge forward, but his enemy once again scattered out of the way as the Terminator hit the wall.

"Aww what's the matter? Can't hit what you can't see," Harry asked as the mist got even thicker the more they stood there. He was playing a game of cat and mouse with his enemy now, luring him into a defeat.

"Stand still and fight me straight up, you coward!" the man cursed as he tried to stab his adversary again, but Harry dodged once more out of the way. The blade hit the wall and his legs were caught up in a trip wire, more embarrassingly, he flew head over heels and crashed into the ground.

"Ah, but that would mean fighting like a loser and I'm not a loser!" Harry tutted as he caused rocks to smash into his enemy, they crumbled into debris upon impact and the dust obscured visibility even further. "You say you're a master of deception, but while you can dish it out, you sure as hell can't take it, can you?"

Those words were delivered as a taunt, then Harry drilled his enemy with a magical jab to the spine that caused his legs to turn into jelly. He landed on the ground and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. He coughed as blood oozed from his mouth.

Harry hurled him into the wall, then grabbing him hold of him slammed him up against the wall once more. His bones shattered from the impact and Harry looked at him with a grin. There was only one word that he managed to spit out of his mouth.

"Impossible," he breathed out as blood spilled from split open lips and Harry's grin got wider over his face, before he smashed his enemy down to the ground with one furious punch to the side of the head.

"Very possible," Harry whispered, before he knocked his enemy out with one punch. Said opponent collapsed to the ground like a felled tree, out for the count.

Harry would like to have celebrated, but there was only one problem with that, he wasn't the real deal either. He was another carefully constructed copy of the master clone.

Given all he saw, he wasn't really that surprised, but he was a bit disappointed.

* * *

"Well, we're back to square one I think," Chloe said after the team summarized the results of the mission, the only thing good thing that came out of that mission was that they rescued Atlee safe and sound. Speaking of Atlee, that was something Chloe had to turn her full attention to right now. "So….you're the last of your kind?"

"Yes….well...as far as I know," she admitted and Karen wrapped her arm around the young woman.

"Don't worry, being among the last of your kind might seem like a bad thing," Karen said and some other members of the group nodded wisely. "It just means that you're more unique."

There was no wiser of a nod than that which came from the head of Harry Potter. While he wished he was able to do more, he had moved on from what happened.

"Yes….well...I guess that makes sense," Atlee said, she was feeling guilty about the possibility that she was the one that buried them alive.

"I want to know one thing and that is….what was his end game?" Imra asked and they all turned to Harry. There were many times where Harry Potter seemed in fact to have all of the answers, but this was the one instant where he knew far less than one might think.

Harry offered them a shrug and a very poignant statement of. "I honestly have no idea."

If they could figure that out, then they would be in a much better place. The problem was that they were having a lot of difficulty pinning down a motive. Someone like that, there had to be a motive and it would be extremely convoluted.

"You're welcome to say here, of course," Chloe said to Atlee, not that this was an issue but she figured that she should state the obvious.

A gracious gleam beamed in Atlee's eyes and she nearly jumped up with glee. Somehow she composed herself, before she stammered. "I….well, thank you, but…you know, I don't want to be….."

"It's no trouble at all," Karen said as she plucked the words from the girls mouth faster than a speeding bullet.

Atlee nodded with a smile, she wanted to get to know them all a little bit better, especially Harry. She had no idea why it was Harry that she wanted to know a little bit better, except that she wanted to know him a lot better. That was just the way things were, it was causing her some confusion, but she figured that they would sort themselves out later.

"Yeah, we'd love to have you," Kara said with a wide smile on her face and a tiny hint of calculation in her eyes, Harry nudged her playfully while giving her a stern glare. The blonde's eyebrows raised up and there was a second where she tried to look innocent, although she failed at it. She grinned unrepentantly and there was a single word that popped out of her mouth. "….What?"

"You know what," Harry said and the blonde shrugged her shoulders in faux innocence. Her smile grew even wider as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, then she turned around to take a half of a step forward.

If Atlee had gotten the meaning of what was said, she most certainly didn't give them any indication of that fact. Regardless, a warmth spread to her cheeks that she couldn't really identify.

The woman's eyes closed it had been a very long time since she had been amongst other people. She spent what felt like centuries locked in fear, unable to move, for fear that he would get her.

She was safe, or at least as safe as she would be. That was all that mattered to her right now.

* * *

"Hermione Jean Granger, awake my child. Your sacred mission has not been completed yet." Hermione's eyes snapped open as glee filled her mind, he had not forsaken her. She could still carry out his holy mission.

The distorted image of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore appeared before her.

"Professor, it's good to see you once again," Hermione said as her face contorted into a smile and Dumbledore returned it with that grandfatherly expression on his face that was trademarked to him.

"It is good to see as well Miss Granger, it is a shame that Harry has deviated from the path of the light and has been entombed into the darkness, then cursed you when you tried to save him," Dumbledore whispered to Hermione, sounding old and gentle, like the kindly grandfather that Hermione still believed him to be.

"I will save him, but he first he must perish for it to be done," Hermione said as Dumbledore nodded serenely.

"Yes, Miss Granger, you must," Dumbledore said , his image flickering for a second to reveal a malicious shadow with glowing red eyes burned with fury, in front of the illusion of the wizened wizard. "You must destroy him and his disciples, the Legion of Super Heroes, for your curse to be lifted."

"I will not fail you, Professor," Hermione said, it would be a fate worse than death for her to let Albus Dumbledore down. He was only the greatest wizard that ever lived, he was nearly as smart and brilliant as she was.

Hermione disappeared and the moment she left, Dumbledore's voice turned from old and frail, to strong and powerful. Malice filled it completely. "Foolish child, it was easy to manipulate her with her obsession with authority, even against the best friend she was supposed to be so loyal to."

She woke up in the Forbidden Zone once more. She saw her subordinates in stasis, unmoving and unfeeling. She frowned, they would serve her and Albus Dumbledore quite well.

"Awake my children, there's much work to do."

**To Be Continued.**


	13. What Happens in Vegas

**Chapter 13: What Happens in Vegas…..**

"It's about timing more or less," Harry whispered as he kept his focus half on the ring and half on Atlee. It vexed him that he'd been able to make so little progress on deciphering it's mysteries, but that was beside the point.

"It's one of the most important things you need to remember," Imra said as she watched Atlee steady herself by take a deep breath. Karen, who was standing next to the younger girl, gave her the necessary encouragement by squeezing her hand gently.

"Don't worry Atlee, you can definitely do this," Karen whispered to her.

"...Right," Atlee responded to her nervously. She then took a couple of death breaths in and out of her body, in hopes that it would calm her down, seeing as how her stomach felt like it twisted in a knot.

"Just stay calm, do your best and no one will think badly of you," Harry reassured her and Atlee nodded at him sharply.

Harry could see that Atlee had confidence issues when it came to using her powers, but that was one of those things about people who had them. You needed to spend time training how to use them properly, and experience came with a lot of trail and error, hell, Harry's own training wasn't without many complications. Even though he could do things that no one else could do, it still didn't happen without long hours of training and practice.

"Long day?"

Salu decided to keep Harry coming, all the while keeping her eyes on the new recruit training with Karen and Imra in the background.

"I'm beginning to think this is just a tricky piece of jewelry and nothing more, perhaps a bit creepier than your usual piece of jewelry, but nothing to be overly concerned about," Harry said to her. "If it has powers, it's really stubborn about showing them off."

"Well…you'll get it Harry," Salu said, she could see Atlee practicing out of the corner of her eye so she decided to change the subject. "So, is Atlee doing well?"

"She's doing great," Harry admitted with a bright smile. "A bit nervous, I'll be honest, but she's getting there."

"A work in progress?" Nura asked as she parked herself down next to them. Her gaze fixated upon Atlee and she couldn't help but smile, the kid was alright, rough around the edges, but she was in fact alright.

"Work in process is exactly how I'll describe her," Harry admitted, she'd get better with practice and experience.

"Well, keep working on her and she'll be something amazing," Nura said as she decided to shift gears. "And as for the ring….."

"...Speaking of works in progress," Harry grumbled, he wasn't going to lie, he was more than agitated that he wasn't making any headway with the ring.

"Distracted?" Diana asked him as she joined the three, Kara was with her and both of them greeted Harry with the briefest of kisses. The two females having already decided previously not monopolize his attention too much.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Harry answered with a grin on his face as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs. If he had any reaction from it, or seen a sign of some sort, he would be in a lot better position, but that was just the way the ball was rolling with this ring.

"We can tell," Diana said as she slowly ran her hands down Harry's shoulders, starting to massage them slowly, he felt pretty tense.

"Yeah, it's obvious," Kara agreed as she observed Atlee's training. A grin appeared on the blonde's face as the girl lost her confidence and poise after getting frustrated with her lack of obvious results. The younger girl was a work in progress, but with the right amount of effort she would blossom into something spectacular.

Karen decided to wrap things up for the day before Atlee embarrassed herself too much further. She was the ones of the people responsible for training the younger girl, alongside Harry, Diana and Imra.

"Not bad, Atlee, there's room for improvement, but that's enough for today," Karen informed the younger girl, who nodded in agreement. "You should probably grab a shower and get changed, we'll discuss how you did later."

Atlee grinned brightly, although she was trying not to look too pleased with herself.

Silence was said to be golden, but for the Legion of Super Heroes it was almost always the calm, before the storm. Chloe's voice was the one that broke the silence.

"Hey guys, I want you to take a look at this!" she called from the next room. Harry wondered what trouble she had stumbled upon this time. The girls and Harry made their way to the room to see Chloe's eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey, Chloe, what's up?" Karen asked, confused by the sudden outburst.

There was an image of a beautiful woman on the screen. She had silky dark hair that framed her beautiful face and the most alluring blue eyes, along with a set of rosy lips that looked to be quite kissable. She was wearing a button up white top, and a black bottom that was essentially a pair of extremely tight short shorts, over this she had on a black tail coat. She wore fishnet stockings that showcased her delicious legs, she topped off the outfit with a nice pair of boots.

"So if you didn't know that's….."

Harry cut off Chloe at the pass, he knew the woman on the screen very well indeed. "...Zatanna Zatara."

Chloe's mouth hung open in shock at his words and Harry felt the need to elaborate on his statement. "We've met."

"And...by met you mean….."

"He means exactly what you think he means," Kara replied smoothly and the grin that filled her face couldn't be surgically removed if they tried. "So what's the reason for the sudden interest?"

"She disappeared in 2015," Diana said and Imra jumped in with some more information, she was a massive history nerd after all.

"...It was always very weird, there was a battle with this mysterious wizard and whilst he was defeated, she was just...gone...the next day."

"Well, that's interesting," Harry said, turning to Diana since she was one of the original seven and probably know more, he asked her a question. "Justice League members disappearing into the ether was normal, wasn't it?"

"Sometimes a body was found, but this time, we weren't so lucky or unlucky I guess," Diana admitted, even to this day, what happened to Zatanna baffled her. "Batman was adamant that she wasn't dead, but even the World's Greatest Detective couldn't find out what happened to her."

"We will," Harry stated bluntly, the girls stared at him oddly trying to figure out what he was saying, then it dawned on them. "There has to be a reason why this popped up….."

"...It's a safe point," Imra offered to Harry, then explained further. "It's a point in time where we can travel there without disrupting the flow of the time stream."

They had used such safe points in the past, the adventure where Chloe got infected by Brainiac being the one that stuck out in everyone's mind.

"So, I guess we should go then," Karen said and there was agreement from the rest.

It was time to solve one of history's greatest mysteries, what exactly happened to Zatanna Zatara?

* * *

The year was 2015 and Zatanna was headed back to Vegas. The bright lights and the larger than life personalities in Sin City caused her to smile, Las Vegas, or Lost Wages as the Flash dubbed it, was certainly a happening place.

"This is Iris West with GBS, this just in, Superman has helped avert the hostage crisis and saved the President with help from the Justice League. Cat Grant is live at the scene…."

Zatanna was off the clock, but she been ingrained with a certain sense of duty. That sense cropped up when she saw a shady figure creeping his way towards an old shop, she couldn't help herself from investigating further. As she moved forwards, she couldn't help but be reminded of the phrase, curiosity killed the cat.

She stood there, looking in through the shop window, but the person in question was gone. Perhaps, he wasn't really there in the first place.

'_You've been hanging around Bruce too much,' _she thought to herself. _'It's causing you to be paranoid.'_

The door swung upon on its own accord and she didn't bat an eyelash at that fact. Magic was in fact, magical, she took that as an invitation to step inside the shop.

"I wondered when you would come, Zatanna."

She turned around and saw a figure standing there. Black robes adorned his body, his hair was dark and spiky, a pair of aviator glasses offset his features and his blue eyes looked towards her with malevolence.

"Well, well, a Harry Potter cosplayer," Zatanna said as she got over her initial suspicion. "Guess it is Vegas….."

"I AM AN ORIGINAL!" He howled this at the top of this lung, being compared to Harry Potter seemed to be a source of agitation to him.

"That petulant little nobody...he thinks he's so special. With his highly overrated series of children's fantasy movies, his even more highly overrated movies, his crappy video games, no, he's not real like I am! Don't ever get me started on that annoying know it all bitch that he runs around with..."

Zatanna had to disagree with this man's opinions about the authenticity of Harry Potter, but that was beside the point.

"You might be a bit confused….."

He interrupted her. "...You think I am?"

An amulet was clutched in his hand and it flared with the unmistakable energies of dark magic.

'_Surely not,' _Zatanna thought as she recognized the amulet in his hand.

"I'm not a low rent fucking Harry Potter wannabe! I'm sick and tired of people comparing me to him! I was around before he was even was a thought in that demented woman's head. I'm special! I'm wonderful! I will show you ultimate power!"

"Oookay, kid calm down," Zatanna said trying to pacify him. "Don't wet yourself now."

He wasn't getting calm, in fact he was becoming even more enraged.

"I am calm, I'M CALM!" the kid yelled out as his eyes flared with rage and he looked anything, but calm. "I'm far more powerful than that little scar faced twat and soon children everywhere will be worshiping me! Talking about who I should be shipped with on the Internet, and dressing like me. I will have the book deals, the movie deals, and everything else. THEY WILL BE WRITING HAREM FAN FICTION PAIRING ME WITH EVERY HOT GIRL KNOWN TO MAN!"

Zatanna charged forwards only for a wall of solid ice to rise up in front of her, causing her to smack right into it. While painful, it could have been much worse. The amulet made far range attacks borderline difficult but close range did not work out much better for her.

"Just….who….are…you?" Zatanna asked, trying to fight her way through the ice.

"You never heard of me before, but after today, you will never forget my name," he said, pure rage evident in his voice. "I will have the…."

"MIH GAG!"

A gag tightened around his mouth and the air was nearly sucked out of his lungs, a second spell fired off in his direction sent him to careening into a cabinet with a frightful impact. The amulet flew out of his hand and she snatched it out of the air.

If Zatanna thought that it was over now that she had possession of it, she was sadly mistaken. He'd already absorbed some of the amulet's powers and Zatanna felt her spine arch as he forced her down onto her knees.

"YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME! I AM HUNTOR THE MAGNFICIENT! ALL WILL BE ON THEIR KNEES BEFORE ME!"

'_And he has no indoor voice, my favorite kind of villain,' _she thought to herself dryly.

"I AM THE ULTIMATE PERSONIFICATION OF POWER!"

"Not to mention the ultimate personification of not being able to shut the motherfucking hell up."

Hunter turned around to see the one and only Harry Fucking Potter standing there behind him, causing him to nearly shit his pants.

"Hello, Timothy."

"YOU!" he howled angrily, but the green eyed sorcerer regarded him dismissively.

"Yes, Timothy, me," Harry said, an extreme amount of annoyance dripping from his voiced, he'd always hated this whelp. The little snot had always been obnoxious to the point he made Draco Malfoy seem like a well adjusted individual, and his wonderful personality seemed to be completely intact, he felt so very lucky. "Hey, Zee."

"Harry!…I thought...I thought you disappeared," she panted, after Harry helped her to break the spell of Huntor the Magnificent.

"Long Story…I'll tell you later," Harry offered, she couldn't help but notice the situation happening outside. "Monsters are attacking Vegas, but I've got backup."

Zatanna had a good idea that Harry's backup was in fact of the female variety.

"So let's kick this little shit around," Harry said and Zatanna smiled brightly at that.

"Gladly."

* * *

Huntor was pissed off beyond belief. Harry Potter always snatched the spotlight away from people who deserved it, that glory hog was going to pay.

Harry meanwhile calculated a way to negate the amulet, if he didn't do so, Vegas would collapse underneath the chaotic powers it had unleashed. They were sent here for a good reason and he figured that it was etched in the stars.

Much to his surprise, the furniture in the shop started to come to life. He honestly wouldn't even rank this in the top fifty weirdest things that ever happened to him. The chair dove for him, with lightning fast reflexes, Harry reduced the piece of furniture to tooth picks.

"So, he's not playing around," Zatanna said as she avoided being strangled by the nearby curtains.

"Just like old times?" Harry asked her as he helped her defeat the rogue curtains. Spikes of mystical energy shredded them in confetti.

"Yes," Zatanna agreed swiftly, as they made quick work of the first volley of attackers, and needless to say the little turd in question was freaking out at that.

"YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!"

Several sharp objects flew towards Harry with the intention of impaling him. He lifted his hand up and they slammed into a shield, causing them to fall to the ground with a thud.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T!….YOU AREN'T GOING TO STEAL MY SHOW!"

"Merlin's swollen testicle…..you whine more than I used to!" Harry couldn't help but snap back at him, given how much angst Harry spilled as a teenager that was saying a lot. He was facing off against a young man who was fueled by primal rage and magical powers.

"STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME!" he howled as Harry did his impression of a boxer as he bobbed and weaved around the razor spikes being thrown at him. "The famous Harry Potter is no match for…."

A spell slamming into his mid-section, silenced the little shit and caused him to fly hard into the closest wall. His back crunched against it with a thud and Harry scowled at him.

"Yes, because I haven't heard that one about a thousand times already, give or take," Harry grumbled with a shake of his head. Zatanna blocked the rabid bunny rabbits attacking them and then calmed them down, although everyone present knew that bunny rabbits were secretly evil.

"Isn't it more than that?" Zatanna suggested to Harry, shrugged and helped her defeat the dresser which was shooting bolts of blue energy at them. Given that the wall behind them burned to a crisp when it got hit by the bolts, Harry didn't have to say how important it was to take this thing down.

"Like I said, give or take."

A magical whirlwind flung the obnoxious little twerp back up against the wall. No matter how many times he got up, Harry mowed him back down.

"Amulet," Harry whispered to Zatanna, Huntor had somehow reclaimed it during the fight scene.

"Gotcha," Zatanna said as they locked hands and combining their respective magical energy, they fired a huge flaming spike towards their enemy. The spike turned into a hideous looking dragon-like creature when it came into contact with the chaotic magical energies being released by the amulet. Harry manipulated the dragon with a wave of his hand causing Huntor to scream in terror, with a lash of his tail it disarmed him and the amulet flew out of his hand.

With the reflexes of a Seeker, Harry caught it in his hand. He dangled the amulet from it and he couldn't resist taunting his enemy. "Well, you lost."

Huntor's eyes widened in pure rage, and Harry could tell that he was this close to foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog.

"No harm done, you just lost to the superior wizard."

The sheer amount of Rage, he was feeling started to overwhelm him, Harry and Zatanna started the mental count down in their heads.

Three.

Two.

One.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A barrage of bolts fired towards them, but they were even more unfocused than his previous efforts. His rage making it hard for him to even aim properly at his enemy.

Much to Zatanna's surprise, Harry didn't even need to move out of the way and there was no question as to why. He was making Huntor play right into his hand, he didn't even need to lift a single pinky to defend himself.

"STAND STILL….I'M BETTER THAN YOU!….BETTER!"

A rapid fire barrage of magical energy fired wildly from his hand. One of them ricocheted off of the mirror and nearly took his own head off.

"Keep saying that and one day, it might become true," Harry said, smirking at his enemy. He was just going to allow him to burn himself out; the young sorcerer was nearly out of juice.

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I'M NOT!" He shouted this at the top of his lungs and Harry had to roll his eyes. Now he was just being overly dramatic

"I would say yes again, but we're going around in circles as is," Harry said as he dodged the final attempt to be taken down.

The fact this was his last hurray, seemed to be pretty self-evident and one magically enhanced punch, put him flat on his back where he belonged. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his jaw snapped, which finally shut him up.

"Sorry, Timothy, you lose."

The after effects of the monsters lingered outside, so their work wasn't done yet. That said, Harry was confident in his team and their ability to succeed.

"Make sure the kid is wrapped up, then we can go help the girls clean up," Harry said and she nodded. "And I'm sure that you still want to hear the story about my amazing resurrection."

"The thought did cross my mind," Zatanna said, causing Harry to grin.

"Good things come to those who wait, my dear."

"Believe me, after missing you for so long, I'm about done waiting, but I suppose I could last a few more minutes," she said reluctantly. It was hard, but she had learned to be patient.

* * *

Imra just loved it when the pressure was on and right now she was looking up at a large ugly monster. It was made of a coarse set of rocks and practically spat lava at her, she monitored its progress carefully, and she was about ready to take it down.

Kara rocked a huge two headed dragon like enemy with a punch, it spat fire at her, but Kara's bite was bigger. She launched huge bomb like punches towards it, the type of blow that would take the head off of most enemies, she couldn't afford to hold back right now.

"What's taking them so long?"

Salu sunk down to microscopic size, to the point where she could see the magic around her. Analyzing it carefully, the young woman found a weak spot within the weave.

"I don't know, maybe something happened," Tinya suggest as she assisted Imra in taking her enemy down. Slipping in behind him, she grabbed hold of his ankles then used to her powers to sink his legs a foot into the ground and that allowed Imra to push herself into its mind.

"Well, that's no good, it's just a mindless drone, that makes my powers useless," she grumbled and Karen responded to her words by kicking the creature in the face.

"Mind over matter is good, but force works just as well," Karen said as she turned around just in time to see Diana slid underneath a large towering griffin like creature. Popping back up onto her feet, she wrapped her lasso around it neck and pulled down hard, driving it's head into the ground with a savage force.

It howled in primal agony. "I'm sure, Harry and Zee are fine, they've been up against worse."

"Yeah, I don't have any idea," Chloe said, for the first time in a long time, she was out in the field. It was an exciting experience, although something that she didn't want to make a regular event of, she was able to hold her own though.

Their question was answered when Zatanna and Harry turned up out of no where to help tip the scales. With a wave of Harry's hand, one of the creatures exploded into microscopic dust particles, there wasn't a trace left of it left.

"So where were you?" Chloe asked, quickly calculating what still needed to be done.

"You were doing fine….."

"I know, but the more, the merrier," Chloe said and Zatanna quickly got into the thick of things.

"I wondered when you two would show up," Diana said and Zatanna stopped dead with a confused expression on her face.

"Diana, I thought that you were in space?"

"Well, I guess past-me was today, but not future-me….it's kind of confusing, I'll explain later," Diana said as she lassoed the stone flying monkeys out of the sky and slammed them down into the ground where they shattered upon impact.

"There's a lot of that going around," Zatanna said breathlessly as she decided to help her friend and teammate beat down a griffin. "We got the amulet….."

"Then why aren't we home celebrating?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Harry chimed in with an explanation. "There's enough residual magic in the air to cause any creatures that were formed by the amulet to stay put until their destroyed or banished."

"In other words, you beat the master, but we've still got to deal with the slaves," Imra said and Harry nodded.

"Of. Fucking. Course," Karen said, she punctuated each word with an uppercut punch to a foul looking bat/vulture hybrid. Whoever created this thing, had a sick fucking imagination.

"My thoughts exactly," Harry said, standing in the middle of the battlefield as calm as the gentle wind. He conjured a flaming axe and swung for the fences, hacking into the creatures and cleaving right through them in most cases. Flying monkey, bat/vultures, whatever the hell that snake-fish thing was, all of them incinerated by his efforts.

"Show up out of nowhere and embarrass us all, that's my husband right there, ladies," Kara said, palming her face and shaking her head.

"I wouldn't say that, there were at least twice as many creatures before we turned up," Zatanna said as they started to wrap things up.

"Well, that was fun," Chloe concluded as she brushed her hands off. "So, would anyone care to explain to me what exactly happened?"

Zatanna did a double take and she felt like she should know this person, but at the same time, she didn't know her.

"Do I know you?" Zatanna asked and Chloe grinned immediately.

"Well….you once caused me to live a day as my cousin, because of a wish, so I dare say that we met once or twice," Chloe said and Zatanna looked at her closely, she was certain that she would remember doing something like that. She racked her brain, but nothing came to her, not a thing, notta.

"Remember the mind wipe, she was active at the time so even though she met you, she has no memories of it," Imra offered in way of explanation to Chloe.

"Worldwide mind wipe, well that explains a lot," Zatanna said calmly to Harry, who had a wide grin on his face. "And you're acting like this isn't something weird."

"For me, it isn't and it shouldn't be for you either," Harry said, but Chloe interrupted him by bouncing up and down impatiently with her hand raised. The raven haired wizard could barely hide his amusement at her action. "Yes, Chlo, can we help you with something?"

"Yes….what….just….happened?"

"Oh, nothing much," Zatanna said with a smile as she offhand backhanded a lone flying monkey that was charging at her from behind. Hanging around with the god damned Batman on a regular basis had it's benefits after all. "Just some douchebag getting his hands on a magical amulet to compensate for his small penis size. No big deal really."

Chloe's eyebrows rose up nearly to her hairline at that explanation. "I see."

Diana knew that there were going to be a lot of questions, but Imra had a thought for her.

'_You know, it's lucky that you didn't run into __your past self,' _Imra offered to her as Zatanna and Harry performed a scan of the area. It would take about a minute.

'_Well, knowing my luck, __I'd end up in a threesome with myself and Harry,' _Diana said without missing a beat. Half the reason she'd joined the Justice League was because she thought it would help in her search for him.

'_That's a definite shame,' _Harry deadpanned, but then he switched gears faster than anyone else on Earth. _'Oh, and the scans came up clean.'_

The entire group let out a sigh of relief at that. Not that they weren't well equipped to deal with it, but it was just like they were fighting a never ending battle. Zatanna, meanwhile, turned her full attention to Harry.

"So, I believe I owe you an explanation."

"Well, yes, you do, you just disappeared one day so I thought something happened to you!" Zatanna said and there was a second where Harry wondered if she was going to hex him.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around Harry neck and smashed her lips onto his in a kiss. Harry's eyes closed as he leaned into it, and his arms tightened around her as the two of them melted into each other. They got lost in the moment as their tongues tangled together.

After that seemed like ten minutes and was most likely extremely close to that, the two broke apart. The rest of the girls acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"I think it's time for a drink," Imra whispered and it was time for some explanations. That was best done over drinks.

There should be no need to wipe her memory if they explained everything carefully to her.

* * *

"Sooo….let me get this straight? You're from the future?"

Zatanna's raised an eyebrow at that from where she sat at the bar with the Legion females and Harry. He couldn't help but chuckle at the incredulous look plastered on the face of the raven haired sorceress.

"Oh, come on, Zee, don't act like you don't believe it."

"No….no...I believe it," Zatanna said as she smiled. "Considering that it's you, I'm willing to believe quite a lot…..as you well know."

"We do," Chloe said, as she, Harry, Karen, and Diana all nodded in agreement and the other girls, despite being more tranquil agreed as well.

"We'd probably be skeptical as well, if we were in your shoes," Imra said as she shifted her shoulders back.

"It is true through," Lunoru said, she didn't really have anything else to say other than that. She had actually been surprisingly quiet this time around.

"There is little that I won't believe, especially with after my time as part of the League," Zatanna said.

"I'll drink to that one," Diana said and they all laughed.

Chloe tried to figure out the best way to break this news. "I'm pretty sure you're wondering why we came here in the first place."

"The thought did cross my mind," Zatanna said but she was pretty sure that there was a good reason.

Chloe was having a brief mental conference with herself about the best way to break the news and considering she was the soul of discretion, decided that would be bluntly and directly. "Well, according to our records, you were supposed to disappear today."

"Today….as in today, today?"

Chloe winced at her tone, but then she nodded. "Yeah, on this day."

Zatanna processed this information in her head and she had only one thing to say. "Well….that's interesting. The terminology used….I mean. Disappear…but not die?"

That was the most curious thing to Zatanna and Harry caught her conflicted thoughts. Come to think of it, that entire mess was curious to him as well.

"That's what the records say," Imra said, being the fangirl/historian that she was, she combed over everything until her eyes bled. So she had a pretty good idea what the Legion records said from heading to period.

"They weren't all that clear, though," Nura said with a frown. Normally, she would get some detailed premonition when something bad was going to happen, but she saw nothing this time.

Zatanna whistled as lifted her drink, taking a sip of it, she used the moment to collect her thoughts. "I see."

"Few things about history are etched in stone," Diana said and she could take amusement in certain things now. "It's quite fortunate that you weren't with the past version of me that's running around."

"Yes, there is that, isn't there?" Zatanna asked. She was trying to wrap her head around time travel. It was much like magic; it had its oddities that defied explanation. "It's a ;ot to take in, really."

"I thought you said you could handle all of this," Harry teased her playfully.

"I can…..well, I thought that I could. I really….really thought that I could."

"Well, I guess it's harder than it looks," Harry told her as he squeezed her hand. "And there's what happened to me…..hardest thing that I had to do, really."

"I know," Zatanna said as she took solace in Harry's hand squeezing hers. "I could have helped."

"I know you could, but I made a promise to your father before I left, one that I intended to keep," Harry offered her in way of an explanation.

"Well, that figures," Zatanna said, she loved her father, but when he was alive, he was a bit too overtly protective. This was one of the times where that bit her in the ass. "So how are you doing Kara."

"Pretty good," Kara said with a bright smile towards the Magician. "What we discussed is being worked on but….there's a lot of work to be done."

Harry and Kara gave Zatanna a detailed explanation about how bad things had gotten in the Forbidden Zone. When they were done, she whistled.

"Wow, didn't think things had gone that far," she admitted and they both nodded somberly. "And about….."

"She died a long time ago, I really don't want to talk about her anymore, she's gone, died hundreds of years ago," Harry said with a wave of his hand.

"Believe me, I understand," Zatanna said, she could tell how hurt Harry was by what happened.

She knew that there might have been a way to save her father all of those years ago, and she blamed herself for what happened there. Even though it wasn't her fault, Zatanna still blamed herself for everything that happened.

"The past is the past, we should work on the future," Kara stated bluntly, considering what she'd gone through in the course of life, she'd quickly learned not to dwell on things or else she'd quickly go insane.

"So, what's on your mind?" Harry asked and Zatanna's grin got even wider.

"Loads, more than you might think….but when you are going back….."

"Well, we don't have to go back right away," Imra interjected, she was beginning to wonder something about the timeline. If her hunch was right, things were about to get interesting.

"If you can't…..well, I understand….and you need to reverse the curse…."

The Legion admired how she was side stepping the huge elephant in the room that was her own disappearance.

"We can stay, Imra said that there wouldn't be a problem if we did," Kara said, stopping Zatanna from embarrassing herself further by turning into a stuttering wreck.

"So, it's settled then! It's time to have some fun!" Chloe cheered with a wide grin and Harry nodded.

"I always wanted to visit Las Vegas in the 21st century, just to see what it was like at it's peak," Imra admitted, she didn't even bother to hide the grin that spread across her face.

"Yes, it'll be so cool!" Tinya said bouncing up and down.

"...And people call me hyperactive," Kara said, only for Tinya to stick her tongue out at her. "And that's real mature."

"You don't have any room to talk about maturity," Tinya said, shaking her head and Salu snickered beneath her hand. "What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Salu said and Harry got to his feet.

"It's Vegas, we should enjoy what we can here."

"Harry's right," Karen said in a jubilant voice. She had heard things about Vegas, but she never had a chance to experience the glitz and the glamor of Sin City. "We should let our hair down, have some fun. I mean, you only live once after all and we did defeat some douchebag, along with his army of monsters, so we should be able to celebrate."

"Cheers, Karen," Harry said with a grin rising his glass to her as the rest of the group broke into laughter around them.

They were in Vegas, there should be no harm in doing this. What could really happen anyways? The night of debauchery and fun was about to commence.

**To Be Continued. **


	14. Stays in Vegas

**Chapter Fourteen: ….Stays in Vegas. **

Something strange happened to Harry Potter when he woke up, he had a hangover, something that never happened to him normally. Given his heritage, he had a high tolerance for alcohol, meaning that he must have drank enough to kill a mortal man.

"Oh fuck," Harry grumbled, the never ending stabbing sensation in the back of his head made it extremely difficult to think.

"...Mmmm...later...Harry, we already did...did that a couple of times already...I'm still sore," Chloe murmured, still half asleep. Harry managed to adjust to the harsh sunlight to get a good look at the girls.

They were all in various states of disarray, some of them were handcuffed and others were sprawled out in positions that might be considered comfortable. It took him a couple of minutes to realize that the sleeping weight on his chest was a naked Zatanna. Kara was snuggled up into his right side and Karen hugged her other side tightly.

Diana was half draped over his lap, and she was beginning to find her way back to the land of the living. "Ooooh….what the fuck...is that horrible...sensation?"

"It's called a hangover, Princess," Harry said as he stroked Diana's hair lovingly. "It happens when you drink too much alcohol."

"That's….that's impossible," Diana grumbled, the very thought of it seemed outlandish to her, she'd been blessed by the goddesses after all. Harry's disbelieving look caught her and she sighed, looking sheepish for a moment, before speaking again. "Okay...it might be possible, but….I don't really know what happened."

"Well….I think we can figure that out….if I can manage to remember how to think," Chloe said, still in a half asleep state.

Imra's glassy gaze looking up at them all blurrier proceeded her statement. "We all got married."

It was said so casually that it took almost a full minute before anyone could respond to her words. Chloe, being Chloe, found her tongue long enough to say something. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all," Harry confirmed and most of the girls spent several moments processing that.

"Oh...I...I should probably feel more annoyed by this than I actually am," Chloe said as she once again tried to adjust to the sunlight streaming in through the window, it was shining right into her eyes and made seeing borderline difficult. "But...I honestly have no regrets."

"After what happened last night, I'm pretty sure you don't," Kara inputted sleepily, she had some vague memories of what occurred last night.

"Oh, a Vegas wedding of all the clichéd cliches," Chloe groaned, looking towards Kara as she said it.

"It's kind of cliché to say something is cliché," Harry argued and Chloe raised her eyebrow at him in disbelief that he even said it.

"Congratulations, you just created an infinite loop, now that the universe is going to crash," Chloe griped at him, but the smile on Harry's face made it difficult to stay annoyed at him for too long.

"How did this happen though?" Tinya asked with a shake of her head. It was surprising that it took this long for someone to ask the most obvious question in the world.

"I knew that this was going to happen!" Nura said smugly. That statement got several sharp looks directed towards her, causing her to half hide underneath the covers that had been knocked onto the floor.

"You knew….yet you didn't bother to tell any of us!" Imra said accusingly as she looked at Nura, who shrugged.

"You were all really busy getting shit faced! So I couldn't be bothered to tell you...because I was busy getting shit faced and then….well, it isn't like any of you are really going to complain, given that it was a mere formality anyway," Nura babbled as she managed to bring herself back to a state that resembled coherence.

Karen shifting her body, looked up towards the ceiling from where she laid in bed. The headache she had at the moment defied all logic. "Oh...kay….most of us shouldn't have felt a buzz…..so how?...Unless someone enchanted the liquor."

All eyes turned towards Harry, who acted innocent. "Hey, don't look at me…."

"No….Harry didn't, I….well...I did." Zatanna said, shaking her head after admitting to that fact. She would have cast an anti-hangover spell, if she wasn't afraid she'd end up blowing everyone's heads off in the process of doing so.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Well….well…um…I figured, that this….oh dear god I can't talk," Zatanna muttered as her headache returned with a vengeance.

"Let's get back to the subject at hand," Imra said, far more sensitive to the thoughts she was picking up from everyone else when she had a hangover. "Although the point remains, you were drinking as much as the rest of us."

"Only because you were egging me on," Zatanna said, looking pointedly towards Kara. Who gave her one of those smug grins that indicated she was guilty as charged and she knew it.

"Not my fault you caved into peer pressure!" Kara said with a sing-song tone to her voice, causing Zatanna to glare at her with narrowed eyes. "Thanks to you! We were married by the highest authority in the land….an Elvis Impersonator!"

"Well, that's wonderful!" Chloe said with a hiss, crankier then she should have been after all of the amazing sex she experienced last night. However, the fact that she couldn't remember any of it and the fact it was over with, was making her cranky.

"Yes, it was wonderful!" Kara agreed cheerfully, bouncing up and down from where she sat on the bed so fast it looked like she was about to start vibrating.

"I'm not mad….I should just remember what happened!" Chloe said with a pout as she folded her arms across her chest. "All of that mind blowing sex! And I can only vaguely remember it, because I was too hammered! I'm freaking half computer, so I shouldn't be able to get drunk….ever!"

Kara patted her on the top of the head and started singing. "Oh, ho, ho it's magic, you know,"

Nara decided to get down to the point, she was pretty sure that Salu and Luornu were buried underneath the covers somewhere. "So….I think that we pretty much know bits and pieces of what happened. But, we don't know the how's and the why's of what happened, I think between all of us, we might be able to put together a mostly coherent account."

"Right," Imra said, a bit crankier than she would be normally as she got down to business. Telepathy was a bitch when hung over. "Let's see what we can do."

* * *

"I don't think that a few drinks will hurt us all that much," Zatanna said the night before, looking positively giddy as she stood next to Harry, her arms wrapped around one of his, surrounded by great company "Especially given the fact that most of you have a pretty high tolerance for the stuff, don't you?"

"Yeah, we do," Kara agreed with a nod and there were more nods of confirmation from the rest of the girls.

"Plus, you're going back to the cool and awesome future, with me staying here to potentially disappear forever, so what's the harm?" Zatanna asked and none of them could disagree with that point, there really wasn't any harm in having a few drinks as the party made their way into the casino.

"It's a good thing that we don't have much money to blow," Diana said, looking around the Roman themed casino with a certain amount of nostalgia. It was so tempting to return to the island to catch a glimpse of her mother, along with her sister and the other Amazons, before she left. She managed to resist the temptation to do so, because time and space might get even more muddled then it was already, if she did.

"Yes, that's most certainly a good thing," Harry agreed, he heard all of these horror stories of people blowing all of their funds in Vegas. It happened too often after someone won a little money and got cocky "It's all about…."

"...Knowing how to play the game," Kara said, she was using her X-Ray vision to scan the machines to see what they were in for. "Obviously rigged, well, it will pay off one in about twenty five times, which is more then enough to suck away some gullible sucker's quarters."

"Sooo...who wants drinks, I'm buying!" Zatanna said with a smile on her face. She hoped that this would work.

"...And why exactly are you smiling?" Harry asked, getting an indication from her tone that his old friend was up to something.

"No reason," Zatanna said cheerfully and seeing the skeptical glint in Harry's eyes, she added with a grin. "It's a fun day out with friends, why shouldn't I be smiling?"

Harry swore that he could have known better from her tone and the way she was acting, but he was going to let it go. "Fair enough."

They all crowded around the bar to kick back and take it easy. Nura's grin could barely be hidden as she took the seat next to Harry.

"And why are you smiling?" Harry asked the blonde legionnaire with interest in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm just soaking in the atmosphere! It's just like the legends stated, all that and much more, kind of like you," Nuru said brightly as Chloe sat down next to her.

"Well, I can take some solace in knowing that I won't get drunk," Chloe said as she looked up on the big screen and to see Superman on the news. She followed his progress for ten seconds, he saved the world. Again. Good for him.

The other members of the Legion took a moment to watch the news about Superman, before things shifted to a commercial.

"Well, I don't think that many of us can," Imra said, Earth based alcohol wasn't as potent as many other spirits throughout the universe.

"So, we're perfectly fine to be drinking?" Tinya questioned her and Imra nodded in response, which allowed her to relax. She didn't mix with alcohol all that well, she'd have the one drink and that was it.

"But, it would be fun to try," Karen said cheerfully with a grin. She missed the Kryptonian wine coolers that she used to sneak from her mother's secret stash, they helped her deal with her father. As a result she had a pretty high tolerance.

"Lush," Imra whispered and Karen looked over her shoulder towards her.

"Am not," Karen said with a pout as Kara sat down in Harry's lap, which caused mass pouting from some.

"It's so not bad, nothing wrong with having a drink if you have the biology to handle it and we do. A cup of coffee now and again is good too," Kara said, causing Chloe to shake her head at the younger Kryptonian female.

"Between yourself, Karen, and Harry, we're going to blow the Legion's budget on coffee alone," Chloe said in an exasperated tone, which caused to Imra smiled knowingly towards her.

"You know, the legion coffee budget was high before the three of them joined us, which makes me wonder who was blowing it back then," Imra said causing Chloe to scowl at her, before crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.

"Aww, she's just adorable, isn't she?" Zatanna asked and Salu nodded in agreement with a wide grin.

"She really is, she looks like that little girl that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar," Salu agreed as she sipped her drink. It was very exotic and sent a tingling feeling throughout her body, she'd have to have another.

"So, one game won't hurt?" Harry asked with a smile. Zatanna and Kara both smiled knowingly as Harry walked over to the very rigged and impossible to win machine, he put a quarter into the machine, then yanked down on the lever. Magic guided him the rest of the way and quarters flowed from the machine into a bucket.

"Oh, look at that! I'm slightly richer," Harry said as he picked up a quarter from the bucket. He smiled in the direction of the security camera that was partially hidden nearby. "I better keep playing, because I am on a roll."

Kara, Zatanna, Karen, Chloe, and Diana all looked rather amused, because they knew that was happening. He pulled the lever and once again, his luck was on a roll. This was supposed to be the point where a person was expected to blow all of their windfall and then some more, which was what allowed the casino to operate at a profit.

Harry won once again, then he kept winning, over and over again, until he moved onto another machine, to try his luck at that one.

* * *

"They finally kicked you out, because you kept beating their rigged system!" Chloe said, before breaking into a loud round of laughter. She'd already had quite a few drinks and the blonde had to hold onto a nearby wall to keep herself from collapsing to the ground. "You know! I shouldn't be this drunk, what the fuck happened?"

"I hexed the drinks," Zatanna giggled as she wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders, then placed her hand down upon his lap.

"Overdid it….just a bit...didn't you, magic girl?" Diana asked, come to think of it, she was a bit tipsy herself.

"….I….thought...we'd have fun this way," Zatanna stammered as she tried to spit the words out, but she was having a little bit of difficultly. She had to hold onto Harry, before she fell down on her ass. "But, I guess I did over do it, didn't I princess?"

"Yes...just….a little bit," Diana said as she shook her head. "I think that we need to sober up….they comped us a room at least."

"Lucky for them, otherwise I would have had to bankrupt them. I suppose I do have an unfair advantage though, having a wife who could see the rigging and also having magical magic abilities that are magical," Harry said, his words failing him, as did his sobriety.

"Your redundancy is very redundant Harry," Chloe stated with a giggle and Harry smiled back, in amusement.

"Oh, but the night is young!" Tinya giggled loudly as she moved around in an erratic manner. It was like she'd been possessed by some kind of hyperactive demon. "Oh, whatever should we do."

"Well, I might….oh, excuse me, that really did mess with my head," Kara said as she felt the buzzing in her head increase. "You really fucking overdid the charm work on that one! Didn't you?"

"Or you just can't hold your alcohol," Karen stated, before she nearly tripped, only for Kara to catch her.

"Oh, fuck you! Your one to talk little Miss. I-Can't-Stay-On-My-Feet-While-Drunk," Kara said as she tried to shake off the cobwebs in her brain.

"I'm too drunk to think," Imra groaned out, wishing that she could find someone's shoulder to collapse on. "Surely, one of you magic-type people knows a sobering charm?"

"Magic type people?" Tinya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't think of the bloody word, because I'm shit faced!" Imra said crossly, before she hiccuped. "Well, do you….you people….do you know it...or not?"

"Nice to know that you think of us as you people," Harry said, patting Imra on the cheek and she offered him a vicious scowl in return.

"I'm getting the thoughts of every drunken asshole in this city! Because I'm too drunk to put up my shields, please tell me you know a sodding sobering spell?" Imra begged him, she almost collapsed in the process, but Harry caught her.

"I know…one," Harry said, barely able to get out that last word, because of the hiccup that he had in the middle of his sentence.

"Well, what is it then?" Imra asked, desperation in her vibrant eyes. She hated these thoughts invading her mind, she wanted them to go away.

"You know something, I'm a bit too drunk to remember it," Harry said with a shit eating grin on his face, Imra raised her hand, but she was far too drunk to properly face palm. That got the laughs of a few of the females and much agitation from one in particular.

"Oh, of course! But I only had….about eight drinks I think, maybe nine," Imra said as she shook her head, as if this would magically clear it. It failed big time. "There was an eight or a nine in there somewhere, I know that much."

"Well, that's reassuring….when you have such a vague idea of the details," Chloe slurred as she regained enough of her functions to walk a handful of steps without staggering. Three was good, four was too many. "Why did Clark think it was a fucking good idea to wear his underwear on the outside of his pants? Did he think that was good fashion?"

A random thought, that wasn't too random when the people asking it were drunk. "Don't know, search me."

Who said that? Chloe had no idea. She felt like a battle axe was splitting her skull open, which was a really lovely feeling to say the least. She had to regain her composure and hopefully they would make it to the hotel room. Why they thought it was a good idea to step outside in their states was anybody's guess.

"We better get back….in before we get arrested for public intoxication," Chloe slurred, before she shook her head. "Unless Harry can modify the memories of the cops or something."

"I would do a memory charm if I remembered how," Harry muttered as the bright lights distracted him. In his current state of intoxication he was more likely to blow their heads off.

"No one answered my question about what we should do!" Tinya stated, before she bit down on her lip with a slight pout. "I feel so unloved."

"Well…damn if I know," Salu grumbled, she was the most sober out of them she was sure, maybe, it was a close race. Even then, she was pretty freaking plastered.

"Let's go get married?" Nura suggested suddenly as it came to her rather jarringly.

"Sure, why the fuck not! It sounds like a good idea," Chloe said and there were nods from everyone in agreement at her words. "If we can make it across the street without dying."

There was laughter amongst the group, but with a wave of his hand, Harry managed to levitate them all into the air. "Well, hopefully I don't kill us, because I'm sure levitation under the influence is illegal."

A Caucasian man dressed in tie dye with dreadlocks stopped and stared at the scene, he looked at his hand with a dying blunt in it and there was an approving. "Man, that's some good shit right there."

He lit another one up and staggered off into the night, with red eyes.

Harry managed to get the girls into the wedding chapel across the street, despite being shit faced and stone cold drunk, and that was the bottom line. He staggered forwards and nearly collapsed against the front desk.

"Hello, I wish….I wish to get married," Harry said to the girl at the front desk.

"To….whom?" the girl asked, marveling that he might have been the most sober person that she had to deal with this evening, and given some of the brain surgeons she had in here so far, that was really saying something.

"All of them," Harry told her and there was a second where Kara paused to whisper to him.

"You do remember you're already married to me, Diana and…."

"I know...but...I didn't want you to feel left out," Harry replied and she shrugged, that made plenty of sense to her, especially in the state that she was in. "Here's something for your troubles."

Harry threw several handfuls of money onto the desk and the woman raised an eyebrow, before a wide smile spread across her face.

"Right this way, sir!" the woman at the desk chirped cheerfully and Chloe turned, with a raised eyebrow towards him.

"It might...it might just be me, but I'm kind of questioning the legality of what...of what we're about to do," Chloe whispered to Harry and the wizard grinned back at her.

"Chloe, relax! We're being married by the highest authority in the land, an Elvis impersonator!" Harry said to her and Chloe grinned back at him, before she pulled her soon to be husband into a hug from behind.

"Well, now, I'm convinced," Chloe said, although her thinking was a bit hazy at this moment.

* * *

"Oh! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Chloe yelled as the memories faded away. "You cut away before we get to the good stuff! You've got to be shitting me!"

Imra winced, her head was throbbing and Chloe's loud declaration didn't help things much either. The blonde resisted the urge to put everyone in Las Vegas to sleep so she didn't have to hear any more thoughts until she'd slept off her hangover.

"Yes, Chloe, I'm shitting you, as you so eloquently put it," Imra whispered as she made circular motions around her temple which eased the headache somewhat. "We had more drinks after the wedding and we made it upstairs for the honeymoon then….well, I don't have enough to go on beyond that. Although our current state should paint some really vivid pictures."

"Who in the hell thought it was a good idea to drink more after our wedding?" Diana asked and many gazes shifted towards the Amazon Princess. "Oh come on….you can't…"

"...You did, Princess!" Kara sang cheerfully and Diana opened her mouth to protest, then closed it again causing the rest of the girls to break into laughter. Laughter, which Diana crossed her arms and scowled about.

"Well….I think that we better go," Karen suggested, trying to block the fact that she wanted to ride Harry for a few more hours and she would have done so, if it hadn't of been for this utter bitch of a hangover she had currently. She was nowhere near coherence and it showed in her slurred voice.

"Oh, do we have to? Can't we lay in the bed for the rest of the weekend?" Chloe whined playfully and Nura's eyes shifted towards the clock radio.

"Actually, it's already Wednesday," Nura said to her and in response, Chloe slammed her head down onto the pillow with a whine.

"Oh, really?" Chloe said, she couldn't believe she'd lost track of the time. "So we got married….on Friday night? I'll be damned if I remember what happened on Saturday, Sunday….we lost six days! HOW THE FUCK CAN THAT CHARM BE THAT POTENT!"

"Please, please don't shout," Imra grumbled the hammering she felt in her head getting worse. "We….we better get….back….to the future."

"Well, let's hop in the Delorean, Doc!" Chloe said her voice dripping with sarcasm and that got her a fair share of blank looks. Seconds later, there was a mad drunken scramble as everyone got dressed.

"There are sometimes where I will never get you and your love of twenty first century pop culture references," Imra said shaking her head. Somehow, by a sheer miracle, everyone found their clothes and by an even more obvious miracle, none of them were chucked out of the window to parts unknown in the heat of the night. There was no denying it, that took talent.

"Sorry for being so cultured," Chloe said, not sounding that sorry at all, in fact her arms crossed over her chest and she glared at Imra. "Well, I guess we just solved the mystery of what in the world happened to Zatanna Zatara."

In their slightly hungover states it made sense to them, although Chloe, being Chloe, had to spell it out to all of them. Just on the off chance that someone wasn't able to figure things out.

"Well, Zatanna disappeared, because she came back to the future with us! Because her husband…..married her...here," Chloe finished, it sounded a lot more dramatic and coherent in her head.

"Continue," Zatanna prompted, but words failed Chloe. So Zee jumped in with an explanation of her own. "The reason why I disappeared into the time stream wad due to the fact I had no reason to stay here, seeing as how the man of my dreams was in the future. In many ways, it was written in stone….and no matter how much I hate destiny, that's….what happened."

"Zee, you're babbling," Harry warned her and Zatanna managed to collapse onto her husband, then she raised herself up to steal a swift kiss on his lips.

"Babbling for a good reason," Zatanna whispered and with a shake of her head, she cleared the cobwebs within it. It was very hard to do so, but somehow, someway, she was managed to do it. The dark haired woman cleared her throat and they got back to the matter at hand, after about a dozen sidetracks, but that was just how they did things. "So are we ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I just don't want time and space to collapse upon us, because I'm too drunk to aim the ring properly, so we've got to do this right," Chloe whispered as she held the ring up. "Unless one of you are more sober than I am….yeah I know, it's pretty obvious that none of you are."

"Yep, pretty much," Kara agreed, in between a series of rapid fire hiccups.

"So off we go to the future," Chloe whispered as she tried to stave off the infernal buzzing that went through her head. That was easier said, than done.

There was a bright flash of light and somehow they made it back to the Legion headquarters in one piece.

"About ten seconds after we left too," Chloe said with smug satisfaction on her face. "Damn, I'm that good."

"Don't get a big head Chloe, I would hate to have to use a spell to deflate it," Harry warned her and Chloe stuck out her tongue, Harry responded to it by capturing it with his own in a burning kiss. The two exchanged a passionate kiss, before eventually broking apart, with the promise of more to come later. "So, anyway, I'm going to show Zatanna to her room. I'm sure a few of you girls need a lie down."

"Yeah, the floor might be just as good if we can't make it there," Chloe whispered as she staggered off, Imra having already fallen asleep against the table in the kitchen.

Harry and one of his many wives made their way up a winding set of stairs. Once they reached the top, Zatanna took a few steps forward, then she pointed her fingers at herself and Harry.

"Pu rebos!" Zatanna said as she performed the spell on the two of them, it was so easy that it was a wonder that she didn't do it sooner.

"So are you going to do that for the rest of the girls?" Harry asked Zatanna, who smiled then she threw her arms around Harry, pulling him in close.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, before she pushed him backwards onto the bed. She kissed him firmly on the lips, which he returned eagerly, his hands exploring her young and very sexual body. His hands roamed her and she sighed as his actions got more attentive, more intense. Things were about to heat up in a big way.

"I missed this," Zatanna purred in his ear lustfully. "We'll take care of the others, right after we take care of each other."

She squealed as Harry flipped her over onto the bed and started to kiss the side of her neck. These actions caused the dark haired witch to whimper in pleasure as his fingers brushed over her body, causing her to feel so good. The woman whimpered as the pleasure coursed over her body.

"I have you now," Harry whispered to Zatanna.

* * *

Hermione Granger pondered what she needed to do, She'd been selected for this sacred mission by the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and she had yet to fulfill it. A podium was set up in the middle of the Great Hall so she could look down upon the unwashed masses.

"I stand before you all, to let you know that your suffering will soon be at an end," Hermione said to them, an unholy fervor within her eyes causing them to glow brightly.

"You will cease speaking and become a mute," a bored voice drawled from the shadows and Hermione's eyes flashed with anger. "She obviously has no idea what to do, the dippy little Mudblood….."

"Shut it! YOU UNWASHED PRODUCT OF INCEST!" Hermione hissed at him as she stepped down from the podium and stalked over towards him.

"Do it, Granger, see if I care, go ahead, kill me," Draco whispered as he looked up at Hermione with disgust and a hint of pleading within his eyes.

"How did it feel, Malfoy, to learn that Harry preferred the company of females after you had been stalking him for seven years?" Hermione asked and Draco grimaced at the thought but he fired back with another one.

"How did it feel to learn that Potter didn't want anything to do with you, despite the fact that you thought that you could ride him as your meal ticket all the way to the top of the Ministry?" Malfoy countered.

"SILENCE!" one of the members of the Forbidden Zone zombies shouted.

"No, She fancied herself as the next Minister of Magic! She thought that if she used her friendship with Potter, she could ride him all the way to the top! That was the only reason why she befriended him," Malfoy said with a glare directed towards Hermione.

"Harry Potter…..is nothing to me," Hermione said as she glared back at Malfoy. "And you're nothing, but a tool."

"You're going to resort to petty name calling now Granger, really?" Malfoy asked her, but then he sighed. "Then again, I'm not surprised, you are a worthless Mudblood after all."

"Don't….don't speak to me like that! We are all part of a revolution! We're all part of something that will bring down the machine! Something that will finally allow us to roam free!" Hermione said, pausing, she shook her head before continuing. "We're all trapped in a cage, but we'll break free! We should have never been put there, he has forsaken us all! But we will force him to see the light!"

She paced back and forth and they all thought that she was crazy. But no, she wasn't crazy.

"The light will burn him, because he's gone down a dark path!…You might think that I'm nothing...because I'm a Mudblood….but I can tell you that I've been blessed by him! I'm not a pathetic Mudblood! I'm not a peon! I'm not some insufferable know it all! I'm better than all of you, and I'm better than him! I'm in his head!"

"Granger. what are you…."

"The Promise Land! I will lead you to the Promised Land! You need a hero to save you! To guide you! Once Harry Fucking Potter is defeated! We will have our powers back! Our lives back! And….and you will thank you for it! For without me! You would be the same sheep that you always were and without me! You would be the same lost little lambs that have been lead to the slaughter again and again!" Hermione rambled, she held out her arms in a crucifix position, before leaning backwards and twisting around so that she was looking at them all from upside down. "You are nothing but slaves to a broken system! I will liberate you! I will fix the system! I will free you all!"

They all stared at Hermione like she lost her mind and perhaps she did. But she had disappeared and they had gone dormant for a while, none of them wanted a repeat of that.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

One of Hermione's supporters grabbed the person who had said this around the throat and throttled him down to the ground, then the ravenous vultures surrounding him, descended upon the rotting corpse to devour him whole.

"I will have order," Hermione whispered as she smiled a rotting smile. Those who didn't stand with her, would fall before her.

**To Be Continued.**


	15. Chapter 15: Time Lord Part One

**Chapter Fifteen "The Time Lord Part One."**

"Oh look at this! Look at this! I see him! Look up in the sky! It's a bird!...It's a plane!...No, it's Superman! Fastest than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! The greatest hero of that the world has ever seen! The great alien savior, Ladies and gentleman! Hold onto your jock it's Superman!"

The man in the shadows spit at the screen showing an iconic image of Superman saving a bus of school children from crashing off of a bridge.

"What a crock of shit! People worship this man in a Halloween costume! Even to this day, even hundreds of years later! He's nothing! He's lucky to have surrounded himself with better heroes and better people, than he could be. He's nothing to me, but some hayseed from the middle of butt fuck nowhere, nothing but a fraud! A scam! Hype that was created by the media!" the man in the shadows rambled on and on.

"And somehow, he's inspired generation after generation of heroes and was responsible for extended periods of peace, a utopian world that makes you want to wretch. I mean seriously! Who could sit up at night and think Superman is responsible for all of this? He's nothing but some peon named Clark Kent. Some obsessive tool who spent half his life pining over some girl he could never have, while creepily staring at her through a telescope."

He looked around with pure madness gleaming from his eyes.

"How many lives did he ruin? Hers! Hers! Hers! and hers! But there is one guy who we can thank for his existence. If it wasn't for him! There wouldn't even be a Superman and no, I'm not talking about Jor-El! Or even Jonathan Kent! Those two played only minor roles in the rise of the Last Son of Krypton."

He managed to say this all in one breath without pausing that was most certainly a feat worthy of Hermione Granger.

"No! No! No! They aren't the men behind his success, as pivotal of a role as they might have played, they are only a minor part of it, very minor in fact," the man in the shadows stated with a smile as he tapped his finger against the screen. "No, it's this man who was the man responsible for the creation and success of Superman."

An image of an imposing bald individual dressed in an expensive, custom tailored business suit showed up on the screen. He was carrying a briefcase and he looked like he was ready to take on the world.

"Alexander 'Lex' Luthor!" the man snapped. "He's responsible for Superman! For what use is a great hero, without a great nemesis to oppose him! The world forgot that Superman and Lex Luthor were once close friends, or rather Clark Kent and Lex Luthor were! However, that friendships was doomed from day one. Everyone needs an enemy! Batman had the Joker, Aquaman had Black Manta, Hal Jordan had Sinestro! Nightwing had Deathstroke! Harry Fucking Potter had Lord Voldemort! If they didn't have an enemy, then some hero they would turn out to be. It's Luthor's fault that Clark Kent turned into Superman, he gave him someone to oppose, black cannot exist without white, yin cannot exist without yang, good cannot exist without evil."

His eyes flashed with his inner madness, everyone called him useless, his friends, family, his wife, his boss, random strangers on the street but he'll show them, he'll show them all! "A hero cannot exist without his villain, so if Lex Luthor were to perish before he could give Superman that purpose...before he could give Kal-El that purpose...before he could give Clark Kent that purpose," the man said with a twisted grin. "I have done the research…."

"DAVID! ARE YOU RANTING TO YOURSELF IN YOUR GARGAGE AGAIN?!"

"IT'S NOT JUST MY GARAGE! It's my lair! I am plotting…."

"...YOU BETTER BE PLOTTING TO TAKE OUT THE TRASH!"

"You know, you should show me a lot more respect! I'm going to be someone! I'm going to be known far and wide as the man who took down Superman," he said as prepared to unveil his latest invention. "You see, it's because of people like him that people like me are seen as nothings. I'm going to fix that! You'll see! And….and I might wipe you out of reality if you don't show your future lord and master of all time any proper respect!"

"HA! YOU CAN'T WIPE YOUR OWN ASS WITHOUT MY HELP!"

"You!…you better be nicer to me! In fact, you will be nicer to me," the man said as his voice dripping with a hint of menace, although it seemed pathetic coming from him. "I'm not just David Clinton, mild mannered minimum wage employee, I'm the master of all time, space, and dimension. I am the Time Lord! I will slave over the seconds, manage the minutes, hone the hours, and defeat the days….and you shall call me TEMPUS!"

He tried to deliver an evil laugh, but he ended up starting to choke in the middle of it. To the point that he needed to get himself a drink of water to clear his throat.

"...Well, that sucked," he grumbled out with a rasp, but then he saw the power pack glowing on his desk. Laying next to it was a damaged Legion ring, the one once used by Kal-El during one of his adventures, but obviously it'd gotten damaged in the process. He had been working to fix it and he'd use the energy pack to power it. "Naturally, any trip to the past where I know I'll end up facing Superman, isn't complete without this beauty!"

He held up a chunk of glowing green rock, he'd found the Batcave years ago and found this within, it may have been the only piece left on Earth. He supposed that he could have found some in the past, but who has the time? He had evil monologues to plan.

He put on a power suit that once belonged to Lex Luthor and in the ultimate irony, it would help lead to his demise. It was purple, green, ugly as hell and kind of bulky, but it would do the job.

If he killed Lex Luthor in the past, then there would be no Superman. He managed to finish charging up the Legion Ring. Slipping in onto a finger, holding the ring up in front of him, he used it to open a tear in space and time the he promptly stepped through. The garage collapsed behind him as he went back to September 2001.

"DAVID! YOU LOUSY PIECE OF SHIT! CLOSE THE WINDOW! I'M FEELING A DRAFT IN HERE!"

* * *

Harry smiled, it was an interesting past couple of days for sure, now he felt refreshed, ready, and raring to go. He had a lot to do and not much time to do it.

"A trip to the past does wonders for clearing someone's head, doesn't it?" Salu offered to him with a wide grin, after popping up and sitting down next to Harry. She was wearing a long night shirt that stretched down to her knees.

"I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around what happened," she whispered to Harry, causing him to tilt his head to the side for a moment in considering, before offering a brief nod. "Well, I mean I can believe it happened, but I really can't believe it at the same time. Does that make any sense?"

"About as much as anything in life," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around his wife and Salu leaned against his shoulder, the heroine smiling contently.

"I hate that I can't remember it though," she told him with a frustrated look dancing through her eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry questioned her with an arched eyebrow, causing Salu to offer him a bright and vibrant smile.

"Oh, That's right! You don't really remember it well either," Salu said as she leaned back for a few seconds, before drumming her fingers along the table, while looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"Well, from what little we can remember of it, it was a wild weekend." Harry offered her with a bit of a chuckle, then he leaned forwards and gently brushed his fingertips along her cheek.

"A wild five day weekend," Salu stated and then the two of them started to laugh softly for several minutes. After catching her breath, she scooted closer to Harry, who responded by leaning in and wrapping his arms around her waist, before pulling Salu onto his lap. She was a bit surprised by this sudden action at first, but after considering it for a moment, she relaxed and made herself comfortable. "And….I'm sure that if we could remember it, we're going to wonder what were we thinking?"

"Do you regret it?" Harry asked her and she looked extremely thoughtful for a moment, to the point that Harry thought he could hear the gears grinding in the back of her head. After taking a moment to consider the question, she adjusted her positioning on his lap so that she was straddling him, allowing the two of them to look each other in the eyes.

"...Now that you mention it," Salu said as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There is something I regret, it's something regret it more than anything else."

Harry raised his eyebrow towards the woman after hearing her say that. His curiosity getting the better of him, he couldn't help but ask her what that one regret was. "Oh, do tell?"

Salu smiled back at him coyly after bringing a finger up to rest against her lips, she was enjoying the anticipation that she was building up in his mind. "...Well, you know that….amazing...night that we had together? Or that amazing night I assume we had, I don't think that I'm too far off with that assumption, right?"

"No, no you're not," Harry agreed, his voice brimming with confidence and her smile turned into a playful smirk.

"Well, that's just the assumption I have, but I believe you know what they say about people who assume," Salu said, shifting forwards, she pressed herself closer against him. "Maybe after that long, hard five day weekend, you might be feeling a bit burned out, a bit tired….."

"...I think that you're mistaken," Harry whispered to the dark haired woman. Leaning in, he kissed the side of her neck, then nipped at it lightly, causing her to let out a throaty moan. "If really want a replay of the night that you don't remember, you'll find that I'm more then up it."

Harry ran his hands slowly down her lower back, then planted his lips on hers in a searing kiss. She moaned with pleasure as his hands continued to explore her covered body. With a snap of his fingers, the table was cleared off, leaving it open for their fun.

Salu closed her eyes as his hands were now down her legs. She moaned in pleasure as Harry placed a finger to her lips.

"Oh, that's good," she whispered to him as she felt a tingle between her legs. She had vividly imagined what Harry did to her during that five day weekend and now, she was going to get a complete reenactment.

"Nothing on underneath," Harry whispered to her as he parted her thighs and she closed her eyes. "It was almost like you planned this."

"It was almost….like I did," she mentally agreed as Harry parted her legs and she closed her legs. "Please, Harry, take me, I'm yours."

"Yes you are," Harry said as he spread her thighs and prepared to indulge himself into her. She grabbed the back of his head and encouraged him to delve deep into her.

He did as he was encouraged just like that.

* * *

Salu found herself draped over Harry's chest with a bright smile on her face in the aftermath of their recent activaties.

"NO! IT MIGHT BE TOO LATE!"

Harry bolted upright to quickly get dressed and Salu did the same. Moving quickly, the two of them joined a group which consisted of Chloe, Karen, Kara, Zatanna, Tinya, and Luornu. They saw Nura standing in the middle of the room, gazing blankly off into space. Atlee was standing there next to her with a hand on her shoulder and Harry ran up to her.

"She went into a trace after screaming that and she can't be snapped out, it's freaky," Atlee said as she bit down on her lip in fear. She'd never seen anything like this in her life before, ever.

"Nura, Nura, please wake up," Imra said, snapping her fingers repeatedly in front of the blonde's face, who's eyes stared forwards unblinking, her mouth hung open and she appeared to be confused.

"Guys…." Chloe said from her console, the scanners were going wild.

"Someone's ripped open a hole in time and space," Harry said as he turned around to face them. "If it's….."

"That's because...it's because he's in danger...if….if he falls then the Legion will never exist," Nura moaned coming out of her trance. Superman opened the door for so many of them to come to Earth and now….now he was in danger of being destroyed.

"We need to figure out what happened, tell us everything that you've seen, please," Imra said.

* * *

"Why is he trying to take out Clark?" Karen asked taking half of a step forward.

"...Well, for every Superman fan, there are about twenty people who seem to have an axe to grind with him, but that's always been the case. Clark always had such wonderful social skills that, that's allowed him to make a lot of friends. Before he even became Superman, back during the Smallville day's, someone tried to kill him on a weekly basis. Hell, even his own Father took a couple shots at him," Chloe said sarcastically with a shake of her head.

"You seem like you don't want to go on this mission, yet here you are following us on this mission," Harry stated to Chloe. Although there was a subtle undertone to his question indicating that he wanted an explanation, and the blonde shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I know what happened during this time frame better than anyone else, because I lived it. As a result, I know what we need to do, so we shouldn't bugger up the time line behind all recognition, at least that's the theory," Chloe offered to Harry, who crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "The three of you…..well you're technically outside of the native time line just like me. So if everything gets FUBARed, at least…."

"...At least?" Harry asked, squeezing his wife's waist gently as he encouraged her to continue.

"I don't...I don't know what he plans to do with Clark though, that's the problem," Chloe said, it looked like she was going to say more, but Karen interrupted her with a statement of her own.

"Well...all roads start at the beginning, so that might be the best place to start," Karen said with a shrug of her shoulders. There was a few seconds where the trio of blondes paused to consider that, before nodding in agreement.

"Where did Kal-El's journey to becoming Superman begin though?" Kara asked, she placed her hand on the her chin in the classic thinker pose, before throwing her head back with a sigh. She didn't really know anything about him at all seeing as how he was Karen's cousin, not hers.

"Well, there's….surely not," Chloe said, her train of thought shifting so suddenly that it crashed off the tracks and it took the blonde a few moments to shake off her confusion.

Harry, Kara, and Karen looked equally confused, because if Chloe was confused, they were screwed. After all, Chloe knew the most information regarding past event that involved Clark Kent out of all of them. So it was time to figure this out.

"What we need to do, is figure out what point in time this person was going to go to…," Chloe offered them, only to stop and stare at the open wormhole in front of them. She took a moment to shake her head in order to reboot her brain, before offering in a dry voice. "...Well, that might have been once a nice garage once."

"DAVID DAMN YOU! SHUT THE FUCKNG DOOR! I DON'T WANT TO GET UP WHEN MY STORIES ARE ON! YOU LAZY MOTHERFUCKER! SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"No wonder the guy snapped," Harry muttered before he put up a silencing spell to spare his ears.

"...No kidding," Karen said with a low whistle as she looked around. She took careful stock of her surroundings, the papers strewn about everywhere, the images on the screens and it quickly became clear to her.

Chloe's mouth fell open as she studied the blueprints pinned up to what was left of the wall. She couldn't believe some random tool was capable of doing this.

"The guy….oh...he built a time machine in his garage," Chloe said as she leaned in close to look over the blueprints. "And by some fluke he got it working….somehow, he managed to acquire a Legion ring….albeit a very damaged Legion ring."

Karen's reached her hands up into the air and stretched, before placing her arms on the back of her head. "Now, I'm no expert, but isn't traveling through time with a badly damaged Legion ring….kind of stupid?"

"It's kind of very stupid," Chloe confirmed as she tapped the blueprints on the wall, the blonde looked at them over closely with narrowed eyes. "Well, I can stabilize the tear so we can follow it back, although the ride might be bumpy and there….might...be a chance that we won't be able to return."

"Given the alternative, it's a risk that I think that we're all willing to take," Harry said, as they prepared to make their next move.

Chloe decided to step forwards and face the past, as horrifying as it might be to do so. She thought that she'd left it all behind, but it kept tormenting her. She stepped forwards tentatively towards the rift, only to stop and hesitate until Harry closed his hand around hers.

Somehow, the support of her husband offered her the reassurance she needed. Smiling, the blonde took half of a step forward closing the short distance between herself and the portal.

"Well, this is going to be a trip down memory lane," Chloe said, trying to grin, but it was kind of forced. "...Although I'm not really sure if it's going to be the good trip down memory lane."

The quartet disappeared stepped through the portal and arrived in the woods outside of Smallville.

"The Kent Farm is really close to here," Chloe whispered to them as they blended seamlessly into the surroundings thanks to a charm that Harry put on them. "We might need to trace Clark's footsteps on this day, although that might be harder than I think if he's already left the house."

"So was this a particular important day for Kal-El?" Harry asked Chloe and the blonde corked an eyebrow for a brief second as she racked her brain for the information.

"Yes, it's was an important day, he saved the man that would be a great friend for a few years and would end becoming an even greater enemy," Karen chimed in and Chloe got what she was talking about immediately.

"I should have known…..his plan is far more sophisticated then I gave him credit for," Chloe said. She thought she was dealing with some nutjob that thought he was the personification of all ninety four doctors rolled into one.

What was a hero without his villain? He was nothing at all and that statement resounded through Chloe's mind.

"I guess we're going to have to find Lex Luthor and make sure that nothing bad happens to him," Chloe said with a shrug of her shoulders. That was a statement that she never thought that she would say in her life, especially after Lex took a step off the slippery slope into Wonderland.

* * *

Fifteen year old Clark Kent shook his head, for most people, being a bit late to leave for school and missing the bus, might have been a problem. Luckily, it wasn't a problem for someone who could move at super speed from point A to point B.

As fast as he was moving, the thoughts that went through his head went even faster. The fact of the matter was that High School was the most important thing in his life. Despite the weirdness of his life, all Clark Kent wanted to do was live a mostly normal life.

Of course, he reminded himself, how many children were found in a field by their parents inside of an alien space ship? As a result he needed to be extremely careful and make sure that even his closest friends didn't gain a hint of what he was, but with all of the weird things going on around him, he was probably one of the least weird.

'_Three minutes until they bell, no problem, I can get there within three minutes,' _Clark thought, although there was already a ringing going through the back of his head. _'I don't know what….'_

Clark was caught off guard when he saw someone driving on the road swerve to prevent hitting him. He stopped and watched as the person in the car flew over the guardrail to crash into the water below.

Clark quickly made his way over to help him, he had to save him. But, the moment he took a step forward to do so, he was paralyzed by someone who'd appeared out of nowhere.

"No! I've got….WHY CAN'T I MOVE!" Clark yelled.

"Because, you're inferior to my superior power! You inferior dolt!" the man stated as he kept Clark in place.

Clark tried to move, but there were invisible shackles holding him in place. He had never felt something so strong.

"You were kind of pathetic when you were a teenager, Superman," the man said, almost amused by his predicament.

"Superman?" Clark mouthed in disbelief, he wasn't going to lie, that sounded like a really stupid name. "Look there's a man dying…."

"I know that and we're going to let him die! For that is what's just! With that one action! Your future, will be no more! And the world will have to live without Superman, Kal-El!" the time lord stated with a mad cackle.

"First of all, you sound like something out of a really bad comic book and second of all, Kal-El?" Clark asked, he was beyond confused and the man's unsettling laughter wasn't helping. Clark couldn't help but wonder what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

"Poor child, you don't understand! But don't worry, you were never meant to understand!" the man said with a chortling laugh as he rubbed his hands together gleefully. "All will be known in due time. That's all that happens, you will never understand what my mission is and you will have an opportunity, for I'm going to ensure that neither of you rise to your position. It's all about balance."

Clark held his mouth open. What he just said really made no sense at all and he was pretty sure that he was dealing with some delusional crazy person.

"That's funny, considering you're the unbalanced one here!" Clark spat at him, only to be encased in an energy bubble and a second later, pain, the likes of which he never felt before, coursed through his body.

"I could crush you like an insect at any moment! Just like the cockroach that I expect that you are!" he said as he looked towards Clark with narrowed eyes that glowed red. "But no! Not just yet, the time isn't right for that just yet! That's the thing, only I know when it will be time! I will make it like you never existed!"

Clark was beginning to come to one conclusion and that was that this guy, he liked to talk, way too much. The bubble clenched around him tightly, forcing him to conserve his breaths.

"He'll die if he doesn't get help….but...but...you don't care," Clark managed as he tried to once again to break free, but the fact he didn't even strain the bubble made him realize how much of a futile endeavor it was.

"No, no I don't….he is nothing! Just like you are nothing! Even though they worship you as a god! and people like you made people like me look pathetic in comparison!" he whispered to Clark, before he opened up the bubble, then placed the Kryptonite inside.

He closed it up, trapping Kal-El inside with the Kryptonite. He was now as weak as a drowned kitten and that was the way that the Lord and Master of all time wanted him to be. He broke into another round of insidious laughter.

"Your death will be slow and agonizing! Already time is slowing down around you! You will feel every cell in your body burn out as the Kryptonite poisons you!" the time lord said as he stared at Clark.

"No...I...won't," he whispered, even as he felt his vocal cords grow raw and he was unable to even breathe properly. He was barely able to even think, he couldn't do anything, he could barely even blink.

The man in the car, he was drowning, he was dying, but did it matter to Clark right now? He had to think of himself, he had to think about the fact he was dying as well.

Time was not on Clark Kent's side.

* * *

"So, do you think that we're too late?" Harry asked Chloe and the blonde paused, looking over her shoulder towards him with a thoughtful smile on her face, before she saw the flashes of light in the distance. Kara and Karen skidded to a stop behind her waiting for Chloe's answer.

"No," she said as she looked forward and could sense the energy signature of the Legion ring, albeit it was a really defective Legion ring, dead ahead. And she was really hoped that dead ahead didn't mean dead behind, as in their dead behinds. "I think we're right on time."

"I'll get Clark, you get Luthor," Karen said to Harry, deciding to take charge for once.

"...And I'll take of laughing boy in the super suit," Kara said as she heard the evil comic book villain laughter coming from this tool ahead of them.

The blonde shot up into the air faster than a speeding bullet, determined to take him out.

The Time Lord chortled in glee as he looked down upon the quickly fading form of Clark Kent. "NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!"

"Hi, I'm nothing!" Kara flew forwards at him like a bullet, trying to take him out in one blow, but he ducked the attack and shot an energy beam towards her. The blonde weaved around it, only for him to fire at her once more. She evaded it once again, causing him to quickly become frustrated.

"Supergirl! Welcome! I will admit that this is getting a bit monotonous, but then again we've only done this about twelve times today," he said in a bored voice.

Kara was caught off guard by this, this wasn't the response she was expecting, although perhaps it was the one that she should have expected. Never the less, the blonde quickly became frustrated as every time she tried to attack her opponent, he kept blocking her again and again. Her frustration quickly became even more prominent as she started to lose her temper.

"That kick really hurt the first time….YOU!" the man yelled as he turned to see Harry Potter standing there. "I HATE YOU!"

"Most people do," Harry said in a bored voice. He tried to free Kal-El, he thought he'd be a little bit more impressive and a lot less dorky at this point in time, but that was beside the point.

"Well...you're pathetic! You think that you're something and….I'm getting closer and closer to beating you every time we step into the ring! So...what are you doing to do now?" the time lord taunted as Harry blocked his punch.

Clark was freed from the bubble, but he was half dazed, he could barely keep his eyes open. He had no idea what to do, he could barely keep his head up in the air. He coughed for a second as he tried to shake it off.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here," a voice said. Chloe was trying to disguise her voice so Clark didn't recognize it. She grunted as she carried him off to the side by his tacky red jacket. He was pretty much dead weight at the moment though.

"Come on, kid, we've got to go," Chloe said as she continued to drag him. She really wished she was a bit stronger. "I know, it sucks but…."

"Who are you?" Clark slurred.

"Your fairy godmother," Chloe dead panned as she dragged his limp body, which was no easy feat. "Come on, Smallville, move it!"

She couldn't resist using her cousin's favored name for Clark, because it was rather appropriate.

Their attempt to be inconspicuous had failed, given that there was a guy in a bright purple and green power suit trouncing around Smallville. So that idea flew right out the window in a snap of a finger. Never the less, Chloe shook her head and tried to keep her head up.

"I….can hardly move," Clark managed as he shook his head. "The green rocks…."

"I know, it's your Kryptonite….quite literally in your case….." Chloe said before she trailed off, having lost her train of thought.

"We've done this dance before," Harry stated for his own benefit as he blocked the Time Lord's punch, then pushed him back hard. Two beams of energy collided with both of them.

"Yes, I don't….I can't really figure out how you're able to keep fighting me...you should be weak! Pathetic! I should be able to take down in a snap of my fingers, just like that," the Time Lord said before Harry hurled him halfway across the road, sending him crashing through a tree on the other side.

"In that battle suit, you're nothing, but a pathetic man in a tin can…"

That was the wrong thing to say. "DON'T!…CALL!…ME!…PATHETIC!"

After breaking through the immobilization spell that Harry put on him with a shout. He tried to knock his head off, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow and say one thing.

"Well, it's immune to magic or at least very well protected against it, I guess that whoever put this suit together wanted to have a fighting chance," Harry said, before waving his hand and manipulating the very ground beneath him. "But, don't worry, I'm adaptable."

Karen and Kara had managed to get Luthor out of there and Chloe had done the same with Clark.

"This isn't going your way, is it?" Karen asked as she hurtled forwards out of nowhere to throw a Superman punch towards the Time Lord's head, but he blocked it by grabbing hold her of her hand. Then he hurled her away from him like a Frisbee.

"We've had this battle before…."

"...We know," Kara said, she was seeing flashes of what happened, Karen and Harry were experiencing these weird feelings as well.

"Deja-Vu," Karen whispered and she realized something, every time they beat him, he rewound time in an attempt to go back further and use the benefit of hindsight against them each time.

"Yes, it is," Harry said as he sent a blood red cutting curse towards his foe, but an energy field appeared around him.

"Perhaps I'm approaching this from the wrong angle," the criminal stated. "Perhaps….perhaps...I should go back even further in time, to prevent Superman from even arriving."

"No, we're not going through that again," Karen said as she knocked him back and sent him flying to the ground. The last time someone went back to Krypton's past, she was sent to the Phantom Zone, she didn't want that to happen ever again.

There was a loud thump as he collided against the ground with a loud crack, the back of his head smashing against it with an immense force.

He faded off into the distance and Harry paused to carefully scan the area where he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked and the two blondes looked. "I don't like this."

"That makes two of us," Chloe said and Karen corrected her.

"That makes four of us," Karen said as she clenched her fist together as Chloe prepared to scan the time trail to see where this would be time lord went to.

**To Be Continued.**


	16. Chapter 16: Time Lord Part Two

**Chapter Sixteen: Time Lord Part Two.**

"So this situation begs the question, where did our wannabe time lord run off to?" Chloe stated and Harry thought that was a good question. He'd put a tracking charm on the wannabe time lord, but those were faulty.

"That's not the only problem," Karen said with a concerned look in her eyes seeing as how every second he was here, he presented a looming danger to the timeline. "I don't see Luthor anywhere."

"Sooo, just like we figured, Clark wasn't the target, Luthor was," Kara said with a shake of her head. Kal-El didn't exist in her world, so she pretty much had no context in regards to what happened to him. "Why?"

"A hero is nothing without his villain," Chloe reminded them all. "Let's face it, Clark, for all of his numerous faults and he had a lot of faults, believe me, was someone who needed Lex Luthor to grow as a hero. Best of friends, even better enemies, that sort of thing."

Harry knew all about someone you thought was a friend becoming extremely twisted, but that was beside the point. Closing his eyes, he focused for a moment and when he opened them again, they were glowing faintly, allowing him to make out the ambient energy patterns in the area around them. He analyzed them carefully in hopes it would give him a clue what to do next.

"Okay, to be blunt, what happened in the future, isn't important when compared to what's happening right now," Harry told the group and Chloe nodded briskly having already picked up on his train of thought.

"Understood! Believe me, that's completely understood! I've been trying to trace the methods he used to time travel, bu, if you go off his demented ramblings, he's had time to fine tune the process, so it's not going to be easy," Chloe said, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at her. The blonde shifted guiltily and amended her statement. "I know! I know! Few things in life are easy….mostly...because we don't make them that way, but…."

"...You know," Harry whispered to Chloe and she wasn't going to lie, she shivered at those word. His green eyes locked onto her own and she felt like her back was pressed up against the wall, in more ways than one. "We also have to keep an eye on our wayward Kryptonian, I know it must be hard not telling him…."

"...It's just business," Chloe finished for him as she waved her hand in a 'What are you going to do manner.' Given the break between herself and Clark, she was trying to treat him like any other civilian that she would encounter in this type of situation.

"Fair enough," Harry said, he was about to ask what the hell happened between the two of them, but for once in his life, he decided not to pry.

Karen on the other hand wasn't someone who had the necessary tact yet to keep her nose out of people's business. "Why…."

"Long story short, he was the one that said Clark Kent was dead, and given that….despite the fact that he claimed that Brainiac was purged, I still felt traces of him in my system. So I had no choice but to go to the future, and…..then there...then there was the incident with Lois," Chloe explained to them. "You know? Lois Lane…."

"I remember her, nice girl, nosy as fucking hell though and she stuck her nose where it didn't belong way too often," Karen said with a shake of her head. "What happened?"

"Lois vanished without a trace, we still don't know what happened to her," Chloe explained. "The Legion doesn't even know, we think that she might have gotten her hand on a ring that was left behind in the past and went God only knows where. I guess with me gone, any chance he ever had with Lana being sunk and Lois vanishing, Clark finally decided to step forward as Superman. Don't know what happened after that."

"So, this Lois disappeared into the time stream, and she…."

"...She could be anywhere and she could be at any point in time," Chloe said, cupping her chin in thought. "I didn't have many reasons to stay in the past, you understand that right?"

"Perfectly," Harry said.

"And he was the one that said Clark Kent was dead," Chloe argued with him.

"Clark….well, after I came back after the looking into the Kandor thing, which was a bust….he was…..he was immersed in his father's training. I'm not sure if that was necessarily a good thing, although I guess it worked out in the end," Karen said with a shrug, she'd never been the biggest supporter of Jor-El. "I helped him for a little bit, but he seemed….different. distant, like he was….less than human, I know, it didn't make sense. I guess he snapped out of it eventually or something snapped him out of it, I don't know what, but I'm glad for that fact. It must have happened after I left."

"Guess times change people," Harry told her and Karen nodding in agreement.

"Jor-El suggested that I should leave, so at to not get in the way of Kal-El's supposed destiny," Karen said. "Even managed to help me….he told me where there was a Legion ring was and that's how I arrived there just before the situation where we found the two of you."

"We do seem to leave them laying around in the past with an alarming regularity," Chloe admitted and there were nods all around. "But, that's in the past!…And so are we!…So...yeah...I'll shut up now."

"Kal-El's waking up I think," Kara said after she noticed the young man stirring. "He…."

"Privacy spells are an amazing invention, don't you think? He wouldn't have been able to hear a word that we said, although you should disguise yourself," Harry told Chloe, who nodded, one of the powers she picked up after her transformation was the ability to shape shift. Her hair lengthened, darkened, and her eyes turned a dark black. Her face grew, maybe not uglier, but a bit harsher.

"...Nice," Kara stated to her after checking her out in her new form.

Clark Kent stirred awake, this was before all of the drama where their lives were full of drama, with a different meteor mutant attacking every week, Chloe reminded herself. That was in the past.

* * *

Clark Kent couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened, he had to be having a really bad dream, because this was just too surreal for his liking. Some nutcase in a super powered suit attacked him and then he ended up here, where the hell was here anyways? He would have to find out.

"Wha...what...happened?" Clark asked groggily as he tried to stand up, but was unable to due to a dull ringing he felt in his head.

"You have a concussion, that's what happened, so I wouldn't try and move around too much," the only male of the group dead panned. "You might be blessed with extraordinary abilities, but he knocked you around pretty badly when you were weakened by the Kryptonite."

"Extraordinary abilities!?…I don't know!...I don't know what you're talking about," Clark said with a note of panic in his voice. His voice jumping up in pitch in a way that only a panicked fifteen year old with super powers could do.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief, she'd forgotten how bad of a liar he was.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Clark Kent. Oh, on a side note, you're a horrible liar," Harry said to him bluntly, he couldn't help but wonder how this child ended up becoming the supposed 'greatest hero the world ever seen.' Then again, they all had to start somewhere and for Clark, it was this, Harry of all people, didn't really have much room to talk. "You are blessed with abilities never before seen on Earth."

"I'm not that person!…I don't have any abilities! I'm normal!" Clark persisted. The fact that this guy seemed to know so much about him, well, it freaked him out.

"Yes, and I'm the tooth fairy," Harry said in a voice that dripped with biting sarcasm. "This was supposed to be a pivotal day of your life, the first major step towards your destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny," Clark protested to him in a whiny high pitched voice that could be compared quite easily to a cat being strangled.

"I don't either, the fact is, I know what's going to happen, because it already happened," Harry replied to him with a smug smirk.

"...Right….I, how do you know?" Clark asked deciding to spit out his next words in a sarcastic tone of disbelief. "I suppose you come from the future?"

"...Actually, I am," Harry replied, causing Clark to open and shut his mouth in disbelief. He looked completely utterly confused and Harry couldn't help but wonder about him, and not for the first time either. "But that's beside the point, my name is….well, my name isn't important and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

As far as the Mundane world knew, Harry Potter was a children's literature character. That Chloe may or may not have gotten into a flame war regarding fandom pairings about, but she refused to admit to such crimes. Also any rumors that she wrote a self-insertion fan fiction involving herself and Harry when she was younger, and didn't know any better was a lie.

"You'd be surprised what I'd believe," Clark said after staring at him for a moment.

"You end up becoming one the most celebrated heroes the world ever saw," Chloe said, disguising her voice in a British accent so Clark didn't pick up on the fact that it was her.

"...I don't believe you," Clark responded, causing Harry, Kara, Karen, and Chloe to shake their heads. "What…."

"Never mind, the fact is you're not normal and the fact that you tried to act like you were for so long, lead you to developing some really disturbing quirks," Harry said to Clark and there was a few seconds where they stared each other down. "After all, your star gazing habits speak for themselves. Although the telescope is supposed to be pointed up at the stars, not towards a bedroom window next door, but I'm sure that's was a directional misfire."

"...I need to get out of here!" Clark yelled, quickly becoming panicked after discovering that this people knew he was a creepy voyeur. "My parents….."

"Right now you're trapped between two ticks of the clock, Kal-El," Karen said to him. "We need to figure out where Tempus took Lex Luthor."

"...Lionel Luthor's son?" Clark asked in confusion. "What does he have to do with anything…."

"Everything, you were supposed to save him from drowning today. As a result you ended up becoming good friends, better enemies, he's responsible for you becoming Superman," Chloe explained without taking a breath. "Which will take about ten years, seriously, longest journey ever! It was almost like someone was trying to drag things out over ten seasons."

"...I don't even know what your point is," Clark protested and Chloe shook her head, before face palming.

"Never mind. The fact of the matter is that there are a lot of really bad people out there that want to see you dead, because you're….well...you," Chloe managed, she turned to face Harry. "Any luck in finding him?"

"He's bouncing around, but it's just a smoke screen. He's here, in the now and he's got Luthor. We might have hours to find him, we might have minutes, we might have seconds," Harry said and Karen chimed in with a few words of her own.

"At the end of the day, the fact of the matter is that we have to find him," She stated rather bluntly.

"Yes, we do," Harry agreed as he prepared for their next move. It was a game of chess with the pieces scattered and the board overturned. "You need a disguise, don't worry I'll put your attire back when we're done."

The stupid looking red and black jacket was changed into a black trench coat with a silver "S" on it.

"Wait, he needs….he needs a bit more of a kick if he going to wear a disguise," Chloe said as she pulled out a pair of glasses. She couldn't really resist. "There no one could recognize you in these."

"...A pair of glasses?" Clark questioned Chloe, who shrugged. He obviously changed his tune about how effective they were later.

"You can't beat the classics," she answered, barely hiding the grin on her face.

* * *

The Time Lord paced back and forth like a caged animal, as easy as it would be to finish off this man right here and now, he was going to leave nothing to chance. Harry Fucking Potter and The Legion of Super Heroes had meddled in his plans one time too many. As a result, the time traveling apparatus wasn't working as well as it had been before.

"Stupid cheap parts! With my genius I should have been able to create something longer lasting," he muttered as he saw the battered body of Lex Luthor strung up against a pillar, he also noticed the bald man flickering his eyes open. "You're a survivor, Mr. Luthor, I'll give you that. You keep coming back time and time again, even when most men would just stay in the morgue."

"Who are you?" Lex asked, the car crash should have killed him.

"I've decided that I should personally see to your execution rather than leave it to random chance," the time lord said to Lex.

"That doesn't answer my question," Lex managed as blood trickled from his mouth. "Also, wouldn't it be more prudent to kill me while I'm unconscious?"

"Yes….yes, it would be, perhaps the concept of irony has been lost on you, or it might not, if you knew what I know about you," the Time Lord said as his eyes glowed with malice. Which only started to happen after he put on the power suit and proved he'd become one with it.

"But, you see, after all of the trouble that you have caused, I should be hailed as a hero and not a villain for killing you. After all I'll be the man who brought down Lex Luthor," He paused at this point in his monolog to snap his fingers. "Just like that."

"You really think a lot of yourself, or maybe you think a lot of me, don't you?"

"My scheme is brilliant! I will kill you! And then you will suffer!" Tempus paused for a few seconds to think about what he just said, only to hear something moving around outdoors. It was the wind no doubt, there was no way the Legion could have followed him. He managed to send them through a wild goose chase through time and space.

"I'm just the bait and we both know it," Lex said as he glared right his enemy's eye. "Are you a jilted LuthorCorp employee? Because if you're angry with my father, trust me, I feel your pain."

"Lionel Luthor is so inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, that he's since become a mere foot note in history, although I'm sure he played no small role in shaping the monster that you become. World domination, was your name, it was your game," the man stated as he stared him down. "But, Lex, you have to understand, there is power in knowledge and given that I know how your story begins and ends, I have more knowledge then you."

"Yet, you have done nothing with it….with all your supposed knowledge, you could have been greater than you are, but you're a nothing, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised considering your type," Lex commented as he looked at him. "You're the type of person that can't even stand up to his own wife aren't you? You're a completely pathetic waste of space."

"I!…AM!…NOT!…PATHETIC!" Tempus raged as his eyes glowed even brighter and the clocks in the room began to spin at super speed.

"Nice party trick you have there," Lex said to him without missing a beat. The young man knew that if he didn't think of a way out of this soon, he was screwed.

"Well...you see...you've pushed me! JUST LIKE THEY ALL PUSHED ME! But it's fine!...It's fine!...It's fine!" the man babbled as he tried to figure out his next course of action. "You know, all of them are pathetic failures compared to me….after all, I've traveled through time."

His body was spasming and he was struggling to hold things together.

"Are you sure you really have it together?" Lex asked him, corking an eyebrow.

The time traveler paced around like a caged animal and it was hard for him to keep his head up, especially with the alarm bells ringing in his head.

"I think there might be a glitch in your system," Lex said in amusement, much less amusing was the fact he couldn't get himself free. At all.

"SILENCE!" Tempus raged which caused Lex to look at the man like he was nuts.

"I'll say no more," Lex said, before he clammed up. The man was getting pretty close to losing it, all he would need now was one final nudge and he'd fall over the edge.

"DAVID! YOU BUM! HOW DARE YOU GO ALL THE WAY TO THE PAST BEFORE YOU TOOK OUT THE TRASH!"

Tempus's eyes widened in shock and he muttered one thing. "...There's no way…."

"...Your old lady tracked you down?" Lex whispered in amusement.

"...My wife….seems to have forgotten her place….."

"DAVID! GET YOUR ASS BACK THE FUTURE RIGHT NOW! OR YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANY FOR A YEAR!"

"...I haven't...I haven't gotten any since our honeymoon," David grumbled and Lex's amusement grew even further. Tempus wasn't about to be made a fool of in front of one of history's greatest monsters. "I mean! YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND…."

"I SHOULD HAVE MARRIED SOMEONE WHO HAD SOME AMBITION IN HIS LIFE!" she cried out and David clutched his fists as he muttered one thing over and over again.

"I'll show you...you'll see...I'll show you...you'll see," Tempus said as he slipped out to face the old ball and chain, leaving Lex hanging there. Literally.

HE WAS A MAN, DAMN IT!

* * *

"I have to admit, I think my little plan worked out fairly well," Chloe remarked to herself, unable to keep the smug smile off of her face. Harry turned towards her with a look of warning.

"Don't get a big head, whatever you do," Harry warned her and the blonde offered a brief nod in response. Still, you had to love voice modulation technology and after getting an earful of the old bat back in the future. Chloe was able to create a perfect replication of her voice.

"Don't worry, my head will remain completely normal size," Chloe said as they waited, they were pretty sure that they were in the right general area. All they had to do was wait for him to take the bait.

"Why am I here?" Clark wondered out loud for a second.

"You're the one he wants," Kara informed her sort-of cousin and Clark raised an eyebrow at her, before he muttered two words.

"...Lucky me"

"Not really," Kara said, but she shook her head and became serious once again. "Of course….you've got to just go with the flow of life sometimes and not let it bog you down. You do have it within you, I know that much."

Clark seemed like he was completely skeptical about that, but he wasn't about to argue right now. They had a time lord coming in at twelve o'clock and Harry looked ready to meet him head on.

'_Get ready,' _Harry said as Chloe, Karen, and Kara, who quickly prepared for a fight.

'_I can't believe we're about to save Lex Freaking Luthor,' _Karen thought with a shake of her head.

'_Ensuring the timeline remains intact is a bitch sometimes,' _Chloe thought back to her.

"...Well, well, well you tricked me."

"It's not our fault you're so afraid of your wife you believed it," Harry said and that caused him to see red, literally, seeing as how his eyes started to glow that exact color.

"Maybe it's just me, but that doesn't look healthy," Karen said, barely able to keep the grin off of her face.

"Because it isn't, the suit and the defective Legion ring are slowly driving him mad," Chloe responded to her. She knew now, that when she got back, she would have to drive forward an initiative to ensure that all of the lost rings were rounded up. Something like this should never ever happen again, ever.

"I have you all now, including you Harry Potter! And I must say the movies about you were quite awful! Especially the casting! It was like they were trying to give every single British actor a job in them!" Tempus said as he tried to blast the young wizard, who quickly dodged out of the way, by using the tried and true method of not being there in the first place. "I'll have you! I'LL HAVE YOU ALL! You'll see!"

"Do you now" Harry stated with frustration swimming in his eyes. If his calculations were correct, the man was this _close_ to going down in a heap. "You know, I don't think you have it as together as you think that you do."

"What do you mean by that!?" the time lord demanded as he tried to nail Harry hard, but the wizard dodged his attacks once more.

"Time's starting to unravel around you, so I'll give you one word of advice," Harry said as he blocked another shot and sure enough, he didn't have to fight back that hard. The man had already beating himself, he just didn't know it yet.

Kara, Karen, and Chloe slipped out to help save Lex, with Clark tagging along behind them.

"No!... You won't stop me!... You can't stop me! I won't allow you to stop me!" he said as he began to rant up a storm and Harry smiled as he blocked another attempted attack leveled towards him.

"I'd like a little less talk and a little more action from you, please, if you don't mind," Harry said after throwing his enemy hard into the closet wall.

The legion ring was hissing up a storm by and Harry had to remove it from his hand, before it was too late. A time bubble popped up around them and the time lord's eyes widened in panic.

"No, what's happening to me?" he managed to whimper out, while looking towards Harry in fear. He was completely confused with no real idea what was happening. He was practically foaming at the mouth by this point, and Harry decided to spell it out for him.

"You're losing control," Harry said to him and he shook his head in remorse. "You should have never tampered with time."

"No.…I can fix this! I swear that I can fix this! I'm the master and the ruler of all time! Trust me! I can fix this!" he managed to babble out, before he started to coughed loudly for a brief moment.

"You think that you can, but you won't be able to, because you've lost control," Harry whispered to him, before he slipped away as everything slowly faded to black.

"No, out of control, I don't have….no I can fix this! I can fix this! I can fix this!" he repeated and he tried to access the Legion Ring, but the energy warped wildly around him. The hissing burned him as he slipped off into the distance, spiraling out of control.

Now, was the time to scream and scream he did. He faded off into nothingness, disappearing into a burning light. Time wasn't on his side any longer. There was no way out.

* * *

"So what happened to our erstwhile time lord anyway?" Chloe asked, curiosity getting the better of her and Harry turned his full attention to the blonde. He carefully pondered that question for a moment, before coming to the conclusion he had only one statement to offer.

"If I would have to hazard a guess, and keep in mind, this is only a guess…..he faded into the time stream, never to return. He'll always be a half of a second out of phase with the rest of reality," Harry said, but he didn't want to think about it too much. Time travel never failed to make his brain hurt and it wasn't like he was a physicist.

"Well, the temporal energy flux seems to be winding down so every things back to normal," Chloe suggested as she watched the two of them. "Turns out Clark didn't do much of anything...at all."

"He was just kind of here...like in a bad crossover," Kara said, but then again she thought whoever it was they just fought, she wasn't really paying attention, didn't have the most well thought out plan in the first place. Then again, he allowed his emotions to get the better of him.

"So, will the Luthor-Kent friendship still be the thing of legends, until they become enemies?" Chloe pondered and Harry didn't answer her straight way.

"We'll see," Harry responded as he really had nothing else to say. "I….modified their memories, they remembered what happened before, but they don't remember us being here. I managed to do it without cooking their brain cells as well."

"Well, that's always a good thing," Chloe commented in relief and Karen smiled before she offered one statement to the group.

"Yeah, no kidding," She agreed, stretching she placed her hands on the back of her head, turned it from one side to the next and sighed deeply. "So are we…."

"I guess we better make sure there's nothing that could tamper with the fabric of space and time and after that, it's time to head on home," Chloe said as she looked around. "At some point we're going to have to find all of the Legion rings left lying around in the past."

"You've been searching for her for a long time, haven't you?" Harry asked Chloe, who blinked at the sudden and very off topic question.

"I beg your pardon," Chloe responded to his question with one of her, and Harry decided to clarify what he meant.

"Lois Lane. She's got to be somewhere, some place, some time, that's just the nature of time and space, so we'll just have to figure out how to track her down," Harry said as the quartet checked over Lex, who was still shaken up from the events of the day so far.

"I should have died," he whispered with a shake of his head as he looked over the wreckage of the car. He remembered it clearly, how Clark Kent managed to save his life, a life that could have ended, before it really began at twenty one. The bald man continued to look at the wreckage and he was pretty sure that he came this close to hitting him, or did he run over a roll of barb wire that popped his tires causing him to swerve off the bridge?

'_So begins a life long obsession,' _Chloe thought, as much as she hated the fact that she had to restore this, they did. _'Oh well such is life and such, and well….__it had to be done, because the future of the Legion needed to be secured.'_

'_It works out for the best,' _Harry offered her as he looked over his shoulder. _'Then again, there are times where I've been tempted to change the past. But the problem with that is, it won't exactly affect me and if it did, it might end up being worse.'_

'_That's a charming thought to leave the past with,' _Chloe thought and Harry smiled back at her.

'_I thought it might be, __Chlo,' _Harry thought to the blonde as he took a couple of steps into the light, but they wanted to check up on Clark first, to see if everything was fine with him. The quartet appeared near his current location.

'_There he is, that poor boy, he has no idea what drama he's in for in the future,' _Karen thought to the rest of them. The bell of Smallville High rang and Clark was none the wiser with what happened. Karen watched him leave, it was such a long and winding road to the future. She folded her hands over her lap and threw her head back with a prominent sigh. _'He really has no idea.'_

'_No, he really doesn't,' _Chloe agreed and she saw her younger self walking down the hallway. The vibrant smile on her face almost broke Chloe's heart, because of how much she went through. She almost wanted to kidnap herself to spare herself the pain, but it had to happen and after all, it would work out for the best later on. _'And speaking of someone who doesn't know half of the shit that they're in for….I was so young and innocent, it almost breaks my heart.'_

'_We all were, until shit happened,' _Harry thought, but he decided not to bring up the point that shit happened to him pretty quickly, and as a result he was never really that innocent in the first place. But that would make him more of a pessimistic asshole then he already was.

"I swear I put that folder somewhere!" younger Chloe complained as she started to tear apart the Torch's office in her search for it.

Older Chloe spotted it hiding underneath a pile of clutter on the desk. She reached forward and pulled it out so her younger self could see it.

"Well, duh! Right in front of your face," the younger model said as she shook her head.

'_I remember how stupid that I felt when I realized that it was right underneath my nose….__I guess I did help myself after all,' _older Chloe said realizing that this was proof that the time loop was stable.

'_So ready to go home?' _Karen asked and Chloe smiled.

'_Yes, we're done, past's safe, __onwards to a drink and sex with my husband!' _Chloe answered as they flashed off, leaving the past intact, to build the future they had to return to.

**To Be Continued.**


	17. Chapter 17: Crisis Averted

**Chapter Seventeen: Crisis Averted.**

"So, the crisis was averted?" Atlee asked as she watched Harry with wide eyes and Harry simply simpled in response.

"Yes, it was, although we had some anxious moments, Karen said as she eyed the younger female. "So, you've been keeping up with your training, have you?"

"Yes," Atlee confirmed as she nervously chewed down on her lip and she reared her head back with a sigh, with Karen smiling at her.

"Good girl, just keep doing what you're doing, pretty soon you might be able to join the team," Karen said, and she meant that with the utmost of confidence. She had shown a lot of improvement and the sky was in fact the limit to her.

She looked at them, with a bubbly smile. "You think so?"

Harry decided to jump in. "No, we don't think so."

Atlee's face fell for a moment before Harry amended his latest statement. "We know so."

She smiled despite that. Confidence was a key mark of her abilities. With Harry standing there, she wanted to work even harder than she did.

"Well….it's all down to you, isn't it?" Atlee asked and Harry looked at her with a quizzical look. She decided to elaborate. "I mean, you do inspire a lot of people, don't you?"

"I am….I do, believe me," Harry said, pretty pleased that she came to that conclusion all things considered. Even though he did not want to toot his own horn, he did inspire a few heroes, inadvertently.

"Well, I think that you do," Atlee said as she bounced up and down in excitement. She was blissfully ignorant about what that did to her breasts.

Karen struggled between educating her and enjoying the show. Conflict flashed through the mind of the blonde.

'_Decisions, decisions,' _the blonde thought, but she decided that it was the best not to say anything.

"Just keep it up Atlee, and you might find yourself, rewarded," Harry told her and Atlee smiled.

'_Well, that was subtle implications, but I can't say that I blame you, although it's almost sad that you're corrupting her innocence," _Karen said but then she paused. _'And I did say almost sad, but not entirely.'_

'_I'm not really corrupting her innocence I'm merely opening a few doors to enjoyment,' _Harry thought to her and Karen raised an eyebrow at him. _'But, yes, I suppose that I'm corrupting her innocence.'_

'_Can't believe…..well that little time travel is over and I must say, I didn't really miss the past as much as you'd think,' _Karen thought as they saw Atlee walk over for the test that Harry had set up for her.

"Just take your time, Atlee, and do your best," Karen said to her and she paused, adding with a wicked grin. "Just imagine the two of us our in our underwear, and you'll be fine."

There was no question about that, Atlee went slightly red at the implications of that statement and Harry turned to Karen, who hid the smile that she had.

'_Okay, who is corrupting the poor girl's innocence now?' _Harry asked the blonde.

'_Well to be fair, you sort of corrupted mine,' _Karen bantered back to him as she curled up onto Harry's lap and he wrapped his arms around her in response.

'_You had no innocence to corrupt in the first place and we both know that,' _Harry thought as he kissed the side of her neck, which sent shivers down her spine. _'But to answer your question….no that does not make you a bad person. You moved on. The past happened, the future is now, really it's nothing that you can do.'_

'_Do you ever think what….'_

'_What's done is done, but yes I do, but still what's done is done,' _Harry said as he plucked Karen's question right off the tip of her tongue. They both watched Atlee manipulate the mountains, with renewed skills.

"Good job Atlee, keep it up, don't lose your cool though," Harry said as he saw her bite down on her lip. It really was the most adorable thing.

'_Good news, I went through the records in agonizing detail and not even one single thing has changed, at least what's been documented, which means I lived that lovely eight year period about the same,' _Chloe said as she closed her eyes. _'And I know what you're going to say, adversity builds character and all that jazz.'_

'_I wasn't going to say anything,' _Harry persisted and Chloe just grinned.

'_You might not have said anything but you're going to think it and you are kind of right,' _Chloe thought to him.

'_Naturally,' _Imra thought as she chimed in for a few seconds as Harry and Karen watched Atlee in pride. She had come a long way even though there was still room for improvement.

* * *

"It was scary from our end for a moment, and well we should be used for something like that," Tinya informed the quartet that time traveled about the point of view of those who were left in the future. "For a second….it was almost like we….."

"Faded from reality?" Harry asked and they nodded. "And the fact that you were aware of it….."

"It was only a second from our perspective," Imra chimed in to him. "Which mean it was likely a little bit longer than it was but it was just a matter of perspective."

"Very true," Harry agreed as he tried to recall what it would feel like to be erased from history, albeit in a temporary manner and remember it.

"We checked up on the Forbidden Zone," Imra told Harry and Harry was half dreading what she had to tell him. He had almost forgotten what happened during the time where they were going all over creation. Zatanna briefly popped up and kissed Harry on the lips hungrily. She then swiped a bit of toast and sat down across to Harry, slowly nibbling on it. She half paid attention to the conversation. "And….."

"Yes, please spit it out," Harry said the blonde from Titan casually waved it off.

"Oh, no, it's nothing…really too bad," Imra commented and Harry raised an eyebrow before she continued to speak. "They're still in that dormant stage over there. They haven't really moved all that much after what happened, you know."

"Yes, I remember what happened," Harry said, he had been so preoccupied with everything that occurred as of late. As such the Forbidden Zone was kind of far removed from his mind but….he did not forget about it.

"Is it just me, or is the fact that they have not woken up, a bit too easy?" Kara asked as she popped up and Harry considered this matter. He summoned a cup of coffee and slowly sipped it, mulling over these thoughts in his mind.

"No, it's not just you."

"I kind of agree, given how….violent they are," Chloe said as she turned up and sat down to join them. "If there was a way to destroy the entire Forbidden Zone with all of them in it, you'd do that, unless you're trying to save them."

"The ship's sailed on saving these people a long time ago,'" Harry said, harsh as it might seem, he was not about to go down the Dumbledore road of trying to redeem those who could not be redeemed. Snape was the prime example of it. He did not hug a kitten to get that dark mark, let's just leave it at that.

"I figured as much, no matter how much you would have liked to save them," Chloe said, as she had her only failures saving the people around her as well. It was just something that came with the territory.

"You do know how to kill a mood, don't you?" Harry asked her and Chloe's grin got even wider.

"It's a part of my charm, as you should well know, my husband," Chloe stated to him, pleased to see that she finally found happiness in her life with Harry.

"So, what was it like….going back to where it all began?" Harry asked and Chloe pondered for a second before giving him a response.

"Everything seemed so simple, dealing with the freak of the week and all that junk," Chloe said as she threw her head back and sighed. "Everything was simple but everything turned….not so simple in the end."

"Don't you know it," Harry said as he tightened his grip around Chloe and his wife relaxed on his shoulder.

"Well, it's interesting to go back and figure out things that you might have missed," Nuru said and there were nods of agreement.

"Yes, it was….although the good old days….kind of good, until all the shit hit the fan and I can't believe we saved Lex Luthor of all people," Chloe said and Karen popped up around this corner at this point. She was about to open her mouth but it was Chloe who cut her off at the pass. "Yes I know, hero, not as good without his villain, we all know that."

Harry smiled, he didn't really have much luck in the villain department at first. Riddle made a lot of people afraid of him and he somehow managed to create seven Horcruxes when one tended to backfire on some people, trapping them in their soul containers forever and a day. However, in the end, Harry defeated Riddle.

His real enemy came from someone who he once thought of to be his best friend. He saw certain perils between that relationship and the one between Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. Although there were many differences but both Hermione and Lex had been twisted into something that was hardly recognizable from what they once were due their obsessions.

Harry did concede that Hermione had better hair.

"You're in deep thought about this, aren't you?" Imra asked him and Harry looked at the blonde telepath with a wide grin on his face.

"How did you ever guess?" Harry asked as he teased her. "Or did you read your mind?"

"No, more like your face," Imra said as she took a spot across from Harry and slowly sipped on the coffee that she poured out. "This is going to get a bit more intense, you realize that."

"Oh believe me, I realize that," Harry agreed as he kept sipping on the coffee that had been poured as well. "Once we take down the Forbidden Zone….I'll be happy."

"And if you could have….."

"Would have already done it," Harry chimed in and Chloe grinned as she was now on Harry's lap, having nudged Kara off of it discreetly. Kara folded her arms and pouted it. The blonde threw her head back.

"Well if that is a statement that figures out….although maybe we should just blast a fireball through the Forbidden Zone….."

"If that would have worked I would have already done it," Harry repeated casually as he summoned over a half empty box of donuts and ate one.

"Yeah, well you're no fun sometimes," Chloe said as she showed her pouty face but Harry casually fed her a donut which she took with a smile. After all, free food was free food and she was not going to complain about that. Especially with how it was given. "But, that ring, seriously speaking, you think that it's the best shot we have?"

"Best shot, only shot…providing it works, and….."

"You have your doubts," Imra said as she chimed in.

"Well, I don't know, but the sooner we beat those people in the Forbidden Zone, the better all of us are going to sleep, I think," Lournu said in a completely excited voice as she started to bounce back and forth. All three of her showed up to polish off one of the boxes of the donuts and squabbled amongst themselves for the crumbs.

"You might have waited a hundred years," Zatanna said, speaking up for the first time and she was silent, pondering her lot in life and her appearance in the future. "But it's going to be worth it in the end."

"I hope that it is," Harry admitted as he crossed his arms. He was about ready to take that next step forward and there was an instant where he hesitated.

Chloe pulled up the Forbidden Zone scanner. Despite her bravado, she was really curious as to why things seemed so quiet. It did not seem right but yet, there was not a creature stirring in the Forbidden zone, not even any zombie mice.

"It is very odd," Chloe muttered more to herself than anyone else and Harry raised his eyebrow, staring at her and the blond amended. "Hey, I'm allowed to agree with you, aren't I?"

"All of the time," Harry said with a grin as Chloe nearly took off his finger in an attempt to get that donut.

He did not want to enter the Zone without a stable plan. Especially given that his presence could be a temptation to those people and it would cause them to wake up.

"We'll get in and take them out in one fell swoop," Kara said as if she sensed what her husband was talking about.

"Yes," Harry agreed with a smile on his face as he threw his arm around the blonde's shoulder as she leaned up against him.

"It's a battle that's a long time in the making," Diana said, she had recalled how much time Harry and Kara had spent trying to track down information. All roads lead to this point.

"I see it….the end could be closer than I hoped," Nuru said and Imra regretted asking this next question but she could not help herself.

"When?"

One word yet in some ways, it was an extremely loaded question. The two blondes locked eyes with each other and Harry waited as Nuru actually looked confused.

"It's actually…..not clear," the blonde whispered and Harry cupped his hand on his wife's chin.

"Don't feel pressured….that you have to find out something," Harry whispered to her and Naru nodded. She relaxed and focused. "Just….relax, and celebrate the fact that we averted a couple of really great crisises."

"But at the same time, don't get overconfident," Diana said, there were a few times where the League had a few successful missions but she found out that things took a turn for the worst. The memories returned to her and that caused her to sigh deeply.

"We're in this, no matter what," Imra said and that was something that was agreed about by the entire Legion and their allies. If the other members of the Legion were here, they would agree.

Harry meanwhile hated to admit this, as much as he wanted to spend every minute of his day in the company of beautiful women, he had work to do. This mystery was a long time coming to be solved.

* * *

Time was something that was not on the side of many people and there were instances where Harry wondered if it was not on his side. A thousand years of his life were lost and even if he was awake, he would not have aged one single day past the moment where he acquired the Hallows. No one in living memory had ever held all three of them at once and a part of him wondered if had anyone but him touched them, would they have been able to handle the great power?

Of course, the true power of the Hallows was overstated in myths, Harry understood what it was and the greed that many who picked up those artifacts would have…..well to put things bluntly, they would have allowed the power to run away from them. Laziness regarding magical artifacts tended to be a common problem, it was not just the usage of wands.

That brought his attention back to the ring, the current bane of his existence.

'_We have trouble,' _Harry thought as he pondered what he could do with the ring. The answers were close, all he had to do was open up his mind and seize the day.

It had given him a brief message of an incoming doom but that could mean any of about five hundred or so things. Harry had fought things that lead to do before and he kept half of an eye on Chloe's monitor as well.

The fact that things were quiet, it unsettled Harry greatly.

'_Time and energy, that's what I don't have,' _Harry thought as he closed his eyes. The ring shifted for a second and he could have sworn that it just moved about a half of an inch on its own accord. Maybe, he could have been a weird trick of the light. Just when he thought that he had the answers, someone kept changing all the questions.

"Okay, focus," Harry said as he shook his head.

"You've been focusing on that ring for about three hours and….."

Karen was about ready to say that nothing happened but then a blinding flash of light, followed by ominous chanting indicated that something in fact did happen. The other blonde Kryptonian scrambled inside, along with Diana and Zatanna. The rest of the Legion was soon to follow. Kara and Zatanna stood, with counter spells at the ready but as it turned out they did not need to do anything.

Harry stared at the ring, his mouth hanging open and Zatanna looked at Harry, nervously biting down on the bottom lip.

"What was it?" Imra asked as she could sense that Harry saw something although the images went by in her mind faster than she could even process it. "What did you….what did you?"

She was confused and things were making her want to ram her head repeatedly into a desk.

"There's something out there, something coming, something far more dangerous than any of those people in the Forbidden Zone could ever hope to be," Harry whispered as he threw his head back.

"When the Big Bang happened, he was there to light the fuse, he has wiped out constant timelines, he is coming, you cannot stop him, no one can stop him," the sinister voice within the ring stated and Harry remained stoic. Even though he was trying to figure out this entire mess.

"I don't….I don't know what to make of this," Nuru whispered as she bit down on her lip fiercely and they all agreed. Baffled was a word that pretty much described all of what they felt.

"Let me try one more thing," Harry said as he tried to get the ring to do something else. He saw images but they could not be comprehended entirely.

"I'll check the archives, see if I can get anything," Chloe said, they all saw flashes and they hoped Chloe could dig something up.

* * *

It had been a long time since Harry was this frustrated. He tried not to lose his cool because bad things happened when he did.

"Maybe you should sleep on it," Kara suggested as she whispered hotly in his ear. Harry turned around and saw that his Alpha was wearing some see through white lingerie that he could not take his eyes away from. Karen showed up and she was wearing some lacy red lingerie, where the cups of her breasts barely being held in.

"Yeah, we'll do this," Karen whispered as she closed her eyes, giving her husband a hungry kiss which he returned.

Harry smiled, he did not want to say anything but these two knew to make him relax.

"I'd say that we should all go to sleep, but I'm not sure how much sleeping there's going to be," Karen whispered with a cheeky grin across her face as she backed Harry into the room.

Kara laid next to Harry after he had been pushed back onto the bed. The blonde ran her hands down his chest as his top had been taken off and Karen was down between his legs, working off the bottom half of his outfit. His trousers were pulled off to reveal the treat that he had to give both of them.

"Just relax, honey," Karen purred as she had him ready. She cupped him and stared him right in the eye with a smoldering grin. "You're going to feel so good, I promise you,"

Harry believed that, as he could feel himself be exposed, the cool air blowing across his tip and her mouth….well her mouth was about to do such magical things to him.

* * *

'_Well, I didn't want to bother you in the middle of that display, but we have a situation, and as you know, I still haven't found a way to leave,' _Raven thought to Harry.

'_Oh you haven't?' _Harry asked as he opened his mouth but Raven cut him off at the pass.

'_And that is not your responsible to find a way for me to leave,' _Raven warned him as she knew that Harry had far more interesting things to work with, especially some far more dire things. _'But you should know that your friend….well she found her way out. I don't know how she did it but, she's annoying resourceful as I'm sure both of us could agree.'_

Harry waited and rested, the two females that rested against him, snuggling against his chest, he did not want to disturb them, not yet.

'_Chloe, take another look into the Forbidden Zone,' _Harry mentally told her and Chloe raised an eyebrow. _'There's something rotten in the state of Hogwarts, and I think that….Hermione might be blocking you.'_

'_Wait she's…..'_

Chloe realized that all technology, no matter how sophisticated and no matter how advanced, it could in fact be fooled by something.

* * *

"Lex Luthor, Legendary Genius or Criminal Mad Man?" an excited voice read out loud as she poured over a book that she had found about her famous ancestor.

"He would have had to be a bit insane," A second voice offered with a shake of her head.

"Sometimes there's a fine line between insanity and genius," the other voice persisted, causing the girl across from her to shake her head once more.

"Well, I think that our famous ancestor crossed it a few too many times," the second twin state, before throwing her head back with a sigh.

"Well, I think that given the fact he survived for so long, even with that Superman tool going after him half of the time, he must have been doing something right," the first teen said as the two of them walked into a nearby museum. "And some of his plans could have worked, had he been given a bit fairer shake."

"I want to learn a lot more about him too, but I think that this is the wrong way to go about it," she said in a calm voice, but then again, she was the more even tempered of the two twins.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" the first twin asked and the second twin paused, before shaking her head in disagreement once more.

"Look, if the Legion curb stomps us because we're breaking into one of their sacred, secret museums to steal something that once belonged to Lex Luthor, I'm going to hold you personally responsible, Alex," the second twin replied.

"You can be such a wet blanket sometimes Alex," the first twin said, but never the less she hacked into the lock with a sophisticated mastery that only a Luthor could manage. Alexis and Alexandra Luthor walked through the building, ready to figure out what they needed to do.

They set off an alarm almost immediately.

"Great, now we've done it," Alexandra said, before resting her face in the palm of her hand with a sigh.

"No, we haven't. All have to do now to find a way out of this is just think of the age old question," Alexis said as she paused and smiled brightly. "What would Lex Luthor do?"

**To Be Continued. **


	18. Chapter 18: As Old as Time

**Chapter 18: As Old As Time Itself. **

"Maybe you have a good reason to be worried, and maybe she's just fooled our scanners, but I think the most damning piece of evidence is that Raven said that Hermione is out of the Forbidden Zone," Chloe said in one fell swoop without taking a breath. Not that she really needed to take a breath but she still did so out of habit.

"I'm not sure if she's out as so much as back," Harry said as he helped Chloe scan the Forbidden Zone. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"So, it's not over, it's just the beginning?" Tinya asked as she, Nura, and Salu showed up to join the two of them. The four girls shared a frown between themselves after Harry offered them a brief nod of confirmation as answer to her question.

"I didn't….I didn't even see anything like this happening," Nura said with a shake of her head, but then again, she was not all seeing and all knowing. Sure, she got flashes every now and again, but most of the time it wasn't about events of significant importance. It could also be events that could happen, but might not happen at the same time.

"No one's blaming you for what you did or didn't see," Harry stated firmly as he looked at the screen. He didn't like something about what was going on, although he couldn't place his finger on what.

"We definitely aren't blaming you for any of this," Chloe stated in agreement, only to suddenly be cut off by a blaring alarm that echoed out around her. The other members of the Legion shifted worriedly. "...And when it rains, it pours."

Harry sighed deeply and reached up to pinch the bridge of his, before turning his attention towards Chloe. He knew that he was going to dread asking his next question, but he had to ask it anyways. "So, what now?"

Chloe was quick to offer him the information. "Well….let's put this kind of bluntly. There are a couple of teenagers monkeying around in a place that they shouldn't be, and they tripped an alarm. Not just any teens, it would have to be these particular ones."

Chloe pulled out a photo of a pair of fairly attractive redheaded twins. They were both girls, identical down to the last freckle. They had blazing red hair, along with blue eyes, high cheek bones, and rosy lips. The picture was only taken from the shoulders up, so they could not really vouch for anything else regarding their assets below the neckline.

"Alexandra and Alexis Luthor, direct descendants of the man himself, Lex Luthor," Chloe explained, causing Harry to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How far does the apple fall from the tree?" he inquired and it was Nura who answered.

"Extremely intelligent, slightly insane, and kind of dangerous, although they have never been convicted of any crimes," Nura explained to him and Chloe picked back up where she left off.

"That's one thing that hasn't changed from the 21st century, if you've got the money, all justice is going to take a flying leap," Chloe replied and Harry only had one word to say to that.

"Typical."

"Yes, well...it is, but we've got a problem. The complex that they're breaking into, it could have any number of dangerous things lying around that these two brats could get in over their heads with," Chloe said, closing her eyes she quickly calculated how much this situation might screw them over. "Lex….tended to collect some real oddities in his day and many of them are still locked away somewhere."

"So, it could just be a simple case of them wanting to take a closer look at their ancestor's work?" Harry asked and he could see the wheels turning inside Chloe's mind as she pondered that.

"Yes...I suppose so," Chloe admitted, but she knew that the Luthor twins could cause enough trouble without their great-grandfather many times removed inspiring them. "Alexis….well, she's the more dangerous of the two, she's a bit bent. Alexandra….she's more of a cool and rational planner. Or maybe it might be the other way around, I doubt they even know. It's two redhead twins who finish each other's sentences like they have a telepathic link, do you have any idea how annoying that can be?"

"...I have an inkling," Harry said dryly, after all that's was a road he'd gone down previously.

"Right, we need to…."

Harry took a close look at the security map and wondered where they were going. He was good at picking up details that others might have missed.

"They're heading for that inner chamber," Harry told the girls and Chloe, not needing anymore said, tried to figure out what they were heading for.

"Oh, there are all sorts of potential goodies in there that they can use, providing they can break past the security."

"And considering that they already broke past the first layer of security, maybe we should be thinking that they could break past the next layer," Salu offered and Chloe nodded.

"The Luthor twins, if only their intelligence was used for something good…."

"Yes, well we've been down this road a few times," Naru said, she actually thought that the twins were misguided by their hopes to live up to the Luthors that came before them. Even though that was something that happened a long time ago.

"What happened?" Atlee asked as she staggered into the room after a long training session with Karen.

"You've been doing so well when it comes to your training, that you're going on your first mission as a member of the team," Harry informed Atlee, who raised an eyebrow in surprise, she wasn't certain that she was ready for this.

"Are you….."

"Yes, I'm very sure, in fact it shouldn't be too hard," Harry said to her and the girl nodded. "Just a quick easy mission to get your feet wet."

"Sounds like fun," Atlee said in excitement, while trying not to look too excited. Chloe looked at her closely, before slowly nodding her head.

"Yes, a barrel of joy….but never mind that, we've got work to do," Chloe answered, preparing to run a counterattack. It was time for a pair of rich snotty entitled kids to get a reality check.

* * *

Alexis Luthor stepped into the chamber or she would have, if she didn't have to get through the security systems on the chamber walls first. The teenager carefully tried to hack into the system, it was very good, she had to admit that, but she was a Luthor and she was that much better. Her sister rocked back and forth nervously, popping a piece of gum that she was chewing on. She looked impatient.

"What's taking so long!?" Alexandra asked a moment later, her frustration at having to wait overwhelming what little patience she had.

"Just be patient, I'm almost in," Alexis hissed at her sister, she could feel the pressure to get the lock open. She'd nearly had it once, but it reset itself, forcing her to start over from scratch. "Never mind, I enjoy a challenge and a superior mind such as myself will overcome each and every one."

"...Your ego is showing Alex." Alexandra informed her sister gleefully in a sing-song voice, she was always happy to take her twin down a few pegs.

"Shut up Alex!" Alexis said as she tried to get the latch open once more, but once again, she was finding it borderline difficult to break through the lock. She tried not to let her frustration get to her, it would only make things that much more difficult if she did. "Almost there."

"So, you kids are out a bit late on a school night, aren't you?" a voice question them seemingly out of nowhere and they spun around to face it, well Alexandra did. Alexis was still working on the lock, lost in her own little world. Her sister on the other hand eyes widened like saucers and her mouth fell open when she saw who was standing behind them.

"ALEX! IT'S THE LEGION!" Alexandra screamed into her sister's ear and Alexis jumped about ten feet in the air due to the sudden surprise.

"Must you….oh, it's them," Alexis said as she looked at the Legion and she realized that they had an interesting new addition to the team. Quite the specimen too in fact, the redhead looked over the person in question with smoldering eyes, catching a good look at the individual's dark hair. She had on a skin tight white body suit that displayed her amazing curves in all of their glory and said glory was pretty glorious as far as Alexis was concerned.

Oh and there was that guy, he looked pretty dreamy as well, with his messy dark hair, smoldering green eyes and glasses, in fact he looked incredibly familiar.

"...And who are you supposed to be," Alexis asked in a slightly condescending voice. "Harry Fucking Potter?"

"I am," Harry said and the Luthor child's frown twisted into a slight….well, surprised look was the best description.

She was about to offer a cutting remark in response, but was interrupted by Alexandra starting to jump up and down like a two year old on a sugar high. Both of the Luthors wore skin tight black bodysuits that empathized their curves, delicious as they were, with their full breasts, flat stomachs, and delicious ample asses on display.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, IT'S HARRY POTTER! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Alexandra squealed, before Alexis smacked her hard across the back of the head in order to snap her back to reality.

"Alexandra Lana Luthor! Compose yourself and act with some dignity, please," Alexis said as she looked back towards the Legion. "So the Legion of Super Heroes…..you have come here and you were here to foil my nefarious plans and plots, but you cannot stop me so it is useless to try."

Alexis paused, the speech didn't come out quite right. She'd been reading transcripts of her famous ancestor, trying to get his personality right, but she could never get the tone or the inflection right.

"Yes, and you two brats are up a bit past your curfew aren't you?" Salu asked as the Legion took a few steps forward, they'd dealt with these two in the past.

"We are seventeen years old and we graduated university with five degrees before you fan boys and girls even got together," Alexis said in a haughty voice. "We are your intellectual superior and you should bow before the might of my…..giant rubber chicken?"

Harry smiled as Atlee burst out into laughter upon seeing that the really big gun that Alexis was holding had been transfigured into a giant rubber chicken. Even Alexandra was cracking up in amusement until Alexis boffed her on the head with the rubber chicken, causing her to fall back into line.

"We are Luthors! You will bow before our might!" she said, before she lunged at Phantom Girl.

"Three, two, one," Tinya said in a bored voice, then she became transparent, causing Alexis to fly through her and crack her face against the ground.

"Okay, you're just embarrassing yourselves really badly now," Nura said, the Luthors were great thinkers, but fighters they were not. Of course, they were so immature that they didn't make the connection that fighting was not their strong suit.

Alexandra looked at them with wide eyes and she threw her hands up into the air, before throwing herself on her knees at Harry's feet.

"Okay! Okay! We were kind of stupid….kind of really stupid even, to think that we could stand up to the Legion and the great and powerful Harry Potter," she pleaded on her knees, begging them with her face close to his crotch, which put rather vivid images in her mind. "You can….you can spank me if you like."

She actually hoped that Harry Potter did spank her because that would be amazing. His strong hands slapping hard against her….oh, that would be something that she dreamed of for years.

"Alex! you slut, don't get down on your hands and knees like a common whore, fight him!" Alexis snapped at her, but Nura and Salu grabbed her. The spirited redhead struggled, but she was no match for them.

"This was too easy," Atlee said and the other girls gave her a dirty look as soon as she did. She had a look of complete innocence on her face. "What?"

"You shouldn't jinx it like that..." Nura started to explain to her, only to be interrupted by the vault clicking behind her, the vault clicked again, and then the vault doors exploded outwards!

The distraction allowed Alexis to slip inside into the inner chambers, grabbing her sister by the scruff of the neck as she passed her along the way.

* * *

"Okay, that's great! We were just working on a school project, and now we have to deal with Harry Fucking Potter and the blasted Legion of Super Fan Girls," Alexis swore as she shook her head. "And then you go and have a bloody meltdown acting like a fan girl yourself, then the vault explodes and now we're trapped in here, all alone, until the Legion fishes us out."

"Don't blame me! It isn't my fault you had such a stupid plan," Alexandra snapped at her twin as she took in the artifacts around her. "Isn't that the Kryptonite ring?"

"Yes, it is," Alexis said in awe as she looked at it closely. "Amazing! This was the ring that allowed him to be untouchable, Superman couldn't even lay his hands on him while he wore this. It's amazing that the Man of Steel couldn't even beat him due to this small ring."

"Wasn't that the ring that also gave him cancer and ended up killing him?" Alexandra asked and Alexis gave her sister a dirty look, causing her to shrug. "I'm just saying, that's all."

"Yes, well…._**never mind**_," Alexis said through her gritted teeth in a fierce growl. The redhead kept her feet firmly planted on the ground as she tried to figure out what her next move would be. "We got to find something, anything in here….."

"...You mean he used to wear this stupid fucking thing!" Alexandra cackled as she saw the giant green and purple battle suit, causing Alexis to sigh and throw her head back with a chuckle of amusement.

"You have no….you have no sense of culture," she said, before she continued moving forward and taking in everything around her. There was a large statue of Lex Luthor in the exhibit. He towered over the twins and the look on his face as he peered down on them, well to be blunt, it almost looked pretty condescending.

Scratch that, it was very condescending.

"Amazing! Wow! It's so amazing! So very amazing!" Alexandra said feigning awe as she looked around. "You know what else would be fucking amazing?"

"No, Alex, what else would be fucking amazing?"

"A FREAKING EXIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, frustrated that they couldn't find a way out.

"Calm down! You're not helping the situation any," Alexis warned her twin, only for a large purple crystal array in the back of the room caught her attention. It appeared to be shoved back there, almost as an afterthought. "I don't remember reading anything about this in the record books. I thought we knew everything about him so why didn't we know about this?"

"I don't know," Alexandra said with a shrug as Alexis stepped forward. "Should we….."

"...We might as well take a closer look at it," Alexis said as she moved towards the the crystal array, in order carefully look it.

"Sooo...how big do you think it is?" Alexandra asked out of the blue and her sister was taken off guard by this statement.

"What are you talking about?" Alexis demanded, there were times where her sister said the most spontaneous and dare she say it, some of the weirdest things. The redhead shifted her weight as the body suit clung to her amazing curves.

"...Harry Potter's wand, how big do you think it is?" Alexandra asked, causing Alexis to pause and thing that question over carefully before responding.

"...And by wand do you mean"

"...What do you think"

"I'm sure it's….DAMN IT! I DON'T WANT TO EVEN TALK ABOUT THIS!" Alexis said as she thought a bit more about it then she would have liked. She'd gone completely flushed and tried to ignore the pulsing heat of arousal between her legs, she was trying not to even think about what he could do to her because she was angry that he foiled her masterful scheme.

"Okay, but you do want to think about it, don't you, Alex?" Alexandra asked as she closed her eyes then tapped her finger against the crystal array. The crystals began to vibrate and then glow in an odd pattern, causing Alexis and Alexandra to lock eyes with each other, each wondering what was going to happen now, as it turned out, they didn't have to wait for too long.

A figure within the crystals began to manifest and the twins watched her do with slowly widening eyes. She had long red hair that fell down. Her face once fully formed after an initial smokiness, was rather beautiful, she had vibrate green eyes and delicious lips. Her fully formed bust appeared next, straining against a nice business suit, although one could still make out the assets that she had. She was fairly tall, at least her hard light holographic image was.

"Who are you?" Alexis managed after she finally found her voice. This wasn't anything like she expected when she first noticed the crystals.

"My name is Tess Mercer," she told them in a calm tone, although it had been a very long time since she'd last been activated. "What year is it?"

"3081," Alexandra managed after she looked over her closely.

"You must have stumbled across me after I'd been put in storage and forgotten about after the fall of the Justice League, or perhaps….it doesn't matter. I'm awake and you must be my descendants," she informed them.

"I think you're mistaken, our last name is Luthor," Alexis said looking pretty condescending as she placed her hands over her hips and leaned forwards to stare at the woman, daring her to contradict that fact through her body language.

They were so distracted that they didn't even notice the two doors bursting open in the background.

"You're right, but my birth name was Lutessa Lena Luthor and while I've acknowledged my lineage, I'm not entirely proud of everything they've done," she admitted. "I chose to go down a different path and you should as well."

"You can't tell us what to do! You're not our mother!" Alexis yelled out as she held up one of the blasters and pointed it at Tess.

"The crystals wouldn't even crack, sweetheart," Tess said in a calm voice which caused the redhead teenager to drop the blaster. "Your mother, she died a long time ago, didn't she?"

"...Not saying anything," Alexis muttered under her breath and Alexandra looked about ready to speak.

The Legion had surrounded them and the game appeared to be up for the Luthor twins, just like that, so anti-climatic. They would be stomped in a fight so it was just as well.

* * *

"So, that's it?" Chloe asked with a shake of her head. She would like to say that she believed that, but the fact of the matter was that she couldn't believe it. It ended, not with a bang, but with a whimper. The blonde brushed her hair out of her face as she let out a long sigh. "And the Luthor twins….they're secured."

"Yes, although knowing them, they're going to weasel their way out of it before too long, although they'll be in a Legion holding cell for a couple of days, before we send them off to the authorities," Harry said, causing Chloe to smile.

"Perhaps you should punish them a little bit," Karen said with a knowing smile and Harry kept his eyes on the two of them. He started to respond, but Chloe pretty much stole the words right out of his mouth.

"Is it honestly punishment if the girls in question get off on it?" Chloe asked and Harry shook his head. "That's what I thought, but anyway, I think we might have a lead on the entire, Forbidden Zone thing….it's gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?" Harry asked her and that wasn't an explanation that he was looking forward to hearing any time soon. His emerald green eyes fixed onto Chloe's lighter blue-green ones and there was a second where the blonde shook her head in confusion.

"I mean that it's gone," Chloe stated bluntly, she still trying to wrap her head around a logical explanation. Since it was obviously magic that was responsible, it was hard to think of one.

"Fidelius Charm, but not a very good one. I still remember the general location of where everything is, the magic in the area is too corrupted to allow for anything stable. I should know, otherwise the first set of barriers would have helped," Harry said.

"Well, did I get woken up just in time to see the end of the world?" Tess asked appearing next to them, she'd quickly been hooked up to the Legions computer system allowing her to manifest anywhere with the building.

"I wondered what happened to you….."

"Lex killed me, stabbed me right in the stomach and watched me bleed out, but I wiped his memories in the process. I had a copy of my brain waves on file, so it's….actually, it just gives me a headache trying to think about it," Tess said as she took half of a step forward.

"Hard Light Hologram or not, you look so real," Harry said to her and Tess smiled brightly at him.

"Technology is a grand thing," Tess said as she eyed him up and down. "I feel so real, but maybe a demonstration is in order, if you don't mind?"

"Be my guest," Harry told her and Tess smiled as she reached forward to brush her soft hand along Harry's cheek and the green eyed wizard looked back at her with wide eyes. The redhead's hand felt soft to the touch.

"Well, you made a believer out of me," Harry whispered to Tess with a smile on his face. "Really there's nothing more to say other than that."

"I don't pretend to know half of what's going on, but…."

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in," Chloe said and she took a long breath. "This is going to be a really long story."

"Aren't they all?" Tess asked as she saw the girls walking around in the background. "I kind of got shoved into storage and forgotten about, so I think that you've got a few hundred years to bring me back up to speed on. Providing you know it all as well."

"I'll try," Chloe stated as Harry spotted Atlee standing in the corner of the room, frowning softly as she rocked back and forth, her eyes darting all over the room. Harry walked over to talk with the younger girl.

"...Hi, Harry," Atlee said to him as she blinked and stared at him, it seemed like he appeared out of nowhere. She took a moment to compose herself and her thoughts, but then she shook her head and bit down on her lower lip.

"...Atlee," Harry gently prodded her and Atlee snapped back to reality focusing her violet eyes on his. "First mission…."

"...Yeah, it was kind of a bummer," Atlee admitted nervously. She had picked up that word somewhere, she had no idea where, but she figured that it described the mission in a nutshell.

"I don't know if I would say that," Harry told her and the dark haired girl smiled. "We got out of there unscathed and it was you that got us into the vault. Not exactly the toughest two enemies to fight the first time either. If they actually matured a little bit, with their brains, they could be very dangerous."

"Or they might be very useful to the Legion," Karen prompted Harry once more, having come over to join him and Atlee. "I mean, if we can somehow 'subvert' them to our side."

"I notice that you're looking at me rather pointedly when you say subvert them," Harry stated to her and Karen smiled widely at that.

"It's kind of obvious, don't you think?" Karen asked him, then she decided to switch topics rather then beat a dead horse. "So what's the plan for the Forbidden Zone?"

"We hit tomorrow, bright and early, hopefully we'll be able to take them out in one fell shot," Harry said, hoping that he could take out Hermione, before she figured out a way to get out of the Forbidden Zone. The fact that she escaped Trigon's dimension in the first place was rather unsettling.

"Sounds like you have a plan ready to go, but when don't you?" Karen stated to him, rather then questioned, because there was there was no answer needed to that question.

* * *

"So what do you think of everything that's happened?" Harry asked Tess, thanks to Chloe's abilities and the fact she was AI, she'd been filled in on the events of the past….well, several centuries for lack of a better term at the speed of thought.

"Even for an advanced AI, this is a lot to take in," Tess remarked after a few seconds and she meant that honestly. "This Forbidden Zone thing….I know she was your friend."

"The key word is was, that thing wearing her face isn't my friend. Our relationship had its ups and downs to begin with, but the so called official story tends to leave that out," Harry said with a sigh. "Whatever, it's in the past and while the past can be a problem, at least I know that I can move forwards."

"You spent years trying to search for something, but….."

"...I was willing to spend a million years searching and found nothing, at this point all I can do is put the poor bastards out of their misery. I'm closer to decoding the ring than I ever once before and now I have two of the two greatest minds of their generation at my disposal," Harry stated, he took a moment to compose his thoughts, before continuing. "Alexis and Alexandra, they make Hermione's intelligence look like that of a mentally challenged preschooler, even Chloe isn't as smart as they are and that's saying something. It's just unfortunate they don't have the maturity to back it up."

"Don't sell me short either, I broke records back in my day, so if you need any help…." Tess offered, it wasn't every day that someone got a Doctorate at the age of seventeen after spending only two years at University.

"...Believe me, I'll take all of the help I can get, the Luthor intelligence is hereditary after all," Harry told her and Tess nodded although there was a momentary smile crossing her face.

"Yes, the intelligence and the insanity, don't ever forget about the insanity present in all of our minds," Tess warned him and Harry smiled back at her.

"Well, I wanted to be nice about it," Harry said as he decided to get their little trouble making teenagers on their side. "I think all they need is some good discipline."

"You think? Actually that's likely the case," Tess said, she could tell that the two obviously didn't receive any discipline growing up. "It could have gotten a lot uglier if you hadn't stepped in. You know it might not be a good idea to let them go free."

"I know," Harry said as he mentally calculated what he was going to do in his mind. "I'm going to make enough of an impression on them that they won't want to leave."

It took Tess a few seconds to piece together the implied double meaning of Harry's words. "...I see."

"With your prodigal intellect, I figured that you might," Harry said and the redhead shifted her weight as she studied him intently.

"Many of us thought that Clark would be the greatest hero the world had ever seen, and while he was amazing in his day, there's something about you. I can't really figure out what though, but I want to see beneath the surface and find out what makes Harry Potter tick," Tess said and Harry smiled at her.

"Do you now?"

"Well, I think that it would be an interesting study," Tess said with a shrug, as she slowly realized how much her words got twisted around. Then again, it was obvious to her that her words could be interpreted in that way to put things mildly.

"I'm sure that you would want to personally undertake that study," Harry told Tess and the redhead nodded, eagerness dancing in her eyes as she shifted her weight. "So, I need to talk with the terrible two."

"Be careful, they might be up to something," Tess said but then she added as an afterthought as Harry raised his eyebrow. "Then again, they're teenage girls so they're always up to something."

Harry smiled as he took Tess's words of warning to heart.

"I'll be here if you need anything," Harry informed Tess, who offered him a bright smile and a nod.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tess said and Harry did an about face and made his way to the next room, where the Luthor twins were waiting.

They were in the highest security cell possible. As far as they knew, the walls were sound proof, although Harry's enhanced hearing picked up the words Alexis Luthor was saying.

"Just follow my lead," she whispered to her sister.

The plan, as Alexis managed to piece together, was that they would seduce Harry Potter. And then when his guard was down, they would make a run for the door and get out of there. Naturally, it was a plan that was more than worthy of the smartest twins in this age or any other age.

"You ladies have been a bit of trouble, haven't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes…we're just confused," Alexandra said as she gave him an innocent gaze that he did not buy for a minute. "We haven't been taught right from wrong….I mean, we need to be taken in hand by a big strong person, someone who can set us straight."

"Oh, do you?" Harry asked as he saw their game immediately. "You've been very naughty girls, both of you, haven't you?"

"Yes, and we haven't learned our lesson," Alexis said with a purr as she ran her hands down his chest, while Alexandra took his lower body, cupping him in a very private area. Both twins were pressed tightly on either side of Harry.

If they didn't know any better, they'd noticed that the pheromones being pumped into the air were making both twins extremely drowsy and unable to think clearly.

"Punish us, please," Alexandra said as she smiled. "I'll polish your wand if you want me to."

"Of course you would, slut," Alexis muttered but Alexandra said in a matter of fact voice.

"You're the one who's staring at his package," Alexandra argued and Harry cleared his throat. They were compelled to listen when he spoke.

**To Be Continued.**


	19. Sudden Impact

**Chapter Nineteen: "Sudden Impact."**

"The end is almost here, our nightmare is almost over," Hermione said as she placed her hands on the side of her hips. The brunette looked up to the sky and smiled as she managed to alter the Rune Stones ever so slightly. "It is coming, they could not stop it, Harry Potter could not stop it, and Harry Potter could not stop me."

Hermione's face twisted into a grin as seconds ticked by. Her thousand year nightmare was almost over, she would be free. If the others perished, well it would be sad, but it would have to be done. She understood that the power was in her hands.

"No, No, I have not forsaken you, never, never, never," Hermione whispered as she talked to her hand. The dark haired witch opened and closed her hand, whimpering as she looked at it. "No, No, No, No."

Hermione shook her head and she saw the people on the ground. She turned towards them, with a loud barking to her voice as she snapped at them. "GET TO WORK!"

They did get to work, scrambling, looking completely fearful. They knew that if they upset her, it would be the end for them all. There were a couple who would question but it was at their own peril.

"What the heck are you doing now?"

"I am not to be questioned," Hermione said as she nearly bared her teeth, rotting as they were. She felt the pain, the hunger, she needed to feast on something. And if anyone questioned her, they would be feasted upon. "I am the smartest witch of my age or any other…."

"More like the dumbest bitch," one of them muttered, making sure that statement was done out of an earshot. She was not that stupid.

Hermione smiled, the planets were nearly aligned, it was something that happened once every ten thousand years so she had to get it done right and there was not going to be a chance for a redo. She had been waiting for this day.

The Forbidden Zone would now be the safest place on Earth, as opposed to one of the most dangerous. Life, the remaining humans, aliens, anyone left on Earth would be crushed and anything in the impact, including the headquarters of the Legion of Super Heroes and all of the other seven planets along with Pluto, would be destroyed.

Although in her book, Pluto was always a planet, and since she was the smartest witch of her age, Hermione felt that her word held more weight that anyone else. She peered down with hatred dancing in her eyes, burning from her soul, and her lips pursed as she said one statement.

"I want to get it done, I want that shield up, we have seven hours and seven minutes and seven seconds to get this done," Hermione said, she planned this one to the letter. She rubbed her hands together with glee, her teeth contorting into a bright smile.

There were those who doubted her but no one would doubt her now. She would lead her children to the promise land and the one that had forsaken them would be destroyed.

"You could have stuck with us Harry Potter, but you chose to be different, how dare you, after all that I've done with you," Hermione whispered harshly, as she stared at her hands once again and then looked up to the heavens. The shield actually was increased and not diluted, which was the reversal of what they were trying to do for years and years.

Time was not on their side, and it wouldn't be on the side of their enemies either.

"It is nearly done," one of them said, his voice shook as he spoke. He knew that if there was a miscue and a misfire, they would be screwed.

"See that it is," Hermione said as her voice was even more harsher. Instantly, she turned around to see him standing there, his white beard prominent and shining in a nearly blind light. He stood tall and imposing, with his twinkling blue eyes flashing in the distance. "Sir, we are nearly in position."

"Excellent, my child," Dumbledore whispered in a raspy voice as he looked at Hermione. "You have done well, you are a true credit to this school and it proves that you are the smartest witch of your age."

With her ego fed, Hermione grinned. "Thank you, sir, it is more than I deserve."

"But until Harry Potter lives, none of us our safe, he is responsible for the mass genocide of every magical user of Europe, and he corrupted your experiment to stop the plague, because naturally you would not have made a mistake, for you are impeccable," Dumbledore said. The faux grandfatherly tone of his voice tinged with disappointment.

"The only mistake that I have made was helping him for all of those years and not leaving him for dead," Hermione said, her eyes glowing with madness. Harry was her friend and he betrayed her. If it was not for her, he would have been dead several times over.

"Yes, but it is never too late, Hermione, my child, I am proud of you and it will all be over soon, just like a very bad dream, the impact will revert you back to normal but naturally sacrifices must be made for the Greater Good," Dumbledore whispered as he barely hid his knowing and slightly psychotic smile from the shadows.

"Yes, for the Greater Good," Hermione agreed as her hand opened and closed after a few seconds and she leaned forward, rolling her shoulders. Her lips curled into a psychotic little grin as she prepared herself for what came next. "I will not fail you."

The other members of the Forbidden Zone looked up and saw that Hermione was talking to thin air. Their eyes widened as they wondered what she was going to do next. All of them knew better than to interfere with her madness.

The time was running down and soon they would be free, it would be like a long nightmare that would end. And they would destroy the one that had forsaken them. Soon all would be right.

* * *

Harry had the ring in his hand, a smile spreading over his face. Slowly, it dawned on him. He barely heard Chloe approach him.

"So, do you have it figured out?"

"I think everything is finally clear to me now," Harry said as he looked over his shoulder to face Chloe. He could have more words here, but he was ready. "But someone is trying to go through an awfully lot to try and hide the Forbidden Zone."

"Yes, I noticed that," Tess said as she popped up. "I've been going through some scans of the Zone, or where you said the Zone is. The pull used to extend all throughout the European Union but most of them are holed up in Scotland, around the area of Hogwarts. It appears that Scotland has dropped off of the map and is unable to be found by the rest of the world."

"Okay, Hogwarts was unplottable in general, until the magic was sucked out of it by those zombies," Harry said and Karen and Kara turned up, along with Alexis and Alexandria. The latter two were being lead in by leashes by the two blondes.

"This is completely degrading," Alexis grumbled as Kara yanked the leash which caused her to go forward.

"Well if you want to act like bitches, then we're going to treat you like one," Kara said and Karen picked up where her younger counterpart as she nodded her head.

"You wanted to help, you wanted to do something useful, you wanted to make your mark, so here's your chance to do so," Karen said to the twins who smiled. "You're going to help us figure what is happening in this Forbidden Zone."

"Yes, one of the greatest mysteries in the world, so naturally you needed our help," Alexis said but Kara yanked the choke chain that she had the girl which caused her to yelp. "Why?"

"We'll train you yet," Kara said to her as she smiled and patted the redhead on the top of the head. She scowled and sank down, having never felt so utterly humiliated in her entire life and that was really something. The blonde smiled as she ran her hand down the leash that she had in her hand. "So, where are the others?"

"Diana, Zatanna, Imra, Salu, Lournu, Tinya, and Nuru are all on the advanced scouting mission, I should be checking in on them soon," Chloe said and sure enough Imra's voice popped over the comm system to give a report.

"We're outside of the Forbidden Zone or at least where you think that it might be, there's a wall….I've run some simulations and our weapons cannot even bend it," Imra said and this was interesting news to Harry.

"Hermione's fortified the barrier around the Forbidden Zone, sealing her inside, but why?" Harry asked and Alexis sat herself down, taking control and checking a few things.

If her calculations were correct and they rarely were not, they would be in for some big trouble.

"Well this may very well constitute as a problem," Alexis said as she doubled checked the report. Needless to say there might be a few problems.

Harry's eyes turned towards her. "What….."

"Dark matter meteors….nasty things, most of the time they pass right over the Earth and leave us alone but if someone magnetically altered certain properties about the planet, it could crash into the Earth and destroy all life on Earth and all of the neighboring planets and Pluto," Alexis said as she shifted her arms across each other.

Karen's chest rose and fell as she took a breath. "So, would this….fortification of the shields….indicate that they would be altering the magnetic pole of the planets."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dark matter….yes….they would….she's gotten it into her head that that might some how to reverse the effects."

"Will it?" Tess asked, magic was uncharted waters for her but she was more than willing to learn what she could to figure everything out.

"No, it will most likely destroy them, but unfortunately it's going to destroy everything else on the planet as well and in all of the neighboring planets, there won't be anything left," Harry said as he decided to bring up all of the information that he could on this.

"You know, you can't stop this, you realize that, don't you?" Alexis asked him.

Alexandria disagreed with her. "You know there are possibilities, or are you doubting Harry's abilities?"

"Not doubting, just saying that it would be a lot saner just to get us to another universe and just write off this one as a lost cause," Alexis said but then she thought about it. "I'm sure that there are ways, but they would be suicide and it would be a one and a million chance to even work."

"Pretty good odds then," Kara said knowingly as they tried to lock onto the meteor and get all of the information that they can.

"There might be a chance that she's mistaken, there might be a chance that whatever she's bringing there, it does not get sent to Earth," Chloe said as she chewed down on her lip really nervously and Harry smiled hopefully.

"I hope not," Harry said. He should assume that Hermione was working with the impression that this would some how cure her and the other residents of the Zone of her affliction. Which meant that she was desperate and desperate people were the most dangerous of them all.

* * *

"Now is the time."

That was a phrase that went through the minds of both sides but for different reasons. Harry was going to face these enemies and hopefully he would be able to take them down right away.

'_We deal with the pawns, you deal with the knight, it seems to work out well like that,' _Imra thought. _'So are you willing to put her down so she stays down?'_

'_Not too happy about it, but I have to do it because she's too far gone and besides, she's not the person that she once was,' _Harry thought and the fact was that Hermione had a few issues, regarding her obsessive pursuit of knowledge. These issues only increased with the plague.

'_She's going to more likely open up a rift in time and space,' _Alexis thought to them and she was still trying to get used to someone going into the back of her mind. It did kind of throw her off to be honest. _'So either the meteor destroys us or whatever horrors she sends through the portal does it. Take your pick of what is worse.'_

'_Let's try none of the above if we can,' _Kara thought but she thought that there was a bit of a high pressure situation.

Harry was right outside of Hogwarts. He knew one thing to be true. Hermione's ego would not allow her to turn down a fight with him. She always had that need for superiority.

"So, you're going to go in there, despite the risks," Raven said as she showed up by Harry's side. Her sudden arrival surprised Harry but he took these things in stride.

"Oh, you're here?" Harry asked her, raising his eyebrow in surprise and the girl's face contorted into half of a smile.

"In a matter of speaking," Raven said as she shifted back and sure enough Harry understood what she implied.

"You're halfway there," Harry said as she nodded and there was a grim gaze that went over her face. Harry knew he was about to dread the next question but he asked it anyway. "So, what's the problem….you're risking a lot coming here."

"Whatever she's doing, it's causing a rift to be opened in my father's dimension, oh he is still trapped but there are some things in there that are as nearly as bad as him or pretty much that awful," Raven said as she watched him.

"I see the rune stone, that's what I need to target….."

"No need to trick your way into here, Harry, I'll be happy to open the door and invite you to dinner."

Hermione's voice was oddly girly and had a certain Umbridge quality to it that gave Harry the willies. He took half of a step forward as the door opened, allowing Harry entrance.

"Did you think that I would leave your demise to chance?" Hermione asked as she stared him down, dressed in a white robe and her slit like eyes glowing. "Did you really think that after all of the times you survived when you should it, that I would not personally crush you under foot?"

"Hermione, you are a fool…."

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" Hermione shrieked as she conjured several razor sharp flaming spikes were directed at Harry was the brunette foamed at the mouth. Harry conjured a shield up and the spikes hit it and faded off into nothingness.

"Books don't win the day, thinking on your feet is and you still haven't mastered that," Harry said as he held the ring up and tried at her.

Much to his surprise, there was nothing, not even a spark. That frustrated him Harry decided to go for plan B and surrounded Hermione with fire.

"NOOOO!" Hermione yelled as she felt the flames closing in on her. She felt a primal fear towards fire and while she could jump over it, she was completely paralyzed. "You can't stop me, this is my sacred mission."

"Who told you this or did you come up with an original thought on your own?" Harry asked Hermione, carefully peering back in the brunette from the shadows. Hermione's jaw was set and her scowl increased.

"You allowed him to die, but he could have saved us, you had to have all of the glory for yourself and now….."

BANG!

Harry and Hermione stopped suddenly. Harry was pretty sure that the Legion lead out the zombies on the other end but then….if that was….."

"What did you do?" Hermione demanded as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Me, you're the one who is trying to inspire genocide on a mass scale!" Harry yelled as he let the fire down.

"He is trying to confuse you my child, you should not allow it," Dumbledore whispered as Hermione stared at him.

"I won't sir," Hermione said and Harry blinked.

Harry wondered why Hermione was talking to thin air and he was about ready to move towards her but a rift opened in time and space.

'_We've got big problems,' _Zatanna thought as they managed to isolate the zombies for the most part but that was only a minor problem.

Harry hated to say this but if there was going to be problems, he was going to have a slight headache. Hermione looked around as the fire faded.

Winged demons showed up and hovered over them, as it became clear that there was a moment where time and space parted and unleashed some horrors.

Hermione shook her head, as she watched them go after Harry. She frowned, she was the only one that should be able to stop him and these hideous creatures, she would not allow them to take him down.

* * *

Harry wondered how this madness tended to turn in this direction. He saw Hermione standing there and she fought, almost side by side. The girl was angry that her plans did not go according to plan and that really caused her to become upset.

"GET AWAY!" she howled at the top of her longs as her eyes flared with anger and it flared with power. She dodged the attacks, as Harry knocked the attacker out of the way. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You better watch your back," Harry told her and Hermione glared at him but she had no time to say anything.

'_I'm guessing this is happening all over the Forbidden Zone,' _Harry thought, as the shields were wrapped around the area of Hogwarts, where the survivors lid.

'_Yes,' _Kara said as she blasted heat vision at her enemies and then she flew at super speed, with the blonde knocking the whirlwind of attacks and the demons flew up into the ground and landed with a sickening crack.

'_We'll take care of them, you take care of whatever you need on your other side,' _Karen said as she fought them hard. Her hands cracked together and the monsters fell down to the ground.

"So just like old times again, isn't it?" Harry asked as Hermione nearly was sliced in half.

"No, never," Hermione said through gritted teeth, her mind was running a mile a minute. She was really confused and she did not like when she was confused. Horror swam through her eyes and her mind as she saw the winged figures dive bombing her fellow survivors. She stepped forward but tripped and one second later, she was trapped on the ground.

Harry blasted them with a huge attack and caused him to fly them backwards. They landed onto the spike walls and he summoned all of the power that he could, reversing the pull of the portals. The portal sucked them through and there was a loud crack as they were disposed of just like that.

'_Halfway there,' _Harry thought as he swallowed the lump in his throat and he saw Hermione fall down onto the ground, her face and throat was scratched up.

Blood poured from her mouth and Harry took a half of a step forward as Raven stood next to him.

"So, do you have any ideas?" Harry asked to the half demon and she raised half of an eyebrow.

"Maybe, do you?" Raven asked, throwing the ball back into his court and she used her own spell to knock the creatures back. Hermione was off to the side, forgotten, as more portals ripped open, sending more enemies into the center ring. "Well?"

"Yes, I do, although I'm not sure if they would be what you would consider to be a good idea," Harry said as he swung an axe and nailed the demons. The axe split into their heads, one at a time as blood splashed from their wounds. There was a loud squealing moan as they were knocked backwards. "But they are ideas."

Harry turned over his shoulder and could spot the creatures. He summoned all of the power that he could and locked onto the rifts. The green eyed wizard and his heart hammered even heavier as he tried to push through the rifts.

One thing at a time, the wizard managed to reverse the portal and sent them all flying through the portal.

'_It's working, it's working,' _Kara thought and there was a smile on her face. _'The Forbidden Zone….they're burning out as well.'_

Hermione did a duck and roll and dove right towards the ring that had been dropped by Harry during the battle. She held the ring up into her hand and slipped it on, causing it to glow.

"At last, you're done!" Hermione yelled as she pointed Harry but the ring did not work as it intended to her.

In fact, the ring slowly ensnared her mind, gripping it in a trap, and Hermione screamed as all of the horrors that she had inadvertently caused were reflected into her mind. They played again and again in an intense loop as she was bombarded by the most horrific memories ever. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dropped to her knees at Harry's feet.

"Harry, please, please, LET ME OUT OF MY MISERY, PLEASE!" Hermione yelled as she looked up at her once friend. "DUMBLEDORE FORGIVE ME, I'M….KILL ME BEFORE IT TAKES ME OVER AGAIN!"

No sooner did that sentence leave Hermione's mouth was that her head was parted with a magical ax and her body was ripped in half. The remaining magic left her as those in the Forbidden Zone vanished. The ring did work to set her up for the fall and it turned out that once she put the ring on, it overwhelmed her and caused her to feel the guilt of what happened.

"Good bye, Hermione," Harry said as he turned around and walked towards the rune stones.

'_They're all gone, I don't believe it, everything is going back….' _Kara thought and Harry disabled the rune stones one by one.

'_So, do we still have a problem?' _Harry asked and it was Tess who jumped in, frowning as she did.

'_We'll know in a minute, and the meteor….it's about to….it's going to pass over us, because it's not being pulled down here, I think that you can breathe now,' _Tess thought to Harry and Harry was not going to say anything, but he was going to take her advice.

There was nothing on the grass, not even an ugly blood stain, for Hermione had no blood left to spill for she died hundreds of years ago and the husk was finally put out of her misery.

Did Harry want to say that the nightmare was over?

Well he would find out before too long.

* * *

"In the end, we came so close, I'm not even sure if you could even describe how close we all came," Diana said, somberly.

"It was close, all too close," Harry said and there was nothing more to say about that. He had thought that for a second, Hermione had gotten a moment of clarity, at least enough to stop fighting. "So….I think that this is over, isn't it?"

"Yes," Kara said as she understood that Hermione would never be the girl that she once was after the moment that the plague hit her and she had a few mental issues before then. Then again, who didn't?"Was it hard?"

"It was a bit difficult, yes," Harry admitted, although things would have been worse if he had not been able to disable the rune stones in time.

"Double checking the dark matter comment, it's saying over us, we're out of the woods, we did it," Chloe said somberly and she watched Harry. "So, what you're trying to say is that if you would have just gave her the ring, her mind would have had clarity sooner?"

"It appears that way," Harry said grimly, the solution was so simple. Then again, the most simple solutions often got lost on people. "Damn, it was really close, wasn't it?"

"But, she's in a better place," Karen said but there was just something about what happened that she could not properly put her finger on. Zatanna noticed this as well.

"What…."

"I don't know," Karen admitted as there was a second where she placed her hand on her chin and then let it fall on the table. "I'm happy that the people in the Forbidden Zone were gone but….there's something that happened….."

"A missing piece of the puzzle?" Imra suggested as she walked over. There was something about the battle. Once Hermione was destroyed, so were her children. The curse flowed through her but there was something that Harry remembered.

"She thought that she was talking to someone, she thought that she was on a sacred mission," Harry said and Nuru frowned, she was far from the only one to do so.

"I don't know…."

"I thought that she might have been bonkers, because she did have all of the symptoms," Harry said as he pondered his next move. "Now, I'm not sure if I know any better. She might have been talking to someone, manipulating her already fragile mind."

"But none of you saw anything?" Diana asked and the group shook their head. "That's very odd."

"That makes things a bit worse, as we're dealing with someone who is able to hide himself or herself from several extremely powerful heroes, one of them who has telepathic powers," Harry said and Imra stared at him. The blonde chewed down on the edge of her lip and she felt like there was nothing, not even a thought, not even an echo.

"I thought that this would be a time for celebration but I guess that we were wrong," Salu said and Harry got up to his feet, as he moved over. They still had a connection to the Forbidden Zone and he would be able to look inside, to see what happened.

His eyes flared as frustration swam in his body. Sure there were people that were there on the other side, but they were all gone. There was nothing, not even a dot, in fact Hogwarts looked to have finally collapsed to the ground, an ugly pile of ruins.

"He must have posed as Dumbledore, whoever that person is, Hermione always did have a weak spot for authority figures," Harry said as Kara stepped over and placed her arm around Harry's shoulder. Both of them were thinking the same thing, the search was almost over, but they had hit a different snag in the road.

'_Decisions, decisions,' _Harry thought to himself as he shook his head, clearing the cobwebs and the demons out of his mind. He had to really focus on something that he might have missed.

He sat down in the center of the room, his legs folded over each other and he went over the battle in his mind, with Tess curiously looking at him but Kara, Diana, and Zatanna both gave her warning expressions.

"I don't think that you should say anything when he's doing this," Kara whispered and Tess nodded, keeping her lips sealed at least for the moment. The redhead kept watching to see what Harry was going to do next.

Harry was trying to piece together something, anything, whether it be a clue or something that he might have missed. He was a tad preoccupied by Hermione's insanity and later, the dinner guests from Trigon's dimension to do anything.

Time passed but Harry wondered if his thoughts would ever escape his mind. He got something.

'_Imra, did you get that as well?' _Harry asked the blonde telepath and she agreed in affirmation. _'It isn't much, just a split second flicker but….'_

'_It's far more than we've had earlier,' _Imra thought back to Harry as they prepared to hunt down this person but there was a loud bang that could be heard outside. The telltale sign of time travel could be felt, but exactly why and more importantly, whom was not something that any of the Legion could decide.

All the group understood was they had to be on their toes and figure out who came out of that worm hole. It may have been the person that had been manipulating Hermione Granger's already cracked mind and they were ready to make their move with whatever plan they thought of.

However, the Legion was ready as well.

**To Be Continued. **


End file.
